Querer!
by Jou-ChanHimura
Summary: E se algo diferente acontecesse antes de o Enishi supostamente matar a Kaoru? Algo que mudasse para sempre a vida dessas trÊs personagens? KenshinxKaoruxEnishi
1. Chapter 1

**Já andava há meses com esta fic em mente, mas, infelizmente não tem havido tempo para escrever.**

**POr isso, há duas noites atrás enquanto via a cerimónia dos óscares, as idéias foram-se soltando e escrevi esta história.**

**É para ter continuação, embora estes prmeiros capitulos tenham muito "discurso", nao vai ser sempre assim.**

**Deiam uma oportunidade á minha nova história: Querer!**

**Beijos**

**Capitulo 1 – Sonhando com o passado**

" – Não!!" – ela gritou assim que o viu á sua frente.

Quando se deu conta, estava sozinha de novo.

" – Oh! Mais um pesadelo…" – ela limpou o suor que escorria do rosto e ficou sentada na cama a analisar o quarto á volta.

Estava tudo igual. As janelas verdes, a "cama", o objecto ocidental que substituía o tradicional futon, as mesinhas de cabeceira, o roupeiro de canto…. Ela nem mesmo precisava de correr até á janela para puder ver que mesmo o mar, a areia, aquela ilha, era algo real.

Já fazia um mês desde que o Enishi a tinha raptado, e todos os dias levavam uma eternidade a passar. Embora ela confiasse de que os seus amigos viriam para a salvar, que o Kenshin viria como o seu herói, um mês era muito tempo, e por mais que ela quisesse ter boas esperanças algo dentro dela começava a duvidar.

Por isso todos os dias ela fazia um esforço para não esquecer aqueles últimos momentos que eles passaram juntos:

Lembranças da Kaoru:

_Desde que o Enishi tinha aparecido com todos os seus homens no dojo para lutar contra nós, eu sentia que algo de muito mau ia acontecer…_

" – _Dez anos passaram e o pequeno rapaz descobriu que o Hitokiri tinha mudado a sua vida. E descobriu também quem tu escolhes-te para ser a tua próxima!!" – a Kaoru não entendeu o que o Enishi quis dizer._

" – _Todos menos a Kamyia Kaoru, afastem-se!" – o homem de cabelos brancos falou como se estivesse a dar uma ordem._

_Assim que ele disse isso o coração da jovem shinadai começou a bater ainda mais rápido._

_O Sano e o Yahiko tomaram posição a minha frente de forma defensiva. Quanto ao Kenshin, ele imediatamente colocou a sua espada no caminho entre mim e o Enishi impedindo-a de avançar._

" – _Eu esperava que tivesses entendido que isto era uma luta privada. Só entre nós os dois." – ele disse_

_Um sorriso cresceu na cara do Enishi e eles começaram a lutar de novo._

_No meu peito algo aqueceu. Eu já me tinha sentido assim antes, sim, a forma protectora do Kenshin á minha volta sempre tinha feito aquecer o meu coração. Ele já me tinha salvo a vida tantas vezes, quando me salvou daquele assassino Jei-hein; dos piratas da Shura… mas algo era diferente desta vez… eu podia senti-lo, eu sentia uma emergência na voz do Kenshin._

_Será que ele tinha medo de me perder?? _

_Eu sempre soube que ele sentia algo por mim diferente daquilo que sentia pelos outros á volta, mas, ele nunca demonstrou muito mais do que isso, por isso eu acabei por me habituar ao jeito dele, a me contentar em apenas observá-lo sem o puder tocar da maneira que queria. Isso tinha de ser o suficiente para mim._

_E as coisas ficaram ainda piores assim que soube tudo o que se tinha passado com a Tomoe-san._

_::_

_Apesar de saber que deveria estar concentrado na luta, a mente dele não parava de vaguear. _

_Porquê que ele precisa de fazer isto comigo? Porquê que ele quer a Kaoru? Porquê que ele não é apenas como os outros todos que só querem a glória de ter vencido o Battousai? _

_Não. Ele quer vingança. Ele sabe que a Kaoru é a minha maior fraqueza. _

_A simples menção do nome dela na boca dele me fez paralisar._

_Por momentos eu fiquei perdido só de imaginar a minha vida sem ela._

O Kenshin foi apanhado fora de guarda por um dos golpes do Enishi que lhe acertou no queixo e o fez cair feio no chão. Mesmo assim o ex-Hitokiri levantou-se decidido a continuar.

_Não!!! Não posso perder de novo a mulher que eu amo… _

_A mulher que amo… _Estas palavras ecoaram na cabeça dele. _Na realidade eu nunca lhe disse isso. Eu sempre a quis proteger… proteger a pessoa que é mais importante para mim. .. e tudo corre mal._

_Na noite passada quando contei ao grupo no dojo todo o meu passado, inclusive toda a história com a Tomoe, o que mais me assustava era que a Kaoru nunca me fosse perdoar o facto de lhe ter escondido a verdade. Por isso, quando já tinha contado tudo tentei olhar nos olhos dela e ler o que é que ela estava a sentir, mas… ela simplesmente escondeu o olhar de mim… será que estava chateada? Triste? Desapontada, comigo?_

_Isso deu-me piores pesadelos do que as ameaças de vingança do Enishi._

_No entanto no dia seguinte lá estava ela a treinar o Yahiko, e sorriu para mim, como se nada se tivesse passado._

Ele recordou a noite em que se despediu dela naquela noite iluminada pelos pirilampos.

" – _Eu não quero saber do teu passado Kenshin! Eu não quero saber do Battousai, eu quero que o Rurouni fique comigo!!" – aquelas palavras na despedida , na véspera da batalha com o Shishio ficaram gravadas no meu coração._

_Meu Deus se apenas eu tivesse mais uma chance de ficar com ela! De lhe dizer tudo o que sinto!! Sim… se essa chance já me foi dada, eu sei… e tudo o qe eu soube fazer foi abraçá-la e dizer Tadaima…_

_Mas se ao menos me fosse dada mais uma oportunidade, eu não iria desperdiçar de novo._

_::_

_O Saito instou com a Kaoru: " – Sabes que é perigoso estar aqui. Se o Enishi se descontrola, as coisas vão realmente ficar feias para o teu lado!"_

" – _Sim. Eu vi o olhar dele para mim. E… era cheio de ódio…" – eu agarrei a shinai com força, como se isso me fosse proteger… " – Mas não posso fugir e deixar o Kenshin aqui a lutar!"_

" – _Vá lá Jou-chan, ao menos grita alguma coisa para ele! Para lhe dar força!! Supostamente não era isso que devias estar a fazer?"- o Sanosuke disse. Nem parecia dele dizer uma coisa daquelas._

_Fui apanhada de surpresa pelo comentário e fiz a pior coisa possível, que foi olhar para o Saito á espera de ajuda. A resposta foi imediata._

" – _Não estás á espera que te diga o que deves gritar, pois não?" – ele rosnou_

_Eu suspirei: " – É claro que não. Tu também és inimigo do Kenshin, por isso não posso confiar em ti!"_

" – _Por isso mesmo é que te aconselho a ires embora, porque se o maluco do cabelo branco vier atrás de ti, não vou fazer nada para te ajudar."_

_Mais uma vez não me surpreendeu. Pensei por um pouco no que dizer, mas nada de original saiu:_

" – _FORÇA KENSHIN!!" _

_No momento em que falei o Kenshin estava de frente para mim e desviou o olhar do seu oponente por meros segundos… nesse espaço de tempo eu entendi o que ele queria._

_Os olhos dele praticamente me imploraram que eu saísse dali. Por isso eu obedeci._

_A Megumi segurou forte no braço e corremos as duas o mais depressa possível para bem longe._

_::_

" – Disses-te á rapariga para fugir?" – o Enishi riu sarcasticamente " – Ela pode fugir, mas não se pode esconder…Tenho muita gente a trabalhar para mim nesta cidade, Battousai, saber onde ela está vai ser a coisa mais simples do mundo."

O Kenshin estava cansado mas algo o impelia a dar tudo por tudo nesta luta.

" – Por isso é que tenho que te derrotar depressa Enishi."

Sim._Eu tenho que criar a minha própria oportunidade de a ver mais uma vez, de estar com ela. E não vais ser tu a roubar-ma. _

_::_

_**Então? Gostaram? Não custa nada deixar uma opiniãozinha, nem que seja só duas palarinhas... Pf...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Obrigada a quem leu e deixou review, não tive muito tempo para postar, porque já é tarde e amanhã tenho que acordar cedo, mas agradeço muito a todos os que leram.**

**peço que continuem a ler e a deixar sempre a vossa opinião... eu gosto imenso de saber o que acham...**

**::**

**Capitulo 2 - Recordações (continuação)**

As horas passavam e ele não aparecia... Conforme me tinham mandado eu tinha permanecido ali escondida, á espera dele...

Enquanto esperava as minhas preocupações centravam-se não só no Kenshin mas também no Yahiko... Ele tinha lutado bravamente contra um dos homens do Enishi e tinha vencido.

Eu estava tão orgulhosa dele! Ele tinha sido brilhante... mas, logo a seguir a ter batido o seu inimigo ele próprio desmaiou, e só ai eu vi as imensas feridas que ele tinha em todo o seu corpo...

_Só espero que a batalha acabe rápido..._

:::

O Kenshin continuava a lutar com o Enishi tentando nunca perdê-lo de vista. Uma pequena distracção podia ser fatal para ambos, tanto para ele como para a Kaoru... o Kenshin sabia que o Enishi iria atrás dela.

" - Kaoru aguenta-te!" - ele murmurou. Murmúrio esse que chegou aos ouvidos do Enishi que rapidamente respondeu:

" - Então, é mesmo verdade que tu te importas com ela, uh?" - um sorriso sarcástico formou-se nos lábios do homem de olhos verdes.

O Kenshin ignorou o comentário e atacou-o. Não tinha a mínima vontade de continuar ali a lutar, o seu inimigo já o tinha destabilizado demais ao falar da família que o tinha adoptado em Shangai e de como ele "agradeceu" a hospitalidade deles. De uma forma ou de outra o Kenshin sentia-se culpado de tudo isso. Mas ouvi-lo sequer mencionar o nome da Kaoru fazia-o tremer de medo em pensar no que ele poderia lhe fazer.

Por seu lado o Enishi sabia que se o Battousai ficasse cheio de raiva talvez todo o seu plano de o fazer sofrer fosse por água abaixo...

_Eu preciso de sair daqui!! - _ele pensou_ - Eu preciso de ir atrás dela e levá-la!!_

_Mas não posso dizer que não a esta batalha, senão ele vai desconfiar ... _- a cabeça do Enishi fulminava a procura de uma ideia que o pudesse tirar dali e ao mesmo tempo dar uma continuação ao seu plano de vingança...

::::

" - Kaoru." - a médica chamou-a

Ela imediatamente olhou para a mulher á sua frente. A Kaoru e a Megumi nunca tinham sido as melhores amigas, mas, a dona do dojo sabia que a médica se preocupava muito com a saúde do Kenshin, e para ela isso era mais importante do que todos os ciúmes que pudesse sentir com relação á doutora.

" - Sim, Megumi, diz?" - ela respondeu notando uma expressão muito conturbada no rosto da médica.

" - Tudo isto que aconteceu, tudo o que se está a passar... esta luta com o Enishi, ele querer matar-te, as palavras que ele disse...a história da Tomoe..." - depois de uma longa lista de enumerações a médica escondeu o seu olhar por detrás das bandas de cabelo. " - Deves estar um pouco feliz, não?"

A Kaoru não entendeu a pergunta. " - Feliz como?"

A médica forçou um sorriso: " - Agora tens a confirmação de que o Kenshin te escolheu a ti..."

O olhar da jovem fixou-se nos olhos da ex-traficante:

" - Não..." - ela respondeu

A resposta curta não foi o suficiente para satisfazer a Megumi, que de imediato perguntou:

" - Não??"

A Kaoru suspirou e levantou-se vagueando pelo quarto... " - Se isso impedisse esta batalha e todo o sofrimento que o Kenshin está a passar agora, eu pediria para isto nunca acontecer, mesmo que eu agora tenha a certeza de que ele me escolheu, preferiria ficar sem saber do que vê-lo infeliz..."

As duas trocaram olhares por momentos até que a Megumi falou:

" - A minha tarefa como mulher está terminada."

A Kaoru não entendeu: " - O quê?"

A médica juntou um sorriso malandro á frase seguinte: " - Se não fosse por mim ainda eras uma Maria-rapaz... agora eu consegui que pensasses como uma mulherzinha..."

A expressão da Kaoru mudou de séria para.... Bem... para ditamente furiosa...

" - Megu...mi..." - ela bafejou

Mas não teve muito tempo para fazer explodir a sua raiva, pois logo no momento seguinte ouviu a voz do Sano.

" - Eles chegaram!!" - elas gritaram em uníssono correndo para a sala principal, onde estava a Misao e o resto do Oniwabanshū.

Assim que os olhos da Kaoru avistaram o Kenshin houve um descanso enorme no seu coração...

" - Estás bem?" - ela perguntou com um pouco de ansiedade na voz.

" - Agora sim." - ele respondeu

A Megumi deixou a sua atenção para o Yahiko que o Sano carregava nos braços...

Ele ainda não tinha acordado... Tinha prioridade de tratamento.

O Sano carregou-o para um quarto mais acolhido enquanto a Megumi deixou um frasco de medicamento com a Kaoru.

" - Deve ser o suficiente para tratar as feridas do Kenshin..." - ela disse antes de seguir atrás do Sanozuke.

A Kaoru olhou para o medicamento na sua mão e depois para o Kenshin, que conversava com o Okina...

"- É melhor ir aquecer água, antes de passar o medicamento tens de limpar as feridas." - a Misao sussurrou no ouvida da Kaoru.

" - Misao! Eu sei o que fazer!" - a Kaoru exclamou

A rapariga fez sinal para a Kaoru a seguir até á cozinha. E foi o que ela fez... da janela cozinha dava para ver a lua cheia. Como o tempo tinha passado tão rápido... já era de noite e mais um dia tinha acabado...

Enquanto enchiam um pequeno recipiente com água quente a Misao advertiu-a:

" - Kaoru, tu sabes que o Kenshin não mata, logo ele não matou o Enishi..."

A Kaoru continuou a mergulhar as mãos na água quente pronta para ouvir as palavras que a Misao iria dizer de seguida:

" - O Enishi pode voltar Kaoru."

A Kaoru mordeu o lábio debaixo em sinal de ansiedade: " - Eu sei..."

A líder do Oniwabanshu segurou a mão direita da Shinadai. " - Estás preparada para o que aí vem?"

" - Sim... eu só não quero que ele passe por mais coisas más sabes, ele também tem o direito de ser feliz..." - lágrimas começaram a formar-se nos seus olhos azuis

A Misao sorriu: " - E vai ser." - com um gesto rápido limpou as lágrimas dos olhos da amiga.

Ficaram as duas a olhar-se por momentos... tinham-se conhecido na altura em que o Kenshin lutou contra o Shishio, e num ápice tornaram-se boas amigas... tinham algo em comum.

" - Misao." - uma voz acordou-as das recordações.

Ambas olharam para quem falou.

" - Sim Kenshin." - a Misao respondeu

Ele manteve-se na entrada da cozinha com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

" - O Okina está a chamar-te."

A rapariga doninha barafustou alguma coisa do género " - velho maluco" e deixou-os a sós.

A Kaoru olhou para o Kenshin, mas não sabia o que dizer... mas para sua surpresa foi ele a tomar a palavra.

" - Estives-te a aquecer água?" - a pergunta parecia parva. Deveriam supostamente estar a falar deles não da água que ela tinha aquecido.

A Kaoru pestanejou um pouco e respondeu: " - Sim... uh... Kenshin a Megumi está a tratar do Yahiko... vou ter que ser eu a tratar das tuas feridas... eu acho que já deixei passar tempo demais...devia ter sido mal chegas-te mas..."

Ele observava como ela se enrolava em cada palavra que dizia. Parecia estar nervosa... mas mesmo dessa maneira ela continuava a ser a mais bonita...

Caminhou até mais perto dela e cuidadosamente pegou no recipiente com água.

Ela entendeu o gesto e seguiu-o até ao quarto onde ele dormia.

Assim que lá chegaram a Kaoru sentiu o coração dela a bater mais depressa.

_Uma rapariga decente não deveria entrar no quarto de um homem assim... _a sua consciência quase que de imediato respondeu _- Sua tonta! Tu vais ajudá-lo, ajudar o homem que amas!!! Nada mais!_

Ela observou-o retirar a parte de cima da sua roupa, ficando assim com o tronco a descoberto.

A Kaoru tentou concentrar-se naquilo que tinha de fazer. Limpou a ligadura na água quente e sentando-se atrás dele começou a limpar as suas feridas.

" - Depois de limpar as feridas a Megumi mandou passar aquele medicamento que já usou em ti quando lutas-te contra o Shishio... ajuda a curar... " - ela disse ocasionalmente.

" - Sim... da última vez ajudou bastante..." - ele respondeu. O Kenshin estava numa luta interior... ele queria aproveitar aquela oportunidade para estar perto dela, para dizer-lhe tudo o que sentia, mas...

_Foi-me dada uma nova oportunidade, eu prometi que a iria aproveitar..._ - ele suspirou fazendo os músculos das suas costas ficarem tensos. _Não posso permitir que ela se vá embora sem que ao menos eu lhe diga o que sinto... o quanto eu preciso dela... _

" - Kaoru." - o ruivo chamou ainda sem saber ao certo o que lhe ia dizer.

" - Sim, Kenshin." Conforme era de esperar ela respondeu, mas, enquanto ele pensava numa maneira de lhe dizer a Kaoru começou a sentir-se desconfortável com todo aquele silêncio...

Como já tinha passado o creme nas feridas fechou o pequeno recipiente e deu por terminado o seu trabalho, mas permaneceu no seu lugar a espera do que ele tinha para dizer... por sua vez ele voltou-se e ficou frente a frente com ela. Não teve vontade de vestir de volta a parte de cima, não, havia coisas com as quais ele tinha de se preocupar, e não seria um simples gesto de etiqueta que o iria fazer sentir-se melhor ou pior perante ela.

" - Desculpa..." - os olhos do ex-esquartejador não foram capazes de se fixar nos dela quando falou. Tinha um sentimento diferente dentro dele, era como se soubesse o que tinha de fazer, mas tivesse medo de o fazer. Era como se algo dentro dele gritasse para que ele o fizesse, mas a outra parte o reprimisse disso...

Ela procurou olhá-lo nos olhos mas achou que devido á proximidade isso não fosse apropriado, por isso simplesmente se manteve imóvel e acrescentou:

" - Era suposto eu perdoar-te de quê Kenshin?" - a voz dela era tão suave...

Ele suspirou novamente e balançou a cabeça enquanto a expressão na cara dele se tornou mais séria: " - Estou sempre a trazer problemas á tua vida, Kaoru...Eu queria fazer exactamente o contrário sabes... trazer-te paz..." - o olhar dele que estava fixo no chão onde a sua mão pousava foi desviado quando a mão dela tocou no seu queixo. Quando reparou estavam a olhar-se olhos nos olhos.

Ela começou por dizer: "- Eu vim todo o caminho da minha cidade até aqui Kenshin, gastei todo o meu dinheiro, deixei o meu dojo sozinho, viajei até aqui, procurei-te no meio de uma multidão de pessoas desconhecidas, fui até casa do teu mestre para saber como estavas; esperei por ti ansiosamente até que terminasses a batalha com o Shishio porque me tinhas prometido que voltaríamos para casa juntos..." - o coração da shinadai batia a cada recordação daqueles últimos dias. Ao mesmo tempo o Kenshin observava com muita atenção cada gesto e expressão da mulher encantadora á sua frente. Sim, ela tinha crescido imenso interiormente num curto período de tempo... e só naquele momento é que ele se apercebeu disso.

Ela continuou com um brilho diferente nos olhos: " - Se estar contigo e trazer problemas á minha vida... eu prefiro os problemas á hipótese de nunca te ter conhecido."

Aquelas palavras inflamaram o peito do samurai com um turbilhão de emoções que ele _nunca_ tinha experimentado antes... nessa altura a Kaoru deixou escorrer uma lágrima gorda e acrescentou com uma voz falha, de quem já não aguentava mais guardar o que sentia só para si:

" - Eu não preciso de paz Kenshin...Mas gostava que me deixasses trazer-te um pouco da minha paz...Se apenas tu quisesses..." - assim que disse aquilo sentiu uma necessidade enorme de sair dali. Já não conseguia olhar para ele sem sentir vergonha do que tinha feito, praticamente tinha-lhe dito tudo o que sentia e ele permaneceu calado.

Seguindo o seu instinto levantou-se deixando para trás todos os utensílios que tinha trazido consigo e quase que correu em direcção á porta. Tinha vontade de correr para o seu quarto para puder chorar sozinha e em paz por todas as atitudes parvas que tinha tido naquele momento. Foi então que sentiu que estava presa, presa nas mãos do homem que amava.

Fechou os olhos por uns segundos..._ Tudo isto é um sonho do qual irei acordar, é so abrir os olhos..._Embora uma das suas mãos segurasse a cintura da jovem e a outra estivesse a volta do seu peito foi apenas quando a voz dele tão próxima do seu ouvido a convenceu de que tudo era real.

" - Eu quero..." - para ele tudo aquilo era novo, e ele nunca tinha pensado em que as palavras dela o fizessem agir tão depressa... foi quase instantâneo, quando a viu levantar-se para sair, correu atrás e segurou-a forte para nunca mais a deixar...

Enquanto descansava a cabeça no ombro dela e permitia que toda a sua essência de jasmim avivasse os seus sentidos ele acrescentou: " - Eu Amo-te Kaoru."

Aquelas palavras foram tudo o que ela precisava de ouvir, mas deixaram-na petrificada, completamente imóvel por minutos. Sem saber se havia de chorar ou de sorrir...

Mas ele tinha vontade de ver de a olhar por isso voltou-a nos seus braços e assim que se encararam ele fez algo que tinha vontade de fazer há muito tempo... juntou os seus lábios aos dela e por momentos sentiu que não havia mais chão...

Quando se deram conta estavam deitados no chão.

Ela com o rosto avermelhado com tudo o que se estava a passar sussurou:

" - Kenshin e os outros..."

" - Shhh... estão todos a dormir..."

Ambos sorriram e experimentaram a sentimento único de ser um só pela primeira vez.

:::::

" - Acorde menina Kaoru, por favor..."

A voz fina e com um sotaque diferente acordou-a imediatamente.

Assim que abriu os olhos relembrou a dura realidade.

Alheio a tudo isso estava o criado da casa Chen que permanecia ao seu lado com um ar inquisidor:

" - O senhor Enishi quer que vá ter com ele á sala de jantar..." - dito isto deixou-a só no quarto.

A Kaoru aconchegou os seus joelhos com as mãos e face a tudo o que se passava suspirou:

" - Até me resgatares Kenshin tudo o que posso ter são... apenas meras recordações..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Autora: Antes demais queria pedir desculpa pela demora... **

**Izaa;Mayabi Yoruno; Kchan;Soffy;Zana Uchiha - muito obrigada pelos vossos comentários, eu tenho tido muito pouco tempo, mas, estou a tentar recuperar as fics... **

**Eu prometo tentar ser mais rápida a postar os próximos capitulos.... KChan Vou tentar aparecer no msn também mais vezes... Esta fic vai ter continuação e, espero eu que por bastantes capitulos...  
Obrigada mais uma vez, e peço desculpa por falar tão pouco, mas estou literalmente a escrever o mais rápido que poso, para puder sair pois tenho explicações daqui a pouco...**

**Até ao próximo capitulo e obrigada a todos vocÊs. por favor deixem sempre osvossos reviews, são inspiração para mim.**

**;**

**Capitulo 3 – Mais uma noite**

O Enishi olhou para o enorme relógio no meio da sala e pensou o que poderia estar a fazê-la demorar assim tanto.

Como que lendo os pensamentos do seu patrão o criado disse enquanto colocava vinha no copo do Enishi:

" – A rapariga parecia renitente em vir senhor… Se calhar não vai descer para jantar."

Já era algo ao qual o Enishi se tinha habituado. Embora vivessem os dois na mesma casa Ela raramente saía do quarto, e, mesmo quando era hora de jantar, e ele mandava o criado chamá-la, ela simplesmente ignorava a ordem e mantinha-se no quarto. Mais tarde sentia-a a levantar-se a meio da noite, provavelmente a ir a cozinha á procura de algo para comer… Parecia que a mulher do Battousai preferia evitar a companhia do seu raptor.

Ao inicio isso não o irritava, mas com os dias a passar tornava-se aborrecida toda aquela situação.

Recostando-se para trás na cadeira indagou novamente ao criado: " – Chen, vai lá chamá-la de novo. "

O jovem servente chinês abanou positivamente com a cabeça e seguiu em direcção ao quarto dela. Subiu as escadas e bateu na porta, como era costume ela não respondeu, então ele tomou a liberdade de abrir um pouco a porta e chamar:

" – Menina Kaoru, o sr. Enishi chamou-a de novo."

Continuou sem haver resposta.

Foi então que ele decidiu entrar e olhou para ela na mesma posição de sempre; com as mãos á volta dos joelhos e a cara deitada nos mesmos.

Foi então que decidiu tentar mais uma vez, mas antes que ele pudesse falar ela disse bem alto:

" – Diz ao teu patrão que não janto com pessoas como ele!" – o olhar dela que antes parecia estar longe, perdida em pensamentos, agora tinha um brilho de raiva…

Novamente, antes de que o Chen pudesse abrir a boca para replicar, o Enishi passou na frente dele e foi directo á cama onde ela se encontrava.

" – Para Alguém que jantava todas as noites com um assassino, não tens moral para falar de mim!" – ele disse com um tom de gozo na voz, embora quem o conhecesse soubesse que ele não estava a brincar.

" – O Kenshin não é como tu!" – ela respondeu sem sair da mesma posição.

" – Uh!" – ele retorquiu – " – Não vou discutir isso contigo…" – e num gesto nada meigo pegou a rapariga pelas pernas e colocou-a ás costas caminhando em direcção á sala de jantar.

Assolapada com o que ele estava a fazer a Kaoru começou a espernear e a gritar para ela a largar, mas tudo foi em vão, ele continuou o seu caminho e só a pousou quando chegaram á mesa da sala.

Sentindo os pés novamente no chão a jovem shinadai ameaçou-o: " – Não voltas a fazer isso!"

Ele riu com a ameaça dela e num tom imperativo disse: " – Já és uma menina crescida, para de fazer birras." – assim que disse isto o olhar dela mudou e ficou mais agressivo.

_Parece que ela não gostou do que eu disse…_e o simples fato de ela ter ficado irritada deu-lhe vontade de a continuar a arreliar.

Piscando o olho para a jovem ele acrescentou: " – Tenho a certeza que jantar comigo não vai ser nenhum sacrifício para ti…"

Ver a expressão dela fê-lo rir maliciosamente de toda a situação.

Cansada e por já saber que não valia a pena entrar numa luta de palavras com ele ela desistiu e sentou-se á mesa.

Assim que fez isso o Criado começou a servi-los, e ela teve que admitir que ao ver a comida agradeceu por ter descido… já não comia desde a noite passada e agora estava a dar-se conta da fome que tinha.

Ao vê-la comer o Enishi começou mais uma vez com os seus sarcasmos:

" – Para quem não queria comer, até que estás com apetite."

Ela pousou os pauzinhos na mesa e olhou o homem que a tinha raptado por breves instantes. Por sua vez ele retribuiu o olhar.

Quando percebeu que tinha captado a atenção dele a Kaoru respondeu:

" – Eu preciso de estar bem, para que quando o Kenshin me vier buscar me possa encontrar de boa saúde." – de uma maneira ou outra apesar de já ter passado um mês, ela ainda continuava certa de que ele viria.

E isso não passava despercebido ao Enishi que a observava atentamente da outra ponta da mesa.

_Como é que ela pode gostar de um tipo como ele? – _era a mesma pergunta que ele fazia acerca da sua irmã… _Não, a Tomoe não o amava, a nee-san odiava-o. – _de imediato a sua mente contrapôs.

A Kaoru parou por momentos de comer e olhou para o Enishi. Ele parecia estar a pensar, pois ainda nem sequer tinha tocado na comida.

_A irmã dele morreu á frente dele. É normal que ele odeie o Kenshin com todas as suas forças. O que não é normal é tudo aquilo que ele fez no sentido de reivindicar a sua vingança._

_Matar aqueles que tomaram conta dele… Que sentido faz isso?_

Notando que ela tinha parado de comer e que o estava a observar ele perguntou:

" – O que se passa? Podes comer á vontade, não está envenenada, se é isso que temes…" – depois de uma breve pausa acrescentou: " – Nem isso faria sentido, se te quisesse matar já o tinha feito antes."

De seguida ela fez uma pergunta inesperada, que o apanhou de surpresa – Porquê que não me matas-te Enishi?"

" – Porque…" – quando estava prestes a responder as palavras ficaram presas na garganta, deu-se conta que ele próprio não sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta. A verdade era que cada vez que olhava para ela não sentia ódio, nem nenhum sentimento mau, nada que o fizesse ter vontade de a fazer sofrer.

A Kaoru continuava á espera de uma resposta.

_Porquê que ele não responde? Parece que de repente ficou confuso…_

Confuso? O Enishi? Era algo difícil de se ver… Ele sempre tinha sido uma pessoa que tinham bem em mente o que queria. Não era normal ele vacilar.

Dando um gole no vinho, ele completou a frase que tinha começado momentos antes: " – Porque não."

A Kaoru arregalou os olhos. " – O que? É só isso?" – perguntou espantada

Ele abanou positivamente com a cabeça.

Ela levantou-se e num gesto de fúria retirou o guardanapo que tinha nas pernas e atirou-o para cima da mesa com força. " – O Kenshin há de me tirar daqui!"

Virou costas á mesa e planeava voltar para o quarto quando sentiu um dos seus braços ser puxado para trás com força. Ela tentou resistir e soltar-se do braço dele que a agarrava, mas era óbvio que ele tinha muito mais força, por isso desistiu de tentar soltar-se. Foi então que ele a puxou para trás ficando cara a cara, e aí ela pôde ver os olhos dele com um brilho de raiva.

Enquanto a agarrava agora nos dois braços ele berrou: " – O que te faz pensar que ele vêm?"

Embora estivesse com medo dele, ela não o demonstrou, pelo contrário, enfrentou-o:

" -Porque o Kenshin é bom, ao contrário de ti, ele tem um bom coração!"

O homem de cabelos prateados agarrou os braços dela com mais força por momentos para de seguida a largar por completo.

A Kaoru ainda um pouco confusa com tudo o que se estava a passar encostou-se á parede para ganhar algum equilíbrio. Enquanto ele, por sua vez, deu um sorriso de desdenho: " – Uh… Como tu és tonta…"

Ela tentou entender o significado daquelas palavras, mas não foi preciso pensar muito.

O Enishi voltou para a mesa e antes de se sentar, voltou-se com um ar nem sério nem de gozo e acrescentou:

" – Tu estás viva e preocupas-te em saber o porquê que não te matei?" – deu mais um gole no vinho e olhando-a retomou a frase: " – Vê bem… Eu podia fazer a tua vida um inferno aqui, mas não faço. Pelo contrário, poderia ter á mesa toda e qualquer companhia feminina que quisesse, mas para que não se tornasse incómodo para ti, não o fiz… e chamei-te a ti."

" – A minha vida longe dos meus amigos e do Kenshin é um inferno." – ela gritou

Ele ignorou-a e continuou a falar:

" – A única coisa que te pedi, foi que jantasses comigo hoje, e a bem ou a mal, é isso que vais fazer." Dito isto, caminhou em direcção a ela e puxando-a novamente por um braço fazendo-a voltar para a mesa.

Assim que sentiu as suas costas a descolarem-se da parede sentiu as pernas a falharem mas não sucumbiu.

Chegando á mesa ele olhou bem nos olhos dela e disse:

" – Eu espero sinceramente que seja a bem." -

A Kaoru entendeu o aviso e decidiu não arriscar mais em atiçar a fera, por isso sentou-se na cadeira.

O Enishi vendo-a fazer isso virou costas e voltou para o seu lugar, continuando a refeição normalmente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jesseh-chan  
Soffy**

****

K-chan258

OBRIGADA O VOCêS TODAS.

quando escrevi o capitulo de máquina do tempo, reli esta história e fiquei com imensa vontade de continuar. Não desisti dela , porque ainda tenho muitas ideias para pôr em ordem, só não tenho tido o tempo que tanto desejava para escrever.

Espero que com tanta demora não tenham desistido... e mais uma vez obrigada.

:::

:::

**Capitulo 4 – Inesperadamente fracos**

O jantar foi sossegado, visto que a Kaoru não interrompeu mais nenhuma vez.

Mas por dentro estava contrariada, queria sair dali o mais rapidamente possível. Por isso assim que terminou pediu:

" – Já terminei. Posso voltar para o meu quarto?"

O Enishi que continuava a comer respondeu: " – Nunca ouviste dizer que é falta de educação sair da mesa enquanto as outras pessoas ainda estão a comer?"

Ela sabia que numa situação normal isso seria falta de educação, mas, não se tratava de uma situação normal. Aliás nada ali era normal.

Como não conseguia ser obediente a nada do que ele pedisse respondeu:

" – Não tens moral para e dizer o que é falta de educação ou não!"

Como que incitado pela resposta dela ele perguntou pronto a brincar ao rato e ao gato:

" – Uh… Magoa-me dizeres-me que sou mal educado…" – ele gozou e depois de mais um gole no vinho ele acrescentou: "- Diz-me Kaoru, alguma vez fui mal educado contigo? "

Ela pestanejou várias vezes: " – Desde Raptares-me, trancares-me nesta casa, onde não conheço nada para além do quarto onde durmo…" Ela estava pronta para continuar com uma lista de coisas quando ele interrompeu

" – Alto ai! Só não conheces mais desta casa porque não queres, cada vez que te chamo para jantar TU é que te trancas no quarto e tu é que insistes em só sair quando eu não estou. Portanto, tu és a única culpada pelo teu desconhecimento total do lugar."

Enervada com o fato de ele ter a razão ela grunhiu. " – Ok."

Terminando de comer ele disse: " – Se quiseres o Chen pode mostrar-te um pouco da casa."

A Kaoru pensou um pouco, ao inicio parecia que ele estava a gozar, mas, na realidade ele tinha dito mesmo aquilo. " – O Chen? Que Anfitrião que és…"

Com um sorriso estranho nos lábios ele perguntou: " – Querias a minha companhia?"

A Kaoru abanou a cabeça e com um ar de repulsa disse: " – Não. É obvio que não. O Chen está óptimo."

Ignorando a resposta dela o Enishi levantou-se e chamou o empregado, que assim que o ouviu veio imediatamente.

" – Chen, eu vou ter que sair. Mostra-lhe a casa." – o empregado acenou positivamente,

Enquanto via o Enishi retirar o casaco pousado no bengaleiro e o vestir, quando estava prestes a sair voltou-se para trás e avisou que iria chegar tarde, tinha de tratar de "negócios".

A Kaoru não ficou nem um pouco importada e vê-lo a sair foi um alívio.

Suspirando ela esperou por uma acção da parte do empregado.

Ele notando que estava a ser observado voltou-se e disse: " – Por aqui senhorita. Vou ser o Anfitreão esta noite." – ele apontou para as escadas fazendo sinal que deveriam subir para o andar de cima.

::::

:::.

Já fazia mais de um mês que aquele homem tinha aparecido ali.

Ele simplesmente chegou, acorrentou a espada a um canto e se afastou para bem longe dela, como se aquele objecto fosse algo repugnante que só lhe tinha trazido sofrimento.

Depois disso encostou-se á parede e passava os dias todos a olhar numa só direcção.

_Talvez seja apenas mais um samurai resignado com o fim da sua era… - _o velho pensou

Mas não podia deixar de notar que aquele homem era diferente.

Todos naquele lugar eram pessoas que queriam esquecer a sua vida, quase todos com a mesma história, mas ele não. Havia algo nele que o diferenciava, apesar de ele nem sequer falar ou agir.

Desde que o tinha visto pela primeira vez tinha notado isso. Mas o episódio de ontem tinha reforçado aquilo que ele inicialmente pensava:

**Recordando:**

**Já não era a primeira vez que aquele jovem aparecia ali. Um jovem moreno de olhos escuros com aproximadamente 12 anos que tinha uma bokken nas suas costas, provavelmente aprendiz de Kendo. Parecia que todas as vezes que ali vinha o chocava vê-lo assim.**

**" – Kenshin… Tens que sair daqui… aqui não é o teu lugar…" – ele disse aproximando-se dele**

**Mas o Kenshin não reagiu, aliás era como se nem sequer o estivesse a ver.**

**Após várias tentativas ele desistiu e estava prestes a ir-se embora quando outro rapaz este mais velho e com uma roupa branca na qual nas costas tinha o símbolo "MAL", escrito.**

**Ele muito mais beligerante falou bem alto:**

**" – O Kenshin que eu conheço não desistiria assim! Vamos voltar!"**

**Ele fixou os olhos no ruivo, mas este nem sequer se moveu.**

**Novamente ele tentou: " – Kenshin!" – o tom de voz dele mostrava alguma agressividade, e finalmente quando viu que ele não lhe ia responder, num gesto bruto segurando o tal Kenshin pelas golas da sua roupa levantou-o do chão e Fê-lo olhar nos seus olhos:**

**" – A Kaoru merece ser vingada…" – os seus olhos eram como se tivessem fogo – " – Não podes ficar aqui parado assim… ela merece muito mais do que isto…" ele gritou**

**" – Não podes continuar assim ela não ficaria feliz a ver-te…"**

**Antes que o mais alto pudesse falar mais o ruivo respondeu: " – Deixa." – o seu olhar continuava distante, era como se nada do que lhe dissessem fosse mudar a sua situação…**

**Com raiva o outro que mais tarde vim a descobrir que se chamava Sanosuke deu-lhe um murro e gritou: " – És um fraco!"**

**" – Eu vou partir, mas quando voltar, volto para vingar a Jou-chan, e só espero que tu tenhas voltado a ser o mesmo, se não, eu vou ter que te bater até tirar para fora de ti o verdadeiro Kenshin! O Kenshin de quem a Jou-chan gostava!!!" – dito isto virou costas e foi embora levando consigo o outro rapaz.**

**Sem reacção o Kenshin ao contrário de tudo que se pudesse pensar sorriu e mururou de uma forma quase inaudivel: " – Sano…"**

**Fim das recordações:**

Algo na vida dele tinha acontecido de muito grave. E ele simplesmente se deixou adormecer na dor... era mais fácil agir assim do que enfrentar a situação…

Mas mesmo assim alguma força interior ele tinha que não lhe permitia desistir totalmente… Era como se houvessem momentos de lucidez e momentos de sonho… era como se ele falasse com alguém…

_Ele não ai ficar aqui para sempre como todos os outros… Este homem tem uma vida para além daqui… Assim que encontrar a sua resposta interior ele vai deixar o Rakunimura e voltar onde ele pertence. – _com a idade que tinha ele conseguia distinguir bem isso…

Olhando novamente para o ruivo reparou que este o olhou. Como se estivesse a sentir que estava a ser o objecto dos seus pensamentos.

_Vamos dar tempo ao tempo…_

_::::_

_DE VOLTA A KAORU_

" - E aqui é a sala onde o sr Enishi costuma vir para meditar…"

" – Meditar??? Aquela criatura também medita?" – ela deixou escapar

Dando uma pequena risada, o empregado respondeu:

" – O Sr Enishi tem momentos de meditação sim…"

Continuando pela casa ele mostrou-lhe várias coisas os quartos, as várias salas, explicou para que serviam todos eles, e aproveitou para dizer que quase nenhuns tinham sido utilizados porque o sr . Enishi não utilizava muito aquela casa. E quando usufruía dela não era muito o tempo que passava ali.

Chegaram ao final do corredor e a Kaoru estava pronta para entrar no último dos quartos quando o Chen falou:

" – A visita termina aqui… senhorita Kaoru."

A Kaoru estranhou e perguntou: " – Mas ainda falta este quarto?"

O empregado abanou negativamente a cabeça: " – Não tenho a chave desse quarto."

Intrigada a Kaoru perguntou novamente: " – Mas o que há lá dentro?"

" – Não sei. Nunca lá entrei…" – ele disse enquanto os seus olhos que pareciam estar sempre fechados se abriram um pouco demonstrando que ele próprio também se indagava o mesmo " – Só o Sr. Enishi é que entra aí…"

A Kaoru estranhou. Mas não estava na casa dela, por isso não ia desatar a fazer perguntas… aliás isso nem lhe interessava… _Vá lá. Tens de admitir que estás um pouco curiosa… O que será que ele esconde lá dentro? _

Por momentos a sua cabeça começou a pensar em coisas mórbidas… como cádaveres, ossos… por isso quando o relógio grande da sala de baixo soou as primeiras badaladas da meia-noite ela estremeceu…

Notando que as horas já tinham passado o criado advertiu: " – Senhorita deve estar cansada, se calhar era melhor ir dormir…"

Embora não estivesse cansada mas concordando que já era tarde ela obedeceu.

Chen escoltou-a de volta ao quarto, onde prontamente disse que se precisasse de algo lhe dissesse.

A Kaoru agradeceu, entrou dentro do quarto mas, em vez de ir para a cama ficou a olhar lá para fora da janela.

_Tanto mar… Seria impossível fugir daqui a nado… Se não fosse comida pelos tubarões, morreria congelada…_

_Kenshin… Eu sei que tu consegues… Tu consegues tudo… Por favor… Não desistas de mim… Kenshin… _uma lágrima escorreu pela sua face quando ele lhe veio ao seu pensamento…

Tinham vivido muitas coisas juntos… ele não podia desistir assim dela…Todo o seu intimo gritava por uma só pessoa, um só nome…

_Kenshin…_

_:::::_

_**VOANDO ATÉ AO LUGAR CHAMADO RAKUNIMURA**_

_Kenshin… _era como se o vento sussurrasse com a voz dela o seu nome…. Ele acordou com essa impressão.

Ele estava alheio a tudo o resto, mas as recordações continuavam vivas na sua memória…

A fragrância que impregnava toda a sua roupa… jasmim… Quando lavava a roupa não era necessário olhar para saber que era dela…

Recordou as vezes que entrava no quarto dela quando nem ela nem mais ninguém estavam em casa e se deixava ficar ali…Só para saborear aquele perfume que só ela tinha…

Já tinha passado um mês, mas desde daquela noite que tinham passado juntos, era como se ela tivesse deixado nele uma marca ainda maior… Uma parte dela…

_Tanto tempo perdido…_- ele pensou

Naquele momento só desejava saber que ela estava viva, que podia correr e abraçá-la, ouvi-la a treinar com o Yahiko, a ralhar com o Sano… Sim… isso seria marailhoso…

Mas tudo tinha acabado… e ele não era capaz de aceitar isso…

A dor de a perder era impossível de aguentar…

A imagem da mulher que amava com a espada do seu inimigo cravada no peito, e com a mesma cicatriz que ele tinha gravada na cara, era cruel demais…

Assim que a viu assim ali… naquele estado… gritou… berrou… mas não teve coragem de olhar segunda vez para ela…. Antes, fugiu até aquele lugar onde sabia que ninguém lhe iria perguntar nada.

Não quis ir assistir ao seu enterro, não foi capaz de retirar aquela espada dela…. Não conseguia vê-la de olhos fechados e saber que não os voltaria a abrir… que a voz dela não iria mais ser ouvida e que o seu sorriso não seria mais um calmante para a sua alma.

Tudo tinha terminado… Aquele sonho tinha terminado…

Agora não tinha mais coragem para ser nem Kenshin o vagabundo, nem Battousai o Esquartejador… agora ele era um nada… ele não era ninguém.

Como o Sano disse ele era um fraco…

_Kaoru dono…_

::::

NA MANSÃO DO ENISHI

Ela acordou sobressaltada com a porta a fechar com tanta força.

Imediatamente correu até lá para ver o que se passava.

Desceu as escadas e assim que verificou o que tinha acontecido colocou a mão a tapar a boca com espanto.

Á sua frente estava um Enishi ensanguentado… com vários cortes em todo o corpo…

Ele tentava aguentar-se de pé, mas estava cansado como se estivesse a lutar há horas…

O sangue pingava lentamente na carpete da sala de entrada.

Sem mais demora berrou pelo nome do criado e correu até ao Enishi.

" – Achas que consegues caminhar até ao teu quarto?" – ela perguntou enquanto colocava o ombro dele por cima do dela para o ajudar a caminhar.

Ao inicio ele tentou evitar isso, mas com um olhar firme ela disse: " – Não são horas de reagires assim…"

O criado apareceu e ficou confuso com aquela cena. Mas deixando as perguntas para mais tarde correu para ajudar.

Segurando-o de um lado ambos conseguiram levá-lo até ao quarto da Kaoru que era o mais perto das escadas.

Assim que viu a cama o Enishi deixou-se cair em cima dela, visivelmente cansado.

" – Temos que tratar das feridas…" – a Kaoru disse

" – É melhor chamar um médico…" – o Chen tinha razão, era preciso cozer os cortes mas estavam numa ilha e um médico ainda iria demorar…

" – Espera, ele não pode ficar aqui a esvair-se em sangue até o médico chegar…" – os olhos dela demonstravam a urgência da situação – " – Traz-me água quente, um pano e ligaduras… Depois sais e procuras um médico com urgência."

O criado acenou e obedeceu prontamente. Rapidamente chegou com a água quente e com tudo o resto que tinha pedido.

" – Senhorita, eu volto o mais rápido que puder…" – e dito isso correu para fora dali.

Pondo imediatamente mãos á obra ela começou a limpar as feridas enquanto ele estava inconsciente.

" – O que terás feito para vires neste estado?" – ela perguntou alto sabendo que ninguém iria responder.


	5. Chapter 5

**sango coral-chan - olá, obrigada por deixares a tua opinião. eu não posso contar o que vai aontecer já. Mas posso te dizer que vai haver muita confusão de sentimentos, provocada por situações impossiveis de evitar. Mas continua a ler que rapidamente irás descobrir.... Mais uma vez obrigada e espero que gostes deste curto capitulo.**

**KCHAn - olá amiga... bem o Kenshin não brigou com o Enishi, mas a Kaoru mais tarde irá pensar que o causador das feridas do Enishi foi o Kenshin... Muita confusãooo... obrigada por leres e espero não ter demorado... este capitulo é curto mas é o que tive temppo de escrever, espero conseguir escrever o outro o mais depressa possivel.**

**obrigada a todos que leram... **

**:::**

**Capitulo 5 – Decisão de partir**

Aos poucos e poucos ele sentia-se a voltar a si… ouvia o barulho do mar lá fora a bater na areia, os pássaros a chilrearem… e ficando mais alerta, sentiu que alguém estava perto dele… não estava sozinho. Sobressaltado abriu os olhos para a realidade, quando o fez viu que não havia motivos para preocupação.

Era apenas ela.

Com as pernas encolhidas e as mãos a segurar as mesmas… a Kaoru dormia num cadeirão com a cabeça pousada nas suas pernas.

Não era uma posição muito confortável para dormir.

_Quando acordar vai ter dores no corpo todo . – _ele divagou não dando muita importância ao facto.

_Mas porque será que ela está a dormir no meu quarto? – _olhou á sua volta _Não pode ser… este não é o meu quarto. É o dela!_

Repensou tudo o que se tinha passado na noite anterior….

_Aqueles idiotas… Decidiram voltar-se contra mim… _

A última coisa da qual se recordava foi de entrar em casa e segundos depois ela gritar o nome do criado e correr até ele para o amparar… a partir daí tudo ficou preto.

Voltou os seus olhos para ela novamente. A Kaoru continuava a dormir na mesma posição, parte do seu cabelo tapava a cara da jovem, o seu rosto demonstrava um pouco de cansaço, no entanto ele conseguia ouvir perfeitamente a respiração dela, como se estivesse mesmo ao seu lado. Naquela posição parecia uma criança.

Decidido a se levantar sem fazer barulho para não a acordar, o Enishi fez o gesto para se erguer, mas imediatamente sentiu-se ser atacado por dores em todo o corpo. " – Uhh…" – ele gemeu

Isso foi o suficiente para ela acordar… ao ajustar os olhos á claridade que entrava pela janela, ela conseguiu distinguir que ele já estava acordado. Num gesto infantil, esfregou os olhos e quando viu que ele se estava a tentar levantar saltou imediatamente do cadeirão:

" – Estás doido! Tens que ficar na cama?" – ela pousou as mãos sobre o abdómen dele para o fazer ficar. " – As tuas feridas estão abertas, se te mexeres muito elas vão começar a sangrar de novo!"

Ele observava-a enquanto ela retirou um pano molhado de um vaso ao lado da cama e o passou numa das feridas que sangrava.

Olhando-o ela acrescentou: " – O Chen deve estar quase a chegar com o médico."

Ele deixou a cabeça cair para trás não entendendo bem o que se estava a passar.

" – Ele saiu quando ainda era noite, mas ate agora não voltou." – os olhos dela demonstrava alguma preocupação - " – Será que lhe aconteceu alguma coisa?" – ela perguntou tão baixo, que se não fosse o Enishi estar tão atento aos movimentos dos lábios dela, ele nunca teria entendido.

" – Tolos… Não é preciso chamar médico algum por causa disto! São só uns arranhões…"

A cara de incrédula dela fez com que ele desistisse de tentar ripostar… para além disso ouviram a porta de entrada abrir e apenas uns segundos, e um senhor de bigode bem formado e uma cara gorducha entrou dentro do quarto onde ambos estavam, acompanhado pelo Chen.

Á sua entrada ela imediatamente se afastou do Enishi e saiu do quarto.

::

Cansada daquela noite ela caminhou para fora de casa e sentindo os pés tocarem no areal começou a caminhar em direcção ao mar… o sol batia forte na areia fazendo-a ficar tão quente que era como se estivesse a arder.

Ela não se importou… sabia bem sentir o sol a aquecer o seu rosto assim como todo o seu corpo.

Fechou os olhos e deve ter permanecido assim por um bom tempo até que sentiu alguém aproximar-se dela…

" – Senhora Kaoru…" – ela ouviu a voz do criado.

Sem se voltar para o ver ela respondeu: " – Sim… Chen, diz?"

" – Deve estar cansada, porque não toma um banho quente? E depois veste uma roupa limpa?"

_Qual é o problema com as minhas roupas? _Ela olhou para si e só ai reparou que toda a sua vestimenta estava manchada de sangue do Enishi… Ela nem sequer tinha reparado nisso… _Como é que nem e dei conta?_

Levantou-se da areia e acenando para o criado entrou dentro de casa e caminhou até ao banheiro…

_Quero me ver livre de toda esta sujeira…_

_:::_

O médico tinha estado com ele um longo tempo, cozeu todas as feridas e tratou as que não necessitavam de ser cozidas.

Ficou admirado como alguém podia ficar tão ferido e mesmo assim sobrevier. Indagou-se também o que teria provocado tantos golpes e porque seria que aquelas pessoas moravam tão isoladas do mundo… mas decidiu não colocar alto nenhuma destas questões.

No final, antes de se ir embora deixou algumas recomendações e por fim disse:

" – O Sr. Sobreviveu pois tem uma grande capacidade física para tal, mas, o preponderante foi o facto de as feridas terem sido limpas imediatamente, porque se isso não tivesse acontecido o Sr poderia ter morrido devido a infecções que as mesmas feridas pudessem causar… Tem que agradecer a quem o tratou antes de mim…"

Ele acenou. " – O meu empregado paga-lhe pelos seus serviços." –

" – Contudo antes de partir vou deixar algumas recomendações á sua esposa para que possa continuar os tratamentos devidos."

O Enishi estranhou as palavras mas acenou. _Esposa…_

::::

A Kaoru tinha terminado o seu banho e caminhava com outra roupa limpa pelo corredor. Do seu cabelo ainda escorriam algumas gotas de água… avistou o médico a sair do quarto dela, e ele também a viu. Esperou que ela chegasse até ele e assim que o fez ele falou:

" – Senhora, já deixei lá dentro algumas pomadas que vão ajudar a cicatrização das feridas, tem que passá-las duas vezes ao dia. Quanto ao resto penso que é normal pedir que durante uns tempos não permita que ela faça muitos esforços, senão correrá o risco de estragar o trabalho já feito."

Ela concordou. Sem mais nada a dizer o médico foi em direcção ao criado que já o esperava no fundo das escadas.

Quanto á Kaoru entrou no seu quarto para procurar uma roupa para vestir.

" – Só vim buscar uma roupa para vestir." – ela disse quando entrou – " – Eu visto-me lá fora."

O Enishi continuava deitado na cama pensativo.

Por alguns segundos ela olhou para ele, mas como viu que talvez a sua presença nem estivesse a ser notada, continuou o seu caminho para o armário.

Retirou um kimono azul e estava pronta para sair quando a voz dele se fez ouvir:

" – Kaoru. Diz ao Chen para preparar a minha mala." – ele olhava da cama para a janela, como se o desejo de sair dali fosse algo imediatamente necessário.

" – A tua mala… Vais viajar?" – ela olhou-o por momentos antes de acrescentar – " – Bem, então não te esqueças de ter cuidado, o médico disse que não podias fazer esforços, para que as feridas não voltassem a abrir." – estava pronta para sair do quarto e avisar o criado quando as últimas palavras do Enishi lhe cortaram qualquer acção que ela fosse tomar.

" – E tu vens comigo."


	6. Chapter 6

K Chan - Olá" Obrigada pelo review, e mais uma vez desculpa por te teres atrasado para o dentista por mim!!! Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo anterior, porque foste a unica a comentar!!! Por isso esse capitulo é dedicado a ti! Beijinhos

**Para minha amiga K CHAN**

**::**

** Capitulo 6 – De Partida**

Ela estava incrédula, por momentos pensou que os seus ouvidos não estivessem a funcionar direito por isso perguntou: " -Como?"

O Enishi manteve-se imóvel: " – Eu vou ter que sair daqui por uns tempos…" – deixando de olhar para a janela voltou a atenção para ela: " – É claro que eu não te vou deixar aqui."

Ela atirou para o chão o kimono que tinha em mãos : " – Mas porquê? Eu não tenho culpa disso!" – a Kaoru sentia-se injustiçada, o Enishi não podia fazer aquilo com ela, afinal de contas, ela estava á espera de que o Kenshin a resgatasse…

" – Mas que diferença te faz? Tu és uma refém aqui, entendes? Fazes aquilo que te mandam!" – ele levantou a voz em sinal de que não queria mais discutir o assunto.

Irritada com a ideia de ter de viajar ainda por cima ao lado do homem que mais odiava ela rosnou: " – Como eu te detesto!"

Da boca dele saiu um sorriso. " – Uh…Vá lá… vais viajar e ainda te queixas? Porta-te como uma senhora e faz as tuas malas. Partimos hoje á noite."

" – Hoje?" – a Kaoru cada vez ficava mais espantada. " – Parece que estás a fugir de alguém com o rabo entre as pernas! O que é que tu fizes-te para ter assim tanta pressa em fugir?"

A pergunta irritou-o: " – Quem é que disse que eu estava a fugir?" – os seus olhos verdes fixaram-se nos dela, mas ela já não tinha medo dele.

" – Eu chamo a isto fugir!!" – ela disse calmamente, embora soubesse que o estava a irritar.

O Enishi fechou os olhos e suspirou. _Não me vou enervar agora com ela. O melhor mesmo é ter tudo pronto para logo á noite embarcar._

" – Diz ao Chen para fazer as malas. E faz tu as tuas." – ele disse, quando ela estava prestes a sair do quarto ele acrescentou: " – Ah! E pede-lhe que antes de fazer isso venha aqui, preciso mandá-lo fazer uma outra coisa!"

A Kaoru olhou para ele ali deitado na cama e dando-se conta que não valia a pena argumentar com ele, apanhou as roupas do chão e saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força.

Ele teve vontade de rir com o gesto infantil dela, mas conteve-se.

Enquanto olhava para o tecto branco do quarto pensava nas mudanças que esta viagem poderiam causar no seu Jinchuu… Não era bem assim que ele queria que as coisas acontecessem, mas parecia que tudo á volta dele insistia em contrariar os seus planos.

_Viajar…_viajar com ela iria levar a que ela conhecesse mais da vida dele do que aquilo que o Enishi queria. Mas, devido aos acontecimentos da noite passada era a única coisa a fazer. Ele temia que todo o seu património fosse destruído e ele não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Parecia que afinal tinha mais inimigos do que aquilo que imaginava.

Levar uma mulher consigo iria criar suspeitas e ele tinha que arranjar um plano para que ninguém descobrisse qual a verdadeira natureza da Kaoru.

Mas, para já estava cansado demais para pensar nisso.

A leve batida na porta afugentou os seus pensamentos.

Á sua chamada o criado entrou:

" – Sr Enishi. Mandou chamar-me?" – ele perguntou

O Enishi sentou-se na cama e começou a dialogar com o Chen:

" – Como a Kaoru já te deve ter dito, eu vou viajar e levá-la comigo era a única opção. Preciso que me envies uma carta ao Tori que está na cidade mais próxima. Ele terá que trazer um dos barcos que tenho até aqui com tripulação e comida suficientes para navegarmos até Macau. Ele tem que estar aqui antes da meia-noite para eu e ela pudermos embarcar."

O criado tomava atenção a tudo mesmo sem ter que apontar, ele sabia exactamente como fazer para que tudo se cumprisse precisamente como o Enishi queria. E era por isso que o seu patrão confiava tanto nele.

" – Senhor Enishi. Eu acredito que a Senhorita Kaoru vai oferecer resistência em partir. Afinal de contas ela está á espera de alguém."

Os olhos do homem sentado na cama rejubilaram com a ideia. " – Uh… Eu sei, mas quanto a ela eu resolvo. Apenas certifica-te que ela faz as malas. Do resto eu trato."

O criado observava a mudança no olhar dele.

_Estranho, é como se ele gostasse de a contrariar. Como se lhe desse prazer jogar com ela o constante jogo do rato e do gato. _– ele pensou. Por momentos um pensamento surgiu na sua cabeça, mas… Não. Yukishiro Enishi tinha bem em mente o que queria. Vingança. E não ia deixar que tudo passasse em claro, por isso, o criado afastou a ideia para bem longe e confirmando todos os pedidos do Enishi, saiu do quarto apressado.

_Muito bem… Onde é que eu ia antes de o Chen entrar?_ – ele tentou recuperar os pensamentos perdidos. _Ah! Sim! O que vou dizer levando uma mulher comigo?_ A mão coçava o queixo enquanto pensava… Mas nada daquilo que lhe vinha a mente era o suficiente. _Não interessa, vou ter muito tempo para pensar nisso durante a viagem._

Sentindo-se subitamente fatigado, sentiu a necessidade de se deitar novamente e fechar os olhos, deixando para trás qualquer pensamento relativo a planos. Naquele momento só havia uma ideia na sua cabeça:

_Contagem decrescente até á meia noite…_

::::

O Sano fechou atrás de si as portas do seu pequeno quarto nos subúrbios da cidade.

_A Jou chan morreu…ainda é difícil de acreditar nisso… - _ele caminhava com um pequeno saco ás costas – _Tudo mudou desde aí. O Kenshin perdeu o desejo de viver, perdeu todo o orgulho, nem sequer foi capaz de ir atrás do Enishi para vingar a morte dela… o Yahiko está sempre macambúzio, nunca mais treinou desde aí… a Misao deixou de ser a enérgica doninha que todos nós conhecemos…e eu… eu estou a voltar ás minhas origens… _

Olhou para tudo o que deixava para trás…

_Mas apenas por um pouco…Eu vou voltar e obrigar o Kenshin a voltar a ser quem era, pela Jou chan… por ela…_

Voltando costas á cidade que durante quase dois anos o acolheu, caminhou num passo acelerado em direcção ao dojo para dizer ao Yahiko que ia partir.

_O puto não vai aceitar bem… _

_::::_

_Tomoe… eu nunca quis …_o seu pensamento era dividido pelas duas mulheres que preencheram a sua vida… Tão diferentes…

No entanto tinha-as perdido de maneiras parecidas… ambas morreram por causa dele. Isso fazia-o o pior dos assassinos…

_Kaoru dono… Kaoru… _lembra-la ainda doía muito… e ele sabia que dentro dele algo gritava… ele tinha que fazer algo, por mais inofensivo que aquele viajante se tivesse tornado, no seu intimo o seu espírito de Battousai, gritava por vingança…

_Não…_ele sabia que um dia iria atrás do homem que roubou a sua felicidade, mas, para já … a imagem dela morta ainda lhe retirava toda a vontade de lutar todas as suas forças…

Olhou para a espada acorrentada a uns metros de distância… _Para que propósito existe o estilo HitenMisturugi, se não serve para salvar a vida daqueles a quem mais amamos?_

Aqueles ensinamentos pareciam ser uma maldição mas também uma bênção… uma maldição… sim… como a sua cicatriz… uma maldição selada com a morte…

:::

Ela tinha estado fechada no quarto do Enishi a tarde toda. Já que ele ocupava o dela, não havia nada de mal em que ela ocupasse o dele. Pelo menos era assim que ela pensava.

Ele parecia ser extremamente organizado.

As gavetas estavam todas fechadas, por mais que quisesse saber o que lá tinham não conseguiria a menos que tivesse a chave.

Dentro do armário dele as roupas estavam todas alinhadas, divididas por cores e géneros. " – Uau…" – a quantidade de roupa naquele armário era o suficiente para andar três meses com roupas todas diferentes…

O dinheiro do tráfico de armas dava para todos aqueles luxos… uma casa enorme, roupa, criados… mordomias…

Em cima de uma secretária estava tinta e um livro. _Talvez ele escreva ali algo que me possa dar uma pista…_ Ela folheou-o, mas estava em branco. Nesse momento ele entrou no quarto.

Assustada com a repentina entrada ela levou a mão ao peito.

Ele estranhou ela estar no seu quarto, e reparou que estava especialmente interessada no livro na sua secretária, mas não disse nada, foi em direcção ao armário e de cima do mesmo tirou uma mala que pousou na cama.

" – Eu pensei que o Chen fosse tratar disso." – ela disse vendo a tirar as roupas do armário e a colocar na mala.

" – ele não vai ter tempo de fazer tudo. Por isso é melhor eu começar a tratar disto." – embora fosse muita roupa ele parecia colocá-la sem se importar se caberia ou não.

" – Quanto tempo vamos viajar?" – a pergunta soou vazia naquele quarto e a voz dela falhou quando a fez.

Ele parou de arrumar a roupa e olhou-a. Sabia que a reação dela ia ser explosiva:

" – Não sei bem ao certo, mas… Perto de três meses."

Ela colocou a mão á frente da boca e imediatamente nos seus olhos se formularam lágrimas. Era como se uma faca estivesse a ser espetada no seu peito. Três meses….

Tentou suster a respiração para não chorar á frente dele, mas sabia que não ia aguentar muito tempo.

Por outro lado o Enishi ficou a observar toda aquela cena. Todas as emoções dela não lhe passaram despercebidas a ele. Mas quando notou que ela ia chorar virou costas e continuou a arrumar a roupa fazendo de conta que não se estava a dar conta do estado dela. Não sabia porquê, mas não estava a conseguir lidar com a ideia de vê-la a sofrer. Quando a irmã estava triste ele abraçava-a e tentava dar-lhe força, mas, quanto á Kaoru ele não podia fazer isso.

Ouviu o barulho da porta a bater, mas, continuou o que estava a fazer.

::::

As horas foram passando e a manhã passou a ser tarde e a tarde a noitinha. Durante todo aquele tempo, nem o criado tinha voltado nem ele a tinha procurado para saber se ela tinha feito as malas.

Era como se estivesse a esperar que doesse menos…É_ melhor deixar passar mais algum tempo… para ela se habituar a ideia._

Ele olhou para cima da sua secretária. E reparou no objecto que parecia ter despertado a curiosidade dela há apenas umas horas atrás.

Abriu o livro e folheou-o, estava novo, ele não tinha tido oportunidade de o utilizar.

Talvez até mesmo porque não tinha nada para lá escrever. A vida dele só começaria a fazer sentido quando a sua vingança estivesse completa. Queria escrever naquele livro todos os detalhes da sua Justiça (Jinchuu), mas, para já não havia nada a escrever.

Com uma ideia em mente pegou no livro e no tinteiro e meteu dentro de uma caixa.

::

_Já devem ter passado horas desde que aqui estou. _Como tinha as janelas fechadas não tinha a noção se era de dia ou de noite.

A Kaoru tinha-se atirado para cima da cama assim que tinha chegado ao quarto e nunca mais se levantou. Chorou tanto que os lençóis estavam húmidos com as suas lágrimas e até mesmo o seu cabelo, despenteado, solto á volta de todo o seu rosto tinha pontas molhadas.

Se os seus olhos não estivessem fechados poderia ver-se que estavam vermelhos de tantas lágrimas que ela tinha derramado.

Já se tinha sentido assim antes. Impotente, sem poder fazer nada face às partidas da vida. Sim… foi naquele dia em que ele partiu, naquela noite em que os pirilampos dançavam delirantemente á volta deles.

_" – Kenshin…" – _ela murmurou

Nesse momento alguém entrou no quarto. Enishi.

Ao entrar e vê-la naquele estado ele parou ainda com a mão na porta.

Ela sabia que era ele. Mas não se moveu, manteve-se assim como se estivesse a dormir.

O Enishi esteve indeciso por momentos mas depois entrou no quarto onde na noite anterior ela tinha tratado dele.

Caminhou até a cama, abaixou-se e colocou uma caixa em cima da mesma.

Esperou que ela fosse pelo menos olhar para o que é que ele tinha trazido, mas, ela não o fez.

Ele voltou a cara para o lado á procura de algo parecido com uma mala ou algo do género, mas não encontrou.

Aquilo que ele já tinha pensado confirmou-se: _" – Ela não fez as malas."_

Foi até ao armário dele e num gesto brusco abriu-o. Esperava encontrar lá dentro roupa, mas apenas havia um Kimono e um Yukata para dormir.

Pensou um pouco.

Era normal que ela não tivesse muita roupa. Afinal, quando ele a raptou não tinha propriamente dado tempo para fazer malas…. E escolher roupa…

Saiu de imediato do quarto e quando voltou trazia nos braços algumas roupas.

Pouco interessado se ela ouvia ou não o que ele ia dizer comentou:

" – Estão aqui algumas roupas da minha irmã. Como tu não tens roupa e como sei que mesmo que te obrigasse a fazer as malas, não as farias, estou eu próprio a fazer isso." – Atirando as roupas para o interior de uma mala que tinha trazido junto com as roupas ele continuou: " – Está quase na hora é melhor que te apresses."

Por todo o tempo que ele demorou a fazer as malas dela, a Kaoru não se moveu nem olhou para ele uma única vez. Era como se estivesse morta.

O Enishi não se sentia confortável com a situação. Porque por mais que repetisse para si mesmo que as Coisas não eram iguais, aquela cena lembrava-o de outros tempos.

Acabando de arrumar tudo dentro da mala ele fechou-a e farto de a ver assim caminhou para a cama e num gesto brusco levantou-a e abanou-a:

A Kaoru sentiu todo o seu corpo a balançar quando ele fez aquilo.

" – Ouve bem, Tu vais comigo nem que eu te obrigue, nem que eu tenha que te levar de rastos até ao barco! " - a sua voz ficou presa na garganta quando viu a cara dela.

Contrastando com a cor pálida da sua face, os seus olhos azuis estavam escuros, quase pretos e a volta vermelhos de quem tinha estado a chorar a tarde toda.

Era uma visão ao mesmo tempo aterradora e fascinante. Era como se tivesse nos seus braços um anjo decaído, fraco, destruído…

No fundo do olhar dela havia tristeza, muita dor e amargura… Ele conseguia sentir isso quando tocava nela.

Com um ar mais calmo O Enishi suspirou antes de falar: " – Isto não é confortável nem para mim, nem para ti. Mas, Não posso ir e deixar-te aqui. Era perigoso para ti."

O tom de voz dele era agora mais macio, como se lhe estivesse a dar justificações do que estava a fazer.

A Kaoru pediu entre lágrimas e ainda com a voz rouca: " – Deixa-me voltar para a minha casa…"

Ao vê-la assim naquele estado sentiu-se sequer conseguia olhar nos olhos dela- Continuando a segurar nos braços da jovem, ele virou a cara para o lado e abanou negativamente a cabeça..

" – Por… Favor…" – ela soluçou

O homem de cabelo prateado sentia que a cada palavra dela ele se tornava mais vulnerável. " – Era perigoso para ti ficares aqui…"

Ela ignorou o que ele disse e pediu mais uma vez com um olhar suplicante e com as lágrimas a escorrerem pelo rosto descendo para o peito do seu yukata branco: " – Por tudo aquilo que é mais sagrado para ti…Enishi…"

As palavras que ela disse de seguida fizeram-no bloquear.

" – Pela tua irmã…"

Quando ela mencionou a irmã dele foi como se dentro do seu peito algo ardesse. Os olhares de ambos fixaram-se. Os olhos azuis dela com os seus verdes.

Apenas algo vindo do exterior quebrou aquele momento. Lá fora um barco apitou, ainda vinha longe, mas era já um aviso de que apenas mais uns minutos e tinham de partir.

Sem querer pensar mais no assunto o Enishi pegou nas coisas dela e disse: " – Não posso atender o teu pedido Kaoru."

Desiludida e farta daquela situação ela sentiu o seu corpo a fraquejar.

" – Eu não vou contigo! Eu não vou!" – ela berrou

Sabendo que não valia a pena discutir ele largou as malas e caminhando até a cama pegou nela como um trouxa e colocou-a no seu ombro.

Apesar dos protestos dele ele continuou e desceu as escadas com ela no ombro.

O Chen que chegava a casa naquele momento observou aquela cena um pouco confusa.

O Enishi imediatamente pediu para ir buscar as malas dele e dela e também a caixa que estava em cima da cama dela enquanto ele ia para o barco.

Depois disso continuou a caminhar saindo para fora de casa até um pequeno bote que no qual um homem com já alguma idade estava á espera para os levar até ao barco uns metros mais á frente.

Baixou-a do seu ombro e colocou-a no bote, mas não sem antes a reprimir: " – Não faças nada estúpido."

Ela como não sabia nadar e com medo de cair á agua, manteve-se quieta.

" – Reme até ao barco, depois rema novamente até á costa para buscar as nossas malas." – ele ordenou ao homem que obedeceu imediatamente.

Apenas uns minutos e estavam junto ao barco.

Este era enorme, e bastante diferente de todos os braços nos quais ela tinha andado.

Não teve muito tempo para apreciar o barco por fora pois assim que chegaram perto dele o Enishi disse-lhe para ela subir que ele subiria atrás dela.

Ela assim o fez. Rapidamente subiu as escadas laterais e entrou para dentro do barco com ele atrás.

Os homens no porão olharam-na com estranheza. O Enishi apenas lhe disse: " – Vem."

Ela seguiu atrás dele pelos vários compartimentos do barco até que ele parou e abriu a porta de um deles. Fez sinal para ela entrar e ela assim o fez.

" – Este vai ser o teu quarto. As tuas malas estão quase a chegar."

Fechando a porta atrás de si deixou-a mais uma vez sozinha.

Com as costas encostadas á parte de fora da porta o Enishi divagava por imagens dos momentos anteriores.

_Vai ser uma longa viagem._

:::

Sintam-se todos á vontade para deixar os vossos comentários... Aliás eu anseio por eles.

Jou chan


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie - Oi! Obrigada por dares atenção á minha história... Fico muito contente. Claro que vou dar continuação... Aliás, se estiveres agora a ler este capitulo é uma prova disso... Não quero de qualquer forma sofrer a ira dos meus reviewers... =) muito obrigada e esperoque não tenhas desistido de ler depois desta demora

Sellenne - Fã! Meu Deus! E eu pensei que isso era só para artistas!! ah! ah! tou a brincar. Muito obrigada por leres e comentares... fico muito contente de saber que estás a seguir a fic... Espero que a minha história Querer, te faça **querer** continuar a ler. Muito obrigada

KCHAN - Olá! Amiga... tenho tanto para falar contigo... Obrigada por no meio da tua vida conseguires sempre arranjar um tempinho para ler aqui a minha fic... mesmo que seja com gente a quase arrancar-te da frente do ecrã... Obrigada mesmo

Muito obrigada áqueles que leram e comentaram e também áqueles que leram, mas, não comentaram. =) Mauzões esses né... Bem... como o próprio Watsuki diria... Não conseguimos agradar a todos, mas, tentamos fazer isso com alguns...

Espero que estejam a gostar do rumo da história.

Aqui vai mais um capitulo.

**Capitulo 7 – Um presente Inesperado**

A Kaoru sentia o estômago ás voltas… Não havia passado nem mesmo uma hora desde que ali estava mas tudo á sua volta parecia estar a girar.

Sentia arrepios de frio por todo o seu corpo e por mais que tentasse manter a calma a sua respiração mantinha-se irregular.

Fechou os olhos e tentou esquecer que estava ali… Queria recordar-se da noite maravilhosa que tinha passado com o Kenshin antes de ser raptada… o toque das mãos dele no seu corpo, a voz que murmurava o seu nome incessantemente…

Todas aquelas recordações faziam-na esquecer por momentos a situação horrível que estava a viver…

:

Sim… o Kenshin amava-a na realidade… Não era apenas uma ilusão da parte dela, uma esperança infundada… ele tinha provado o quanto a amava, o quão profundos eram os seus sentimentos por ela. E isso fazia-a sentir-se tão bem… Não se sentia mais minorizada pela beleza e maturidade da Megumi… Não, o Kenshin gostava dela mesmo assim… Agora ela tinha certezas.

Mas porquê que logo agora que tudo corria tão bem entre eles, é que tiveram de ser interrompidos?

Porquê que a vida era tão injusta para ambos?

:

Quando todos os seus sentimentos pareciam levá-la de novo a um estado de amargura total, ouviu um leve bater na porta.

Sem esperar resposta ele entrou.

Enishi.

Ele ainda não estava habituado a conviver com ela naquela situação.

Quando ela não o queria ver e simplesmente se recusava a obedecer a qualquer ordem que ele lhe desse, isso não o fazia sentir-se mal, pois sabia que apenas se estavam a provocar mutuamente, como se a Kaoru quisesse medir forças com ele.

No entanto, a partir do momento em que ela tinha suplicado para não a levar naquele barco, o Enishi sabia que a sua decisão a iria fazer entrar em colapso.

Durante aquela hora de viagem ele tinha pensado bastante, talvez até mesmo mais do que deveria numa situação normal, naquilo que poderia fazer para tornar o ambiente menos "pesado entre eles", e por mais patético que parecesse, só lhe ocorreu uma ideia. E era isso que levava Yukishiro Enishi ao quarto da sua refém.

:

"_O que a mantinha viva era a expectativa de que o Battousai voltasse para a resgatar… e agora eu arranquei a única réstia de esperança que ela tinha." _A sua mente não pedia permissão para sentir pena ao vê-la sentada na cama com as mãos a segurarem os joelhos encostados ao peito, sem a menor intenção de conversar com ele.

_Nee-san…O que farias? _

_Não...Tu não és como ela… Nunca deixarias que nada te derrubasse… - _ele pensoutentando colocar a culpa numa aparente falta de maturidade da Kaoru_  
_

Por breves instantes na mente do Enishi passaram imagens da Tomoe, com uma expressão triste no rosto…

Ficou confuso… - _O que queres que faça? - _Ele perguntou ao espectro na sua mente.

A imagem de imediato desapareceu sem lhe dar qualquer tipo de resposta.

:

Havia anos que o Enishi recorria ás recordações que tinha da sua irmã, como se esta lhe desse pistas de como deveria reagir quando se sentia desorientado…

Na sua mente a sua doce irmã mais velha era o seu guia na escuridão.

" – Não estou a sair do Japão porque quero." – a contrariedade era notória no seu tom de voz. Por um lado queria dar-lhe uma explicação, por menos detalhada que fosse, da razão que o levava a sair do país, mas, por outro lado, não desejava que ela soubesse que afinal, ele não conseguia ter todos os seus assuntos sobre controlo, pior ainda, que havia algo que realmente o preocupava…

Naquele meio tempo a Kaoru tinha fixado o seu olhar nele esperando uma continuação.

A seriedade tornava-se nítida quando contraia as maçãs do seu rosto com força. Expressão que a Kaoru já o tinha visto envergar quando este havia lutado contra o Kenshin.

" - Também não planeava que as coisas assim fossem…" – o seu punho direito fechou-se tornando-se ainda mais transparente para a Kaoru o facto de que algo o preocupava. " – Foi um imprevisto."

Nesse exacto momento a jovem reparou que ele trazia um objecto na outra mão. Algo parecido com um livro. Sentindo-se evadida por curiosidade ela de imediato perguntou:

" – O que é isso?" apontou para o objecto na mão esquerda dele.

Ele levantou-o ao nível dos seus olhos e passados alguns segundos esticou-o até ela num gesto lento.

De inicio a Kaoru manteve-se imóvel, mas, rapidamente depreendeu que aquilo era para ela.

Com um gesto tímido pegou na espécie de livro que ele lhe estava a oferecer.

_Mas o que é isto? O homem que me raptou está a oferecer-me um presente?_

" – Para que é isto?" – ela perguntou admirada, os seus olhos azuis fixos nos dele por sua vez esverdeados.

" – Um diário." – a resposta foi rápida e curta.

A forma como ela pegou no livro foi como se nunca tivesse tido nada igual na vida…

o Enishi indagou-se se tanta admiração advinha do facto de ELE lhe estar a oferecer algo, ou se poderia estar relacionado com qualque outra questão.

_Será que…_

Naqueles dias não havia muitas mulheres que fossem letradas, apenas as filhas de samurais ou pessoas com altos postos eram ensinadas desde criança a ler e escrever.

" – Sabes ler e escrever?" – ele interrogou-a face a estranheza que ela revelava em relação ao diário.

" – Cla… claro…" – ela respondeu – " – Claro que sei… eu dirijo um dojo, lembras-te?" – a sua interrogação deu mais consistência á sua resposta. " – O que me interrogo é porquê que me estás a dar este Diário?"

A Kaoru contemplou o objecto nas suas mãos. " –Eu não sei o que escrever nele…" – ela disse pensativa – " – Eu não tenho nada que me faça escrever nele…" – ela deixou escapar um murmúrio que não foi indiferente aos ouvidos atentos dele.

Um laivo de irritação circulou no corpo do Enishi.

_Estou eu aqui a preocupar-me… para nada…No fim de contas, nem sei porque fiz isto. Apenas pensei que ela se poderia sentir melhor._

" – Muito bem. Se não o queres podes devolver-mo." – esticou o braço musculado exigindo de volta o presente que há minutos atrás lhe tinha oferecido.

Não era isso que a Kaoru queria…Na sua mente ela tentava encontrar uma razão para aquele gesto dele…

_Tomoe… só essa pode ser a razão para ele me oferecer um diário. _

_A única mulher que ele alguma vez conheceu e amou, costumava escrever todos os seus dias num livro como este, e agora, ele quer que eu faça o mesmo._

_Será isto um sinal de que ele pode mudar? De que eu posso conseguir mudar a sua mente e talvez apagar do seu coração a mágoa que ele sente em relação ao Kenshin?_

Para a Kaoru, apesar de tudo aquilo parecer muito estranho, as suas ideias quanto á recuperação da sanidade mental do Enishi não eram de todo impossíveis, eram apenas, improváveis.

Reparou finalmente na mão dele esticada na sua direcção e Fazendo um rápido feedback do pedido de devolução do livro, a Kaoru recuou na sua intenção de o devolver.

Agarrou o livro contra o seu peito e pensou rapidamente no que dizer.

_:_

_O que se passa com ela? Primeiro dá-me a entender que não quer o livro e de seguida agarra-o como se fosse a melhor coisa da sua vida?_

_Eu não consigo entender._

O Enishi deixou cair a sua mão para trás esperando uma explicação para aquela atitude.

:

_O que é que vou dizer? O que é que…_

" – Não tenho tinta!" – ela exclamou num tom mais alto do que o normal deixando o Enishi ainda mais admirado.

Ele abanou rapidamente a cabeça tentando conjugar as atitudes com as palavras dela.

Mas desistiu. A Kaoru era simplesmente complexa demais para ele entender.

Ela arregalou os olhos e apontou para o livro: " – Como planeias que escreva algo se não tenho tinta? "

" – Uh…" – era óbvio que isso era impossível. " – Sim… Eu tenho tinta no escritório… Vem comigo e eu dou-te um boião e um pincel."

A Kaoru obedeceu de imediato.

Deixando o diário pousado na cama, levantou-se e caminhou atrás dele.

Assim que saíram da porta do seu quarto ele percorreu o corredor do barco até uma outra porta e abriu-a.

Ao contrário daquilo que ela esperava, ele deixou-a entrar.

" – Tu tens um escritório num barco?" – ela exclamou admirada

Ele remexeu alguns papeis e abriu uma ou outra gaveta procurando o que lhe queria dar.

" – Sim. Eu tenho trabalho…"

Não demorou muito a encontrar um boião com tinta e numa das pequenas gavetas da secretária de design ocidental, feita de madeira de mogno escuro, ele retirou também um pincel.

" – Aqui tens." – ele esticou a mão dando-lhe o material que ela precisava para estrear o seu diário.

Ela sentiu um arrepio quando a sua mão entrou em contacto com a dele, facto esse que, não passou despercebido ao Enishi.

Ele sorriu dando-se conta de que, de uma forma ou de outra, ela o temia…

" – Porquê que me ofereces-te um diário Enishi?" – ela estava já perto da porta para sair quando se decidiu a voltar e colocar aquela questão.

Ele que estava á espera de a ver sair sem fazer perguntas, foi apanhado despercebido com aquela questão.

" – Então, porque…" – as palavras ficaram presas na garganta. Pela primeira vez o Enishi não sabia como argumentar. Estava a perder qualidades. Fácil Argumentação sempre fora um dos seus pontos mais fortes, não era por acaso que facilmente convencia os seus "camaradas" a lhe obedecerem sem qualquer esforço. Mas com ela, com aquela simples pergunta, ele ficou sem saber o que responder.

Afinal, que motivos teria ele, para lhe oferecer a ela, a sua refém, a pessoa que era o mais importante instrumento da sua Jinchuu, do seu punimento divino, qualquer tipo de presente?

Aquela pergunta era uma incógnita até mesmo para ele.

Voltando-se fingindo procurar algo o Enishi tentou mudar o rumo da conversa.

" – Não tenho que te explicar nada." – ele barafustou – " – Para além disso tu fazes muitas perguntas e tens muita liberdade para alguém que é meu refém…"

.

Ouviu algo a bater no chão e então voltou-se rapidamente procurando descobrir o que tinha caído. Ao fazÊ-lo os seus olhos deparam-se com o boião de tinta a rolar no chão e uma imagem da Kaoru agarrada ao aro da parta, debatendo-se para se manter em pé.

" – Ei!" – ele correu na direcção dela segurando-a com os seus braços á volta da cintura. " – O que se passa?" – com a outra mão ele levantou a cabeça da jovem tentando olhá-la nos olhos.

Quando olhou bem na cara dela reparou no quão pálida ela estava. Rapidamente ele pegou-a no colo e levou-a de volta ao seu quarto.

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor com o corpo dela a balançar nos seus braços perguntava-se se teria sido apenas uma quebra de tensão.

Assim que chegou ao quarto pousou-a com cuidado na cama, retirou da cara dela algumas mechas de cabelo e notou que a sua testa estava a arder.

_Febre… Mas o que é que vou fazer agora com uma mulher doente no barco e sem nenhum médico a bordo? - _Praguejou

:::

**Bem, já terminou o capitulo 7.**

**Como autora de Querer, e como qualquer autor de qualquer outra história, nós vivemos daquilo que escrevemos, pois sentimos aquilo que escrevemos.**

**Na realidade, o que se passa comigo, aquilo que sinto quando me entrego á escrita, é que me liberto dos meus problemas por alguns minutos e torno as personagens de RK, reais na minha vida... **

**é como se a vida deles, passasse a ser a minha por algumas horas...**

**No final, quando tudo termina, o que eu mais desejo saber, é:**

**Será que consegui transmitir aos meus leitores aquilo que realmente desejo?**

**Será que os consegui fazer esquecer por alguns minutos os problemas nas suas vidas? **

**Será que eles gostaram?**

**era muito importante para mim saber... **

**dESCULPEM ESTE DESABAFO DE AUTOR...**

**E...**

**Até ao próximo capitulo.... REVELAÇÃO CHOCANTE!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Olá! OLá a todos!

VocÊs são uns queridos por continuarem a ler.

Peço desculpa pela demora, e também por não puder comentar cada review. Mas estou de saída para a faculdade.

Bem. a grande noticia ficou adiada para o próximo capitulo porque quis postar hoje, mesmo um capitulo mais pequeno, para que voces não pensem qe desisti da história.

Beijinhos e desculpem

**Capitulo 8 –**

28 de Agosto de 1879

Local de Escrita: Alto Mar

_Não faço ideia do que escrever aqui… São imensas páginas em branco para preencher…_

_Pode parecer estranho, mas, o livro onde escrevo agora neste momento, foi-me oferecido pelo homem que me raptou e que me levou para bem longe dos meus amigos e do homem que amo._

_Por fim, retirou de mim qualquer esperança de ver o Kenshin novamente. Sinto-me fraca e dormente. As minhas expectativas desvaneceram-se, tão rapidamente como um baralho de cartas que o vento derrubou. _

_Não consigo pensar claramente, e sinto tonturas e enjoos. Talvez seja por isso que eu desmaiei ontem._

_Quando acordei o "Mafioso" informou-me do sucedido e disse-me que me teria de aguentar pelo menos uma semana até chegar-mos ao porto mais próximo, logo não poderia recorrer a nenhum médico, caso estivesse doente. _

"_Doente!" - exclamei eu de imediato – " Eu não estou doente! Só não gosto de andar de barco!"_

_Mais uma vez, o ".Tudo", aproveitou para gozar com a minha fragilidade dizendo: " – Para um estômago que já aguentou coisas extremamente difíceis de digerir, como a tua própria comida, uma simples viagem de barco deveria ser uma brincadeira de criança."_

_Tentei acertar-lhe com a primeira coisa que tinha na mão, que naquele caso, era uma almofada, mas ele esquivou-se com facilidade. Tentei consolar-me com o facto de que, mesmo que lhe acertasse, nunca o conseguiria magoar._

A Kaoru parou de escrever quando ouviu a voz do Enishi no exterior. Ela espreitou pela janela e ficou admirada, quando viu dois homens subirem no barco.

Eram ambos carecas e enormes. Cada um mais horrível que o outro.

O Enishi ordenou a um dos homens que estava no convés, que levasse os homens aos seus quartos. Este assim o fez.

A Kaoru voltou a olhar para o interior do seu quarto.

Quem seriam aqueles homens? O que fariam eles ali? Que papel tinham eles no plano do Enishi?

Por mais que lhe pergunta-se ele nunca lhe diria nada.

O Enishi era poderoso, rico, inteligente e forte. Qualidades que faziam dele alguém temível para os seus inimigos, no entanto havia algo que parecia preocupá-lo. Algo, após aquela noite em que ele tinha voltado ferido, o fez repensar o seu plano e agir o mais depressa possível para resolver algo que não estava bem.

O que seria?

" – Para onde será que estamos a ir?" – ela pensou

Estava tão preocupada com o não partir, que nem sequer pensou por um único minuto onde poderiam estar a ir.

_Tenho que descobrir o que preocupa Yukishiro Enishi._

_:::::::::_

" - Então o Enishi foi se embora da ilha?" – O Shou tossiu quando entrou em contacto com o fumo do cigarro do Saito.

" – Sim. E levou a rapariga com ele."

O Saito ergueu o sobrolho. " – Previsível."

" – Não achas que deverias informar o Battousai de que ela está viva?"

O Saito olhou-o de forma despreocupada: " – Não. Ele terá que se levantar sozinho."

" – E o que fazemos quanto ao Enishi?" – Meses de investigações não poderiam ser perdidos assim do nada.

" – Quanto ao Enishi nada, ele saiu do país está fora da nossa jurisdição. Mas, podemos vasculhar a casa dele em busca de informações relevantes, que nos sejam úteis, para quando ele voltar de novo."

" – E se ele não voltar Saito?" – perguntou o Shou

O Saito deu mais um trago no cigarro e depois respondeu: " – Ele volta. Derrotar o Battousai e fazer da vida deste um inferno, é o que dá sentido á sua vida. Ele vai voltar."

:::::

DOJO KAMYIA

A Misao percorria o dojo todo na busca do Aoshi, mas, desanimada descobriu que ele já tinha saído.

" – Consegue sempre sair sem que eu o veja." – bafejou de frustração.

" – Devias de saber que ele gosta de meditar sozinho." – o Yahiko apareceu, saindo da sala de treino do dojo. – " – Se estiveres com ele, o Aoshi nunca conseguirá meditar em paz."

De imediato uma shinai apareceu na mão dela e foi direita á cabeça do Yahiko.

" – Estas a chamar-me barulhenta?"

Este ripostou: " – Não! Eu estou a chamar-te DONINHA barulhenta!"

De imediato começou uma guerra de insultos sem fim.

::::::

CLINICA DO DR GENSAI

" – Não se esqueça de todas as noites limpar bem com agua tépida. Se assim o fizer a ferida sarará mais rápido." – ela sorriu

O Doente acenou com a cabeça.

" – Só precisa de vir cá no final da semana para eu verificar como está."

" – Obrigada Dra." – o homem agradeceu respeitosamente e saiu.

Uma vez a sós, a médica suspirou. Não de cansaço, mas de tristeza pelos eventos recentes.

O Kenshin naquele lugar, o Yahiko sozinho no dojo e agora até aquele idiota do Sano tinha ido embora.

Por mais que ela não quisesse admitir, preocupava-a o facto de ele puder nunca mais voltar.

_Idiota!!! – Pensou_

Quando se voltou para atender o próximo doente, ficou abismada com a figura que encontrou na sala.

" – TU?"

"Cheguei ontem. E já soube do que aconteceu. Precisava falar contigo." – O Aoshi não pestanejou nem uma vez por voltar a encontrar a médica a quem no ano passado o Takeda tinha obrigado a fazer opium. Esquema no qual, ele próprio tinha entrado.

" – Diz." – ela respondeu friamente

A pergunta que ele fez, levou a Megumi a sentir um nervoso miudinho – "Foste tu que fizes-te a autópsia a Kamyia Kaoru?"

" – S…im" – ela respondeu trémula.

Ele observou-a: " – E podes comprovar que era mesmo ela?"

Aquele homem estava a irritá-la. Será que ele estava a duvidar das capacidades dela como médica? – " – É claro que era a Kaoru!"

" – Como é que podes provar isso?" – ele perguntou mais uma vez sem qualquer tipo de sentimento patente no tom da voz. " – Eu tenho as minhas dúvidas que a pessoa que tu autopsias-te se trate da Kaoru."

" – O quê?" – ela estava incrédula

" – Eu quero exumar o corpo!" – ele exclamou

A Megumi sentiu-se a desfalecer. Exumar o corpo! Mas quem é que aquele idiota pensava que era para exigir uma coisa daquelas?

Será que ele não tinha sentimentos?

Já não era duro o suficiente, ela ter que observar a sua amiga morta uma vez, agora tinha que a ver de novo?

" – Tu estás doido! Eu não vou permitir isso!"

::::

DE VOLTA AO BARCO

Era já de noite quando a Kaoru decidiu sair e vaguear pelo barco.

Caminhou até á parte da frente e ficou a observar a maneira como o barco furava as ondas.

Apesar de tudo parecer bastante calmo, naquele silencio da noite, eles estavam a andar a um passo bastante apressado no meio do oceano.

_Enishi…Enishi… Porquê tanta pressa?_ - ela indagava-se

" – Ora Ora!" –

Uma voz desconhecida fez-se soar.

A Kaoru voltou se para ver quem falava com ela, e, não gostou do que viu.

Era um dos homens que tinham entrado hoje no barco.

O olhar dele estava fixo nela, o que não era bom sinal.

" – Eu estava de volta ao meu quarto."

Ele sorriu malevolamente. " – Como quiseres querida… Onde quiseres."

Ela tentou passar rapidamente por ele, mas, o homem agarrou-lhe o braço com força, fazendo-a gemer de dor.

" – Largue-me!" - ela murmurou

Ele simplesmente ignorou. " – O Enishi não me contou que havia uma mulher a bordo." - lambeu os lábios nojentamente – " – Isso torna esta viagem muito mais interessante."

A Kaoru fez força para fugir, mas parecia que isso só o fazia sentir mais vontade de jogar com ela.

" – Larga-me!!!" – ela berrou

" – Shhhhh!!!" – ele ordenou falsamente preocupado " – Não queres acordar o Chefinho pois não? Ele não precisa saber da minha diversão!"

As lágrimas começaram a surgir nos seus olhos. " – Por favor… Larga-me… Não me faça mal."

Ele riu mais uma vez malevolamente, e, de seguida levantou o queixo dela com força.

" – Não…. Não…" – ela pediu, mas ele não ligou. A Kaoru fechou os olhos com força não querendo acreditar que aquilo estava a acontecer.

" – Ken…shin…" – ela murmurou

O que aconteceu de seguida foi demasiado rápido. Quando abriu os olhos de novo, o homem estava deitado no chão, com a mão no lado direito da cara e o Enishi estava a frente dela.

" – O que é que pensas que estás a fazer?" – Ela não conseguia ver o rosto dele, mas pela sua voz o Enishi estava furioso.

O Homem levantou-se também furioso.

" – Não disses-te que havia uma mulher no barco."

O Enishi fulminou-o com o olhar: " – Nem tenho que dizer. Não é da tua conta."

De repente o outro homem que tinha vindo com ele apareceu. Observou todos eles e de imediato entendeu pelo olhar assustado da Kaoru o que tinha acontecido.

" – Enishi, peço-te que desculpes o Kaji. Ele é um bocado impulsivo com as mulheres. E provavelmente ele não sabia que ela era a tua mulher."

O Enishi endireitou-se e olhou o outro homem. Não pronunciou uma única palavra. De novo olhou o que tentou fazer mal á Kaoru.

" – Amanha trato de ti."

Voltou-se e com o braço direito fez sinal á Kaoru para andar de volta para o quarto.

Ela obedeceu imediatamente. E Ainda trémula, chegou á porta do quarto.

Uma vez lá dentro ela sucumbiu ao choro.

O Enishi entrou e deixou-se ficar lá dentro com ela.

Estava furioso. Apetecia-lhe matar aquele homem…

" – Amanhã trato dele." – Lembrou a si próprio mais uma vez.


	9. Chapter 9

__

__

__

__

**Capitulo 9 - Esperança**

Eu sempre soube dos perigos de trazÊ-la comigo, mas não podia deixá-la em terra, facilmente todo o meu trabalho árduo teria sido para nada.

O Enishi esperou pela resposta, mas esta não veio. Aparentemente ela estava tão fragilizada que nem conseguia falar.

Vá la! Não pode ser... Ela já passou por coisas piores.  
Caminhou até mais perto dela, ficando a uma distancia de dois metros da cama.  
" - Se não fosses tão teimosa..."  
Pensou que o insulto talez fosse resultar, como das vezes em que a tentava irritar quando ainda estava na mansão, mas ela manteve-se imóvel...  
Incrivel era como se nem respirasse...  
" - Ei! Estás a ouvir-me?" - ele chegou-se mais perto... e conseguiu perceber que ela sibilou algo.

Levantou-lhe o queixo com a mão direita: " - Mas o que é que..." - ao tocar-lhe de imediato se apercebeu que ela estava quente demais...  
" - Des...cul...pa" - ele conseguiu entender que ela repetia constantemente...  
Provavelmente sentia a cabeça mais pesada do que qualquer outra parte do corpo, pois deixou-se cair para trás na cama com força, como se tivesse ficado inconsciente.

Não pode ser! Outra vez?  
Deixou-a ali e rapidamente foi buscar água e um pano. Mas porquê que ela está assim?  
Quando voltou ao quarto pode notar que o rosto da jovem estava bastante vermelho... Automaticamente molhou o pano na agua e colocou-o na testa dela...  
Procurou os sinais vitais... Não conseguia senti-lo no pulso... Inclinou-se sobre o peito dela pra ouvir o batimento cardiaco...

Um inesperado sorriso de alivio surgiu nos lábios do traficante, surpreendendo-se a si proprio.  
Retirou a banda da testa dela e mergulhou-a novamente na água...  
Para uma instrutora de kendo estás muito fraquinha Kamyia Kaoru... Estava prestes a colocar-lhe a banda fria novamente quando parou para olhá-la.

As suas faces rosadas, com alguns fios de cabelo na frente, os lábios de um rosa livido, as pestanas longas e escuras, tão escuras como o seu cabelo, contrastavam com a sua pela pálida...  
Ele susteve a respiração... Era como se aquilo não fosse real... Se ELA não fosse real... Um misto de encanto e curiosidade...  
Mas o que era aquilo?  
Nunca tinha reparado realmente nela... Mas aquela rapariga era... estranhamente bela.

Ela respirava mais audivelmente agora, o que o fez lembrar-se de que tinha que tentar baixar a temperatura antes que ela piorasse...  
Continuou a molhar o pano na água e a trocá-lo de trinta e trinta segundos...  
aos poucos começou a ver o rosto dela a voltar a cor normal... Suspirou mais uma vez de alivio.

" - Estás a ficar melhor." - ele murmurou satisfeito consigo proprio

Ela mexeu-se um pouco e murmurou algo com o qual sonhava... Após uns segundos ele entendeu o significado... Qualquer coisa como: Yahiko segura na bokken com as duas mãos...

Ele expirou fundo... O pior já tinha passado... Encostou-se á parede ao lado da cabeceira dela e deixou-se descansar... Necessitava de um pouco de meditação...  
Assim que se deixou relaxar, o seu olfacto permitiu-lhe desfrutar de um aroma suave que enchia o quarto... e, que até aí ainda não se tinha dado conta...  
Inspirou fundo sustendo o ar no seu peito por alguns segundos...  
Aquela fragancia de jasmim era tão agradável... Mesmo anestesiante...  
Tentou perceber de onde vinha o aroma, e, rapidamente descobriu que ela era a responsável por tal essencia...  
Encostou-se novamente para trás.  
Aquilo estava a dar-lhe voltas á cabeça... Já não estava a pensar nem a sentir bem... Aquela proximidade estava a acabar com ele.  
Ja havia meses que não estava com uma mulher... Estava tão concentrado na sua vingança que tudo o resto lhe parecia supercficial...

Observou-a ali deitada, indefesa, e pensou no que lhe poderia ter acontecido á pouco se ele não tivesse aparecido... Sentiu raiva... Tenho que e livrar do Kaji... Mas...  
Tinha que ficar a olhar por ela para que a febre não aumentasse de novo.

Só mais umas horas...

DE VOLTA AO DOJO

Era uma noite sombria. Depois de o Aoshi ter aparecido na clinica demandando a exumação do corpo da ex-proprietária do dojo, a Megumi seguiu-o até ao dojo, na tentativa de que, com a ajuda do Yahiko e da Misao, conseguisse tirar-lhe aquela ideia da cabeça... Mas o Aoshi estava determinado, e, a sua ideia pareceu contagiar o Yahiko.  
Os olhos dele brilharam com a ideia de que a sua mestre ainda pudesse estar viva, por mais ténue que essa ideia fosse... A Misao não foi capaz de discordar do seu chefe, e, por isso, todos juntos rumaram ao local onde a Kaoru tinha sido enterrada.

Ninguém disse uma única palavra.  
Enquanto escavavam para chegar ao caixão, o único barulho que se ouvia era o das pás a escavar a terra, até que, finalmente a pá bateu em algo duro.  
Com as mãos a tremerem o Yahiko ajudou o Aoshi a retirar para fora a caixa de madeira.  
A Megumi continuava a sentir repugnância do que estavam ali a fazer...

Se ao menos o Kenshin estivesse aqui...

__

" - Segura desse lado temos que empurrar para cima..." - o Aoshi pediu ao Yahiko enquanto se posicionava para tirar a tampa do caixão.

O movimento foi lento, e os olhos expetantes da Megumi e da Misao seguiam a todo o tempo a imagem que aparecia ao se retirar a tampa...  
Era a Kaoru... Não havia dúvida...

Ambas, a Misao e a Megumi começaram a chorar... Era dificil perder quem se gosta, e, esta situação só tornava as coisas piores...  
Mas, ao contrário delas, o Aoshi continuou crente. Sem nenhum tipo de hesitação segurou num dos braços da mestre e, e com um rápido golpe da sua kodachi cortou-a.

Todos engoliram em seco...

Mas o que é que se passava ali?  
O que era aquilo?  
Ao contrário do que era esperado, no local onde o Aoshi tnha feito o corte, não saiu sangue, mas sim um conjunto de fios, como aqueles que são usados para manejar uma marionete...

" -Gein..." - o Aoshi recordou o homem que tinha feito uma réplica do Iwanbu.

" - Ele fez uma marionete da Kaoru..." - a Misao estaa incrédula  
Mas, no meio de toda a confusão, o Yahiko explodiu de alegria:  
" - Quer dizer que a KAORU ESTÁ VIVA!"

Nada podia ser mais animador... Nos últimos dias, ele tinha passado por imensas coisas, a apatia do Kenshin, a partida do Sano, tudo devido a morte da pessoa que o tinha aceite naquela casa e o tratava como um irmão... a possibilidade de ela estar viva...era... a melhor coisa do mundo para ele...

" - Temos de encontrar a Kaoru." - afirmou  
" - Sim... Se encontrarmos o Enishi encontramos a Kaoru." - A Misao raciocinaa - " - Mas onde estará o Enishi?"

" - Eu acho que sei onde o pudemos encontrar..."  
" - Onde Aoshi?" - a Misao e o Yahiko perguntaram em unissono.

" - Bem, antes de mais nada, eu acho que alguém tem de contar ao Kenshin." - A Megumi ainda não conseguia acreditar no que se estava a passar, e para além da alegria de saber que a Kaoru estava viva, isso faria ocm que o Kenshin saísse daquele lugar e voltasse a vida normal... Pelo menos ele voltaria para vir buscar a Kaoru, disso ela tinha a certeza.

::::::

O Sano vagueava pela floresta á noite.  
Desde que tinha saído do dojo, seguiu o rumo que o seu coração mandava... e agora devia estar... Perdido.

o seu estômago roncava de fome...  
Os acontecimentos dos últimos dias tinha sido terriveis... Imagens da Kaoru com uma espada cravada no peito, do KEnshin no Rakunimura...  
Kenshin... quando eu voltar... se tu não vingares a Kaoru, eu vingarei...  
Não quero saber do teu juramento de nunca mais matar...  
Se não matares o ENishi, eu vou matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos.

" - Se eu fosse a vocês eu não fazia isso!"  
a voz não tinha falado muito alto, mas, no silencio da noite e no meio da floresta, foi o suficiente para chegar aos ouvidos do Sano...  
Ele seguiu por onde tinha vindo o som e observou a cena.

Havia uma rapariga e três homens.  
" - Ui que medo..." - um dos homens gozou enquanto se aproximava. " - Não me batas."

Os olhos dela não demonstraram medo, pelo contrário, o Sano ficou impressionado com a força e bravura que os seus olhos castanhos transpareciam.  
Ela respondeu: " - Considera-te avisado."

" - Vá lá! Estou farto de esperar! Ensina aí á menina que não se pode roubar os três mestres da montanha!"  
SEguiram-se uma série de gargalhadas por parte dos outros dois homens.

Num movimento rápido a jovem deu um murro na cara do homem que estava mais perto dela... e surpresa das surpresas... ele caiu redondo.  
" - O que dizes disto mestre da montanha?" - ela ripostou olhando-o inconsciente no chão.

os outros dois entreolhara-se incrédulos... Mas rapidamente decidiram agir...  
" - Não podes fazer nada contra nós os dois miúda..."

" - Nunca ouviram dizer que não se bate numa senhora?"  
Todos os olhos se viraram para o Sano.  
Ai estava ele com a sua entrada em grande.

" - Vai te embora puto! Deixa-nos tratar dos nossos assuntos..." - um deles respondeu  
" - Não metas o nariz onde não és chamado... " - o outro falou enquanto corria na direcção do Sano...  
Não foi dificil derrotar o "mestre da montanha", como se entitulava... Pois a única diferença entre este e uma pedra, já que no peso eram semelhantes, era a sua mobilidade.

Passados alguns segundos, já só restava um deles.

O último "mestre-da-montanha" olhou para ambos os lados.  
" - Pega nos teus amigos e põe-te a andar daqui..." - o Sano recomendou

O homem que agora tremia ao ver os seus dois companheiros derrotados em apenas um golpe cada, cambaleou até aos colegas e arrastou-os pela floresta adentro.

Alguns segundos de silencio se passaram entre os dois desconhecidos.  
Enquanto isso o Sano observava s jovem a sua frente.  
Ela era morena, com um um cabelo castanho que tinha sombras de vermelho quando a luz da lareira a encandeava, era apenas um pouco mais baixa que o Sano... Os seus olhos eram ragados como os de uma mulher japonesa... Apesar de não se parecer com tal pela maneira como estava vestida...  
BEm... ela era... gira.

" - Arranjas sempre assim tantos problemas?" - ele tentou iniciar a conversa  
" - Eu não precisava da tua ajuda. Conseguia muito bem tratar deles sozinha!"

" - O quÊ? Eu acabei de te ajudar e é assim que me agradeces?"  
Ela colocou ambas as mãos nas ancas em sinal de que não ia retirar o que tinha dito.

Fez-se silencio... Nenhum deles se moveu ou falou... Até que o estômago do Sano decidiu intervir e começar a roncar.

a jovem soltou uma gargalhada alta... Mas o seu rir era agradável...  
" - Com que então Heroi de estômago vazio..."  
o Sano acentiu um pouco embaraçado: " - Ei não reclames... Eu não consigo controlar."

" - Bem heroi... tenho alguma comida comigo... se quiseres podemos partilhar... Encara-a como um pedido de desculpas pela minha rudeza."

::::

A Kaoru acordou...  
Última coisa de que se recordava era de o Enishi a ter salvo de um homem que a tentou atacar...

Dentro do seu quarto só estava ela... Mas, lá fora ouviam-se várias vozes... Pareciam estar chateadas, irritadas com algo...  
Ela reconheceu de imediato a voz do Enishi.

" - Nunca sequer, devia ter passado isso pela tua cabeça!" - ele berrava, parecia estar mesmo zangado.  
Com quem quer que fosse que ele estava a falar, não houve resposta.  
" - Nem sequer tens o direito de pousar os olhos nela!"

Ele está a defender-me? Contra um dos seus próprios homens?

" - Não confio em ti! Não posso ter no meu barco alguém em quem não confio! O teu erro ai custar-te a vida!"

A Kaoru não esperou para ouvir mais nada, saiu disparada do quarto em direcção ao convés.

__

"Não Enishi!"

::::

**Então o que acharam?  
espero pelos vossos comentários...  
Eu peço desculpa por não ter agradecido os reviews personalizadamente como é costume... mas eu escrevi tudo isto em poucas horas e postei quase a meia noite.  
Espero que me entendam...  
Beijinhos grandes**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 - Uma benção**

A Kaoru correu o mais depressa possivel em direcção a parte exterior, e desejava profundamente chegar a tempo de impedir o Enishi de fazer uma loucura.

"

- Enishi nã..." - Não conseguiu terminar a frase. O Enishi estava de costas, e da lâmina da sua espada escorria um liquido vermelho, que a Kaoru se recusava a acreditar que fosse sangue.

Todos a observavam, excepto ele, porque se manteve de costas.

Ela Aproximou-se mais um pouco, a passos trémulos, e pôde ver o homem que a tinha tentado atacar na noite anterior, no chão aos pés do Enishi.  
Havia uma poça de sangue á sua volta, e ele não se mexia.  
A Kaoru tapou a boca com ambas as mãos.  
" Não... Eu não queria que..." - as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

" - Mandem-no borda fora e limpem esta sujeira." - O Enishi falou para os outros homens, e, enquanto, estes levantavam o corpo do chão, ele passou por ela, e arrastou-a até ao quarto.

"Não te entendo." - as suas palavras eram uma mistura de indignação com curiosidade... - " - Eu fi-lo por ti... Para que mais nenhum deles se atreve-se a fazer-te mal..." - os seus dentes cerravam-se uns contra os outros.

" Agora eu sinto que sou a culpada pela morte daquele homem, não entendes? Eu contribuí para a morte dele! Isso faz de mim uma assassina!"

A este ponto já tinham chegado ao quarto, e, após ela entrar ele entrou também e fechou a porta.  
" - Uh... Estranho, se sentes tanta aversão, a ideia de alguem matar para te defender, como consegues amar alguém como o Battousai que já matou tanta gente?"

" O Kenshin mudou."

" Mudou? Não deve haver nenhuma familia que não tenha sofrido a perda de alguem que amava, por causa dele. Sabes quantos pais ele matou? Quantos filhos? Quantas mulheres ficaram viúvas por causa dele?"

" Para!" - A Kaoru colocou as mãos a taparem os ouvidos e fechou os olhos não querendo nem vÊ-lo falar assim do Kenshin.

Foi então que ela sentiu a mão fria dele, na testa.  
Ela abriu os olhos e lentamente tirou as mãos dos ouvidos.  
Mas, o que é que ele estava a fazer?

"Já não estas quente."

"Como assim, quente?" - ela perguntou.

"Ontem á noite quando vieste para o quarto estavas a ferver, tinhas febre. Mas parece que agora estás melhor." - ele colocou a mão no queixo, e ficou pensativo por um pouco.  
" O que foi?"  
" É normal teres febre? constantemente?"  
"Não. Mas, quando viajo de barco, fico sempre mal disposta, e, deve ser por isso que fiquei assim... Mas, se estive com febre e agora estou melhor, quem tratou de mim?"  
Ele apontou com ambos os polegares para si." Ficas a dever-me uma."

Ela arregalou os olhos de espanto: "Tu?"  
"Não entendo porquê tanto espanto."  
"Não sabia que fosses capaz de fazer isso. Estou surpresa, só isso!"  
" Foi só relembrar-me de como é que a minha irmã fazia, quando eu estava doente." o seu olhar ficou vago, como se um nevoeiro tivesse tapado os seus olhos. Assim que falou na irmã ficou pensativo.

Sem saber porquê, a Kaoru sentiu uma necessidade enorme de perguntar: "Enishi, fala-me... Como era a... Tomoe."  
O queixo dele quase que bateu no chão. Agora foi a vez do Enishi ficar surpreso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kenshin... Tu não és um assassino... Não faças isso... Não desistas da tua vida por causa dele. - Ela tinha ambas as mãos presas, o cabelo solto, e lágrimas nos olhos.  
Quando ele estava prestes a destruir o Jin-Hei para a libertar do feitiço do enforcado, como ele mesmo o denominou, ela tinha dito aquelas palavras.  
A lâmina parou mesmo rente á cabeça dele. Olhou para ela em busca de uma explicação.  
Kaoru como é que... ela já conseguia respirar sem problemas, mas isso significava que tinha conseguido quebrar o feitiço.

Deixou o Jin-Hei para trás e correu para perto dela.  
Quando ela escorregou para os seus braços, pode verificar que estava bem.  
Ela tinha mesmo sobrevivido.

Tu não podes deixar que ninguém te mude Kenshin... Que ninguém mude a pessoa maravilhosa que tu és...  
...

O Kenshin abriu os olhos.  
Tinha sonhado de novo com ela. Era tudo tão real. O toque, o cheiro do seu cabelo, o som da sua voz...  
Mas, quando acordava, quando voltava á realidade, ainda tinha mais vontade de morrer.

"Eu não sou uma pessoa maravilhosa... Se assim fosse, estarias viva..." - os seus murmurios eram constantes... falava para o ar como se este conseguisse ouvi-lo e responder-lhe.  
"Se eu pudesse voltar atrás no tempo, eu matava o Enishi..." - havia momentos em que a sua raiva ultrapassava o respeito que ele tinha pela vida humana, e pelos voto que tão solenemente fez.  
Mas daí, as palavras dela voltaram... Não mudes... Ela não ficaria feliz, se ele fizesse isso...

O seu corpo doía muito... Desde a luta com o Enishi que ao tratava das suas feridas... Mas, as dores corporais não eram nada comparadas com o buraco que havia dentro do seu peito.

"Himura."  
O Kenshin reconheceu a voz, mas não levantou o olhar.  
"Não há motivos para estares assim..." - continuou  
O samurai sorriu sarcástiicamente. "Nunca nada é demasiado dramático para ti, Aoshi.."  
"Precisas de te preparar... em breve vais reencontrá-la."  
O Kenshin suspirou. "Sim... em breve vou poder reencontrá-la... é só uma questão de tempo... "

O Yahiko e a Misao entreolharam-se não entendendo as suas palavras.  
Apenas o Aoshi percebeu ao que ele se referia.

"E achas que ela vai querer ver-te assim?" - uma outra voz falou, desta vez, foi a Misao. "Kenshin, tu nem sequer tens forças para te levantar, como é que irás ter forças para fazer uma viagem até Macau?"

A fala da Misao não o fez recobrar o juizo... Ele simplesmente não acreditou no que ela dizia.  
Ele tinha visto a Kaoru morta.  
"Por favor... Deixem-me só. Eu não quero ouvir as vossas histórias... Deixem-me só."

" O qu...!" - Antes de conseguir terminar a frase a Misao foi silenciada com um sinal do Aoshi.  
"A seu tempo ele vai entender..." - ele murmurou.

Não era dificil de compreender o porquê de ele duvidar das boas novas que eles lhe transmitiam... Mas...  
"A minha preocupação é... quando ele se aperceber pode já ser tarde demais." - olhou para o samurai, que se entitulava como um rurouni... sim... agora ele parecia um vagabundo...  
Se ele quisesse vê-la,teria que arranjar forças para sair dali sozinho... Ultrapassar o seu sentimento de culpa, e lutar por dar um novo rumo á sua vida...

"Vamos." - o Aoshi começou a caminhar para a saída do Rakunimura seguido pela Misao, ainda renitente em ir, mas, ela sabia que se o Aoshi estava a agir assim, então havia um bom motivo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ele sentou se na cama dela, e começou a olhar para o mar pela pequena janela do lado esquerdo.  
A sua expressão era pensativa, provavelmente tentava recordar as memórias que tinha da sua irmã.  
"Ela tinha um sorriso triste, mas, que fazia-me sentir em paz..." - retirou os óculos e pousou-os na cama. "Tinha uma voz suave, era tão agradavel oui-la... Era como os contadores de histórias de embalar... Era como se tudo no meu dia parecesse menos feio quando ela falava comigo, e, quando não sabia o que dizer, Ela costumava pegar na minha cara e encostá-la á dela, fazia-me sentir que estava do meu lado. Que era a minha protetora."

A Kaoru, sentou-se a alguma distancia dele, mas fê-lo de suavemente, não querendo interromper os seus pensamentos.

"Nunca tive uma mãe, mas acho que ela era isso para mim... Por isso quando a perdi, foi como se fosse uma perda dupla." - ele parou e olhou para a Kaoru.

Ela estudou o rosto do Enishi... Estava diferente, era como se, os seus olhos estivessem mais claros, e como se a agressividade que o seu olhar demonstrava tivesse desaparecido.  
a Kaoru engoliu em seco.  
"O que é que fizes-te depois da tua irmã morrer?"

Ele deixou de olhar para ela e respondeu: "Vagueei pelas ruas da cidade, até entrar num navio que estava no cais. Não quis saber qual era o destino, porque isso não me importava...Quando desembarquei estava em Xangai. "

"Meu Deus." - A Kaoru colocou a mão na cabeça. As voltas que a vida daquele homem, naquela altura rapaz, tinham dado.

"Eu tinha fome,tinha sede, procurei por comida no lixo, nas partes de trás das casas... Estive assim uma semana inteira até que um casal me adoptou e tratou de mim."

"Ainda bem... No meio de todo o azar... Tiveste sorte..." - a Kaoru respodeu.

" Sorte?Como é que podes dizer isso?" - ele levantou-se e abanou a cabeça, ficando a olhar para ela atónito.

A Kaoru sentiu-se assustada com a mudança rispida de atitude dele.

"Eles era felizes mas eu não! Achas sorte?"

"Enishi..." - foi das poucas vezes que ela usava o nome para se referir a ele.

"Tu nunca vais entender porque nunca tiveste de passar por isso!" - ele disse com sarcasmo

"Eu... só gostava de que quando o meu pai morreu, alguem tivesse feito o mesmo por mim... e não se tivessem aproveitado da situação..."

Ele carregou o sobrolho...

Ela abanou com as mãos. "Mas claro que não é nada comparado contigo..."

Ele ficou absorto, e calado por uns momentos... Daí começou por perguntar... " Porque é que estás a fazer isto?"

"Isto o quÊ?" - ela abanou com a cabeça, não entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

O Enishi levantou-se da cama e voltou-se para ela."Falares comigo da minha irmã. Fazeres perguntas acerca dela... PorquÊ?"

Ela suspirou e baixou a cabeça.  
Obviamente, dentro dela havia um sentimento de ciume em relação á Tomoe, afinal de contas, ela havia sido a primeira mulher do Kenshin.  
"Eu só queria tentar compreender melhor... a mulher que causou tanto impacto nas vossas vidas."

Os dias passaram e eu não deixava de me sentir culpada pela morte daquele homem.  
Deve ser por isso que me sentia tão em baixo...  
Há dois dias que não saio do quarto, colocar-me de pé dá-me tonturas, e apesar de sentir fome constantemente, vomito quase tudo o que como.  
Sinto me estranha...  
O Enishi disse que iamos atracar numa pequena vila antes de prosseguirmos viagem. Ele quer que eu vá ao médico.  
Não é absurdo? O meu raptor quer que eu esteja saudável! Irónico.  
Bem, ele está estranho.  
Ás vezes entra no meu quarto para me trazer a comida, e, depois fica cá, imenso tempo, sentado ao lado da cama, sem dizer uma palavra.  
É como se se sentisse sozinho de vez em quando.  
As expressões dele variam entre cansaço, aborrecimento, gozo, tristeza...  
Acho que ele é infeliz...

Ontem perguntei-lhe se alguma vez tinha pensado no que ia fazer da vida depois que tudo acabasse... a reação dele foi de espanto.  
Primeiro ficou a olhar para mim muito sério. Foi aí que reparei na cor verde dos olhos dele... Nunca tinha prestado atenção, mas, ele tem um olhar forte.  
Depois, resmundou:  
"Fazes cada pergunta!" - levantou-se do quarto e saiu.A Kaoru pousou a pena e sorriu ao recordar-se da atitude infantil dele.

Ele estava a ficar diferente.  
Quase que podia jurar que não era a mesma pessoa que tinha aparecido para lutar contra o Kenshin naquele dia...  
ERa como se estivesse a ficar mole... Menos tenso em relação a ela.  
O Enishi não precisava de muitas palavras para descrever o que queria dizer, as suas expressoes diziam tudo. e ela começa a conhecê-las.

A Kaoru olhou pela janela do seu quarto.  
Mar e mais mar... pensou  
Mas ao olhar melhor viu uma imagem castanha e verde a definir-se...

a vila...Será que iam desembarcar?

O Enishi abriu a porta do quarto e avisou:  
"Vamos desembarcar."  
Depois largou a maçaneta da porta e foi em direcção ao roupeiro. Abriu-o e começou a vasculhar lá dentro.

Em escassos segundos tinha no braço direito um casaco comprido preto.  
Estendeu-o em na direcção dela. "Veste-o está frio lá fora."  
"Desde quando é que tu decides aquilo que eu visto?"

Ele ignorou a pergunta dela e avisou de novo: "Vais ter frio. Não tens roupa própria para a temperatura que vais encontrar lá fora."  
"Mas... Isso é de homem..." - ela ripostou

"É o melhor que se arranja." - ele esperou que ela pegasse no casaco, mas como ela não o fez... "Mas, se preferes morrer de frio, aviso-te que não te vou aquecer..."

"És mesmo parvo!" - ela arrancou-lhe o casaco das mãos e vestiu-o contrariada.

O Enishi sorriu triunfante. :"Muito bem... Vamos então."

:::::

"Ouve, já te disse que não preciso de nenhum guarda costas!" - ela repetiu pela quinta vez, só naquele dia.

"Sim, sim, eu já reparei, mas, não conseguia ficar de consciencia tranquila em deixar uma menina perdida no meio da floresta." - o Sano respondeu

"Eu não estou perdida. Tu pareces bem mais perdido que eu." - ela parou e ficou pensativa.

"O que foi?" - ele perguntou achando estranha a paragem brusca dela.

"Já sei!" - ela bateu palmas e sorriu: "Se eu te der todos os bolinhos que estão na minha mochila, tu deixas-me?"

O Sano pestanejou antes de responder um pouco irritado: "Achas mesmo que sou assim tão interesseiro?"  
"Mais ou menos..." - ela disse menos contente, visto que a sua tentativa de suborno não tinha resultado.  
Começou por isso a andar novamente deixando o Sano para trás.

"Menina? Onde pensas que vais?" - o Sano chamou por ela.

A jovem de cabelos castanhos voltou-se para trás e respondeu: "Eu vou seguir o meu caminho, e, não me parece que seja o mesmo que o teu."

"Interessante..." - O Sano meteu as mãos nos bolsos e ficou pensativo.

"O que foi? o que há de tão interessante?"

"Bem... é interessante que eu próprio não saiba onde quero ir, mas, que tu digas que não é o mesmo sitio para onde tu vais..." - ele respondeu - depois colocou a mão no peito como se tivesse uma dor no coração - "Sou assim tão má companhia?"

Ela suspirou, e, sentou-se numa rocha. "Não é isso."  
Apesar de estar visivelmente cansada, ela era muito bonita...

"Olha...Menina... podes dar-me mais um daqueles bolinhos que tens na mala?"  
Ela deixou escapar um sorrisso e abriu a mochila:  
"Podes tratar-me por Brandi..." - e deu-lhe o bolo.

"Obrigado Brandi..."  
"Mas, e tu, quem és?" - ela perguntou cansada de caminhar.

Ele levantou-se e colocou-se a frente dela, apontando com os dois dedos polegares para a sua figura: "Estava a ver que nunca mais me perguntavas...Eu sou... o Sanozuke Sagara o lutador de Rua!"

"Sagara! Não pode ser!" - ela exclamou.

Não... não pode ser...ele?

:::::

Ao desembarcar a Kaoru agradeceu o facto de ter dado ouvidos ao conselho do Enishi.

Assim que sairam do barco, seguiram em direcção a um aglomerado de casas, e, a Kaoru perguntou:  
"Tu já estuveste aqui antes?"  
"Sim." - ele respondeu - "Estás a ver a primeira casa? É ai onde vamos."

O caminho até lá foi rápido... Ao entrar na casa que ele tinha dito, um senhor com cerca de cinquenta anos apareceu de imediato...

"Ela tem vomitado constantemente, e, não tem comido, ás vezes tem febre, e desmaios..." - falou de uma maneira seca.  
o senhor olhou para a Kaoru e depois novamente para o Enishi...  
"Preciso de examiná-la." - ele respondeu

O Enishi não respondeu, simplesmente abanou com a cabeça e saiu da casa, deixando a Kaoru e o médico a sós.

O senhor fez sinal para ela retirar o casaco e se deitar. ela obedeceu.

Após verificar os seus olhos, os seus pulsos, ele pediu para que ela desapertasse um pouco o obi.  
A Kaoru ficou de pé atras.  
Ao entender o seu receio, o médico acalmou-a: "Tenha calma, está tudo bem até agora."

Ela respirou fundo e desapertou o laço. o médico colocou as mãos na parte abaixo do peito e pressionou um pouco, depois fez o mesmo mais abaixo...  
No final esboçou um sorriso.  
"Pode vestir-se menina."

A Kaoru apertou o obi e respirou de alivio.  
"Então doutor, não tenho nada pois não?"  
ele sorriu novamente: "Não... nada de grave..."

"Mas... o que se passa doutor, porque está a sorrir?" - sentia uma sensação estranha... como se algo fosse acontecer.  
"Tenho boas noticias para lhe dar... aliás a si e ao seu marido.."  
A Kaoru abanou a cabeça... Uma luz vermelha acendeu no seu cérebro.  
"Que boas noticias são essas?" - a sua voz tremeu e não foi do frio.  
o senhor sorriu... "Não acha melhor chamar o seu marido?"

"Não. Não. Eu quero saber primeiro..."

"Muito bem... Por aquilo que me disse, os vomitos, as tonturas, deixaram-me desconfiado, e, por isso, decidi verificar se o seu estomago estava dilatado, o que, constatei..."

Ela apertou as mãos uma contra a outra...  
"O que é que quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer que a menina esta a espera de um bébé."

Naquele momento tudo caiu no mundo da Kaoru...  
Ela tinha pensado em tudo menos naquilo...  
"Não pode ser..." - ela balbuciou...

"Que felicidade" - o doutor continuava a falar ignorando o que se estava a passar com ela - " O senhor Enishi vai ser pai... Tenho a certeza de que isso vai fazer com que ele fique melhor..."

A Kaoru olhou abruptamente para o senhor: "Não... ele não pode saber!" - ela agarrou-o nos braços dele e pediu.  
Aparentemente confuso ele perguntou: "Mas... mas... porque?"

"Ele não pode saber... pelo menos para ja... não... por favor não conte... não..." . com lágrimas nos olhos ela praticamente se tinha colocado de joelhos perante aquele homem.

Ele levantou-a. "Um filho é uma benção... qualquer mulher deseja um filho..."

As lágrimas não paravam de escorrer do seu rosto...

"Para além disso, como é que eu lhe vou esconder isto?"

"Não sei... diga que é outra coisa qualquer..." - ela pediu

"Mas o Enishi é tão desconfiado... e inteligente, não vais conseguir esconder isso muito tempo... eu posso dizer-lhe que é uma virose, mas, em breve os sintomas vão mudar, e..."

"Não importa... para já serve... " - ela não sabia como digerir tal noticia, quanto mais contá-la a ele.

"Muito bem... Pronto..." - ele deu-lhe um lenço - " Limpa as lágrimas... eu vou mandá-lo entrar."

Tem calma Kaoru... tu consegues... isto vai passar...  
respira fundo...

o Enishi entrou e de imediato os seus olhos procuraram por ela... "E então?" - ele voltou-se para o médico.

O Doutor disfarçou "Parece-me ser uma virose... No entanto não posso dar certeza, mas, ela precisa de repouso, bem como de comer a horas..."

"É só?" - o Enishi perguntou

"Para já sim."

Olhou para ela antes de perguntar de novo: "Tem a certeza?"

A Kaoru olhou para o médico em pânico...

"Sim tenho." - a resposta foi curta, e, embora não tenha deixado o Enishi satisfeito, este fez sinal para que a Kaoru se levantasse e o seguisse.

e ela assim o fez.

"Obrigada" - ela disse antes de sair.

O Médico acenou com a cabeça. "Não se esqueça de descansar."

"Sim doutor."

e saiu da casa, querendo esquecer a noticia que lhe tinha sido dada ali.

Mas não podia. não podia ser esquecido...  
uma benção...

as palavras dele não paravam de ecoar na sua cabeça...

Estava grávida... Não era casada, o homem que amava e que era o pai do seu filho não sabia de nada...

As coisas vistas dessa maneira não pareciam assemelhar-se nada a uma benção.


	11. Chapter 11

**O REENCONTRO**

Estava petrificada com a noticia, sentia-me doente. O que me estava a acontecer era surreal.

Desde que tinhamos saído, eu não tinha dito uma palavra. Pensei que fossemos voltar para o barco, mas, o Enishi não seguiu para lá, pelo contrário, começamos a caminhar na direcção de uma floresta densa, mas, que ele parecia conhecer bem.

"Como te sentes?" - ele perguntou casualmente sem me olhar diretamente.

"Bem" - Menti. Não era boa nisso, mas esperei sinceramente que ele não notasse, não queria falar do assunto naquele momento.

"Porque não voltamos para o barco?" - perguntei de imediato, apriveitando a oportunidade de desviar o assunto de mim.

"Estamos a fazer uma paragem, tenho assuntos a resolver aqui, e, tu aparentemente precisas de descanso."

Eu não argumentei. Estava farta de andar de barco, e, ter os pés assentes em terra era uito mais saudável para mim.

De repente ele parou de caminhar e fitou-me.

Senti o coração a bater mais depressa: "O que foi?"

Ele manteve-se imóvel, os seus olhos percorrendo-me de cima a baixo.

"Estás estranha."

"Porquê?" - Comecei a sentir nauseas, será que ele já tinha descoberto?

"Nem sequer protestaste quando te falei em ficar por aqui!"

Suspirei, ele não tinha notado nada em concreto relacionado com o meu "problema".

"Não gosto de andar de barco... Fico... enjoada." - respondi

"Nota-se..." - dito isto começou novamente a caminhar.

Após andar cerca de dez minutos, avistei ao longe uns portões cinzentos. A medida que nos aproximavamos comecei a distinguir que deveria ser uma propriedade, talvez de algum conhecido dele.

Quando chegamos aos portões, ele puxou um cordel grosso que havia do lado direito, que de imediato fez soar uma campainha. Ouvimos passos, e o pesado portão começou a abrir.

"Senhor Enishi." - Um homem baixinho, moreno, comprimentou-o. De seguida voltou os seus olhos para mim e fez um ar espantado.

Talvez na tentativa de obter uma resposta ás suas inaudiveis questões olhou para o Enishi, mas este respondeu-lhe com o silencio.

Entramos...

Era impressionante o que os portões escondiam.

Havia várias árvores, diferentes, e um pequeno lago, depois, com o telhado a sobressair acima dos carvalhos, havia uma casa, com uma arquitectura fora do comum, á qual eu, não estava habituada.

Entramos para o seu interior, através de uma porta de madeira com raiados castanho-claros.  
O senhor que nos tinha aberto a porta, mencionou qualquer coisa, só que eu, estava tão absorta a apreciar o local que não prestei atenção.

"Ele foi buscar as nossas coisas ao barco." - o Enishi informou-me

Eu acenei com a cabeça.  
De seguida, ele começou a subir as escadas, e, eu ainda eio aturdida com a beleza daquele lugar, subi atrás dele.

As portas ao longo do corredor era brancas com finas molduras em dourado... Parecia uma casa de bonecas.

"Este lugar é muito bonito..." - não podia deixar de comentar "A quem pertence esta casa?"  
"É minha."

O meu queixo bateu no chão. "Tua? Outra? Mas, afinal de quantas casas precisas?"  
Ele deixou escapar uma gargalhada. "Achas que tudo se resume a um só local? Tenho negocios em muitos lados..."

Paramos de caminhar. Ele parou em frente de uma porta e abriu-a toda para trás: "O teu quarto."

Eu fiquei no corredor a olhá-lo.

**ENISHI **

Quando lhe disse que aquele era o quarto dela, ficou parada no corredor, com as mãos entrelaçadas uma na outra ombros descaídos, a olhar-me.  
Era como se não soubesse o que fazer.  
Ela estava estranha desde que tinha ido ao médico. Era como se algo tivesse acontecido...

"Não vais entrar?"- Perguntei

Ela pestanejou um pouco, como que se estivesse a voltar a si, e caminhou dormente para o quarto. Uma vez no seu interior, parou novamente a olhar para tudo á sua volta.

Calculei que o problema fosse que ela não estava habituada ao meu mundo, para mim, aquilo não era nada, apenas uma casa, mais uma, que aquilo que eu tinha me permitia comprar. Para dizer a verdade, desde que a tinha comprado não tinha estado aqui mais do que duas semanas.

No inicio chamou-me a atenção por todo o ambiente em torno daquele lugar, o jardim, o lago...

A minha irmã iria adorar, mas, nunca tinha tido tempo para usufruir de tudo aquilo... Acho que nem sequer eram esses os meus objectivos...

"As tuas coisas devem estar a chegar. Tens um quarto de banho completo ai dentro, assim tens mais privacidade."

"Obrigada Enishi." - a voz dela estava diferente era como se estivesse mais fraca.

"Tu... Estás bem?" - Hesitei em perguntar, mas precisava de saber.

"Sim estou só cansada."

"Muito bem... Eu estou no quarto ao lado do teu... Quando for hora de jantar eu chamo." Preparava-me para sair quando...

"Enishi." - as mãos dela agarraram a minha camisola... Senti pela sua voz, que provavelmente estaria a tentar controlar-se para não chorar. Não me voltei nem respondi.

"Quando é que me vais devolver?"

Devolver? Ela falava dela própria como se de um objecto se tratasse.

"O que queres dizer com isso?" - Perguntei

"Quando é que eu vou voltar? Quando é que vou ver de novo os meus amigos? O Kenshin?"

a simples menção do nome dele enfureceu-me.

"Quando ele tiver sofrido o suficiente!" - Voltei-me disposto a berrar todos os insultos possiveis e imaginários contra o Battousai, mas, quando vi a expressão dela recuei.

Era como se tivesse perdido toda a luz... Respirei fundo várias vezes.

Ela voltou costas ignorando-me, e, começou a espreitar lá para fora.

"Não tentes nada estúpido, é obvio, que não consegues fugir daqui."  
"Eu sei, e mesmo que fugisse não podia ir longe." - ela acrescentou

"Isso certo." - Fiquei admirado.

"Mas tenho que ficar confinada a este quarto, ou, posso sair?" - os seus olhos não demonstravam que estivesse á procura de uma maneira de fugir... estavam tão escuros que quase pareciam negros.

"Sim... Podes passear pela casa, ir até ao jardim..."

"Obrigada." - Virou-me costas novamente, e eu, fechei a porta e dirigi-me para o meu quarto.

:::

Pensei na pessoa mais perto e mais influente que pudesse subornar. Comecei a escrever uma carta. Tinha que me abastecer, tinha que me preparar para o que ia encontrar em Macau.

Mas... ela distraía-me... quando pensava num plano, ela surgia na minha cabeça... Como se ocupasse os meus pensamentos.

Os eus planos tinham sido todos alterados por causa dela. Se a tivesse simplesmente morto, tudo seria mais fácil, mas... a simples ideia de a ver sofrer faz-me sentir calafrios. Era como se toda a história se repetisse de novo á minha frente...

_Estou a ficar mole... Como vou resolver isto? Não sei quando voltarei ao Japão, e, quando poderei terminar Jinchuu..._

Ele colocou a cabeça entre os braços pousados na secretária.

_Tenho que arranjar uma solução brevemente._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"Sagara? Sanosuke?"

Os olhos da jovem estavam presos aos dele. "É mesmo esse o teu nome?"ficou mais sério com a pergunta dela. Como é que alguem podia mudar tanto de atitude apenas por ouvir um nome?

"Sim... Mas porquÊ? O que é que tem o meu nome de especial?"

Ela voltou o seu rosto para ele: "Há muitos anos atrás conheci uma pessoa com esse nome "Sanozuke"." - Deixou escapar um sorriso triste.

"Ai sim o que lhe aconteceu?" - ele perguntou.

Ela suspirou; "Não sei... Eram tempos dificeis e... Nõ faço ideia se ele está vivo ou morto... "

"E então andas á procura dele?"

"Não é bem isso..." - ela gesticulou um pouco - "o Japão traz me más recordações, não voltaria cá, se não tivesse um propósito... Uma missão a cumprir..."

"E que Missão é essa?" - ele perguntou curioso.

"Não achas que agora queres saber demais? Já agora, diz-me tu, porque viajas, e para onde viajas?"

Ele começou a caminhar do lado dela novamente.

"Uma amiga minha morreu, era como se fosse a minha irmã mais nova sabes, o Kenshin e o Yahiko ficaram destroçados, o primeiro deles, sempre gostou dela, mas nunca foi capaz de lhe dizer o quanto, e, fechou-se numa espécia de manicómio, não fala com ninguém e não quer ser visitado, nem sequer tem forças para fazer o que deve ser feito."

"E o que é que tu achas que deve ser feito?" - Ela questionou

"Matar quem a matou!"

"Então ela foi assassinada?"

"Sim, foi uma vingança, o Kenshin teve alguns problemas no passado, e, tem alguns inimigos, e este decidiu vingar-se nela."

"Isso é horrivel."

"Podes crer. e ela era uma pessoa muito especial."

"Mas, o tipo que a matou..."

"Yukishiro Enishi, um maniaco, doido, desejoso de vingar a morte da sua irmã, Tomoe."

"Espera aí, disseste que ele se chamava Enishi?"

"Sim." - _Mas porquê que esta rapariga reage assim a cada nome que eu pronuncío?_

"Eu conheço-o"

"Ah? Como é que uma rapariga como tu pode conhecê-lo?"

"Eu já tive... alguns negócios com ele... a nivel profissional é claro."

"Como? sabes onde ele se esconde?" - as perguntas surgiam a uma velocidade doida na mente do Sano

"Ele tem casas por todo o mundo, é um tipo muito rico..."

"Ouve-me" - ele agarrou-a pelos braços - "Eu empreendi nesta viagem sem rumo, sem destino, mas com o propósito de dar um tempo ao Kenshin para recuperar e ajudá-lo na vingança contra este tipo, e tu, se o conheces, podes ser a chave para descobrirmos onde ele está!"

Ela pestanejou bastantes vezes refletindo nas palavras dele: "Espera aí eu não te conheço. Eu não sei quem tu és, nem sequer sei se posso confiar em ti. E agora queres que te ajude contra alguem que nunca me fez mal?"

"Ouve, eu juro pela alma do capitão Sagara, que te estou a dizer a verdade, podes confiar em mim."

Ela encarou-o por alguns segundos, estática.  
Durante esse tempo o Sano observou-a. O que será que ele tinha dito de errado?

Nos olhos dela começou a surgir um liquido, e ela apressou-se em voltar-lhe as costas, limpando as lágrimas que queriam sair.

_Não pode ser. Isto não me está a acontecer..._

"Estás bem?" - O Sano não sabia o que fazer ou dizer, mas porque que é que ela estava a reagir assim?

"Demoraremos cerca de um mÊs a voltar a Kyoto." - ela disse tentando evitar que ele a olhasse directamente.

"Para entrar num confronto com o Enishi, é necessário estar preparado."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_As vezes sonho  
E pelas figuras enevoadas,  
Consigo reconhecer os sons, os cheiros,  
Consigo saborear e  
Admito que estou em casa._

_Não posso sequer pensar que tenhas desistido,  
De mim,  
De me procurar,  
Mas estou tão longe..._

_Como pode então ser...  
Como pode ser que te sinto?  
Nos momentos de calam,  
Quando o vento sopra e as folhas dançam  
Sinto a tua presença._

_Mas nos momentos dificeis,  
Quando acordo,  
Tu não estás..._

_Como faço?_

_É como ter pernas e não conseguir andar,  
Como ter boca mas não ter voz..._

_No meio de toda a escuridão...  
Quando será o reencontro?_

_Kenshin?_

_::::::::::::::_

Reencontro?

Uma folha estalou na sua frente. Ele ergueu a cabeça. Não era comum... Mais um sonho.

Era como se a visse sentada a escrever... Era como se ouvisse as suas palavras, sussuradas ... Como uma oração trazida pelo vento.

Ele fechou os olhos.

_KAoru, estarás mesmo viva? Será que me foi concedida misericódia e esse milagre aconteceu?_

O vento começou a soprar forte, e as folhas rodopiavam em seu redor.

Olhou para as suas mãos, cortadas e marcadas pelas batalhas como um reflexo da sua alma marcada pelo esforço de uma vida sem sentido.

_Serei eu capaz de voltar?_

Olhou para o seu lado esquerdo e reconheceu ao longe o objecto.

_"O reencontro... é tudo o que eu quero..."_

As folhas cessaram de se movimentar á sua volta, caindo no chão levemente...

::::::::::::::::.

A Kaoru parou de escrever... Era como se sentisse um calor dentro do peito... Escrever fazia-a sentir-se bem...

De repente, a porta do seu quarto abriu de rompante, e um Enishi muito perturbado entrou.

Ela fechou o livro e dirigiu-se a ele. "O que se passou?"

"Ele está morto." - foram as palavras dele.

A Kaoru colocou a mão no peito. "Quem?... Quem é que..."

"O Battousai."


	12. Chapter 12

AnneSiriusBlack; - Obrigada. Espero não desiludir neste novo capitulo.

K-chan258 - Obrigada Kchan...Acho que vais descobrir a resposta ás tuas perguntas ... A partir de agora a acção vai desenrolar-se... As coisas vão começar a passar mais rápido...

Mais uma vez desculpem pela demora. Mas este mÊs vai ser mais fácil actualizar... Espero eu...

Beijinhos

**Capitulo 12 - O Segredo**

Sabem aqueles momentos em que estamos a ter um pesadelo, mas temos a noção que não é realidade e que logo vamos acordar e tudo ficará bem?

Certo... A Kaoru pensou que tudo não passasse disso.  
"O Battousai está morto."

_Nem pensar... É só concentrar-me e acordo...  
É normal que tenha estes pesadelos... Estou longe dele e..._

"Estas a ouvir o que te estou a dizer? Estás a sentir-te bem?" - a voz dele insistia

_Mas porquÊ que parece tão real?_

Ela sentiu o seu corpo a ser abanado ao de leve... "Kaoru.." a voz insistente do Enishi...

Ela abriu os olhos devagar. Pestanejou várias vezes, até que disse: "O que é que se passa? Porquê que a minha cabeça me faz sonhar com estas coisas? PorquÊ?" - empurrou o Enishi para longe de si

"Pára! Eu quero acordar! Eu quero acordar! Já chega de pesadelos!" - ela cerrou os olhos novamente

"O quÊ? Pesadelo?" - o Enishi apercebeu-se da confusão que ia na cabeça dela - _Ela pensa que está a sonhar...  
_

"Kaoru! O Battousai morreu." - A voz dele era calma, mas no fundo toda aquela situação estava a deixá-lo desconfortável.

Ela tapou os ouvidos: "Não! Ele chama-se Kenshin! Não Battousai! Ele não morreu! Ele não pode ter morrido! Não!" - ela berrou

"Tem calma." - ele sabia que a reacção dela seria explosiva. _É a única solução..._ Ele mentia a si próprio. Tinha pensado em várias maneiras de contornar a situação... Resolver os seus assuntos, e depois voltar para completar a sua vingança... Mas... Não sabia porquê, aquela era a única situação que lhe agradava. Aquela que ele mais desejava... Era dificil vÊ-la assim... Ele nunca tinha lidado com uma pessoa tão espirituosa como ela... Todos á sua volta sempre camuflavam os seus sentimentos em nome da honra e dignidade que achavam ser mais importantes, mas ela... Ela era diferente... Explodia facilmente... E aquela noticia era uma bomba...

Observou-a chorar, berrar, gesticular freneticamente como se estivesse louca, zangada com o mundo á volta. Mas foi aí que ela se voltou e o encarou:  
"Como? PorquÊ? O que lhe aconteceu? Foste tu? " - ela apontou-lhe o dedo, os seus olhos demonstrando a raiva que ia no seu coração.

"Eu?" - ele apontou para si próprio - "Mas eu estava mesmo aqui no quarto ao lado do teu!"

"Então quem foi?" - os olhos dela estavam negros, e revelavam uma raiva enorme, que ele nunca pensou que alguém como ela fosse capaz de nutrir

"Saito."

Ela ficou imóvel... Pensativa por momentos... "Conta-me, como foi? Como soubeste?" - As perguntas eram rápidas e evasivas, como se ela estivesse a desconfiar do que ele lhe estava a dizer.

"Um dos meus informadores no Japão enviou-me uma carta." - ele caminhou até mais perto dela fechando a porta atrás de si. - "Pelos vistos já aconteceu À alguns dias..."

"Não..." - pela reação dela pareceu-lhe uma desculpa convincente... "oh Kenshin..."

"O Saito reivindicou a luta que não terminaram a alguns meses atrás... e ganhou." - ele informou

"Oh Kenshin..." - ela chorou. Chorava incansavelmente enquanto murmurava o nome dele.

Instintivamente o Enishi encostou-a para si afagando-lhe o cabelo.  
"Porquê Enishi? PorquÊ? Eu não tive hipótese de vÊ-lo nem sequer uma vez... "

"Isso não iria fazer diferença... Não o podias salvar."

Ela desencostou a cabeça do peito dele e devido à diferença de alturas teve que olhar para cima para ver a sua cara. "Deixa-me voltar pf, para me despedir dele."  
Ele tinha calculado que ela fosse reagir assim: "Demorarias imenso tempo a lá chegar... E não valeria de nada... Para além disso não há barcos para o Japão todos os dias, e mesmo que houvesse, levarias dois meses a conseguir chegar a Kyoto."

"Logo agora... que eu..." - as lágrimas ainda lhe escorriam pelo rosto... Mas ela estava pensativa.

"Que tu o quÊ?" - ele perguntou de imediato...

"Nada..." - ela esconde o rosto no peito dele novamente e continuou a chorar.

"O que é que eu vou fazer agora? O que vou fazer Meu Deus?" - ela murmurava... "Estou sozinha... Mais uma vez... Kenshin seu baka! Tu prometes-te que nunca me deixarias novamente!" - e seguiu-se mais um ataque de choro.

Para ele era um misto de raiva e alivio ouvi-la falar assim... Mas porquÊ? A sua vingança era contra o Himura não contra ela.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

No dojo reinava o silêncio... Apesar de saberem que a Kaoru estava viva, aquele ambiente mantinha-se estranho.

O Yahiko lavava a roupa, tarefa que o Kenshin costumava realizar, A Misao cozinhava e os outros esperavam na sala.

Era estranho aquele clima... _Ja nem o Sano aqui está... Como é que vou fazer para reconstruir a minha familia? PErdi os meus pais... E agora os meus amigos... Bolas! Estou farto disto! Se ao menos o Kenshin estivesse aqui! Mas ele nem sequer teve a coragem de seguir a pista que o Aoshi lhe deixou! Quando é que ele se tornou tão cobarde?_

Já havia feito dois dias que tinham ido visitar o Kenshin aquele lugar, no entanto, ele ainda não tinha aparecido no dojo.

O Aoshi dizia-lhe para lhe darem tempo, que ele voltaria e lutaria para encontrar a Kaoru. Mas, quanto tempo mais seria preciso?

_"_YAHIKOOOO!_" - _a voz estridente da Misao ecoou por toda a casa chegando finalmente aos ouvidos do rapaz que quase enfiou a cabeça na água da roupa de sobressalto.

_"_O que foi? _" - _ele correu até À cozinha.

A Misao olhava confusa para a os armários da cozinha: "Não sei onde está o Tofu..."

O Yahiko explodiu: "O QUE? Tu chamas-me aos berros por causa do Tofu?"

"Sim... Eu precisava que me fosses buscar mais à CIDADE..."_ -_ Ela acrescentou com ar angelical.

"Ufa... Está bem... Está bem eu vou." - e saiu a correr.

_::_

Uma vez no centro da cidade foi directo à loja comprar, e já fazia o caminho de volta quando reconheceu uma voz:

_"_Já fazia algum tempo que não vinha aqui... Mas continua tudo Igual._" _- Era a voz do Sano, que parecia estar a conversar com alguém.

O Yahiko voltou-se e confirmou as suas suspeitas. Sim era o Sano... Mas, para surpresa das surpresas não vinha sozinho, ao seu lado vinha uma jovem muito bonita...

O Rapaz correu até eles: "SANO!"

O Lutador olhou para ele e esboçou um enorme sorriso de satisfação: " Ei miúdo!"

"SANO TU NÃO SABES O QUE ACONTECEU?"

"Espera. Olha esta é a Brandi." - ele apresentou

O Yahiko corou - "Olá."

" Olá Tu deves ser o Yahiko... Mas parecias querer dizer algo de importante. " - ela perguntou.

o Yahiko desviou finalmente os olhos da jovem... " Uh... sim sim... É verdade. Sano! a Kaoru! a Kaoru está viva!"

O Sanozuke ficou parado por uns momentos e depois de pestanejar algumas vezes abanou a cabeça: "Yahiko, eu sei que a Kaoru era como uma irmã para ti, também o era para mim. Mas tens que aceitar que ela partiu... "

"Não. Ela está viva pergunta ao Aoshi! Nós verificamos e toda a situação foi um embuste. Uma farsa para fazer o Kenshin desistir de tudo. o Gein forjou o corpo falso da Kaoru assim como forjou um falso Iwanbo! "

O Sano abriu a boca incrédulo: "Não pode!" ele pensou por momentos - "Então! Temos que contar ai Kenshin!"

o Yahiko perdeu todo o entusiasmo: "Ele não acredita em nós."

"O quÊ? Eu vou lá falar com ele." - o Sano já ia começar a andar quando a mão da jovem o parou.

"o que foi?" - ele perguntou

Ela olhou para o Yahiko. " Quero que me expliques tudo. Todos os detalhes do que aconteceu. Só depois é que tu " - e olhou para o Sano - "irás falar com o samurai."

"PorquÊ?"

"Porque essas são as minhas condições." - e olhou para o Yahiko encorajando-o a prosseguir

"Porque não vamos indo todos para o dojo. Eu conto a história pelo caminho."

E foi de facto o que fez. Assim que caminhavam juntos, o Yahiko contou todos os pormenores, desde a Ideia do Aoshi de desenterrar o corpo da falsa Kaoru, até à conversa que tiveram com o Kenshin.

Entretanto chegaram e entraram no dojo.

"Olá... Sano! Voltas-te?" - ela deu um sorriso enorme quando o viu e de seguida olhou para a Brandi - " Ah e vejo que trouxes-te companhia."

"Esta é a Barndi."

_"_Olá._"_ - As duas cumprimentaram-se

_"_Mas alguém tem que meter na cabeça do Kenshin que isso é verdade! Onde está o Enishi neste momento?_"_

"Ainda não sabemos.." - o Aoshi interviu -

"O lugar mais próximo que eu conheço como pertencente ao Enishi é uma pequena ilha selvagem a sul... Talvez possamos começar por aí." - a Brandi acrescentou

"Tu conheces o Enishi?" - a Misao perguntou

"Sim... Um pouco."

"O pior é fazer com que o Kenshin venha também..." - a Misao exclamou desiludida

"Se ele não quiser vir, nós vamos sozinhos... Pode ser que só a Kaoru o consiga tirar daquele lugar." - O Yahiko disse. Estava farto de esperar... Agora que já tinham um ponto de partida, e um objectivo já podiam partir. não podiam ficar parados.

"Não podemos perder mais tempo. Partimos amanhã. Arranjem as vossas coisas." - o Sano disse caminhando para o interior do dojo.

Por momentos todos se voltaram na sua direcção.

"Eu tenho que ir à vila falar com uma pessoas e comprar umas coisas... " - a Brandi disse - "Volto dentro de uma hora."

E sem mais nada saiu porta fora.

::::::::

Já era de noite na mansão do Enishi. Ela continuava no quarto quando chegou a hora de jantar. Ao ouvir as oito badaladas do relógio, ele decidiu ir ver como ela estava. Subiu as escadas e bateu na porta do quarto.

"Sim." - a voz dela saiu rouca.

Ele abriu a porta e entrou no quarto. "Anda jantar."

Ela respirou fundo..."Não tenho vontade."

"Tens que comer. Toda a gente tem de comer." - ele insistiu.

"Sim. Tens razão. Eu preciso mesmo de me alimentar... Ninguem pode sair prejudicado por minha causa."

E levantou-se da cama devagar.

Quando estava a chegar perto dele, o Enishi murmurou; "Estás a esconder-me alguma coisa, não estás?"

E quando pensava que ela não iria responder, ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça. "Sim estou... Mas... só porque, ainda não me habituei à ideia...Mas, vamos jantar?"

Ele desviou-se para que ela passasse. A Kaoru caminhou directamente até às escadas e depois até à mesa.

"Agora que sinto o cheiro da comida... Percebo que afinal tenho fome..." - a sua voz era triste, mas era como se tivesse um laivo de esperança dentro de si.

Assim que o empregado colocou a comida no seu prato sentiu ainda mais fome e começou a comer descontroladamente. Ignorando o olhar estranho que Tanto o Enishi como o empregado lhe lançavam.

De repente parou e ficou a olhar para eles. Depois corou, e pousou os talheres em cima da mesa. "Desculpem."

O Enishi mandou o empregado retirar-se e, olhou para ela. "O que é que me estás a esconder?"

Ela suspirou: "Não quero falar disso... pf hoje não."

Mas ele continuou: "O que é que me podes estar a esconder? Estás na minha casa, não trouxeste absolutamente nada contigo, não conheces ninguém aqui... "

Ela respirou fundo e colocou a mão no peito: "A seu tempo vais acabar por saber."

Ele deu um murro na mesa: "Mas porquÊ que não posso saber agora? Eu não gosto de segredos." - ele olhou-a com olhar escrutinador- " - Diz-me Kaoru!"

A jovem não respondia, simplesmente mantinha a mão no peito e parecia estar a hiperventilar...

"Estás bem?" - ele perguntou

Ela afastou a cadeira da mesa e correu escadas acima em direcção ao quarto. ele seguiu atrás dela.

"Não vais fechar-te no quarto!" -

Mas para sua surpresa assim que entrou no quarto ela nem sequer fechou a porta, correu de imediato para a casa de banho. O Enishi ficou à porta do quarto até que ouviu barulhos de lá de dentro e percebeu que ela estava a a vomitar.

Correu para o quarto de banho e viu-a debruçada sobre a banheira. Puxou-lhe os cabelos para trás e viu que ela estava a transpirar. Quando ela parou de vomitar e estava mais calma ele perguntou: "Estás doente, é esse o teu segredo?"

Ela olhou-o mas estava cansada demais para o que quer que fosse.

Ele percebeu isso e pegou nela ao colo e deitou-a na cama. Assim que a pousou ela adormeceu.

::

O Enishi foi directo ao seu quarto trocou de roupa e estava prestes a sair quando o Empregado lhe perguntou:"Senhor, é preciso fazer alguma coisa?"

"Sim. Quero que estejas atento a ver se ela tem mais vómitos. Eu vou sair. Demoro no máximo duas horas."

E dito isso fechou a porta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Já passaram tantos anos... Como é que eu volto para este país e me reencontro de novo com ele? Não nos reconhecemos. Nem eu a ele nem ele a mim... Mas depois de me ter apercebido de quem ele era vi que não mudou nada desde há dez anos atrás... _

A Brandi parou de caminhar quando avistou um homem parado na estrada a observar o rio."Será que é?"

::

Tinha arranjado forças para caminhar até ali... Só faltava mais um pouco até ao dojo, mas aquele lugar em particular trazia-lhe boas recordações... recordações deles... Dela.

Procurava respostas... Mas só tinha sonhos e visões e isso não era o suficiente.

"Falta pouco para o dojo." - uma voz atrás dele disse

O Kenshin voltou-se para trás. Aquela jovem tinha uma energia tão positiva, parecia quase que a sua voz o tinha acordado.

"Tens muitas pessoas à tua espera..."

"Como sabes?" - ele perguntou a sua voz suou rouca por falta de uso.

"A descrição que os teus amigos fizeram de ti." - ela olhou para a espada que ele carregava na mão esquerda . "Muitas pessoas te esperam Kenshin, mas, uma acima de todas as outras. Não a vais fazer esperar pois não?"

Ele sorriu um pouco: "Não. Não vou deixar ninguém á espera."

"Vamos, eu também vou para o dojo." - ela disse, levantando-lhe um braço para que se apoiasse nela. Ele estava mesmo sem forças.

::::::

A Kaoru acordou. Algo se movimentava no seu quarto. de um lado para o outro sempre sem parar. Moveu a cabeça para o lado.

Era o Enishi. Caminhava de um lado para o outro do quarto, murmurando coisas que eram imperceptíveis para ela.

"Enishi." - ela chamou

Ele parou e olhou-a.

_Que estranho... o olhar dele está diferente. Parece cheio de raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo... é como se estivesse num dilema._

A Respiração dele era inconstante como se quisesse dizer algo, mas, havia tanto ódio dentro dele...

"Segredo hein?" - ele disse com voz dura.

Ela ficou sentada na cama, á espera do que ele iria dizer de seguida. Já nada do que ele pudesse dizer ou fazer a iria magoar...

"Segredo! Um segredo que pretendias guardar de mim! Quando é que pensavas contar-me!" - ele explodiu

Ela percebeu tudo.

O Enishi chegou perto dela colocando-se À sua altura e agarrou-lhe em ambos os braços: "Diz-me! Quando é que pensavas contar-me!"

"De que é que estás a falar Enishi?..." - a voz dela tremeu. Estavam demasiado próximos e isso fazia sentir-se amedrontada ele era demasiado assustador assim de perto e com aquela raiva toda.

"DE TI! Dos teus sintomas! Dos enjoos, das febres!" - ele levantou-se novamente e começou a andar de novo à volta do quarto - "Uh!" - ele resmungava.

Ela levantou-se: "Enishi, pf, calma."

Ele voltou-se para ela de repente."QUANDO É QUE ERA SUPOSTO EU SABER QUE ESTÁS GRÁVIDA?"

::::

Estavam todos a jantar.

"A Brandi ainda não chegou acho que vou à procura dela." - o Sano levantou-se

"Deixa-a estar, ela sabe muito bem o que faz." - o Aoshi disse

"Como podes saber se nem sequer a conheces?"

"EH!Deve ter fugido. Eu nunca entendi o que é que uma rapariga bonita como ela estava a fazer com um rapaz como tu... " - O Yahiko exclamou

"O QUE Puto?" - e estava prestes a mandar-lhe com uma tigele de arroz quando alguém abriu a porta da sala

Todos ficaram de boca aberta ao verem o Kenshin entrar junto com a jovem.

o ruivo olhou para todos eles e reuniu todas as forças para falar:

"Desculpem a demora." - e dito isso caiu no chão sem forças.

:::

**Fim do Capitulo**

**Então? Gostaram? Eu sei que foi tudo um pouco rápido, mas eu tenho ideias muito fixas para esta história já à muito tempo e quero colocar essas mesmas ideias em papel antes que me fujam... **

** Já sabem que gosto muito de ler os vossos reviews por isso já sabem é so carregar no botão abaixo.**

**Beijinhos grandes e boas fériaaaaaaaaaaas  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Iasmin; Drik Phelton; Soffy; K-chan

Obrigada a todas vocÊs por terem lido e comentado o último capitulo... E obrigada áquelas que lerem a história desde o capitulo 1 até agora pela primeira vez... E sempre bom saber que a nossa fic ainda continua a ter interesse...

beijinhos

Capitulo 13 - Superar

Ela olhou-o sem saber o que dizer. Era como se as palavras dele tivessem aumentado a gravidade da situação. O facto de ter um bebé de alguém que ela amava não era o que a preocupava, mas sim o de o progenitor não ter sido informado acabando até mesmo por morrer sem saber que iria de facto ser pai.

Mas, naquele momento, ela tinha à sua frente um homem que parecia transtornado com toda a situação. Os olhos dele quase que deitavam faíscas...

Era estranho, mas ele queria respostas... Porque razão queria o seu raptor respostas? E agora que o Kenshin tinha morrido... ainda lhe custava a admitir a ideia... Mas e agora, o que ia ele fazer com uma mulher, como ela, grávida do homem cuja vida ele tanto queria destruir?

Estavam a meses de distância do Japão, num lugar estranho, onde ela não conhecia ninguém. A única pessoa que sabia que ela estava grávida era o médico da vila. Por isso só podia ter sido ele a contar ao Enishi.

Ele continuava imóvel, olhando para ela furtivamente.

"Eu só soube quando o médico aqui da vila me analisou." - ela respondeu a uma das perguntas que ele tinha feito mentalmente

O Enishi voltou as costas e coçou o queixo. "Não sabias quando eu te trouxe para cá?"

"Queres dizer, quando me raptas-te?" - ela perguntou cinicamente - "Não, não sabia. Mas porquê? Fazia alguma diferença? Deixavas de me raptar, ou de cumprir o teu Jinchuu? Era isso Enishi?" - a voz dela ficou agressiva ele nunca a tinha ouvido falar daquela forma. Apesar de ela ter falado de forma agressiva para ele várias vezes, nunca falou com tamanha raiva.

"Não." - ele respondeu seco - "Nada, nada, é mais importante do que a minha vingança." - Ele encarou-a.

Ela suspirou. Era impossível conversar com ele. O Enishi era uma fanático, e sendo assim, nada do que ela dissesse poderia mudar a opinião dele.

Ela fechou os olhos... Sabia que o que ia perguntar de seguida ia ditar o resto da sua vida. "Enishi, o que vais fazer comigo agora?"

Ele não respondeu.

"O Kenshin morreu. A tua vingança está terminada. Não tens mais motivos para continuar com isto." - ela disse voltando-lhe as costas e olhando para o exterior da janela ao lado da cama.

"De quanto tempo estás?" - ele perguntou casualmente

"Dois meses." - ela respondeu continuando a olhar o exterior, instintivamente colocando a mão na barriga

Ele ficou a olhar para ela, ali de costas, como se estivesse amuada. "Ouve, nós paramos aqui, porque eu queria saber se tu estavas doente. Todos os sintomas que tinhas podiam ser um vírus qualquer. Assim que te curasses, eu planeava voltar a alto mar e fazer o nosso caminho até Macau. Mas o médico disse-me que durante os trÊs primeiros meses não devias passar por muitas mudanças, por isso, vamos esperar mais um pouco, até esse tempo passar. Depois disso, tudo volta ao inicio." - o Enishi dizia aquilo de modo frio.

"Enishi, eu estou grávida do teu maior inimigo." - ela murmurou - "Ele morreu... e agora que a tua vingança já não faz sentido, O que planeias fazer comigo?"

Ele expirou: "Não sei."

"O quê?" - ela exclamou

"Acho que vivi tanto tempo a planear esta vingança, que acabei por me esquecer de pensar no que faria quando ela estivesse completa." - os seus olhos vaguearam por todo o quarto na esperança de que algo lhe ditasse o que fazer a seguir.

"Tu foste o objecto da minha vingança. De uma forma ou de outra se tu estás aqui, é porque eu quero. É porque eu planeei que tu aqui estivesses." - ele acrescentou. "Mas já agora, diz-me, o que planeavas fazer se te deixasse na tua cidade natal? Como achas que as pessoas iam olhar para ti?"

"Os meus amigos iriam ficar felizes por mim..." - ela respondeu, mas ao mesmo tempo veio-lhe à mente as pessoas mesquinhas que iriam tecer comentários ridículos e maldosos.

Ela estava grávida de um homem com quem não era casada...

"Eu não posso parar os meus planos... Tenho muitas coisas organizadas e esta viagem não pode parar... Se pararmos aqui um mês, quando chegarmos a Macau vais estar com cerca de seis meses de gravidez... Até lá decides o que queres fazer."

"Eu não sei o que fazer..." - as lágrimas começaram a formar-se nos seus olhos - "O meu mundo está todo de pernas para o ar..."

Ele colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta e disse antes de sair:

"A forma como te adaptas e como lutas para sobreviver neste mundo, é o que vai ditar quem realmente és Kamyia Kaoru."

Dito isto fechou a porta e deixou-a sozinha no quarto... Tanto ele como ela precisavam de espaço para tomar decisões.

::::::

Já havia passado uma semana desde que o Kenshin estava em casa. A Megumi recomendou que o Kenshin tivesse pelo menos oito dias de descanso, para depois puder partir em viagem. o seu corpo tinha de recuperar forças.

Ele não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo era verdade.. Em quão meticuloso o plano do Enishi tinha sido... Como é que ele o conseguiu enganar? Como é que ele não notou que não era ela?

Era rídiculo, mas quando a viu ali na parede, foi uma imagem tão forte que não quis saber de mais nada... Só quis desaparecer.

Mas agora, havia uma esperança. A Brandi disse que conhecia um local onde o Enishi poderia estar, era só seguir as pistas e se Deus quisesse tudo daria certo.

Havia noites em que acordava e ia para o quarto onde ela costumava dormir... As coisas dela tinham o seu cheiro e só assim ele conseguia dormir..E ficava lá até de manhã...

Ele sabia que os seus amigos não o iriam recriminar... Passava imenso tempo a pensar no que lhe diria quando a reencontrasse...

_Kaoru eu vou encontrar-te._

Agora mais do que nunca ele estava perto disso... Era só embarcar hoje à tarde e em cerca de dois dias eles chegariam à ilha onde o Enishi podia estar escondido._  
_

:::::

Tinha passado uma semana desde que o Enishi sabia que ela estava grávida...

Por momentos ela teve medo de que ele a fosse obrigar a abortar o bebé, para não sobrar nenhum "Battousai"descende, mas, a reacção dele foi bastante diferente...

Ela sentou-se debaixo da sombra de uma árvore no jardim, com um livro de poesia que ele tinha na biblioteca.

_Naquela tarde em que eu parti e tu ficaste_  
_sentimos, fundo, os dois a mágoa da saudade._  
_Por ver-te as lágrimas sangraram de verdade_  
_sofri na alma um amargor quando choraste._

Aquele poema fazia-a lembrar-se do dia em que o Kenshin se despediu dela para ir para Edo...

_Ao despedir-me eu trouxe a dor que tu levaste!_  
_Nem só teu amor me traz a felicidade._  
_Quando parti foi por amar a Humanidade._  
_Sim! Foi por isso que eu parti e tu ficaste!_

_Mas se pensares que eu não parti e a mim te deste_  
_será a dor e a tristeza de perder-me_  
_unicamente um pesadelo que tiveste._

_Mas se jamais do teu amor posso esquecer-me_  
_e se fui eu aquele a quem tu mais quiseste_  
_que eu conserve em ti a esperança de rever-me!_

Sim... Mesmo que ele tivesse morrido, haveria sempre uma esperança!

Um dia haveriam de se encontrar e longe de todos os problemas, seriam finalmente felizes...

Mas... E daí... Não...

Tomoe...

Ele tinha amado a Tomoe antes de a conhecer... Por essa ordem de ideias... Ele nunca ficaria com a Kaoru, mas sim com a Tomoe...

"Nós nunca poderemos ficar juntos..." - ela chorou - "Nunca!" - o seu berro estridente assustou-a até a ela

a Kaoru olhou para as suas mãos... "Se não podemos ser felizes, então de que me serve viver?"

_:::::_

Aquela semana tinha sido estranha... Quando soube que ela estava grávida teve vontade_ de_ gritar com ela...Foi como se algo tivesse queimado o seu peito por dentro... No entanto, quando chegou ao quarto e a viu... Ela era demasiado fraca para aguentar com as coisas que ele lhe queria dizer... Demasiado bela para ele conseguir sequer nutrir ódio... Ela era muitas coisas que ele não conseguia superar.

Ele estava no seu escritório a pensar... Daí a dois dias viria um homem a sua casa que o informaria de como estavam a correr os negócios na China. E como o seu sócio se estava a portar...Isto eram coisas importantes...

Subitamente um barulho de fundo alertou-o.

Olhou pela janela e viu-a de joelhos no chão a bater com os punhos na terra. "Está maluca!" - apressou-a a sair do quarto e a ir ao seu encontro.

Uma vez lá fora, percebeu que ela estava a chorar e que gritava algo sem sentido...

Correu para ela e agarrou-a pelos pulsos com força: "O que estas a fazer?" - ele perguntou-lhe zangado!

Ela ficou atordoada com a força que ele usou para a parar. "Eu nunca vou conseguir ser feliz com ele..."

Ele franziu o sobrolho e afastou-a para trás. "O que?"

Ela deixou-se estar de joelhos, a sua cara tinha manchas de terra. : "O Kenshin nunca será meu... "

"Eu não vou ouvir isto!" - o Enishi afastou-se

Ele estava a fazer de tudo para a ajudar, a atrasar os seus planos para que não houvessem preocupações com a gravidez, e ela desperdiçava todas as suas energias a pensar no Battousai!

"Nunca vou puder competir com a Tomoe..." - ela murmurou

Ele parou de caminhar quando ouviu a última frase dela... "Pois não... Sabes porquÊ?" - ele gritou com ódio: "Porque ela nunca poria um homem na frente do seu próprio filho!"

Ele correu até ela e obrigou-a a levantar-se: "Eu não dou valor à vida humana, mas tu não és melhor do que eu... Tu tens um filho no ventre e não lhe estás a dar importância nenhuma! "

Ela ficou perplexa a olhá-lo... As lágrimas ainda lhe escorriam dos olhos, mas a frase que ele usou foi a mais acertada... Ela não estava a valorizar a vida que tinha dentro dela... Se o Kenshin estivesse vivo faria de tudo para proteger aquele bébé, mas naquele momento ela estava a ter atitudes que poderiam por em risco a vida da criança... _Eu sou uma pessoa horrivel..._

O Enishi sentiu que ela havia caído em si e soltou-a. Esperando que ela se pudesse recompor.

Ela ficou parada no tempo... "Tu tens razão..." - as palavras saíram fracas mas ele conseguiu perceber

Ela estava a usar um kimono branco com um obi azul escuro e tinha o cabelo solto... Ele olhou para a barriga dela, mas ainda não dava para perceber que ela estava grávida... Era difícil acreditar nisso... Como é que alguém tão frágil, era capaz de suster dentro do seu próprio corpo um outro ser humano?

"Não devias voltar para dentro?" - ele perguntou-lhe vendo que o vento começava a soprar com mais força.

"Faz-me sentir viva..." - ela sorriu... E a forma como ela o fez mostrou que aquilo que sentia era verdadeiro.

"O quÊ?" - ele perguntou

"O vento... faz-me sentir viva... POr isso, deixa-me ficar mais um pouco..."

Ele voltou costas: "Como quiseres." - a forma como ela sorriu colocou-o um pouco confuso, porque não estava habituado a estar rodeado por alguem sorridente...

"Espera." - ela chamou-o. Ele parou de andar mas manteve-se de costas.

"Obrigada." - ela disse

Ele voltou-se... E ficou assoberbado com o que viu... Não sabia porquê, mas naquele dia estava particularmente bela, era o kimono que fazia sobressair a cor dos seus olhos, o o facto de o seu cabelo estar preso... E agora que o vento soprava conseguia sentir aquela essência que emanava do corpo dela, aquele essencia viciante mas ao mesmo tempo reconfortante... jasmim...

Ele voltou costas e caminhou rapidamente para casa.

Ela ficou a vê-lo entrar..._O que se pasosu com ele?_

::::

Ele entrou em casa e foi directamente para o quarto... Ele estava a ficar doido... Quando a viu assim o seu corpo reagiu de forma estranha... Teve que se controlar para... para... não abraçar e beijar naquele momento... No que diz respeito a mulheres era demasiado fácil para ele ter aquilo que queria... Nunca teve que se reprimir de ter aquelas que desejava...

Será que era isso que estava a acontecer? Desejo? Por ela?

Ele abanou a cabeça... Tentou abstrair-se dela... Olhou para o objecto na parede e segurou-o... _Vou treinar._

E assim o fez... Foi para o jardim na parte de trás da casa e começou o seu treino...

::::

Ela entrou no quarto e observou pela janela a forma como ele treinava... Todos os seus passos eram coordenados... Não tão elegante como o do Kenshin... Mas seguramente muito forte...

Ele era incompreensível... PorquÊ que tinha agido assim?

_Talvez não esteja habituado a ter alguém que fale com ele e o trate bem sem nada em troca..._

Podia ser um motivo... De qualquer forma... Ela olhou-o novamente pela janela... Ele tirou a camisola e começou a exercitar a parte superior do corpo...

A Kaoru sentiu um arrepio... Nunca tinha apreciado alguém pelo seu potencial físico, mas quanto ao Enishi, era impossível não reparar nesses "detalhes".

Ele sentiu que estava a ser observado porque olhou para ela, Ela voltou-se instintivamente para dentro...

_Que vergonha... Ele apanhou-me a olhar para ele de uma forma... diferente..._

A Kaoru agachou-se no quarto... Estava a sentir-se tão confusa com tudo aquilo... Havia momentos em que se esquecia de que o Kenshin tinha morrido... Mas quando se lembrava, o peito dela ficava apertado com tantas dores... Era impossivel suportar.

Ele tinha sido o único homem que ela alguma vez tinha amado. Levou as mãos à barriga, acariciando imaginariamente o bebe no seu interior...

_Tu partis-te... Mas deixas-te um pedacinho de ti comigo... E eu vou fazer de tudo para o proteger..._

Não sabia o que faria... Iam ficar maus um mÊs ali... Depois partiriam para Macau, mas depois ela teria que tomar uma decisão... Foi o prazo que o Enishi lhe tinha dado...

_Tenho muito tempo para pensar..._

::::

"Vamos Kenshin..." - O Yahiko chamou - " Já tens tudo?"

O ruivo caminhou na direcção do portão do dojo: "Sim... " - _Tudo... Não é muita coisa... Tenho a minha espada, e os meus conhecimentos... O resto é superficial..._

o Sano olhou para o samurai e notou que ele estava diferente: "É bom ter-te de volta." - deu-lhe uma palmada nas costas - "Não parecias a mesma pessoa naquele sitio..."

O Kenshin respirou fundo: "Por momentos pensei que tinha perdido tudo... Mas, agora, a minha perspectiva mudou... E isso faz de mim um homem novo."

O Sano concordou.

"Onde conheces-te a Brandi, Sano?" - O Kenshin olhou para a jovem que ia na frente com a Misao. Ela parecia ter uma força fora do comum, um espirito forte... Parecido com o do Sano...

"Bem... Eu andava a vaguear na floresta quando a encontrei..." - ele recordou - "E acabei por descobrir que ela conhecia o Enishi."

"E o que a levou a ajudar-te?" - o Kenshin perguntou

O Sano ficou pensativo..."Não sei..." - sorriu orgulhosamente - "Se calhar o meu charme..."

O Kenshin sorriu ao ver que o Zanza não tinha mudado nem um bocadinho.

"Ei Kenshin? Estás preparado para lutar contra o Enishi?" - o Yahiko pergunotu

O Kenshin respirou fundo: "O Enishi tem razões para me odiar... Tem o direito de me querer ver morto... E se ele me pedisse isso, eu deixar-me-ia morrer nas mãos dele... Mas ele não tinha o direito de envolver a Kaoru nisto... E por isso, sim... Estou pronto para lutar contra ele."

::::::

_"Muito bem Nikito, preciso que estejas muito atento a tudo...Penso que esta vingança do Enishi é o seu ponto farto de que seja ele o cabeça de toda a nossa organização... Ele nunca vai abrir mão dela... E nós vamos ser sempre os subordinados...Eu quero que ele perca esse poder antes que seja tarde demais para nós... Por isso, informa-me das novidades..."_

O homem releu a carta novamente... Era arriscado tomar partido contra o Yukishiro Enishi. Mas aquele homem estava cada vez mais louco... E a fortuna que ele tinha juntado seria suficiente dividindo entre ele e o outro sócio, para viverem sem problemas até morrerem de velhos...

Mas ele tinha de arriscar... o dinheiro valia a pena...

Ajeitou a gola do casaco e respirou fundo várias vezes... Ia jantar com ele agora... Tinha que parecer calmo, e não deixar transparecer nada. O Enishi era muito inteligente e ficaria de sobreaviso ao primeiro sinal de nervosismo...

_Vamos embora..._

::::

"Misato!" - ele gritou "Onde estás?"  
Ela riu-se e escondeu-se atrás de uma grande rocha...  
Ela viu-o a colocar a mão atrás da cabeça... Era o que ele costumava fazer quando estava nervoso... "Perdi-a... Ele vai matar-me..."

Ele voltou-se para trás porque ouviu um barulho, e ela escondeu-se de novo... Tarde demais ele já a tinha descoberto.

"Aí estás tu!" - ele correu até ela com a espada na mão - "A tua mãe está preocupada contigo."

Ela saiu de trás da rocha com um ar descontente: "A minha mãe nunca me deixa fazer nada daquilo que eu quero..."

Ele sorriu: "Isso é porque tu só gostas de fazer coisas de rapazes..."

Começaram a caminhar juntos: "Sabes uma coisa?" - ela olhou para ele - "Eu devia ter nascido homem..."

Ele arregalou os olhos de espanto: "Ah! PorquÊ?"

"Porque assim podia estar contigo e com o meu pai o tempo todo..." - ela suspirou

"Que desperdicio..." - ele sussurou

"O que é que disses-te?" - ela perguntou de imediato

Ele corou - "Nada! Nada!" - ele engoliu em seco - "Vamos apressar o passo que está a ficar tarde."

E continuaram a caminhar em direcção à casa dela, enquanto o sol se punha nas suas costas.

::::

Ela acordou... Era a primeira vez em alguns anos que sonhava com aquilo...

Levantou-se e veio até cá fora ao exterior do barco. O som do mar era reconfortante mas ao mesmo tempo assustador...  
Quando chegou até à parte da frente não ficou surpreendida por encontrar o samurai acordado.

"Devias descansar Himura." - ela disse pousando os braços cruzados em cima da madeira.

"Tenho estado a pensar..." - ele respondeu

"Pois...Mas devias mesmo descansar... O Enishi é muito resistente... e..."

"Deves ter tido um motivo forte para ajudar o Sano... " - ele olhou desejando saber a resposta

Ela pausou por momentos e depois virou costas e respondeu: "Deves ter tido um motivo muito forte para ajudar a Kaoru naquela noite em que se conheceram..."

O Kenshin ficou sem palavras.

::::

Ela desceu as escadas à hora normal para jantar... Tinha passado a tarde toda no quarto e estava com fome... Além disso, vinha um cheiro muito bom da cozinha...  
O Enishi já estava na sala. Ao aproximar-se da mesa notou que havia talheres e um prato a mais na mesa... "Tens convidados?"

Ele abanou com a cabeça.

"Queres que eu jante lá em cima?" - ela perguntou

"Não é necessário." - ele respondeu olhando-a de cima a baixo... _Bolas! Ela ainda continua com o mesmo kimono e com o mesmo perfume..._

"Tens a certeza? Eu não quero participar dos teus negócios Enishi!"

Ele resmungou: "Jantas aqui e pronto... Além disso não vamos falar de negócios... Não te preocupes, nada que choque esse coração de maria rapaz frágil..."

"Maria rapaz grávida..." - ela acrescentou.

Ele olhou para ela fixamente. Será que aquilo era verdade? Ela estava a gozar com a sua própria situação?

Ela desatou À gargalhada sozinha...

Ele teve vontade de se rir mas conteve-se. Além disso a campainha tocou. Devia ser o seu convidado...

:::::::::::::


	14. Chapter 14

Hachi-chan 2 - Muito obrigada por teres comentado. Ainda bem que . Espero que o próximo capitulo te agrade. As coisas vão começar a aquecer. Beijo

**Capitulo 14 - Uma promessa**

Ela abriu o armário com a intenção de escolher um dos vestidos para usar no jantar. Não que fosse um jantar importante, mas já que o Enishi a tinha informado de que iria jantar com ele e com um convidado dele, ela decidiu vestir alguma coisa diferente. Afinal de contas, ela tinha autorização usar todas as roupas que estavam naquele armário.

Pensativa ela tirou um vestido e pousou-o em cima da cama.

_Se o Enishi me disse que eu poderia estar presente neste jantar, então este homem a quem ele convidou não deve ser perigoso. Apesar de tudo, ele protege-me sempre que necessário, por isso não me iria colocar numa situação perigosa neste momento._

Ela massajou o ventre. Dentro de uns meses ia ser mãe... Era uma ideia aterrorizadora mas ao mesmo tempo eternecedora. Seria um rapaz ou uma menina?

Caminhou até ao espelho e olhou-se de lado. Será que já se notava? Ela não conseguia perceber ainda nenhuma diferença... Seria o bébe parecido com ela ou com o Kenshin? Uma parte dela gostava de que a criança fosse parecida com ele, para que ela pudesse sentir-se mais perto dele.

Ela voltou as costas para o espelho.

Nestes últimos dias, tinha sido dificil de digerir a morte dele, mas, o facto de ter dentro de si uma vida abstraí-a de pensar nisso.

Ela começou a despir o kimono branco e vestiu o outro azul marinho.

Estava prestes a prender o cabelo quando decidiu deixá-lo solto. Gostava mais de o ver assim.

Ouviu no andar de baixo a campainha a tocar. Devia ser o convidado. Se calhar era melhor começar a descer.

::::

"Nikito." - o Enishi cumprimentou o homem - "Fizes-te uma boa viagem?"~

O Enishi conseguia parecer muito hospitaleiro, apesar de não estar muito satisfeito por ter visitas. Mas esta era essencial... Não podia descuidar-se dos seus negocios.

"Sim senhor. A viagem foi rapida. Mais rápida do que aquilo que pensei." - deram um aperto de mãos.

"Eu chamei-te aqui porque preciso que me informes como estão as coisas na China. Mas antes..." - o Enishi ia mencionar para se sentarem quando viu que o seu convidado estava focado em outra coisa.

Seguiu a linha do olhar dele e deparou-se com a Kaoru a descer as escadas, apesar de vir um pouco comprometida ela estava muito bonita. Ele já tinha reparado que nestes ultimos dias a forma de vestir dela estava mais cuidada do que o normal. Talvez fosse por isso que o homem ficou de olhar cravado nela.

"Uh-...Uh..." - o Enishi tossiu. - "Esta é a Kaoru, ela vai acompanhar-nos no jantar." - dito isto, todos se sentaram e esperaram pelo jantar.

Apesar de sentir o ar ameaçador do Enishi em cima dele, o Nikito não conseguia tirar olhos da jovem. Ela era mesmo bela... Mas afinal, o que estava ela a fazer com alguem como o Enishi? Ele não era capaz de amar ninguém. nem de se preocupar com ninguém. .. E ela não parecia ser uma mulher daquelas com quem ele andava, e, se o fosse, ele não teria permitido a sua presença naquele jantar.

"Preciso que me informes de como está tudo na China." - o Enishi disse interrompendo a linha de pensamento de Nikito.

O homem desviou o seu olhar da jovem e tenou formular uma frase com sentido:

"Uh... Tudo bem... Penso eu."

A Kaoru percebeu de imediato que o Enishi não tinha ficado agradado com a resposta dele.

"Pensas tu? Eu não te pedi para viajares até aqui para me dizeres que pensas que está tudo bem!" - Ele barafustou

Este era um Enishi diferente daquele com o qual ela estava habituada a lidar. Era mais rude, grosseiro no modo de falar.

O homem atrapalhado reformulou: "Senhor, todos os negócios que tinham sido deixados pendentes estão resolvidos, excepto aquele que nós já sabemos, mas que o senhor disse querer resolver pessoalmente."

O Enishi recostou-se para trás na cadeira: "Como se está a portar o Heishin?"

"Naquilo que tenho apreciado não tem feito nada que o possa prejudicar senhor." - o homem respondeu baixando os olhos.

"Óptimo. Ele sabe o que lhe aconteceria se o fizesse." - comentou

"Não consigo perceber como seria ele capaz de o prejudicar senhor. Estamos a falar em termos de negócios?"

O Enishi reclinou-se sobre a mesa: "Não. Ao me prejudicar nos negócios Heinshin estaria a prejudicar-se a si próprio. Ele é maricas demais para isso."

"Então estamos a falar do campo pessoal?" - Nikito inquiriu

"Talvez." - o Ensihi respondeu pensativo.

"Mas aí não tem com o que se preocupar. O que usaria ele para o atraiçoar?" - ele perguntou - "Não tem ninguém a sua volta que ele possa usar contra si... Ou tem?" - olhou directamente para a Kaoru.

_Mas porquê que ele está a olhar para mim? O que é que quer ele insinuar? - _A Kaoru começou a sentir-se a corar, com toda a atenção que aquele homem lhe parecia dispensar.

O Enishi manteve o sue olhar firme no Nikito, não gostando do comentário que ele tinha feito, nem da atenção e dos olhares para a Kaoru, que ele não fazia questão de esconder.

"Nikito."

"Sim senhor." - o homem voltou de novo a sua atenção para o Enishi. Mas quando o fez notou que algo estava diferente. O olhar dele tinha mudado, mais hostil, como se algo o tivesse irritado.

"Ninguem que se virar contra mim será bem sucedido." - ele parecia estar a ameaçá-lo

Os dois homens entreolharam-se por momentos que pareciam intermináveis para a Kaoru, que estava cheia de medo daquilo que o Enishi pudesse fazer. O que quer que fosse, ela tinha decido que não permitiria que o fizesse na sua presença.

"Queres que vá perguntar na cozinha se o jantar demora muito?" - ela quebrou a tensão.

O Enishi olhou-a: "Não é necessário, o Nikito está de saída."

Tanto a Kaoru como o homem ficaram espantados a olhá-lo. Mas o Enishi não mudou a sua expressão.

"Diz ao Heishin aquilo que te disse a ti." - e levantou-se afastando a cadeira.

O homem levantou-se tmbém ainda aturdido com todo aquele cenário. Mas o que tinha sido aquilo? Uma cena de cíumes?

O Enishi levou-o até a porta e sem trocarem mais palavras o homem saiu.

O Enishi de costas para ela por instantes, até que o empregado entrou na sala com a bandeja da comida na mão. A Kaoru pode notar pelo seu ar que ele se perguntava onde teria ido o convidado, mas, não perguntou nada.

"Podes tirar o prato do convidado da mesa. Somos só nos a jantar hoje." - a Kaoru informou baixinho, e o homem acenou, pousando as travessas na mesa e retirando o prato que estava a mais.

Assim que deixou a comida na mesa voltou para a cozinha.

O Enishi caminhou rapidamente para a mesa e sentou-se.

A Kaoru ficou a olhá-lo por momentos enquanto ele se servia.

"Pensei que as mulheres grávidas tivessem sempre fome." - ele comentou

"Sim e tenho." - ela disse

"Então, porque estas de pé a ver-me comer?" - ele perguntou

"Estava a tentar entender porque o mandas-te embora." - ela sentou-se e esperou que ele acabasse de se servir

"Há muita coisa que ainda não entendes." - ele respondeu rispido.

"Podes tentar explicar-me?" - a Kaoru pegou nos talheres e serviu-se

"No meu mundo não posso confiar em toda a gente. Pelo contrário, tenho que desconfiar de todos."

"Desconfias deste Nikito?" - ela perguntou

"Não gostei da forma de estar dele." - ele encheu o copo com vinho.

"Em que sentido?" - Ela tentou alcançar a água que estava a meio da mesa, esticou o braço mas não chegava la, então levantou-se um pouco da cadeira, esticou os dedos o mais que pode...estava quase lá... até que ele segurou na jarra de água por ela.

As pernas dela cederam e ia cair para trás, quando ele a segurou pela mão.

"Estás bem?" - ele perguntou

"Sim. Acho que os meus joelhos não aguentaram estar tanto tempo a esticar-me e então senti uma dor aguda..."

"O que foi?" - Ao vê-la corar ele percebeu que ainda estava a agarrar a mão dela... Largou-a de imediato.

"Foi um impulso." - ele disse.

"Obrigada, o teu impulso impediu-me de cair." - ela respondeu

O Enishi olhou-a admirado: "É impressão minha ou estás a tentar ser simpática comigo?"

Ela deu um gole na àgua: "Ah... Deve ser da gravidez... Devo estar a ficar mais mole."

"Bem me pareceu que não podia ser natural." - ele criticou

"Enishi."

"Uh?"

"O que é que aquele homem quis dizer quando falou acerca de usar alguem contra ti?" - a preocupação era visivel no olhar dela.

_Ela percebeu que o comentário foi acerca dela._ - ele pensou.

Esse foi um dos motivos que o levou a expulsá-lo da casa. Mas, ele não podia deixar que ela ficasse com medo. Afinal de contas, ele não ia deixar que nada lhe acontecesse.

Ele olhou para ela e respondeu num tom confiante: "Não te preocupes ele não te vai fazer mal."

"Mas ele não era suposto ser teu amigo? Porque é que eu senti que ele te estava a... ameaçar?" - ela perguntou com a voz trémula

"Ameaçar? a mim? Kaoru tu estás em segurança. Além disso, aquele homem não é meu amigo. Eu não tenho amigos."

Ela baixou a cabeça e olhou para o prato. Não se sentia segura, estava com medo. De fato estava aterrorizada, se alguem os decidisse atacar, como fariam?

::::::::::::::::::

Finalmente chegaram a terra. O Yahiko já estava farto de mar.

"Será que a ilha está cercada?" - ele perguntou

"Se estiver nós lutamos. O Kenshin esperará até o Enishi aparecer." - o Sano respondeu

"Vamos avançar em direcção à casa. Nao vale a pena esperar que venham ter conosco aqui." - a Brandi sugeriu

Dito isto o grupo segui-a por entre aquela densa folhagem da ilha.

:::::::

"Não, por favor não!"

Ele ouviu uma leve lamuria.

"Não... Não." - ela chorou

Era a voz dela... De imediato ele levantou-se e correu para o quarto da Kaoru.

Quando abriu a porta ela estava na cama de olhos fechados com o rosto todo molhado com lágrimas, e continuava a falar sozinha.

Ele suspirou... Ela estava a sonhar.

Devia ser algum pesadelo. Ele já tinha decidido ir-se embora quando ela falou novamente.

"Não... ajuda-me... Enishi, ajuda-me, pf..."

Ele voltou-se e olhou-a. Ela ainda estava a dormir... Ela estava a pedir-lhe ajuda em sonhos?

Neste momento havia uma batalha dentro dele. Uma parte queria ignorá-la e voltar para o seu quarto, a outra parte queria ficar no quarto e ajudá-la.

"Sozinha... vou ficar sozinha... não me abandones aqui... pf..." - ela continuava aflita.

Ele não resistiu. Caminhou para perto dela e abaixou-se perto da cabeceira.

"Kaoru... Ei... acorda..." - ele abanou-a, mas ela parecia estar a dormir muito fundo.

"Nãaaao...pf" - ela sussurrou, deixando escapar mais lágrimas.

"Ei... Ei..." - ele passou-lhe a mão no rosto limpando as lágrimas - "Estás a ter um pesadelo." - ele falou um pouco mais alto para a despertar

A Kaoru parou. Aos poucos e poucos abriu os olhos. Apesar do quarto estar escuro, ela conseguiu distinguir as formas dele.

O que ela fez a seguir foi inedito.

Abraçou-o, chorando compulsivamente.

O Enishi foi apanhado de surpresa. Será que ela ainda estava a dormir? Mas ela tinha aberto os olhos!

"Kaoru." - ela estava mesmo abraçada a ele... Aquela situação estava a ficar complicada. Há anos que ninguem o abraçava, e, ele sobre todas as pessoas, estava a fazÊ-lo sentir coisas proibidas na condição dela... O cheiro do cabelo dela, o toque da pele do pescoço dela na sua cara, a sua respiração ofegante que fazia balançar o peito dele... Sem contar que estando ela de camisa de dormir, todo o seu corpo ficava mais exposto do que seria natural.

"Eu tenho medo..." - ela soluçou.

Ele amoleceu. E deixou a sua mão pousar nas costas dela.

"Shhh. Foi só um pesadelo." - ele tentou acalmar.

Ele puxou gentilmente o rosto dela para a olhar. Estava escuro e ele não conseguia ver muito bem mas ela ficou a olhá-lo. : "Foi só um pesadelo Kaoru. Vês? Já estas acordada."

Ela olhou para as mãos grandes dele que seguravam o seu rosto e deu-se conta de toda a situação: "Desculpa." - ela afastou-se um pouco.

"Com o que estavas a sonhar?" - ele perguntou casualmente.

Ele sentiu-a a arrepiar-se.

"Porque me chamas-te no sonho?" - outra pergunta

Ela voltou a cara para o lado.

"De que tens medo?" - terceira pergunta

Ele esperou pacientemente pela resposta, mas ela não veio.

"Então?"

"Desculpa ter-te acordado." -

"Não me queres responder?" - ele insistiu

"Tenho medo." - ela disse

"De quÊ?" - elee peruntou de imediato

"De muita coisa..." - a resposta foi vaga

Ele levantou-se. :"Se não queres falar não te posso obrigar a fazÊ-lo." - "Boa noite" - e saiu do quarto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

"Diz-nos para onde foi o Enishi!" - a Misao ameaçou

o rapaz ficou a olhá-la espantado.

"Ouve nós não te queremos magoar, ok? Só queremos saber se a Kaoru está bem." - o Yahiko informou o jovem empregado.

"Como te chamas?" - a Brandi perguntou

"Chen." - ele respondeu

Ela mantee um ar gentil: "Chen, nós somos amigos de uma jovem chamada Kaoru, e julgamos que o Enishi talvez a tenha trazido para aqui. Tu alguma a viste? Ela tem olhos azuis, cabel.."

"Sim.. Eu sei quem é a Senhorita Kaoru." - a forma como o jovem empregado falou dela indicou-lhes que nutria simpatia pela Kaoru. "Mas ela não esta aqui."

Neste momento todas as esperanças de acabar com o pesadelo imediatamente terminaram.

"Nós esperamos." - O Sano respondeu

"Desculpe, não entendeu. Eles não estão cá. Ela esteve cá, mas já partiu."

"Mas para onde?" - o Aoshi perguntou

o rapaz ficou pensativo..." Desculpem... mas não posso di..."

"Chen por favor..." - o Kenshin deu um passo em frente - "Tens que me dizer onde está a Kaoru. Por favor."

::::::::::::

Ele bateu À porta do quarto dela, para lhe dizer que ia sair, mas ninguém falou. Foi então que ele entrou.

A luz do sol penetrava forte através das janelas... Ele ouviu agua correr e calculou que ela estivesse no banho. A noite passada tinha sido bastante estranha... Aquele quarto agora, parecia bem diferente.

Ao olhar para a mesinha de cabeceira viu o livro que lhe tinha dado ha uns tempos, aberto. Ela tinha estado a escrever.

Olhou para a porta da casa de banho. Estava fechada, a agua continuava a correr... por isso, ela ainda deveria demorar...

:::

_Na noite passada o Enishi disse que não tinha amigos._

_É estranho como há muito tempo atrás eu também era assim... __Sentia que todos me tinham abandonado, e que não tinha valor para ninguém... _

_Mas eu acho que ele lida melhor com a solidão do que eu... Ele gosta de estar sozinho. Às vezes acho que a minha presença aqui o está a chatear... _

_Ele conseguiu ser incrivelmente compreensivo comigo na questão da gravidez... Estou eternamente grata por ele me dar este tempo... Apesar de tudo ele é uma pessoa muito melhor do que aquilo que pensa ser.. _

_No entanto, na noite passada, eu senti medo. Medo de alguém lhe fazer mal... Ele não tem amigos, só inimigos, e...Eu tenho medo que nos façam mal._

O Enishi parou de ler. Ela tinha falado deles no plural...

_Eu sou um estorvo... Há de chegar o dia em que ele não vai aguentar ter-me por perto. _

...

Parou de novo de ler, mas desta vez porque sentiu que alguém o observava. Voltou-se.

Ela estava a cerca de cinco metros dele. Tinha acabado de sair do banho, com o cabelo molhado e um simples robe de seda vestido. e olhava-o com uma expressão confusa.

"O que estás a fazer?" - ela perguntou

Ele olhou-a, pestanejou... "Eu..."

Ela viu o diário na mão dele: "Tu estavas a ler o meu diário?" - ela exclamou zangada.

"Não... Quer dizer sim... Mas eu não li tudo... Estava só..."

Ela arrancou-lhe o livro da mão.

Mas ele não ligou ao gesto dela. Havia algo que o perturbava mais.

"o que foi?" - ela barafustou - "Porque estavas a ler o eu diário?" - ela olhou para ele mas ele não parecia estar a ouvi-la.

Olhou para a direcção dos olhos dele e percebeu para onde ele olhava: " - Hentai! Fora do meu quarto!" - e empurrou-o e fechou a porta com força.

_Para a proxima começo a trancar a porta._

_::::::::::::::_

Ele já estava a tomar o pequeno almoço quando ela desceu. Parecia estar zangada. Obviamente que estava.

A Kaoru sentou-se e tinha intençoes de evitar conversações com ele, mas o Enishi não permitiu.

"Eu só li o diário, porque na noite passada choravas como um bébé!" - ele argumentou

Ela ignorou e começou a servir-se.

"E dizias coisas sem sentido... "

"Tipo o quÊ?" - ela perguntu de imediato, esquecendo que não lhe queria dirigir a palavra.

Ele ficou contente por ter onseguido a atenção dela.: "Não te lembras?"

Ela percebeu o jogo dele e ignorou-o de novo.

"Tens medo de ter dito que não quisesses que eu ouvisse?" -ele estava a picá-la

Mas a Kaoru deu um gole no chá e continuou sem falar.

"Kaoru."

Ela olhou para ele.

"NInguém te vai fazer mal." - ele prometeu. "Eu não vou deixar."

O coração dela bateu mais forte. "Prometes?" - as palavras sairam sem ela querer. Mas ele estava a fazer lhe uma promessa, e por momentos tudo parecia ter melhorado. Ela sentiu-se segura. Segura do lado do homem que a tinha raptado. Mas que também tinha sido o mesmo homem a quem ela instintivamente abraçou na noite anterior. Ela não estava inconsciente... e se à pouco ela tivesse chegado segundos mais tarde, ele tinha conseguido ler essa parte. - mas disto ela não sabia.

"Eu prometo." - ele garantiu

e de uma forma ou de outra ela sentiu que ele estava a ser verdadeiro.

"Enishi." - ela chamou.

o nome dele na voz dela ficava tão doce... ele olhou para ela.

"Obrigada." - ela agradeceu.

Ele não respondeu. Ele estava decidido no seu coração a não deixar que nada de mal lhe acontecesse... Iria protegÊ-la...

Mas...

Aquela mulher estava a dar com ele em doido... Se as coisas continuassem assim a sua única procupação ia ser protegê-la de si mesmo.

::


	15. Chapter 15

**Olá. Peço desculpa pela demora, mas, eu já tinha escrito o capitulo 15 há imenso tempo, mas pensei que já tinha postado e no doc manager ao escrever o 16, apaguei o 15 e só depois me dei conta que ainda não o tinha publicado... Bem... o 15 já vai junto com parte do capitulo 16.**

**Desculpem.**

**Arethahiwatari **

**Iasmin**

**Hachi-chan 2**

**Obrigada a todos os que leram e comentaram... **

**Eu mudei para Enishi Kaoru, porque a maior parte do romance se passa entre eles os dois, e não fazia sentido ter Kaoru/Kenshin, sendo que pelo menos para já o Himura não vai reencontrar a Kaoru tão cedo..**

** Beijinhos**

**Capitulo 15 - Um punhado de coisas más**

A Kaoru explorou a parte de fora do jardim. Era realmente um lugar muito bonito… E tinha todo o tempo do mundo para o analisar. Na parte de trás da casa, no término do jardim, havia um pequeno casebre de madeira. Movida pela curiosidade, a Kaoru caminhou até lá. Uma vez que chegou até à porta e rodou a maçaneta viu que não estava trancada. O Enishi nunca a proibiu de nada, por isso ela entrou.

Era um pequeno armazém, porque estava cheio de caixas. Devia ser ali que ele guardava a mercadoria que vendia, ou, talvez fosse algum tipo de arrumo… O lugar era pequeno, e a Kaoru não tinha interesse em saber o que estava nas caixas – se fosse antes, qualquer coisa que ela conseguisse usar para o incomodar seria bem vinda – mas agora, que o Kenshin tinha morrido, o Enishi era a pessoa mais próxima que ela tinha naquele momento, e ela não queria mudar isso… Sentia-se protegida perto dele.

Mas na altura em que estava prestes a sair, os seus olhos visualizaram um objecto que antes lhe tinha passado despercebido. Encostada à parede, junto da porta de entrada estava uma espada. Era a dele. A mesma que ele tinha usado para lutar contra o Kenshin, a mesma com que ele tinha desenvolvido aquela estranha técnica chinesa… Ele tinha treinado ontem, talvez se tivesse esquecido dela ali.

A Kaoru pegou na espada e analisou os pormenores que antes não tinha reparado. Na bainha, havia um desenho que se assemelhava às garras de um tigre, no cabo na parte metálica tinha um tigre gravado que culminava com um pequeno cordel agarrado na ponta.

_Sem dúvida é um objecto muito bonito._ Por momentos pensou, mas quando reflectiu em todas as vidas que ela já poderia ter tirado, pô-la imediatamente no sitio onde estava antes.

De repente, interrompendo aquele momento de silêncio, a Kaoru ouviu gritos virem da casa lá ao fundo, seguido de tiros…

Assustada, pegou instintivamente na espada dele. _Mas o que é que se passa? Será que aquele homem voltou? Oh Meu Deus! E o Enishi não está aqui! – _

O proceder mais esperto seria esconder-se ali, e esperar que eles nunca se lembrassem de a vir aquele lugar, Mas, o que quer que fosse que estava a acontecer, a Kaoru não conseguia ficar ali escondida sabendo que havia pessoas dentro daquela casa que podiam precisar de ajuda.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

O Enishi pediu ao cocheiro que parasse a carruagem à porta da residencial onde o Nikito estava hospedado.

"Fica por perto, não demorarei mais de quinze minutos." – ele avisou – e saiu de imediato em direcção ao interior da residencial.

Tinha obtido informações de que ele se encontrava hospedado ali. Mas para saber o quarto ao certo, teve que perguntar a uma das empregadas da recepção, que pelo nome lhe indicaram qual era.

Dar com o quarto não foi difícil, aquele lugar era pequeno e pouca gente ia visitar aquele sitio, por isso, não haviam muitos quartos… Parou no número 12, conforme lhe tinha indicado a recepcionista. Pontapeou a porta e esta facilmente se abriu.

Alarmado com o barulho, o Nikito de imediato apareceu.

"Mas o que é que se passa aqui?" – disse vendo a porta partida – "Sr Enishi?" – Obviamente que ele não contava que o Enishi fosse aparecer ali.

"Ontem à noite fiquei com umas dúvidas… E, como não gosto de ter dúvidas vim esclarecê-las contigo." – o Ensihi entrou no quarto e sentou-se na poltrona observando o outro homem.

"Se eu puder ajudar."

O Enishi riu-se. "Claro que podes. Diz-me Nikito, Quem me atacou no Japão?"

O Enishi tinha sérias dúvidas quanto à lealdade do Nikito, mas, para alguém que conhecia tantos mentirosos, não era difícil saber quando alguém estava a mentir.

"Não senhor… Não sei…" – o outro respondeu procurando desesperadamente algo na gaveta.

"Sabes Nikito eu sempre soube que serias leal..."

"Aí sim?"- ele perguntou admirado

"Sim… Caso contrário com que dinheiro comprarias o teu relógio de ouro? Como terias possibilidade de viver numa mansão em vez de numa cabana? Ou, como seria possível pagar os gostos caros da tua gueixa favorita?" – O Enishi conhecia bem de onde o Nikito tinha vindo, bem como sabia que os motivos que o levavam a pertencer àquela organização não eram outros senão a facilidade com que poderia enriquecer e ter tudo o que sempre quis…

"Eu sempre soube que serias leal ao MEU dinheiro… e não a mim… Sempre tive a certeza de que no momento em que alguém te pagasse mais, ou prometesse mais, tu irias mudar de lado…" – Levantou-se e caminhou até ao outro homem

" E agora é aquele momento em que me vai obrigar a dizer quem me paga mais, não é?" – O Nikito perguntou empunhando uma arma… que ele tinha guardado na gaveta.

"Ah… Era isso que tu tanto procuravas…Pensas balear-me com uma das minhas próprias mercadorias?" – o Enishi avançou mais um pouco até ele

"Sim… Bem… O plano não era bem este… Deverias ter morrido em casa juntamente com a princezinha… Mas… parece que ela vai morrer sozinha, e tu, também…" – o criminoso riu-se sentido que tinha a vantagem do seu lado. Tinha a arma, o elemento surpresa… Nem o Enishi conseguiria atacá-lo com aquela arma ali, ele não era de ferro, se fosse baleado morreria…

"O quê?" – O Enishi não estava preocupado com a sua vida, mas sim com as palavras que ele tinha dito antes – "O que é que disseste?"

"Ah! Afinal o SENHOR Enishi importasse com a rapariguinha… Pensei que tinha paranóia com mulheres… Ah!Ah! Que final trágico… Ela vai morrer e antes de morrer vai pensar que a culpa é tua porque não a conseguiste proteger… e Tu vais te sentir inútil a vida toda por seres culpado da morte dela. Ah! Esqueci-me, eu vou matar-te, e assim, a tua culpa desaparece contigo." – ele gozava com a situação, mas o Enishi já quase não ouvia as suas palavras…

Num movimento rápido impossível detectar para alguém como o Nikito, o Enishi encostou-o à parede, fazendo a arma saltar da mão dele, com a força do embate.

"Tu cometes-te o maior erro da tua vida."

A última coisa que o Nikito viu foi o punho do Enishi em direcção à sua cara.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

A Kaoru conseguiu chegar à porta principal sem problemas. Entretanto não tinha ouvido mais tiros nem gritos. Olhou para a espada em mãos… É tão mais pesado do que as espada de kendo… Nunca serei tão ágil com ela, e não me posso esquecer que já não treino à imenso tempo… Os meus movimentos vai sair lentos e desconcertados… Tenho que evitar lutar…

Atravessou a sala… Quem quer que fosse que estava naquela casa, parecia estar a ocupar-se do andar superior. Por isso ela caminhou até à cozinha.

Mal entrou viu um corpo no chão. O sangue espalhava-se e manchava o chão branco… Sentiu o estômago a contorcer-se, mas tentou respirar fundo. E foi então que viu uma das criadas encolhida num canto da cozinha. Caminhou rapidamente até ela e sussurrou:

"Estás ferida?"

A outra acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Tinha o medo estampado no rosto.

"Eu vou tentar tirar-te daqui, ok? "

A jovem agarrou-lhe o braço com força - "Eles são muitos…"

A Kaoru também tinha medo… O seu plano era entrar tirar quem pudesse de lá de dentro e sair. Mas se eles eram assim tantos, ia ser mais difícil entrar e sair sem ser notada.

"Ouve, eles devem estar lá cima" – ela espreitou para a sala – "Tu vais em direcção à porta de entrada comum passo ligeiro mas silencioso, e assim que estiveres no exterior corres o mais que puderes, mesmo que te mandem parar tu não paras! E se encontrares alguém no caminho avisa-lhes que estamos a ser atacados."

A jovem de olhos castanhos acenou: "Mas eu não posso deixá-la sozinha."

"Eu sei defender-me, e só tu é que podes trazer ajuda… por isso… vai. Por favor…" – a Kaoru deu-lhe a mão e garantiu: "Vai tudo correr bem…"

A jovem olhou uma última vez para a Kaoru antes de sair da cozinha. Fez exactamente como ela lhe tinha dito, e assim que a viu sair pela entrada principal sem problemas a Kaoru suspirou de alívio.

_Agora só falto eu… Tenho mesmo que sair, não posso arriscar mais… Nem sei onde estava com a cabeça quando fiz isto… Eu tenho que sair daqui e salvar-me a mim e ao meu filho…_

"Ora ora… Finalmente encontro a patroa… Pensei que só ia matar criados hoje…" – um homem de roupa preta, estilo ninja estava na entrada da porta da cozinha.

O Coração da Kaoru começou a bater ainda mais descontroladamente.

"Parece que me vou divertir contigo… Sabes usar essa espada?"

A Kaoru levantou-se devagar e retirou a espada da bainha.

"óptimo… Eu gosto de mulheres que dão luta."

:::::::::::::::::

O Enishi desamarrou um dos cavalos para conseguir ir mais depressa.

Se algo acontecesse com a Kaoru ele nunca se iria perdoar. Quando o Nikito disse que a casa dele tinha sido atacada ele teve vontade de o fazer sofrer por sequer tentar atentar contra a vida dela, mas, na urgência da situação não lhe sobrava tempo para isso.

O cavalo corria o mais depressa que lhe era possível, mas mesmo assim, o caminho que antes tinha sido curto, agora parecia demorar uma eternidade.

_Aguenta Kaoru… Aguenta…_

_::::::::::::…._

Ele era muito rápido e esquivava facilmente todos os golpes dela. Até agora, ela só se tinha conseguido cansar.

"Para uma mulher até és rápida, mas, não tanto como eu." – e de seguida, pela primeira vez atacou-a com uma espada mais curta.

A Kaoru conseguiu ver o golpe, e usando a espada do Enishi defendeu-se. Só que a força que ele aplicou fez com que recuasse até ficar encostada à parede, sem possibilidade de o fazer dar-lhe espaço.

Mesmo assim, ela apoiou-se na força que ele estava a usar contra ela para se esquivar para a esquerda e o fazer bater contra a parede. Mas no momento em que se preparava para fugir dele, algo a agarrou. Uns fios estranhos, agarram-na pelo pescoço.

Uma das suas mãos segurava a espada, a outra estava entre os fios e a sua garganta.

"Tens bons reflexos… Mas…" – ele deu-lhe um estalo na cara, que a fez cair – "és frágil… como uma mulher…Bem… obrigada pela brincadeira, mas… agora tenho ordens a cumprir… Porisso… Adeus" – e empunhou a espada numa posição vertical.

A Kaoru fechou os olhos. Não conseguia mais lutar… Ele tinha sido mais rápido do que ela… Tinha vencido… E ela ia morrer.

Foi aí que ouviu o individuo gemer de dor.

Abriu os olhos.

Ele estava no chão, do outro lado, e o sangue dele tinha marcado a parede em frente.

"Estás bem?" – o Enishi correu até ela.

Ele ainda estava ofegante. Tinha chegado no momento certo.

"Então como estás? Estás bem?" – ele perguntou de novo porque com o choque ela ainda não tinha respondido.

O lábio inferior dela tinha um pequeno corte, e as mãos e o pescoço estavam marcados por causa dos fios que ele tinha usado na tentativa de a sufocar.

Vendo que ela ainda estava em choque, o Enishi ajudou-a a levantar.

"Eu nunca deveria ter saído sem te levar comigo." – ele disse sentindo-se culpado pelo estado dela.

Foi aí que ele sentiu o corpo dela a agarrar-se ao dele. Ela estava a abraçá-lo. "Obrigada Enishi.. Obrigada…" – ela repetia constantemente.

Renitente, ele colocou as suas mãos à volta dela. Mas não disse nada. Reparou que ela tinha na mão direita a sua espada. Perguntou-se onde ela a teria ido buscar… Mas antes de ter hipótese de perguntar mais alguma coisa ela num gesto repentino voltou-o, colocando-se na sua frente.

"Não!" – ela gritou tentando impedir o assaltante que tinha acordado de atacar o ENishi pelas costas.

Mas quando ele se aproximou, algo o feriu mortalmente.

A Kaoru olhou para baixo de um dos seus braços e viu a lâmina da espada dele.

No momento em que ela se voltou ele retirou-lhe a espada da mão e usou-a para os defender, sem a magoar.

"No que estavas a pensar ao colocar-te assim na minha frente? Não tens medo de morrer?" – ele disse-lhe irritado

_Ela fez isto para me proteger? Mas porquê que ela iria fazer uma idiotice destas?_

"Tu estavas de costas…" – ela respondeu não entendendo porquê que ele estava tão chateado.

"Mas eu sabia que ele não estava morto, eu ia tratar dele." – o Enishi respondeu

"Mas eu não sabia disso!" – ela disse – "Porque estás a chateado comigo! Eu não fiz nada de errado!" – ela disse tentando não falar muito alto

Ele abanou com a cabeça: "Como encontras-te a minha espada?"

Ela explicou-lhe que a encontrou no pequeno armazém no exterior.

A cara dele passou por várias fases, desde a confusão até à raiva: "Mas se tu estavas lá fora, como é que vieste aparecer cá dentro?" – ele perguntou céptico

"Eu não podia ficar lá dentro sabendo que haviam aqui pessoas a quem eu podia ajudar!" – ela sabia que o Enishi ia achar ridículo aquele gesto.

"Tu tens tendências suicidas Kaoru…" – ele caminhou até á porta da cozinha e olhou para a sala.

Sem medo avançou com ela atrás dele. Só o facto de ele estar ali, a fazia sentir-se mais segura.

Como era de esperar assim que os viram cerca de cinco homens correram na direcção deles.

"Afasta-te Não vou deixar que te magoes mais hoje!" – ele ordenou-lhe, e ela acatou.

O estilo dele no que dizia respeito a lutar era completamente diferente da elegância de movimentos que o Kenshin costumava usar…Era mais o estilo bruto do Sano, só que com uma espada e mais forte. Num rápido todos eles estavam no chão. Até que só tinha sobrado mais um.

Quando o Enishi avançou ela já sabia que ele o ia matar, por isso fechou os olhos… Já não conseguia ver mais mortes…

:::::::::::::

Ela encostou-se à parede e deixou-se escorregar até ficar sentada no chão, bem longe do corpo do atacante que o Enishi tinha morto.

Aquele dia tinha sido um punhado de coisas más...

Ele tinha dito que já não havia mais ninguém, mas ela não podia deixar de se sentir insegura... Onde estavam todos os criados? A Kaoru nem queria pensar na probabilidade de estarem todos mortos...

Ela viu o Enishi a percorrer os vários quartos e deixar as portas abertas... Pela reacção dele as coisas não podiam estar a correr bem... Tentou arranjar forças para se levantar, mas assim que ele viu que ela o ia fazer impediu-a com um gesto de longe.

"Tu não vais querer ver isto." - Abriu a porta do quarto dela - "Ao menos o teu quarto está limpo."

Ela ignorou o comentário. Não fazia intenções de dormir.

"Parece que vou ter de arranjar novos criados..." - O Enishi estava à espera que ela respondesse, mas a Kaoru parecia estar absorta.

_Se calhar hoje foi um bocado demais para ela. Será que foi a primeira vez que ela viu alguém morrer?_

"Estás... bem?"

Ela olhou-o e depois voltou a olhar para o chão de novo.

O Enishi caminhou para mais perto dela, sentando-se ao seu lado no chão. "Foi a primeira vez que vi tanta gente morta ao mesmo tempo." - ela disse. Ele encostou a cabeça na parede fitando o tecto: "Quem me dera poder dizer o mesmo..." - divagou.

"Não te incomoda?" - ela perguntou-lhe

Ele olhou para ela à procura do significado da sua pergunta.

"A cara deles, a cara de sofrimento, de dor... Este cheiro..." - ela agarrou os próprios braços - "Não te incomoda pensar que morreram aqui, que este lugar vai ficar sempre marcado pela morte deles?"

"Tens medo de ficar aqui, é isso?"

"Não!" - ela ripostou apesar de na realidade se sentir amedrontada. "Simplesmente não vou conseguir esquecer tão cedo..."

Ele respirou fundo. "Tenho que mandar alguém limpar esta porcaria." Levantou-se e estendeu-lhe a mão: "Vamos."

ela ficou a olhar para a mão dele. "Onde?"

"Vamos sair daqui. Eu preciso resolver umas coisas, e, não te vou deixar aqui sozinha."

Ela olhou mais uma vez para a mão estendida, e aceitou-a.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16 –Tempo para partir**

_**Para tudo há um tempo determinado,**_

_**...Tempo para nascer e tempo para morrer...**_

_**...Tempo para matar e tempo para curar...**_

_**... Tempo para chorar e tempo para rir...**_

_**...Tempo para abraçar e tempo para se manter longe dos abraços...**_

_**... Tempo para procurar e tempo para se dar como perdido...  
**_

_**... Tempo para ficar quieto e tempo para falar... **_

_**... Tempo para a guerra e tempo para a paz...**_

**_...Tempo para amar e tempo para odiar..._**

**_Eclesiastes 3:1-8_**

**_::_**

"Onde vamos?" – A Kaoru perguntou. Ele ajudou-a a subir para o cavalo parado na frente da casa e depois subiu também ficando atrás dela. Aparentemente ele tinha receio que ela caísse ou não aguentasse a velocidade. Bem, talvez ele tivesse razão, a Kaoru nunca tinha andado a cavalo antes, e com um kimono vestido, era difícil estar com as duas pernas de cada lado. Era desconfortável, e tinha de segurar o vestido para não as expor.

"Vamos à vila. Vou arranjar novos criados." – Pegou nas rédeas e o cavalo começou a andar. As costas dela batiam no peito do Enishi… Aquela… proximidade entre eles era estranha. Mas não era desconfortável.

"Onde foste hoje de manhã?" – ela perguntou na tentativa de afastar da sua mente todo o tipo de pensamentos que pudesse estar a ter acerca deles os dois.

"Tratar de assuntos." – O cavalo começou a correr mais rápido.

"Não queres dizer, não digas." – barafustou. Ela passava por toda aquela situação e ele ainda se achava no direito de lhe esconder coisas?

Ela percebeu que o Enishi se estava a rir. "O que foi?"

"Já estás a voltar ao normal." – ele disse – "O teu habitual mau humor…" a Kaoru ignorou o comentário. Apesar de tudo ela não tinha esquecido as imagens daquela manhã. Era tudo muito fresco para ela.

"Espera Enishi por favor, pára!" – ela pediu de imediato assim que sentiu uma dor aguda na barriga.

"O que foi? Estás bem?" – ele parou quando reparou que ela estava agarrada à barriga. "Tens dores?"

Ela respirou fundo: "Senti uma dor forte… Mas agora já não sinto…" – ela esfregou o ventre com a mão. "Enishi… tenho medo que algo de mal…" – ela estava petrificada. Será que poderia estar a perder o bebé?

O Enishi leu a preocupação latente nos seus olhos. Ajudou-a a descer. " Pode ter sido de andar a cavalo… Se calhar ía rápido demais."

A Kaoru ficou calada a tentar ver se sentia algo mais, mas aparentemente foi só uma dor repentina. Ela olhou para cima. "Eu acho que já estou bem, mas podemos ir mais devagar?" – ele acenou - "Ás vezes esqueço-me de que estás…" – ele olhou para o barriga que a jovem protegia com ambas as mãos. "…grávida."

Ela sorriu… "É… ainda não se nota…" – Apesar disso ela tinha medo de estar a fazer algo de errado, de não estar a cuidar bem do bebé… mas, não tinha ninguém que lhe pudesse dar conselhos… Só ele. E muito provavelmente esse não era um assunto do seu domínio.

_Às vezes esqueço-me disso. Ela é tão jovem… Tão descontraída… Ter um filho é um passo grande demais para ela. Como é que foste capaz de lhe fazer isto Battousai?_

"O que se passa?" – ela perguntou "Estás a divagar!"

O Enishi olhou-a: "Sim, estava a pensar que como vamos à vila é melhor passar no médico para ele ver se está tudo bem contigo."

Os olhos dela brilharam: "Obrigada Enishi." – _Se o médico me observar eu posso perguntar-lhe se é normal ter estas dores, e posso também pedir alguns conselhos._

"Vamos." – ele ajudou-a subir de novo, e começaram a andar, mas desta vez muito mais devagar. Apesar de a criança que estava na barriga dela, ser o filho do seu maior inimigo, ele não queria que ela o perdesse, porque isso iria fazê-la sofrer.

_Desde quando é que te preocupas com ela? Não! Não é com ela. Vê-la sofrer faz-me lembrar o passado…_

A parte pior de andarem devagar, era o puder notar muitos outros pormenores que antes não conseguia por estar concentrado no caminho. A proximidade do corpo deles, a forma como os braços dele a circundavam para conseguirem chegar às rédeas, o cheiro do cabelo dela, do corpo dela. A pele exposta da sua perna, que por mais esforços que ela fizesse em tapar ficava sempre visível para ele… era tão branca… tão chamativa.

_Se ela não fosse… _a sua mente não terminou a frase… A mulher do Battousai. Ele sempre teve todas as mulheres que queria… Mas nenhuma nunca o tinha feito sentir aquilo…

"Já decidis-te o que fazer quando a criança nascer?" – Tentou fazer conversa para passar o tempo e se abstrair de pensamentos que o pudessem levar a fazer algo errado.

Ela ficou silenciosa por momentos. Era óbvio que não tinha pensado nisso. Era óbvio que apesar de considerar os amigos como família, era ao Himura que ela queria mais do que tudo. E agora pensar em aparecer grávida, sem o ter ao seu lado, fazia-a ver as coisas de forma diferente. "Não… Precisas de um prazo, certo?" – o rosto dela estava triste.

"Não necessariamente. Só preciso que me digas o que pretendes fazer de forma a eu agir, de acordo." - A Kaoru tentou olhar para ele para perceber em que é que ele estava a pensar. "Se eu disser que me vou embora, de que forma agirias?"

O Enishi manteve o olhar fixo no caminho. _E isso que ela quer afinal de contas. _"Eu deixava-te partir." – uma parte dele gritava de raiva. Ela não sentia nada por ele… Não, ela era obcecada pelo Battousai...

_Ele deixava-me ir? Assim do nada? Depois de me trazer até aqui? _Sem perceber porque é que tinha ficado tão amargurada com a resposta dele, a Kaoru deixou de falar.

Ele notou a mudança de humor dela, mas não entendeu. Será que ela preferia que ele não a deixasse partir? Fosse o que fosse que cada um pensava nenhum deles disse mais nada até chegar à vila.

Ele desceu do cavalo, e ajudou-a de novo a descer, e caminharam até ao local onde ele a tinha levado da primeira vez. Ao médico. Mas antes de entrarem a Kaoru lembrou-se de uma coisa.

"Espera." – ela parou de andar.

"O que foi?" – ele parou mais à frente.

"Eu não sei como dizer isto…" – a Kaoru começou a ficar corada – "Mas… é que…" – por mais que ela quisesse dizer as palavras não saiam.

O Enishi caminhou até mais perto dela: "O que foi?" – ele já estava a ficar enervado. Se ela tinha algo a dizer porque não dizia logo?

As faces ruborizadas da Kaoru assumiram um ar sério: "Quando o médico me informou que eu estava grávida… eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer."

Ele não disse nada, simplesmente ficou à espera que ela continuasse.

"Eu tinha medo de te contar…" – ela olhou-o nos olhos – "Eu não sabia como irias reagir…"

"Bem agora já sabes… É só?" – ele disse friamente

A Kaoru abanou negativamente com a cabeça… "É que nesse dia… o médico presumiu que…"

Ele arregalou o sobrolho: "Presumiu o quê?"

Ela mordeu o lábio. Aquilo era tão embaraçoso de dizer…"Ele presumiu que tu eras o pai….E eu… eu estava tão atordoada com a noticia, preocupada com a tua reacção… que não tive tempo de dizer mais nada… só lhe implorei para que não te contasse. "

O Enishi embranqueceu. Ele pai? De uma criança? Da criança do Batotusai? Irrisório.

Mas por mais incrível que parecesse ele não sentia raiva dela… Aquela situação fazia deles uma espécie de…casal… O que queria ela que ele fizesse? Que se comportasse como tal? Não seria pedir demais para ele? Uma parte de si desejava-a… Mas a outra… a outra odiava-a por fazer com que ele se sentisse atraído por ela. Ele olhou de novo para jovem.

A Kaoru mantinha a cabeça baixa na expectativa de uma reacção adversa dele.

Não era capaz de lhe dizer nada. Porque ele conseguia ver que ela se sentia mal com tudo aquilo, pior do que ele… Por isso começou a caminhar em direcção à casa do médico: "Vamos… Temos muito que fazer."

A Kaoru seguiu-o a uma certa distância. Ela não conseguia ver os olhos dele para perceber se tinha ficado chateado com a situação. Mas o facto, era que, naquele momento, aquilo que ela menos queria era estar longe dele. Por mais estranho que parecesse, ele transmitia-lhe segurança…

Assim que os viu entrar, ficou tenso, recordando a última vez que o Enishi o tinha ido visitar exigindo respostas. Ele nunca tinha percebido porquê que ele parecia tão perturbado com a ideia de ter um filho… "Bom dia…"

A Kaoru cumprimentou o médico, mas quando estava prestes a falar o Enishi interrompeu-a. "Ela precisa ser analisada."

O médico olhou para ambos em silêncio por algum tempo e depois acenou. E pegando nos instrumentos começou a analisar a jovem.

_Ele tem razão… Eu não posso manter esta mentira, eu não posso colocar sobre as costas dele este fardo… Ele não é o pai desta criança… Ele vai odiar-me se eu permitir que isto continue assim. Eu tenho que dizer a verdade, tenho que clarificar que ele não é o pai do meu bebé. Não me importa o que as pessoas vão pensar de mim… _

"Doutor há algo que eu queria esclarecer." – _É agora, eu tenho de dizer a verdade._

"Sim, diz, tens alguma dúvida acerca da gravidez?" – o médico perguntou tentando mostrar empatia.

_Mas o que é que ela está a fazer? – _O Enishi pensou ao ver a cena desenrolar-se na sua frente.

"O Doutor ficou a pensar que o pai…" - não sabia como iniciar a frase, só sabia como a terminar… _o pai não é ele, é só isso! Kaoru!_

"O que a Kaoru quer dizer é que o Dr ficou a pensar, pela reacção dela, que eu não estava preparado para assumir as responsabilidades, Mas eu garanto-lhe que como pai estou mais do que preparado para tomar conta da criança. " – Ele mentiu. Ele mentiu e fez parecer que aquilo era verdade, que ele era o pai, que desejava que a criança nascesse.

A Kaoru ficou boquiaberta com a reacção dele… Petrificada sem saber o que fazer, dizer ou pensar…

O Doutor bateu palmas: "Muito bem! Fico sempre feliz quando vejo um casal jovem dar passos!" – Voltou-se para a Kaoru – "Parabéns minha filha, eu fico muito contente… Eu e os pais desta vila."

A Kaoru olhou para o Enishi tentando decifrar aquela mensagem: "Pais da Vila?"

"Oh sim… é que…" – o Enishi interviu – "Então já conseguiu perceber se esta tudo bem com o bebé?"

"Sim… Aparentemente está tudo bem… Enervou-se hoje?" – ele perguntou à jovem

A Kaoru olhou para o Enishi antes de responder. "Não… Quer dizer, talvez um pouco."

O médico sorriu: "Bem… Tente não se enervar. De resto está tudo bem."

:::::

Após alguns minutos de terem partido da casa do médico, caminharam pela vila juntos. A Kaoru nunca tinha percebido quanta coisa havia ali. Quase como em Kyoto, mas em miniatura.

Ele seguia junto dela, desta vez lado a lado. E parecia estar preso nos seus próprios pensamentos.

"Enishi." – a voz dela acordou-o. Ele olhou para a Kaoru. Nos olhos dela já não havia tristeza, o azul era tão profundo, tão belo, e apesar de ela não estar a sorrir para ele, era como se o fizesse. "Eu quero agradecer-te por aquilo que fizeste."

Ele tentou ignorar o poder que ela tinha sobre ele… "Não te preocupes… Eu sei mentir bem…"

"Enishi." – mais uma vez ele parou de caminhar para olhar para ela – " Eu só não entendi uma coisa…" – e olhou para ele – "O que é que o médico quis dizer com aquilo de os pais da Vila vão ficar contentes?"

Os seus lábios curvaram-se num sorriso atravessado. "Vamos. Ainda tenho que arranjar criados…"

A Kaoru arfou! Ele conseguia sempre fugir Às perguntas.

:::::::::::::::

Depois de ele ter contratado cinco novos criados, e lhes ter dado indicações, eles caminharam pela vila para fazer tempo. Não queria que ao chegar a casa ela se deparasse com algo que a fizesse lembrar o massacre daquele dia.

"Isto é muito bonito…" – a Kaoru exclamou ao observar todo o movimento daquela pequena vila, pescadores, vendedoras de roupas, comida, brinquedos, utilidades…

Ele por outro lado observava-a a ela, e a forma como coisas simples a faziam sorrir. Parecia ainda mais bonita…

"Eu queria fazer-te uma pergunta." – de imediato a atenção dela voltou-se para ele, esperando o que ele ia dizer. "Se pensas voltar, como pensar viver?"

Ela ficou parada a olhá-lo. "Como assim?" – Não estava a perceber o significado da pergunta

Ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça: "Bem… Não vais estar apta a dar aulas de kendo tão cedo depois… de ter a criança…" – foi só aí que ela percebeu o alcance da pergunta dele.

Estavam a caminhar de volta para onde ele tinha deixado o cavalo… E o sol estava a pôr-se.

A Kaoru sentiu atingida por uma tristeza imensa… Ela não tinha certeza de querer voltar… "Tu disseste que me deixarias partir se eu quisesse…" – aquelas palavras estavam presas na sua garganta desde à pouco, mas ela tinha que as soltar: "Mas… se eu tomasse uma decisão diferente… Se eu decidisse… ficar?"

Ele parou de andar. Ela tinha mesmo dito aquilo? O Enishi estava maravilhado. Não sabia se havia de ficar feliz, ou de amaldiçoar o dia em que lhe deu a escolher… Porque se ela decidisse ficar, ele teria de passar uma eternidade a conter-se. E ele sabia que estava prestes a não conseguir aguentar mais. Só naquele dia, ela já o tinha feito ficar muitas vezes perto do limite.

A Kaoru tinha medo da resposta. Medo da rejeição… Medo da solidão. "Desculpa. Eu não devia ter dito isto… Desculpa intrometer-me assim… Desculpa…" – ela colocou as mãos na cabeça – "Eu não consigo raciocinar direito… eu…uh?"

Ela parou de falar porque a boca dele a impediu… As palavras dela tinham tido um impacto tão forte nele que ele não pensou mais. Seguiu em frente e beijou-a. A Kaoru sentiu-se a ficar sem chão… A forma como ele a agarrava, como a mão dele passava nas costas dela… Era como se não a fosse largar mais, como se ela lhe pertencesse… e os lábios dele procuravam mais e mais por ela… pelo sabor dela…

Depois soltou-a repentinamente. Ao senti-lo a afastar-se a Kaoru percebeu que durante aquele tempo se tinha esquecido de respirar… Por isso agora estava ofegante… Ansiava por ar… Mas o que é que se tinha passado ali? Ele tinha-a beijado?

A sua mente ainda estava confusa. Ele mantinha-se de costas voltadas para ela. Como se estivesse num tipo de luta interior por causa daquele beijo. E permaneceu assim por algum tempo até que a Kaoru mais uma vez quebrou o silêncio.

"Mas o que é que se passou?" – a voz dela fraquejou.

Ele pôs as mãos à cabeça. "Vamos para casa. Já chega de passear por hoje!" – E caminhou a passos rápidos em direcção ao animal, que estava amarrado a uma árvore.

A Kaoru seguiu-o, subiu para o cavalo, mas desta vez ele não subiu junto com ela. Ele caminhou ao lado segurando o cavalo desde o chão.

_Ele quer evitar a proximidade comigo. É isso… É simplesmente o desejo… Nada mais… A convivência só comigo durante estes últimos tempos, levou-o a este ponto… Mas é só isso… Desejo, mais nada. Eu não posso permitir que ele me use assim…. Mas… Não me sinto eu, da mesma forma para com ele? Será que só o desejo? _

A Kaoru abanou a cabeça. _Ganha Juízo Kamyia Kaoru! Ganha Juízo!_

Caminharam silenciosamente o caminho todo de volta a casa. Evitavam olhar-se, tocar-se… Todo o tipo de contacto… Era como se fossem repelentes um para o outro.

Ao entrar em casa a Kaoru subiu de imediato as escadas e apressou o passo para o quarto. Precisava estar só… Precisava desabafar com alguém… Mas não com alguém físico… Sim… Parecia que Afinal de contas aquele diário iria ter um papel importante, iria ser o seu confidente.

_::::_

_Mas como é que eu me descontrolei assim! – _ele cerrou os punhos – _Ela é só uma mulher! _ - ele teimava em repetir aquilo para si mesmo. – _Ela podia ter-me impedido! Porque é que não o fez? – _Ele bateu com os punhos na secretária do escritório. _A culpa é toda dela! _

Na sua mente queria achar razões para a odiar… _Ela está sempre a sorrir, ela é fraca, sempre teve tudo de mão beijada! E acima de tudo, ela ama aquele homem! – _Mas quanto mais pensava nisso, mais via que essas razões não eram suficientemente fortes para o fazer sentir ódio por ela… _É ele… _

Mas… Ela tinha colocado a hipótese de ficar? O que é que isso poderia significar? _Nada! Nada! Não significa nada! Só que ela tem medo de estar sozinha… Está desamparada e eu sou a única pessoa a quem ela pode recorrer… É só isso… Muito bem… a partir de agora as coisas vão ser diferentes! _

Saiu do quarto decidido a colocar de novo a situação sobre o seu controlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

O Kenshin observou o grupo de amigos ao longe. A Misao tentava chamar a atenção do Aoshi, o Yahiko treinava separado dos outros, a Megumi observava a interacção entre a Brandi e o Sanosuke… Sim… Aparentemente O Sano dispensava muita atenção aquela jovem… Era como se ele agisse de forma diferente com ela… Mais cuidadoso, mais gentil… Estaria o lutador de rua apaixonado?

De qualquer forma o Kenshin invejava-o… A Kaoru estava a meses de distância, com um homem que lhe podia fazer sei lá o quê… Ele tentou afastar esses pensamentos… _O Enishi não lhe fará mal! Senão tinha-a morto de imediato…. Para quê se dar ao trabalho de a levar com ele? – _Mas crescia dentro do samurai um sentimento de insegurança… Será que a Kaoru o perdoaria? Ele tinha sido um tolo… Deixou-se enganar por aquele esquema maquiavélico. Se ele ao menos tivesse sido capaz de tirar o corpo dela dali… Ele teria percebido que era falso… Mas a simples ideia de a ver naquele estado, de retirar de dentro dela a espada que o Enishi tinha cravado….

Morta… marcada no rosto com uma cicatriz igual à sua… Era essa a última imagem que ele tinha da Kaoru.

Queria vê-la, queria apagar da memória essa imagem e criar uma nova… Mas… e se ela viesse diferente? E se, depois de todo este tempo, o sofrimento a tivesse tornado uma pessoa fria? Se o brilho do seu olhar, que costumava apascentá-lo, se tivesse apagado?

_Por favor… Kaoru… Espera por mim… _

_::::::::::::::::::::::_

A Kaoru ouviu alguém bater na porta do seu quarto, mas não respondeu. _Deve ser ele! Se calhar arrependeu-se e veio pedir desculpas! Mas eu não o vou perdoar tão cedo!_

Como ninguém respondeu a pessoa entrou. Mas ao contrário do que ela tinha pensado, não era ele, mas sim uma jovem com uma bandeja na mão. "Peço desculpa, eu bati, mas ninguém respondeu."

A Kaoru levantou-se da cama. "O que é isso?" – apontou para a bandeja com comida.

"O Senhor pediu para lhe trazer o jantar ao quarto." - a jovem respondeu procurando um lugar para pousar a comida.

Aparentemente, ele queria mantê-la no quarto. _Muito bem! Assim não tenho que olhar para a cara dele!_

"Podes deixar aí! Obrigada." – a jovem pousou a bandeja, e antes de sair acrescentou – "O meu nome é Yumi, o Senhor pediu-me que durante este último mês eu a assistisse em tudo o que precisasse. Por isso, se precisar de algo chame por mim."

A Kaoru ficou sem resposta a ver a empregada sair. Ele estava a evitá-la! PorquÊ? E porquê que ela ficava frustrada com isso? Não era isso que ela queria? Estar longe dele?

_Muito bem. Se é isso que ele quer, é isso que ele vai ter… Eu não vou ceder…_

_:::::::::::::_

_UMA SEMANA DEPOIS_

Ele caminhava apressadamente de volta a casa, Tinha ido dar uma corrida pelas redondezas, mas sem se afastar muito. Desde que o ataque tinha acontecido, ele não se ausentava muito tempo de casa…

Havia passado uma semana inteira… Ela não o tinha procurado uma única vez, nem ele a ela. E começava a sentir uma força… a vontade de a ver…

_Ela é mais forte do que o que eu pensava… Este jogo está a demorar mais tempo do que o normal…_

Quando decidiu afastar-se pensou que ela o fosse eventualmente procurar… Apesar de a querer ver, o seu orgulho não o permitia…

Entrou em casa e foi directo à cozinha para beber água.

:

A Kaoru cortava os legumes com todo o cuidado para não se cortar também… A falta de jeito era tanto que mais valia prevenir que remediar.

"Tenha calma Senhora, vai ver que vai conseguir." – a jovem empregada afagou as costas da pessoa a quem ela considerava patroa.

A Kaoru desabafou: "Não entendo Yumi… Não entendo porquê que não consigo fazer estas coisas tão simples… Prefiro mil vezes treinar kendo, limpar o chão, fazer coisas esforçadas, do que cozinhar… Porquê é que eu sou assim?"

A Yumi estava prestes a responder quando alguém o fez antes.

"Porque és uma Maria rapaz." – ele entrou na cozinha e foi directo a água. Sem esperar pelo copo bebeu directamente do jarro.

"Que nojo! Podias ao menos esperar pelo copo! As outras pessoas não são obrigadas a partilhar da tua saliva! " – a Kaoru defendeu-se de imediato

Aterrorizada, sim porque o seu patrão era um homem que lhe metia medo, a jovem Yumi, saiu de imediato da cozinha, deixando-os a sós.

Ele pegou numa mação e trincou-a: "Tu não te queixas-te…"

A Kaoru perguntou sem perceber: "Desculpa!"

Ele riu. Sim, era aquilo que ele queria, picá-la, fazê-la explodir. E estava a conseguir. "Quando te beijei, acho que não te ouvi a queixar de nada relativo à saliva!" – ele estava a mexer como fogo.

A Kaoru ficou de todas as cores. "O quê?" – ela reclamou – "Eu queria parar! Mas não conseguia lutar contra a tua força bruta!"

Ele encostou-se à banca. "Mentes tãaaaao mal." – ele continuou a comer a maçã.

"Tu és um bruta montes!" – ela revidou, estava tão furiosa que ia dizer tudo o que lhe viesse à mente – "E… e… olha aquilo nem sequer um beijo foi!"

Ele desencostou-se da banca e caminhou para mais perto dela. "Ai não?" – Parecia que ela tinha chamado a atenção dele.

"Não, não foi! Tu não sabes beijar uma mulher em condições! Não sabes ser… Meigo" – Agora era ela quem estava a brincar com o fogo… Ela tentava desesperadamente arranjar adjectivos para continuar a frase "… romântico… nada, nada, nada."

O Enishi estava a cerca de meio metro dela quando ela deu um passo atrás: "Então serás tu mais entendida do que eu? Tens mais experiência?" – A Kaoru tentou dar-lhe um estalo, mas ele evitou-o facilmente, agarrando a mão dela. Encostou a sua cara à dela, o que a fez tremer com a proximidade. "Então, ensina-me…"

Ficaram assim por momentos a desafiarem-se olhos nos olhos…

_Ele… é tão… forte… é tão errado… Mas uma parte de mim… E eu não sei qual a força que essa parte tem… deseja-o ardentemente. – _A Kaoru pensou

Apesar de ter sido ele a iniciar aquele jogo, o Enishi estava a ter algumas dificuldades em controlar a situação… Ela era mais forte do que aquilo que pensava… Mas, não tinha intenções de desistir. Puxou-a para mais perto de si… Ele sabia pelo olhar dela, que estava prestes a ceder… O problema era, e ele? Não estava ele também prestes a fazer o mesmo? _Eu não a vou beijar… a menos que ela o faça primeiro… E eu vou obrigá-la a fazê-lo. _

Estavam colados um ao outro… Como se tivessem cola de contacto… Não se mexiam… Não falavam… apenas se olhavam… O Enishi passou a mão pela parte de trás do pescoço dela, por baixo do cabelo solto e fez os seus rostos ficarem ainda mais perto, os seus lábios ficaram a milímetros de distância…. "Ensina-me…" – ele repetiu

A Kaoru teve vontade de o fazer, mesmo muita vontade… mas recuou. "Eu não posso ensinar-te nada…" – ela deu dois passos atrás ainda tonta com toda a situação. Levou as mãos à cabeça e depois olhou para ele – "Desculpa Enishi…" – e correu para o quarto com lágrimas nos olhos.

::::

A Kaoru abriu a porta do quarto de rompante e atirou-se para cima da cama em pranto… _O que é que se está a passar comigo? _Aquele homem mexia com ela de uma forma estranha. E ela não podia dizer que era só fisicamente, porque ela conseguia ver um Enishi diferente… Inseguro… às vezes irritante e autoritário, mas principalmente, solitário… como ela.

Os seu sentimentos não tinham mudado… Ela amava o Kenshin. Ele podia ter morrido, mas o que ela sentia por ele não mudava. Mas o Enishi… era diferente…

_Não pode ser… Eu tenho que me ir embora… Esta não sou eu. Eu tenho que sair daqui. Hoje… _A Kaoru achava que a proximidade com o Enishi toldava o seu bom senso e estava decidida a fazer qualquer coisa para que isso não acontecesse mais… _Ele não te ama idiota! Ele trata-te bem porque provavelmente sente remorsos de te ter metido nesta situação! Sim… Hoje é o meu último dia nesta casa!_

_::::_

O Enishi ficou na cozinha pensativo. Ela tinha fugido. Ele pensou que as coisas iriam ser mais fáceis. Mas isso só fazia com que ele a quisesse mais… A personalidade dela era forte, se tivesse nascido um homem, talvez um dia se tivesse tornado num grande líder… Mas ela era mulher, e um dia, seria uma grande esposa e uma grande mãe…

O Enishi caminhou até o seu quarto… Precisava pensar. _Nee-san… O que é isto? Que tipo de punição é esta? Eu queria tanto punir o Battousai por te ter morto… Mas no meio dessa vingança, acabei por me tornar diferente… Por amolecer… _Ele tinha consciência de que só tinha chegado tão longe por ser duro, por não permitir que nada nem ninguém comandasse a sua vida. Daí a duas semanas teriam de partir de novo para Macau, e quando lá chegassem como iria ser? Tinha de voltar a ser o mesmo Enishi que todos conheciam ou não seria respeitado… Tinha que punir o Heinshin por tudo o que tinha feito… Mais… ele não podia viajar de barco com ela desprotegido. Era melhor fazê-lo em barcos bem armados, para que se o seu "braço-direito" se decidisse a atacá-lo mais uma vez, não fosse bem sucedido.

Mas… e ela? E aquela criança? Quando chegassem a Macau ela estaria com cerca de seis meses… Já se ia notar... _Isso não importa! São pormenores! Eu arranjo uma boa desculpa depois._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh vá lá Sano! Admite! Tu gostas dela! " – O Tsukioka tentou mais uma vez fazÊ-lo falar, mas o seu amigo, apesar de estar vermelho como um tomate, recusou-se a fazê-lo.

"Toda a gente sabes que gostas da Misato!" – o outro atirou uma pedra para o rio – "E ela também gosta de ti…"

O Sano que antes escondia a cabeça entre as pernas de embaraço, levantou-a para ver se tinha percebido bem: "O que é que disses-te?"

O amigo olhou-o com um sorriso travesso nos lábios: "Ai agora já falas?" – e sentou-se num tronco. "Sim… ela também gosta de ti… Pelo menos aparenta isso."

O pequeno Sano abanou a cabeça: "Não… Nem pensar…"

"PorquÊ?" – o amigo perguntou perplexo com a atitude derrotista incomum no Sanosuke.

O jovem rapaz de fita vermelha na cabeça olhou para o rio com um olhar triste "Porque ela é a filha do Capitão…"

"Mas qual é o mal? O capitão Sagara gosta de nós como filhos!" – o outro barafustou

"Sim… Não é isso… Se eu a magoasse sem querer, algum dia, nunca me iria perdoar a mim próprio, sabes?" – apesar de ser uma criança, o Sano sabia o que queria fazer… E por mais que gostasse da Misato, por mais que todos os dias ansiasse o momento em que ela aparecia para alegrar o seu pequeno coração, por mais que ela demonstrasse que também gostava dele, ela era intocável…

"Então o que planeias fazer?" – o Tsukioka caminhou para mais perto do Sano.

O rapaz suspirou fundo e olhou para o céu: "Protegê-la-ei… Sempre… Com a minha vida se for preciso."

:::::::::::::::::

O Sano abriu os olhos devagar. Que estranho… Já não sonhava com o passado há tanto tempo… Ficou sentado no futon pensativo. Como é que aquelas lembranças lhe vieram à mente agora? Apesar de tudo era muito reconfortante…

Olhou em volta… O Kenshin o Aoshi e o Yahiko estavam a dormir. Ainda era cedo… Deitou-se de novo. Tinha uma sensação estranha dentro de si de que aquele não ia ser o único sonho daquela noite calma.

:::::::::::::::::::

O Relógio da sala soou a meia noite. Apesar de não ter limite de tempo, o Enishi achou que era melhor ir dormir… Não havia nada de interessante para fazer, ninguém com quem falar…

Subiu as escadas e caminhou para o quarto, mas antes de ir para o seu, ficou parado na porta do quarto dela. Devia bater? Devia falar com ela? Não ia adiantar de nada, não tinham nada para falar. Mas estava tudo tão silencioso… Provavelmente ela já estava a dormir… Rodou devagar a maçaneta da porta, para não a acordar, e espreitou para o interior do quarto. Que estranho, a cama estava vazia, ainda por desfazer… Não sentia o ki dela… Abriu a porta até trás e entrou no quarto deixando a luz do corredor iluminá-lo.

Ela não estava ali, tinha desaparecido.

Os nervos começaram a apoderar-se dele. Onde tinha ela ido?

Foi até à janela e olhou para o exterior… Ela não tinha hipótese de ter saído de casa sem ter passado por ele na sala, por isso, só podia ter sido por ali…

Estava prestes a correr para o exterior quando o vento fez com que um pedaço de papel que estava preso por baixo do candeeiro da mesinha de cabeceira voasse até ao chão.

_Ela deixou uma carta…_

De imediato apanhou o papel. Notou que a caligrafia era bastante delicada, mas ignorou o aviso que a sua mente lhe deu e começou a ler…

_Yukishiro Enishi,_

_Desculpa por partir de uma forma tão rude. Bem… Eu nem devia pedir desculpa, tendo em conta de que sou uma refém… Mas, passando adiante… O que eu quero dizer é… Obrigada. Obrigada por, apesar de tudo, teres cuidado de mim. _

_Eu sei que represento tudo aquilo que tu odeias, e que deves estar tão confuso quanto eu… Acredita que nunca pensei que a minha vida fosse dar uma volta destas… E não me consigo habituar a isto… Tu fazes-me sentir coisas estranhas… E eu… Eu Não posso viver comigo mesma sentindo-me assim… _

_Enishi, tu és muito mais do que aquilo que queres dar a entender… Não consigo_ _sequer imaginar as coisas más que aconteceram na tua vida, não consigo compreender totalmente o teu sofrimento porque nunca passei por tal… Mas eu entendo a tua raiva e não te posso julgar… não posso julgar as tuas acções… Acções essas que nos levaram até aqui… Por isso espero que não julgues as minhas. _

_Eu sei o que o nascimento do meu filho significa para ti, e não te posso pedir nada, por isso decidi vir-me embora. _

_Há um tempo para tudo, um tempo para amar, para odiar...e como agora os teus ódios antigos já não tem motivo para existir… Desejo que encontres alguém que seja capaz de te dar aquilo que não tiveste desde a morte da Tomoe… Amor. Porque, Enishi, eu não sou essa pessoa…. Eu não posso ser essa pessoa… Está errado entendes? _

_Tu podes desejar-me como um homem deseja uma mulher… Mas eu não sou assim, isso não chega para mim, e muito menos deveria ser suficiente para ti… Está errado desejar-te enquanto tenho a crescer dentro de mim uma criança do Kenshin, o homem a quem mais odeias… E eu nunca poderia amar-te da mesma forma que o amava a ele… Não que não o mereças, não, tu mereces ter uma vida melhor… Alguém que te ame incondicionalmente, que te dê um filho teu, que não te lembre o passado… Alguém diferente de mim…_

_Espero que a Tomoe que existe dentro de ti te sorria sempre…_

_Kaoru Kamyia_

:

O Enishi amarrotou o papel nas suas mãos. Mas que idiota! Quem é que ela pensava que era para decidir assim o que era ou não era melhor para ele!

Havia um turbilhão de emoções dentro dele. Preocupação, com ela por ser de noite e ela andar por aí perdida, sozinha; Raiva, por não ter sido capaz de lhe explicar o que sentia, e por ela o fazer sentir-se assim, e por lhe ter dito que nunca o amaria como tinha amado o Battousai; Gratidão, por ela ter sido honesta com ele, e por não julgar e por fim… Medo. Medo de a perder de vez, antes sequer de a ter tido.

Ela não podia ir-se embora assim. Não agora.

Principalmente agora, depois daquela carta…

O Enishi saltou da janela do quarto dela para fora. Tinha que lhe seguir o rasto…

Tinha de a encontrar…

_Kaoru, idiota… Idiota…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Obrigada Iasmin e Soffy por lerem e comentarem, todos os reviews são muito apreciados... Até porque ultimamente tenho tido muito pouquinhos... Espero que vocÊs continuem a gostar da história... Eu sei que nestes capitulos não tem tido muita acção, mas, as coisas vão mudar... **

**Espero que gostem...**

**Beijinhos  
**

**Capitulo 17 –Egoísmo**

_"Capitão! Capitão!" – o rapaz procurava pelo seu mestre entre a multidão. Escrutinava todo o terreno por entre espadas, bandeiras, corpos e pessoas moribundas… _

_Mas onde é que ele estaria? O capitão Sagara não podia estar morto!_

_"Sanosuke? És tu?" – de imediato o jovem olhou para onde vinha a voz - "Capitão!" – que bom, ele não tinha morrido! Mas de imediato a sua alegria foi substituída por preocupação quando viu o seu estado crítico… Tinha feridas em todo o corpo._

_"Tens que fugir daqui Sanosuke!"- o mais velho disse caminhando para perto. "Não Senhor! Eu não o vou deixar sozinho!" - o Sano protestou de imediato – "Tu não sabes o que dizes! Eu vou morrer hoje!" – mas nem mesmo isso o desencorajou – "Então, eu morro consigo Capitão!"_

_O homem sorriu perante a coragem do miúdo. "Não… Tu vais salvar-te, porque eu tenho uma missão mais importante para ti." – O capitão Sagara ouviu ao longe disparos por isso apressou-se: "Ouve, eu quero que tu protejas aquilo que é mais sagrado para mim."_

_O pequeno Sano escutava-o apesar de não estar convencido a deixar o seu capitão morrer. _

_"Eu preciso que cuides da Misato… Podes fazer isso por mim?" – o capitão caiu de joelhos. Já não tinha mais força nas pernas para se aguentar de pé. – "Fazes isso por mim?"_

_O Sano sentiu um liquido quente escorrer-lhe rosto abaixo. Lágrimas… Quando tinha sido a última vez que tinha chorado? Viu-se forçado a abanar a cabeça positivamente. _

_"Mesmo que eu não te pedisse, eu sabia que tu farias isso… Filho." – Sentindo que os seus inimigos estavam próximos, o Capitão usou o que lhe restava das suas forças para lançar o Sanosuke pela cascata abaixo. "Sobrevive…" – foi o seu último pensamento antes de ser baleado mortalmente._

_::_

_O pequeno Sano observou o seu capitão cair morto na água. Era o fim das forças de Sekihou… Tinha vontade de fechar os olhos e pensar que era tudo um pesadelo… Mas tinha de cumprir a promessa… Alguém precisava dele…_

_Correu o mais depressa que pôde para a casa do seu ex-capitão… Mas quando lá chegou estava vazia… Não havia ninguém lá… Estava tudo destruído…_

_"Misato! Misato!"- ele berrou no máximo dos seus pulmões, mas não havia ninguém._

_Deixou-se cair de joelhos, batendo fortemente com os punhos no chão. "Ela morreu…"_

_"Misato!"_

_:::::_

"Ei Sano!" – o braço frio do Kenshin no seu ombro acordou-o. Tinha sonhado de novo com o passado… E pelo olhar preocupado que o Kenshin tinha, provavelmente tinha acordado toda a gente com o seu pesadelo.

"Estás bem? Estavas a berrar?" – o Yahiko ainda com cara de sono aproximou-se

O Sano colocou a mão na cabeça: "Sim… Foi só um pesadelo." – Estava todo a transpirar.

"Assustaste-nos sabias?" - A Megumi aproximou-se – "Pensamos que alguém estava a atacar o barco, foi aí que percebemos que era a tua voz…"

Ele respirou fundo. _De novo estes sonhos… O que é que o meu subconsciente me quer dizer?_

_::::_

Já fazia cerca de uma hora que o Enishi tinha saído de casa à procura dela. Ela não poderia ter ido muito longe porque não conhecia ninguém ali, e estando aquele lugar rodeado de água, ela muito menos poderia ter saído da vila sem apanhar um barco, coisa que sem dinheiro não conseguiria fazer.

_Idiota. _Mas onde é que ela pensava chegar com aquilo? Ele ia encontrá-la, e quando isso acontecesse, ele ia… _O que é que vou fazer quando a encontrar? _

Nem ele mesmo sabia a resposta. O que a tinha feito ir embora, era a proximidade entre eles… A Kaoru classificou como estranhas as coisas que ele a fazia sentir… Estranhas… O Enishi queria saber se as "coisas estranhas" que ele a fazia sentir, eram as mesmas que ela o fazia sentir também. Mas se isso realmente era assim, então, significava que ele não lhe era indiferente.

Ele sorriu. Era bom saber isso.

Mas e quanto à criança? Ela própria tinha mencionado na carta que seria insuportável para ele ver nascer o filho do seu maior inimigo… Ele parou de andar. Não tinha pensado muito nisso. Incomodava-o mais a ideia de o Battousai já ter estado com ela intimamente… Não conseguia imaginar isso…

Tentou concentrar-se na tarefa de a encontrar. Mas afinal, para onde é que ela tinha ido? Estava muito escuro, e o vento soprava ao de leve… Havia animais perigosos ali À noite. _Vou em direcção à vila, é o único sitio que ela conhece, por isso, deve ter seguido o caminho que fizemos no outro dia. _Foi então que ouviu um murmurar e um pequeno choro vindo do meio das árvores… Seguiu o quase inaudível som com todo o cuidado para não pronunciar a sua presença.

Quando chegou mais perto, viu-a abaixada, a fazer algo que ele não conseguia perceber de que se tratava. Mas ouvia pequenos gemidos, e havia um cheiro no ar que ele reconhecia bem… Sangue.  
Ele caminhou até mais perto, mas ela devia ter sentido a presença de alguém e voltou-se.

Quando o fez, ele viu que ela tinha as mãos cheias de sangue. "O que é que te aconteceu?" – ele perguntou preocupado. "Aleijaste-te? Cortaste-te? Alguém te fez mal?"

A Kaoru estava pálida, e parecia estar prestes a ter um ataque de choro. Ela levantou-se e apontou para o local onde antes ela estava abaixada… Ele seguiu a direcção da mão dela e viu o corpo de um animal no chão. Aproximou-se mais e viu que era um lobo branco. Tinha sido apanhado por numa armadilha e devia ter morrido a tentar libertar-se… Suspirou de alívio. Era dai que vinha o sangue…

Quando olhou de novo para a Kaoru ela tinha uma coisa branca e peluda no colo que soltava uns pequenos gemidos. Depois de alguns segundos ele percebeu que era uma cria de lobo. " A mãe dele morreu. Deves deixá-lo aqui, mais tarde ou mais cedo a alcateia vem buscá-lo." Ele ficou a observá-la à espera de uma resposta.

A Kaoru ergueu-se com o pequeno lobo no colo e olhou para a mãe, e depois olhou para o Enishi. Ele percebeu a intenção dela. "Não estás a pensar ficar com ele, pois não?"

"Com ela." – ela corrigiu.

"Ou isso, seja ele ou ela, não podes andar por aí com um lobo." – ele levantou-se.

"Eu não a posso deixar aqui sozinha… Não vês, ela é tão pequena e indefesa…" – como se entendesse a situação o bebé lobo deixou escapar um gemido.

O Enishi estava cansado. Tudo bem se ela quisesse ficar com o animal. O importante agora era ela. "Porque fugiste?"

A pergunta dele trouxe-a de volta para o mundo real. No momento em que tinha visto aquele cenário triste da mãe morta e o filho a gemer ao lado do corpo, tinha-se esquecido que tinha fugido de casa. Mas ele tinha vindo atrás dela, e agora queria respostas. "Eu expliquei-te tudo na minha carta." – A Kaoru pregou os olhos no lobo evitando contacto visual com o Enishi.

O Enishi não sabia o que dizer. Ela parecia tão frágil naquele momento… Mas algo o preocupou…Começou a ouvir uivos ao longe… Ele falou mais baixo, mas num tom assertivo: "Se queres manter o animal então temos que sair daqui, antes que a família dele o venha reclamar." – ele agarrou na mão dela e começou a correr. "Espera." – ela fê-lo parar.

Ele olhou-a incrédulo: "Então mudas-te de ideias?" – A Kaoru abanou a cabeça. Tinha um olhar triste. "O que foi?" – ele insistiu preocupado com o facto de estarem num sitio perigoso. "Eu tentei retirá-la da armadilha, mas não tenho força suficiente." – os olhos dela praticamente imploravam que ele o fizesse: "Mas ela já está morta." – o Enishi contrapôs. "Mesmo assim…" – ela pediu de novo.

Ele olhou para ela e depois para o corpo do animal a uns metros de distância: "Brr… Mulheres" – ele barafustou e embora contrariado correu até lá e tentou abrir a armadilha.

"Então?" – ela sussurrou ao ver que ele estava a demorar. "Está presa." – O Enishi estava a usar toda a força que tinha para abri-la, mas como a armadilha estava enferrujada custava a abrir. A Kaoru juntou-se a ele na tentativa desesperada de soltarem a pata do animal. E aos poucos começou a ceder. Assim que abriu um pouco a Kaoru libertou a pata da mãe loba do ferro e aconchegou-a.

"Muito bem, vamos agora." – Ele disse. A Kaoru pegou no bebé e deixou que a mão dele a puxasse para fora daquele lugar….

::

Assim que se afastaram das Árvores, o Enishi sabia que estavam mais seguros, por isso deixou de correr. Normalmente os lobos nunca vinham para a estrada.

Olhou para o animal amedrontado junto ao peito dela. "Sabes que o devias ter deixado lá, não sabes?" A Kaoru ripostou: "Não, ele ia morrer sozinho."

Ele suspirou: "Não. Ele pertence a uma alcateia, eles iam cuidar dele."

"Como sabes?" – ela parou de caminhar e olhou nos olhos dele – "Podiam rejeitá-lo."

"O pai não o rejeitava." – ele disse

"O pai pode já ter morrido." – ela contrapôs

"Mesmo assim a alcateia aceitava-o de volta, eles são a família dele." – Era estranho ouvir-se a falar assim. Ele voltou-se para trás e olhou-a. "Admite que foste egoísta e quiseste o bicho só para ti."

Ele tinha razão. Se a mãe tivesse sobrevivido ela não se atrevia a lhe tirar a cria, mas ele estava sem mãe agora, tinha perdido o mais importante… "Tens razão. Eu fui egoísta." – ela pegou na cria e levantou-a para a ver melhor à luz da lua. Depois de a analisar esboçou um sorriso e acrescentou: "Mas não há mal em ser egoísta de vez em quando."

O Enishi analisou o lobo nas mãos dela. "Será que tem fome?"

"Não sei. Não sei há quanto tempo ele estava ali com a mãe." – A Kaoru respondeu.

"Vamos para casa. Lá dentro vemos se ele tem fome ou não." – ele acrescentou

Rapidamente chegaram a mansão. Assim que entraram a Kaoru pousou o lobo no chão e ele ficou desorientado a olhá-la. O Enishi foi à cozinha e quando voltou trazia água e uns restos do jantar.

Mal pousou no chão a comida o lobinho enfiou a cabeça na travessa e só parou quando já tinha tudo desaparecido. A Kaoru soltou uma gargalhada e fez-lhe uma festa.

O Enishi observava o cenário descontraidamente. "Enishi achas que podes ficar com ele por agora? É que eu estou cansada." – ela não precisava ter dito nada, dava para ver que ela estava exausta…

Ele acenou. Observou-a a subir as escadas até que ela parou e se voltou para trás. "Acerca de mim… E de eu ter fugido… da carta…"

"Falamos amanhã." – ele encerrou a conversa.

A Kaoru concordou e subiu.

:::::::::::::::::::::

O Kenshin olhou para a movimentação na cidade. O barco onde seguiam atracou no porto para reabastecimento e só partiria daí a dois dias.

_Mais um atraso… _ele pensou.

Quanto mais depressa ele queria que as coisas andassem, mais devagar elas iam. Havia sempre alguma coisa no meio. Algo que o impedia de chegar a ela o mais depressa possível.

O Samurai olhou para a montra de uma das lojas. Vendia roupas de senhora bem como acessórios, mas algo em particular invocou a sua atenção. Um lenço azul. Como o que a Kaoru lhe tinha pedido para devolver após a luta com o Jin-Hei, e que ele tinha estragado sem querer com sangue.

Sorriu. _Acho que tive uma ideia…. _ E caminhou em direção à loja.

:::::

A Megumi caminhava com a Misao pelas ruas da cidade quando avistaram ao longe a Brandi falar com um homem estranho.

"Misao, aquela não é a Brandi?"

A Misao olhou para onde a Megumi se referia e confirmou: "Sim. É. Vamos chamá-la!" – Mas de imediato a mão da Megumi a impediu de o fazer. A Misao estranhou a atitude da médica.

Assim que tinham desembarcado a Brandi tinha arranjado uma desculpa para se ausentar, combinando encontrar-se com eles de novo às sete da tarde na pousada onde iam ficar. Apesar da insistência do Sano, ela quis ir, aonde quer que fosse, sozinha.

Como justificação para a sua atitude a Megumi respondeu: "Não achas estranho ela querer ficar sozinha, e andar sozinha numa cidade desconhecida? Além disso o tipo com quem ela está a falar tem um ar tão estranho… Não achas a Brandi um bocado misteriosa?"

A Misao olhou de novo para a jovem: "Sim, ela é um pouco misteriosa… Mas…"

"Vamos segui-la e ver onde é que ela vai." – a Megumi agarrou a mão da Misao e praticamente a arrastou atrás da jovem de cabelos castanhos que agora seguia noutra direcção.

::::::

Ele tinha passado a noite em claro. Tinha tantas perguntas em mente.

Observava a cria a dormir calmamente. "Tu tens sorte… Perdes-te a tua progenitora mas arranjas-te alguém que gosta de ti e que te vai tratar bem."

Pensou novamente nas palavras na carta….

O que tinha mudado? O que é que ele tinha de fazer para que ela não fugisse de novo? Como é que ela tinha sentido a obrigação de ficar com aquele animal, mas não pensava duas vezes em o deixar a ele?

As perguntas continuariam se não tivessem sido interrompidas por um leve bater na porta. "Entra."

A Kaoru entrou no quarto dele ainda com o hakama de dormir. Provavelmente mal acordou veio logo ver como estava o animal. "Então como é que ela se portou?"

"Dormiu a noite toda." – _Ao contrário de certas pessoas_ ele raciocinou

"Que grande dorminhoca!" – ela estava prestes a acordá-la quando o Enishi a proibiu.

"Espera." – ele agarrou a mão dela. "Eu preciso falar contigo." – O ar sério dele fez de imediato os pelos dos braços dela eriçarem-se.

Ela percebeu que ele queria terminar a conversa inacabada do dia anterior. Por isso colaborou, acenou e sentou-se na cama. "Enishi, eu escrevi aquela carta porque…."

"Eu quero ser egoísta." – ele interrompeu-a. A Kaoru carregou o sobrolho. Egoísta? Em quê? – ela perguntou-se mas não em voz alta, porque ele continuou. "Se tu podes ser egoísta e ficar com uma cria que não te pertence, eu também tenho esse direito."

"Eu não estou a entender Enishi." – _o que é que ele quer dizer? _

O olhar dele estava diferente. Ele estava cansado… Os olhos dele mostravam um verde carregado de alguém que não tinha dormido a pensar em algo… Era como se tivesse amolecido. E o que quer que fosse que ele ia dizer parecia estar a ser tirado a ferros…

O Enishi respirou fundo: "Não percebes?" – ele olhava para ela como se aquilo que ele estava a prestes a dizer fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Ambos perdemos pessoas que… nos eram importantes… E isso deixou-nos marcas para toda a vida. A ti de uma forma diferente…" – ele olhou para o ventre da jovem e depois levantou-se, virou-lhe as costas e apoiou um dos braços no painel lateral da janela, era como se estivesse num tipo qualquer de batalha interior com aquilo que dizia – "Eu sei que o mais correcto seria deixar-te ir… Deixar que os teus amigos te acolhessem…" Depois voltou-se de novo na direção dela e olhou-a nos olhos, determinado. - "Mas eu quero ser egoísta… " – O olhar dele era sério, não estava a mentir… Os sentimentos eram verdadeiros. Ele abaixou-se e pegou no pequeno animal branco – "Como tu foste egoísta em ficar com ela, mesmo sabendo que ela não te pertencia… Mas quando a viste, soubeste que ela precisava de ti, e quiseste protegê-la..."

O Enishi abaixou-se junto da Kaoru e colocou-lhe o animal ainda dormente no colo. "Tu és ela… E eu sou tu…"

A Kaoru olhou-o estupefacta. Aquele era o Enishi escondido. Quando ele começou a falar, ela pensou que por mais que ele argumentasse as coisas nunca ficariam claras entre eles, porque aquilo que os separava era maior do que o que os unia, mas de uma forma tão simples ele tinha consigo mostrar-lhe as coisas de uma perspetiva diferente… A Kaoru tinha ficado tocada com a acção dele. Ele voltou costas de novo. Não sabia como tinha tido coragem de dizer aquilo. _Porquê que ela não diz nada? _"Eu estou a dizer-te que quero que fiques, no entanto, tu és livre para partir se quiseres… Só não quero que penses que por estares teres um bebé dele, que eu vá odiar essa criança."

"Enishi…" – A Kaoru controlou-se para não deixar as lágrimas sair, tentou ser racional. " Mas eu vou sempre lembrar-te do passado… Tens a certeza de que é isso que queres? Que isso é o melhor para ti?" – ela tocou-lhe no braço e olhou fundo nos olhos dele.

"Quando estou contigo… ela sorri para mim." – ele estava exausto de lutar com ele próprio, e dizer aquilo que sentia parecia tirar quilos de dentro dele.

A Kaoru respirou fundo e desviou o olhar dele por instantes. "O que se passa?" – ele perguntou derrotado ao vê-la afastar-se.

"Tenho medo." – ela respondeu ainda assolapada com tudo aquilo que ele tinha dito.

"De quÊ?" – ele permaneceu imóvel na expectativa da resposta.

Ela sabia que poderia estar a ser injusta, e que se assim fosse o que ia dizer iria magoá-lo, mas ela tinha de ser sincera. "Eu tenho medo de que isto não passe de um jogo para ti." – A Kaoru não olhou diretamente para ele quando disse aquelas palavras porque tinha medo de estar a dizer algo que o magoasse.

Da parte dele houve silencio. Então ela continuou a falar. "Tenho medo de que tudo isto faça parte da tua vingança." A jovem tentava expressar tudo o que sentia, o que reprimia – "Tu não me conheces e eu não te conheço… Só convivemos por cerca de quatro meses… E sim! Tu não me és indiferente! Mas até que ponto é que eu sou importante? Até que ponto é que eu sou… " – ela parou de falar… Será que ela ia ter sempre aquela dúvida? Já com o Kenshin ela achava que os ideais dele de salvar os inocentes e as pessoas desprotegidas, eram superiores ao que ele sentia por ela… e agora será que ela era mais importante para o Enishi do que todos os seus planos de vingança? Apesar de o Kenshin estar morto, ela podia ser uma parte da Jinchuu dele à mesma… Uma substituta da Tomoe… " Eu só estou cansada de não ser uma prioridade na vida de ninguém… de ser uma suplente…"

O Enishi entendeu o ponto, mas não quis fazer referência nenhuma ao passado dela com o Battousai. "Tu não podes substituir a minha irmã. Nunca poderias… Vocês são totalmente o oposto."

A Kaoru abanou a cabeça. _Claro ela era perfeita! Eu sou apenas uma maria rapaz!_

"Mas não é esse o motivo que me leva a pedir-te para ficares…" _Ela ainda não confia em mim… _O Enishi sabia que em breve teriam de sair dali, e que em Macau iria ser difícil para ela entender a vida dele… Isso talvez a fizesse ficar ainda mais de pé atrás… "Eu não tenho forma de te provar que aquilo que te disse é verdade. Isso terás que ser tu própria a decifrar."

Ele pegou num roupão do armário e numa toalha e dirigiu-se ao quarto de banho que tinha dentro do quarto… Mas antes de entrar parou e olhou para ela mais uma vez: "Além disso, eu também não quero ser o substituto de ninguém."


	18. Chapter 18

**Soffy, Iasmin e K-Chan, obrigado por lerem e comentarem.**

**Este capitulo é pequenino. Espero que gostem. Vou tentar escrever o próximo que será muito maior, o mais breve possível... Cometi o erro de começar a continuação da Nova Máquina do Tempo, antes de terminar esta fic e agora não consigo ter tempo para tudo...**

**Mas, espero que gostem.**

**Beijos**

**Jou**

**Capitulo 18 – Antecipação de Planos**

A Misao estava farta de andar a seguir a Brandi.

_Mas afinal porque é que a Megumi está tão interessada nela? Será mesmo só preocupação ou também será ciúmes por causa da relação estreita que a Brandi desenvolveu com o Sano? – A Misao sorriu – __Acho que é mais isso… Então afinal, toda aquela história do Toriatama, do cabeça de galinha, dos insultos, todo aquele ódio… Afinal não era bem ódio… Bem dizem que do amor ao ódio não vai uma grande diferença…_

"Misao! Consegues ouvir o que eles estão a dizer?" – A Megumi perguntou apanhando a ninja totalmente desprevenida.

"Uh…"

A Brandi estava a falar com um indivíduo a cerca de dez metros de distância, mas se conseguisse concentrar-se talvez conseguisse perceber o que eles falavam.

:::

"Eu vou ter de adiar os meus planos por uns tempos." – ela disse ao homem de cabelos pretos. Este teria por volta de quarenta anos de idade, e pelo à vontade que tinha junto dela, deviam conhecer-se há bastante tempo.

"Por causa de ele ainda não ter chegado a Macau?" – a pergunta dele surpreendeu-a.

"O quÊ? Como assim? Segundo as informações do empregado dele, por esta altura eles já deveriam ter chegado? Para onde é que ele foi?"

"Eles fizeram uma paragem numa aldeia aqui perto. Eu pensei que estivesses aqui por esse motivo.." – o homem respondeu – "Mas… Se eu pensava que já sabias disso… Então porque razão é que irias adiar os teus planos?"

Ela suspirou. "Parece que já não vou ter que os adiar mais. Reúne com os outros, vocês ficam aqui até eu dar ordens em contrário... Agora, explica-me onde é essa aldeia, por favor."

Após alguns minutos ela colocou de novo os óculos de sol e começou a andar.

O homem seguiu o seu caminho, na direção oposta.

::

"Vês? Eu sabia que ela era perigosa!" – A Megumi levantou-se pronta para a seguir de novo.

"Isso pode querer dizer alguma coisa, como também pode não querer dizer nada." – a Misao coçou o queixo com dúvidas.

Mas a Megumi estava cheia de certezas. "Ela é perigosa, se calhar até está aliada com o Enishi! Eu tenho que avisar o Kenshin!"

"Já que vais avisar o Himura, diz-lhe que o Enishi ainda não chegou a Macau." – a voz por detrás delas sobressaltou-a.

_Mas porquê que elas me andam a seguir?_

A Brandi caminhou devagar até mais perto delas. A expressão no seu rosto mostrava à vontade com a situação, como se não tivesse nada a esconder.

"Essa foi a parte da conversa que vocês não ouviram, porque estavam mais preocupadas a decidir se me iam seguir ou não." – sorriu e encostou um dos braços à parede – "Sabes, eu não tenho nada a esconder de ti."

"Ai não? Então porque queres sair sempre sozinha?" – a médica avançou

"Porque tenho negócios a tratar, e não preciso de envolver ninguém neles." – ela respondeu calmamente. "Acredito que tenhas dúvidas acerca de mim, mas eu não posso fazer nada a respeito disso. Acho que vais ter que viver com elas." Dito isto passou por entre as duas e caminhou em direção ao barco.

_Elas não podem saber quem eu sou… Eu não tenho nada a esconder delas, mas se ele souber dos meus planos vai tentar impedir-me… E eu não posso permitir isso._

No caminho ela viu uma cabeça ruiva sair de uma loja: "Kenshin?" – ela chamou

O samurai voltou a cabeça para trás: "Olá Brandi."

"Foste Às compras?" – ela perguntou ai ver o embrulho nas mãos dele.

"Sim." – ele sorriu

"É para ela, não é? Para a Kaoru." – começaram os dois a caminhar.

O Kenshin sorriu, mas o sorriso era triste, como se aos poucos e poucos a esperança de a reencontrar estivesse a desaparecer…

"Não te preocupes, tu vais encontra-la e vais ter a oportunidade de lhe o oferecer." – ela tentou animá-lo.

"Obrigada." – ele respondeu olhando para o chão.

"Eles ainda não chegaram a Macau." – ela informou-o. "Eu pensei que eles já lá tivessem chegado, mas, os meus informadores disseram que o Sindicato espera o Enishi lá, mas que ele ainda não chegou."

O Kenshin não sabia o que pensar daquela informação. "Mas como assim, não chegou? Achas que aconteceu algo de mal?"

"Não… O que pode ter acontecido foi o que aconteceu connosco, ou terem de parar para abastecer, comprar mantimentos." – ela enumerou as várias razões, mas ele não ficava descansado.

"Não te preocupes… Isso até é uma boa noticia para nós…"

O Kenshin olhou-a incompreensivamente. "Nani?"

Ela sorriu. "Eles estão numa pequena aldeia, bem perto daqui."  
O rosto dele alterou-se. Não lhe podia ter sido dada melhor noticia.

"Acho que vais conseguir entregar esse presente bem mais cedo do que pensas, hã Himura? Em três dias conseguimos estar lá." – era bom vê-lo feliz. Afinal de contas, apesar de ser uma das figuras da história do antigo regime, e apesar de terem ideais diferentes toda a gente merecia ser feliz, e ele não era excepção.

"Temos que contar aos outros." – o Kenshin começou instintivamente a caminhar mais rápido. – "Temos que nos preparar para uma batalha."

A Brandi abanou a cabeça negativamente: "Não me parece que ele esteja protegido. Acho que a única batalha que vai haver vai ser entre vocês os dois… Nada mais."

O Kenshin suspirou. Alívio por estarem perto de completar o objectivo daquela viagem, e alívio por estar prestes a acertar as contas com o seu ex-cunhado… Mas havia algo que ele sabia não estar bem. – Lutar com o Enishi – O Kenshin sentia-se culpado por todos os males que tinham ocorrido com ele, seria ele capaz de derrotar alguém que se tinha tornado num monstro, graças aos seus atos como Battousai?

::::

"Partimos em três dias?" – A Kaoru exclamou

Depois de dar um gole no chá ele respondeu: "Sim… Eu tenho negócios a cumprir. A viagem que iniciamos para Macau, lembras-te?" – ele perguntou em tom de gozo.

O olhar dela ficou distante: "Sim… Lembro-me."

"É melhor começares a arrumar as tuas coisas. Temos cerca de um mÊs de viagem pela frente." – ele fixou o olhar nela enquanto ela parecia estar absorta nos seus próprios pensamentos. Era mais fácil observá-la quando ela não estava a ver. Desde aquela manhã na qual ele tinha perdido a cabeça e dito tudo aquilo que sentia, que não era capaz de olhá-la directamente nos olhos.

O Enishi terminou o pequeno-almoço e levantou-se. "Eu estava a gostar daqui." – ela disse.

A Kaoru afastou a cadeira e levantou-se: "Eu sentia-me em casa aqui…" – e fixou os olhos nele, mas o Enishi desviou o olhar.

"Às vezes temos que fazer coisas que não queremos." – ele respondeu firmemente disposto a não deixar que ela conseguisse mexer de novo com os sentimentos dele. Ela não podia mudar os planos.

Sabendo que não podia lutar contra ele, a Kaoru subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto… _Vou tentar aproveitar estes três dias que me restam… aqui_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19 – O Tempo está contra nós!**

O Kenshin estava ansioso. Tinham acabado de assentar os pés na pequena vila e ele já começava a acelerar o passo em direção á casa do Enishi.

Era o desejo, a ansiedade, a vontade de a ver de novo… Ele tinha saudades dela. Da Kaoru… Da mulher que ele amava.

Durante algum tempo, foi difícil para ele permitir-se pensar nela daquela forma. Ele tendia a suprimir cada pensamento que pudesse fazê-lo ter esperanças num futuro em conjunto. Ele tinha medo da rejeição dela quando soubesse de todo o seu passado… com a Tomoe.

Mas as coisas tinham mudado, mais uma vez ela lhe tinha mostrado que nada a fazia esmorecer e perder aquele espiríto bondoso e perdoador.

Desde que tinha voltado ao seu estado normal, após o retiro no Rakunimura, o Kenshin, tinha pensado na noite em que tinham passado juntos… Em como a tinha visto adormecer e observado durante o sono, e de como acordaram juntos de manhã, e ela ruborizou ao recordar-se de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles.

E agora, estavam tão perto um do outro…

"É ali ao fundo…" – o Sanozuke apontou para o telhado de uma casa que se via ao fundo.

"Sim." – O grupo apressou mais ainda o passo.

Chegando à entrada, ao jardim principal, o grupo reparou que a porta de entrada estava aberta, e havia alguém dentro da sala.

De imediato o Sanosuke entrou de rompante, assustando a jovem empregada.

"Ladrões! Ladrões!" – a jovem começou a correr para a cozinha, recordando o ataque que tinha sofrido há uns dias.

"Ladrão! Ei eu não sou nenhum ladrão!" – o Sanoke reclamou

"Boa tarde, peço desculpa pelas maneiras do meu amigo." – o Kenshin tentou acalmá-la, mas ela ainda estava desconfiada, e olhava-os á distancia, da cozinha.

"Nós queríamos falar com o dono da casa, por favor." – o Kenshin pediu gentilmente

A jovem abanou a cabeça fazendo um olhar estranho: "O Senhor Enishi e a Sra Kaoru não estão cá."

"Não estão? Onde é que eles foram?" - A Misao perguntou de imediato

"Eles viajaram, para Macau." – a empregada respondeu

"O quÊ? Quando?" – Todos perguntaram em uníssono

"Hoo..je, há cerca de duas horas eles saíram."

Foi como se um balde de água fria caísse em cima da cabeça deles...

::::

**Duas horas antes:**

A Kaoru colocou o último kimono na pequena mala. Um mês de viagem pela frente… Quando chegassem a Macau ela teria quase seis meses de gravidez. A barriga dela ia estar enorme… Instintivamente levou a mão ao ventre… Como seria o futuro daquela criança? O que é que ela lhe ia dizer quando lhe perguntassem quem era o pai?

Um arranhão na porta fez com que a sua atenção se desviasse para outra coisa. Caminhou até a porta e abriu-a. De imediato uma pelugem branca se fez notar. A Kaoru sorriu com a visita:

"Então Princesa o que tens andado a fazer?" – apesar de estar a pouco tempo com eles, o animal sentia-se nitidamente à vontade. De imediato saltou para cama da Kaoru e latiu.""

"Parece que vamos de viagem…" – A Kaoru respondeu como se o latido tivesse significado uma pergunta. "O teu outro patrão tem negócios a tratar em outro país, e nós temos que ir com ele…" – A Kaoru parou por segundos para pensar: "Já viste o lobo sortudo que és? Ainda agora nasceste e já vais conhecer o mundo, hã?"

"Ela não te entende, sabes?" – O Enishi tinha acabado de entrar no quarto.

"Às vezes não é preciso palavras para se perceber os sentimentos de outras pessoas." – a Kaoru concluiu.

"Já estás pronta?" – Ele olhou para a mala pousada em cima da cama.

"Sim."

"Muito bem." – ele pegou nas coisas dela e saiu do quarto. A Kaoru pegou em uma laranja e saiu atrás dele.

Foram de carruagem até chegarem à margem da ilha. Mas quando estavam a sair da porta de entrada ele voltou-se para trás e avisou:

"Eu sei que é difícil para ti, mas tenta não arranjar confusão com ninguém do barco desta vez."

"Ah? O que queres dizer com isso?" – ela perguntou incrédula

"Quero dizer que estas pessoas são perigosas." – ele tentou não se exaltar, afinal de contas ela estava a ser obrigada a ir, era normal que implicasse com todos os pormenores da viagem.

"Pensei que os teus homens te respeitassem." – ela interviu

"Pensei que não quisesses ver ninguém a ter de morrer por tua causa." – ele respondeu referindo-se claramente ao incidente que tinha acontecido da última vez que tinham viajado de barco.

A Kaoru abanou a cabeça: "Não te preocupes, eu vou ficar confinada ao meu quarto, nem Tu vais dar por mim."

"Não é isso que eu…"

Ela ignorou o que quer que ele fosse dizer e continuou: "Além disso, eu tenho a Princesa para me fazer companhia, por isso…"

"Ai é?" – Aquela era a Kaoru que ele conhecia, sempre a lutar, mesmo inconscientemente. "Muito bem, mas não te esqueças de fechar sempre as portas."

"Porquê?"

"Um mÊs fechada contigo? O lobo pode ter vontade de saltar borda fora." – e voltou-lhe as costas e foi para o exterior.

"O quê? Tu não podes falar assim comigo! Seu… seu…" – A Kaoru pegou na laranja que tinha dentro da carteira correu atrás dele e atirou-a.

Quando ele estava prestes a entrar no pequeno bote, a laranja acertou-lhe em cheio na cabeça. Ele parou de andar.

"Ups." – _Eu nunca pensei que lhe fosse mesmo acertar._

Ele assobiou e apareceu um dos homens que colocou as malas no barco. Assim que este começou a remar para perto do barco maior longe ele voltou-se para trás.

"Desculpa, eu não pensei que te fosse mesmo acertar." – a Kaoru murmurou dando um passo atrás impensadamente.

O Enishi pegou na laranja e simulou que lhe ia atirar. A KAoru fechou os olhos à espera do impacto, mas isso não aconteceu, o que ela sentiu foi frio. Gelado. Estava a chover?

Ela abriu os olhos, mas ele acertou-lhe com água na rosto. "O quÊ?" – aquilo não estava a saber nada bem, a água estava gelada!

"Não perdes pela demora!" – foi o grito de guerra dela, num rápido ela correu até ao mar, e chutou água gelada na direção dele. A loba a ver aquilo correu também para a beira deles e começou a ladrar alegremente de um lado para o outro.

"Achas mesmo que me consegues molhar? Não me parece, estás tão lenta que eu até consigo contar até dez bem devagar antes de conseguires acertar-me com uma gota de água que seja!" – ele estava a passar um limite muito perigoso com ela.

Furiosa a Kaoru correu para mais perto dele, e pontapeou de novo a agua abaixando-se de imediato fazendo uma concha com as mãos atirando-a também na direcção dele, ele caminhou de costas para trás, na tentativa de escapar do ataque dela.

::

No barco a remos os dois homens entreolhavam-se incrédulos: "Estás a ver aquilo que eu estou a ver?" – perguntou um deles

O outro arregalou os olhos: "Será que ele bateu com a cabeça e ficou com um daqueles problemas de dupla personalidade?"

:::

Apesar de ela continuar sem parar a bombardeá-lo com água, ele começou a andar em frente na direção dela. Dando-se conta de que ele ia contra-atacar, a Kaoru começar a andar para trás, mas, a água fazia os pés ficarem tão pesados que ela tropeçou e caiu, e ao tentar segurá-la ele caiu também por cima dela.

A Kaoru ficou imóvel e ele ficou a olhá-la fixamente. Mesmo com o cheiro do mar, aquele perfume forte dela não deixava de se fazer sentir. Era inebriante. Ele não conseguiu resistir, e beijou-a pela segunda vez. Mas desta vez foi diferente, a Kaoru deixou-se levar pelo momento. Enquanto ele se esforçava para controlar a intensidade da ocasião, as mãos dela percorriam o cabelo dele, fazendo com que fosse difícil para o Enishi pensar racionalmente.

"Auf! Auf!" – o latir vindo de cima da rocha perto de onde eles tinham caído quebrou o beijo.

Ele levantou-se de imediato e esticou-lhe a mão para a ajudar a levantar.

Entraram os dois no pequeno barco, ensopados e com o cabelo cheio de areia. Ignorando os olhares de incompreensão que os "marinheiros" lhes lançavam.

A Kaoru estava a ferver. Como é que ela tinha reagido? Porquê que ela tinha ajudado no desenvolvimento daquela situação? Se a Princesa não tivesse ladrado, eles iam ficar assim por quanto tempo?

O Enishi por outro lado tentava perceber se nos olhos dela havia algum sinal de arrependimento pelo que tinha acontecido. Mas era difícil de decifrar.

Mas, conforme ela tinha dito há uns dias, ele não lhe era indiferente, e ela reagiu ao beijo…

Apesar de não o demonstrar, para o Enishi, aquele momento entre eles, o picarem-se como duas crianças, atirarem água um ao outro, preencheu-o de uma forma que nunca ninguém tinha feito antes. E agora ele já tinha descoberto mais uma forma de atiçar contra ele. Isso era divertido.

::.

Uma vez dentro do barco, ela caminhou até ao quarto e conforme prometido trancou-se lá dentro.

_Um mÊs de viagem. Que seca! – _Ela pensou.

_Bem… As coisas não podiam correr pior do que da última vez…. _

::::::::::::::::::.

O Kenshin não se queria acreditar. Percorreu toda a casa ainda incrédulo. Subiu as escadas até aos quartos e entrou neles um a um na esperança de a encontrar num deles.

Não foi difícil perceber em qual deles ela tinha estado… Ao abrir a porta do penúltimo quarto, foi invadido por um perfume familiar…

"Kaoru…" – ele murmurou

Por momentos, foi como se ela estivesse ali… Era tão real… Caminhou até à cama e passou a mão pela colcha que a cobria… Ela tinha estado ali…

Abriu os armários e as gavetas, mas estava tudo vazio… Não havia Nem um único objeto que ele pudesse levar como lembrança de que ela estava viva.

Sentindo uma presença familiar ele disse: "Ela esteve aqui Sano… Eu posso senti-lo… A Kaoru esteve aqui…"

Ele pôs-lhe a mão no ombro: "Tu vais encontra-la Kenshin… Nós vamos apanhar o Enishi."

O Kenshin sorriu, e isso deixou o Sanozuke confuso… Parecia que estava contente com aquela situação….

"Porque é que estás a sorrir?" – ele perguntou

Até o seu olhar tinha mudado… Havia algo diferente nele… : "Não entendes Sano?" – o Kenshin perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Durante tanto tempo, eu pensei que a tinha perdido… Mas ao chegar a este quarto… Eu senti… Eu senti que ela estava viva, mesmo sem a ter aqui… A Kaoru esteve aqui á menos de duas horas… o quarto ainda tem o cheiro dela… É como se ela… estivesse aqui… agora… é como…" – ele parou.

A sua mente estava a fazê-lo dizer as coisas que sentia sem pensar nos que o estavam a ouvir…

"Desculpa Sano… "

O outro levantou as mãos em sinal de paz: "Eu não conto a ninguém não te preocupes…" –ele brincou com a situação: "Afinal de contas é um segredo muito bem guardado, esse de Tu gostares da "Menina" Kaoru."

O Kenshin soltou uma pequena gargalhada.

De repente o Sano ficou sério: "Kenshin, faz-me um favor?"

O ruivo estranhou: "O quÊ?"

"Quando a encontrares, Vê se apressas o Casório… Acho que deve haver um número limite de raptos para jovem solteiras…"

O Kenshin abanou com a cabeça…"Ah… Vou pensar nisso." – é claro que ele queria casar com ela, mas tinha que ser num momento especial… Ela merecia isso.

A Megumi subiu as escadas e caminhou até ao quarto onde os dois homens estavam a falar:

"A empregada disse que foram assaltados a semana passada…"

"O quÊ?" –o Kenshin ficou perplexo – "Alguém assaltou o Enishi?"

"Quem é que foi estúpido o suficiente para o fazer?" – o Sano perguntou

"Parece que ele tem inimigos dentro do seu próprio grupo." – o Yahiko respondeu, também ele cansado de adiamentos desta história.

"Quando o ataque aconteceu o Enishi não estava em casa. A Kaoru estava sozinha com os empregados. Aparentemente, morreram todos, exceto a jovem que estava á entrada, porque a Kaoru a ajudou a fugir…" – A Misao explicou

"Aoshi, achas que consegues descobrir alguma coisa acerca destes ataques, e de quem os terá encomendado?" – o Kenshin perguntou de imediato.

"Sim, eu já ia tratar disso… Temos cerca de uma semana até o próximo barco chegar, por isso, acho que vamos ter bastante tempo para tentar entender bem esta história."

"O Enishi é cauteloso, mas o grupo com quem ele trabalha, denominado O Sindicato… eles são perigosos…" – a Brandi acrescentou – "Se começares a pesquisar muito fundo acerca deles, eles vão descobrir…"

"O que sabes acerca deles?" – o Aoshi perguntou

"Eles são mercadores de armas… Aparentemente todos parecem muito simpáticos e amáveis, mas são capazes de vos enfiar uma faca nas costas ao mesmo tempo que sorriem… Existem dois lideres, O Enishi é um dos membros mais importantes do Sindicato, sendo que a fortuna que ele herdou da família de Shangai Que o adotou, permitiu-lhe ajudar a crescer esta organização…"

"Queres dizer, que existe mais alguém que manda nessa organização?" – a Megumi perguntou

"Sim… Um homem com cerca de sessenta anos chamado Lin." – a Brandi explicou. "O Lin é muito social, vive para o aparato, dá festas constantemente, cada vez que fazem clientes novos, gere a organização a meias com o Enishi, se bem que o Enishi confia nele todo o seu poder quando não se encontra presente… Mas, quando há decisões importantes a tomar, o Enishi é chamado a Macau…."

"Talvez tenha sido isso que aconteceu…" – A Misao ficou parada no tempo a imaginar que tipo de homem seria o Lin para o Enishi delegar nele algo tão importante como a sua Organização…

"Bem… O que quer que seja que está a acontecer, já não fazemos nada aqui…." – o Aoshi respondeu

"Bem… Será que eles tem alguma coisa que se coma por aqui?" – o Sanozuke perguntou.

Ninguém queria admitir, mas, todos tinham pensado no mesmo…

Como que no momento certo, a jovem subiu as escadas como uma travessa na mão, com algumas frutas:

"Peço desculpa por vos ter confundido com ladrões… Comam alguma coisa antes de saírem."

Os olhos do Sano e do Yahiko brilharam, correndo de imediato para perto da jovem e tirando vários frutos da travessa.

Os outros riam enquanto os observavam.

::::


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20 – Uma nova vida**

_É estranho sentir que algo cresce dentro de mim…  
De início pensei que nada fosse mudar, mas… apenas neste mês já me sinto a rebentar…  
Eu tenho uma vida dentro de mim… e estou farta deste barco, deste mar…  
__  
Tenho medo… Não por mim, mas pelo meu filho ainda por nascer.  
Ele é tão frágil… e eu sinto que o meu corpo não o consegue proteger da minha mente fraca.  
Todos os dias me pergunto o que lhe vai acontecer quando sair de dentro de mim?  
E se for um rapaz? E se for parecido com o Kenshin? Cada vez que o Enishi olhar para ele… Tenho medo que o ódio dele pelo Kenshin se espelhe nesta criança…_

Se pudesse fazia com que este bebé nunca saísse daqui de dentro…  
Mas mesmo aqui ele não está protegido…  
Na semana passada senti dores agudas, e comecei a sangrar. Tive tanto medo de o/a perder…

Desatei aos gritos a berrar pelo Enishi, e quando ele veio e viu o sangue todo que tinha nas minhas roupas, ordenou de imediato que rumassemos á costa.

Esse dia foi longo para mim… Demoramos cerca de oito horas a chegar a terra, e não conhecíamos o lugar, por isso ainda perdemos algum tempo à procura de um médico.

O Enishi carregou-me ao colo, apesar de eu já não sentir dores, mas eu vi que ele estava tão preocupado como eu… Ou seria antes Consciência Pesada?

Fosse o que fosse, o médico analisou-me e disse que não havia nada de anormal comigo, que por vezes aconteciam alguns sangramentos… Mas quando soube que íamos continuar a viagem de barco, aconselhou-me a levar uma parteira comigo… "A criança talvez nasça antes do tempo" – foram as palavras dele.  
Fiquei tão assustada,.. Nunca tinha pensado no parto… Mas… agora tudo começava a parecer perto demais… rápido demais… Eu não estava preparada.

Alguém bateu á porta e a Kaoru parou de escrever: "Sim."  
O Enishi entrou com uma travessa com comida na mão. "Está na hora do jantar." – a Princesa entrou junto e saltou para cima da cama.  
"Estás melhor dos enjoos?" – Ele perguntou ao sentar-se na cadeira ao lado da cama

"Sim…" – eu respondi.  
"Não sentiste mais nada?" – ele escrutinou-me com o olhar, como se eu lhe estivesse a esconder algo.  
"Bem… hoje senti um desconforto muito grande de manhã… como se ele se estivesse a mexer dentro de mim…" – Já quase me tinha esquecido disso… "Ultimamente ele tem-se mexido imenso…" – senti novamente o mesmo desconforto – "Vês?" – peguei na mão dele e pousei na minha barriga. Ao ínicio pareceu não estar a contar com aquilo, mas depois, algo lhe despertou o interesse.

"Está a mexer-se bastante…" – Dava para perceber que ele nunca tinha testemunhado uma gravidez de perto… Isto era tudo novo para ele… Bem… para mim também… Mas depois ele ficou sério e perguntou - "Não te doí?"

Eu abanei com a cabeça: "Não… Só se torna desconfortável por vezes…"

Ele acenou e continuou a olhar especado para o meu ventre, parecia que estava á espera que alguma coisa acontecesse… "Se continuares a olhar assim, eu acho que ele vai ficar envergonhado e nunca vai nascer."

Ele olhou para mim como se eu tivesse dito a coisa mais burra do mundo: "Oh!" – tirou a mão da minha barriga e começou a jantar em silêncio.

Ás vezes ele dava-me a entender que eu não tinha que ter medo dele, outras vezes, as atitudes dele deixavam-me insegura…  
Naquele dia em que nos beijamos antes de entrar no barco… isso nunca mais aconteceu… E… nem eu nem ele, tocamos no assunto…

::

O Enishi evitava olhar para ela… Mas porquê que ás vezes ela o fazia ter atitudes tão infantis?  
A verdade é que aquilo que estava a acontecer com ela intrigava-o… E quando tocou nela e sentiu a criança a mexer-se, foi como se esta lhe estivesse a responder, ou como se estivesse a dizer-lhe que estava vivo…  
Paranormal.

"Enishi." – o tom da voz dela alarmou-o.  
Quando olhou para o lado, a Kaoru tinha a mão pousada na barriga e notava-se que tinha dores. "Eu acho que aconteceu alguma coisa…" – ela disse com dificuldade.  
De imediato ele levantou-se e correu até ao quarto da parteira, abrindo a porta sem bater. A mulher com cerca de 60 anos, que estava a dormir tranquilamente, acordou sobressaltada.  
"Venha, ela não está bem!" – ele ordenou  
A senhora, ainda com o cabelo desgrenhado e com roupa de dormir, saiu a correr para o quarto da Kaoru. Ao vê-la, os anos de experiência que tinha de imediato lhe disseram o que estava a acontecer.  
"Saia." – ela ordenou ao Enishi  
"PorquÊ?" – ele protestou. Ninguém o mandava sair dali, quando ele é que era o dono da casa… neste caso, do barco.  
"Você quer que esta criança nasça sem problemas? Então saia já! Ela está em trabalho de parto!"  
O Enishi engoliu em seco, e, embora contrariado saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

:::::

O Sanosuke caminhou até á borda do barco: "Tu nunca me contas-te a tua história." – ele disse para a jovem de cabelos castanhos.

Ela suspirou: "A minha história é igual á de toda a gente…"  
"Todos tem uma história…" – ele insistiu.  
Em todos aqueles meses de viagem, ele nunca tinha deixado de sentir que a conhecia de algum lugar… Por isso, ele ia cavar fundo até descobrir alguma informação valiosa.  
Enquanto isso, a Brandi debatia-se se lhe havia de mentir… Mas, apesar de saber que tinha um bom motivo para o fazer, isso custava-lhe muito.

"Eu nasci no Japão… o meu pai era Japonês e a minha mãe era Inglesa" – ela começou fixando os olhos no mar, se olhasse nos olhos ia ser difícil não dizer a verdade – "Mas… quando o meu pai… morreu, a minha mãe pediu a um amigo ajuda para voltar para o seu país natal."

"Foste criada lá?" – o Sano perguntou  
"Sim… Eu acho que a minha mãe ficou a odiar o Japão… Estar aqui fazia-a sentir mais a falta do meu pai… e por isso ela tomou essa decisão…" – ela voltou-se de frente para o Sano, com ambos os braços apoiados na quina de metal do barco.  
"Depois… ela encontrou um amigo de infância… com quem ela se dava bem, e casou com ele…" – ela terminou

"Deve ter sido estranho veres a tua mãe apaixonar-se por outra pessoa, que não o teu pai…" – o Sano raciocinou.

"Não…" – ela respondeu – "Eu acho que ela nunca se apaixonou por ele… O meu pai foi o primeiro amor dela… e isso nunca se esquece…" – o vento soprou o que fez com que as mechas de cabelo dela esvoaçassem para trás, e o seu rosto ficasse completamente exposto…  
A Brandi fechou os olhos… Aquilo fazia-a sentir viva…

"E o que vieste fazer ao Japão então?"

"Resolver uns assuntos pessoais…" – ela não queria dar mais pormenores…

Ele levantou ambas as mãos: "Pronto já percebi que não queres falar disso… Tudo bem… Não falamos…" – e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Mas… eu Tu? Conta-me a tua história de vida." – ela perguntou para tornar o ambiente menos incómodo depois de lhe ter negado uma resposta.

Ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça: "Bem… Eu alistei-me nas tropas de Sekihoutai quando ainda era miúdo, e aquilo tornou-se a minha vida… O meu capitão era como um pai para mim… Sabes?"

"O que fizeste quando ele morreu?" – ela perguntou  
O Sano ficou a olhá-la por alguns segundos pensativo: "Como sabes que ele morreu?"  
"Eu conheço a história das tropas… eu sei que todos foram executados."- ela respondeu de imediato

"Eu procurei pela filha dele… e quando me apercebi de que ela estava morta, eu fugi. Andei pelas ruas… E foi assim que cresci… Foi por isso que me apelidaram de Lutador de Rua."

"Não tinhas família?" – ela sabia a resposta… mas o que queria mesmo saber era o porquê de ele não ter voltado para junto dos pais quando as tropas foram exterminadas.

Ele abanou a cabeça: "A minha vida não era aquela… Eu só voltei a ver a minha família passados dez anos…"  
"PorquÊ?" – ela perguntou indignada

Ele encolheu os ombros: "Quando o Kenshin foi para o Rakunimura, eu viajei por uns tempos… e sem saber… ao acaso, fui ter à minha cidade natal… e dei de caras com a minha irmã, e um irmão mais novo que nem sabia que tinha… Mas não os reconheci até o meu pai aparecer." – ele abanou a cabeça e recordou a imagem do seu pai com uma espinha de peixe na boca – "Aquele velho casmurro continua igual…"

"Mas porquê que não foste para a tua familia?" – a Brandi deixou extravasar o seu sentimento de indignação – "Pelo menos aí estavas protegido! Porque Sano? PorquÊ?"

O Sanosuke achou estranha a reação dela… Até parecia que ela se estava a sentir culpada por alguma coisa… "Não fazia sentido voltar para eles."

"Mas eles ERAM a tua família!" – ela insistiu olhando-o acusadoramente  
"Não. Eu escolhi a minha própria família no dia em que me alistei nas tropas! O meu capitão era a minha família. Ela era a minha família!" – ele respondeu

"Ela quem?" – ela perguntou, mas não lhe deu tempo para responder: "Mas e a tua mãe? A tua mãe deve ter ficado preocupadíssima!" – ela gesticulou furiosamente

"Porquê que estás a discutir comigo!" – ele perguntou admirado com a reação dela.

"Sano TU foste um inconsciente!" – A Brandi parecia ralhar com ele…

_Mas porquê que ela está a agir assim? Até parece que ela viveu as mesmas coisas que eu? Porquê que ela ficou tão chateada? Será algum tipo de instinto maternal que as mulheres tem?_

"Ei!" – o Yahiko apareceu – "O que é que se passa com vocês? Estão a chamar a atenção do barco todo!"

Os dois olharam para as pessoas que cochichavam entre si… Realmente eles tinham dado um pouco de espetáculo a mais…

A Brandi respondeu: "Nunca sigas o exemplo dele no que diz respeito à responsabilidade Yahiko!"_  
- _e dito isto caminhou para dentro.

_::::_

A Kaoru ouvia vozes distantes… Parecia que alguém chamava o seu nome… mas a quilómetros de distância…  
"Menina por favor…"

_Estou exausta… Parece que o meu corpo não quer responder… Sinto tantas dores… Mas porquê que eu estou assim?_

Aos poucos e poucos as recordações começaram a formar-se…. _Eu lembro-me de a parteira ter entrado no quarto e me ter dito para respirar fundo, e para me acalmar… Eu lembro-me de ela me dizer que o bébé ia nascer…. Eu entrei em pânico… Eu fiz o que ela me disse, eu usei todas as forças que tinha… Mas…_

A Kaoru ouviu ao longe um som… Parecia mais um gemido… O que era aquilo?  
Concentrou-se no som…_ Não é um gemido… é… um… choro…_

"Porquê que ela não acorda?" – uma voz nervosa fez-se soar mais alto

_Enishi?  
_ e de novo aquele choro… _É um choro… Significa que… o meu bébé…_

Aos poucos e poucos tudo se tornou mais claro, e a Kaoru conseguiu ganhar forças para abrir os olhos. O Enishi estava ao seu lado, mas ainda a discutir com a parteira:

"Enishi." – a voz ténue e fraca dela foi música para os ouvidos dele.

"Kaoru, Kaoru…" – ele abanou-a um pouco

"Tenha cuidado ela ainda está frágil!" – a parteira ralhou, mas ele ignorou

A Kaoru pôde ver por trás dele, que a parteira tinha uma criança no colo, e sorriu. "É o meu bébé…" – lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos azuis dela.

O Enishi ajudou-a a ficar sentada na cama, e a parteira entregou-lhe o pequeno ser com um sorriso: "É um menino."

A Kaoru com gratidão expressa no seu olhar sorriu de orelha a orelha ao ver o menino: "É lindo…"

O Enishi afastou-se um pouco. Tudo aquilo deixava-o confuso. Se calhar o melhor era mesmo manter-se á parte.

Saiu do quarto dela e fechou-se no escritório, com vontade de estar sozinho para pensar.

::::

_Eu tenho que me controlar! Eu tenho que me controlar! _Ela ia tão concentrada na asneira que tinha feito que não deu por um dos seus próprios homens:

"Brandi." – ele chamou-a

Ela voltou-se de imediato. "Já tens novidades?" – ela sussurrou…  
"Sim." – ele entregou-lhe um papel – "o Shaoran está na próxima aldeia!"

"Porcaria!" – ela praguejou

"É a oportunidade certa… Não podemos desperdiça-la." – ele afirmou com convicção

Ela acenou e suspirou: "Achas que consegues fazer alguma coisa para sermos obrigados a parar nesta aldeia?"

"Claro. Vai ser fácil." – ele respondeu

"Muito bem… Age com descrição." – ela recomendou. De imediato o homem desapareceu.

A Brandi encostou-se à parede e suspirou. _Desculpa Kenshin… Mas a tua viagem vai ter que ser adiada… Mas eu preciso ter a minha vingança._

_::::_

Passaram-se duas horas, e a Kaoru tinha ouvido com toda a atenção as recomendações da parteira…  
Não se cansava de olhar para o menino.

"É um tesourinho." – a mulher acrescentou

A Kaoru sorriu: "Pois é…" – Ficou a contemplá-lo…

Tinha tanto cabelo… Ruivo… _És mesmo filho do teu pai…_ Os olhos ainda estavam fechados, mas ele parecia tão perfeito…  
Isso levou-a a pensar no Enishi… Será que tinha sido por isso que o Enishi tinha saído do quarto? Será que ele esperava que fosse uma rapariga para que ele fosse capaz de não odiar aquela criança?

Fosse como fosse, a Kaoru não ia permitir que o Enishi fizesse mal ao seu filho… Mas magoava-a saber que ele não tinha demonstrado interesse em saber como era a criança…

_Não te preocupes Bebé… A mãe vai defender-te sempre de tudo e de todos… _

"Senhora, ele já está a dormir… Quer que o ponha no berço? Assim pode aproveitar para descansar… Daqui a duas horas ele deve de acordar de novo para mamar…" - a parteira esticou os braços para receber o bebé.

"Obrigada Raquel." – a Kaoru respondeu… E como se as palavras tivessem peso, começou a sentir-se exausta, e em poucos minutos estava a dormir…

:::

"Kaoru!" – ele avistou-a ao longe e começou a correr para ela.  
Mas ela, por sua vez, manteve-se imóvel… Inerte, como se não estivesse feliz por vê-lo.  
Mesmo assim, ao chegar perto dela, ele abraçou-a com toda a força.

"O que estás a fazer aqui?" – ela perguntou-lhe distante, sem retribuir o abraço – "Não devias estar aqui Kenshin." – ela respondeu

O Kenshin olhou-a incrédulo: "Não estás feliz por me ver?"

"Porquê que não vieste? Porquê que demoraste tanto?" – a expressão no rosto dela mostrava o quão magoada ela estava com a demora dele.

"Desculpa anata…" – ele agarrou as mãos dela – "Perdoa-me… Mas eu já estou aqui… Anda." – ele puxou-a para ir com ele, mas ela fez força para soltar as suas mãos das dele.

O Kenshin ficou petrificado: "Kaoru? O que significa isto?"

Ela olhou-o de uma forma como nunca tinha feito antes… O seu olhar era frio, como se ele fosse alguém que ela desprezava: "Eu não te perdoo Kenshin…"

::

O Kenshin acordou sobressaltado, mas que sonho mais esquisito… Ele olhou para o teto… Aquilo não tinha lógica nenhuma… Ou será que tinha? Seria o medo da rejeição da parte dela, tão grande, que toldava os seus pensamentos?  
Ele tentou não pensar nisso. _O pior agora vai ser adormecer de novo…._

_::::_

A Kaoru abriu aos poucos os olhos, e viu a figura do Enishi de costas para ela…  
Ele estava a olhar para o menino no berço…

"Enishi." – ela levantou-se de imediato da cama, com um pouco de preocupação.  
Ele ao vê-la, como que percebendo que ela estava com algumas desconfianças em relação a ele, afastou-se instintivamente do berço.

"Estás… bem?" – ele perguntou-lhe

"Sim." – ela respondeu com um leve sorriso, não queria parecer indelicada… Aquilo que ela estava a pensar poderia ser uma estupidez.

"Queres pegar nele?"  
Ele abanou negativamente a cabeça e afastou-se.  
"Enishi…" – a Kaoru olhou fundo nos olhos dele. Ela ia pedir algo de muito importante…  
"Diz."

Ela colocou ambas as mãos sobre o seu peito. O que ia dizer, fosse o que fosse, era sentido, e ela estava a medir as palavras que ia usar: "Eu sei que isto significa para ti… Só te peço, por favor… " – ela pegou numa das mãos dele – "Não odeies o meu filho…"

Os olhos dele fixaram-se no bebé que dormia pacificamente… "Ele é muito pequeno."

A Kaoru não percebeu o que ele queria dizer: "O quÊ?"

"Eu tenho medo de ao pegar nele o magoar… Porque ele é muito pequeno."  
Deixou a sua mão escorregar por entre as dela e saiu do quarto.

::

**Desculpem mas postei à pressa. Obrigada a todos os que leram e comentaram o capítulo anterior...**  
**Agradeço-vos um por um no próximo capítulo...**

**Desculpem**


	21. Chapter 21

**Peço desde já a todos desculpa pela demora.  
Eu sei que ás vezes com o espaço de tempo que medeia entre um capitulo e o outro se torna dificil lembrar o rumo da história, no entanto, com o trabalho e com a faculdade é dificil encontrar tempo para escrever... Quando o quero fazer não posso, e quando por veze consigo ter uns minutos, não há inspiração... Eu entendo a vossa posição, pois quando é ao contrário e algum autor de uma história que eu gosto demora a postar eu tambem fico "desesperada". Mas peço paciência o facto é que eu não gosto de escrever por escrever, ou só para cumprir prazos.  
Parte deste capítulo já estava escrito há algum tempo, mas, não o achava suficientemente completo para publicar... E continuo a não achar... No entanto, aqui vai.**

Beijo  
Jou chan

**Capitulo 21 – O Segredo Revelado / A decisão**

A desilusão era visível nos olhos dos membros do grupo do Kenshin… Tudo parecia adiar aquela viagem… Eram só paragens… Agora, o barco tinha tido problemas nos motores e eles teriam que esperar mais um tempo até conseguirem arranjá-lo… Só depois disso é que podiam fazer-se ao mar de novo.

"Quanto tempo vão eles demorar até tudo estar pronto?" – o Yahiko perguntou impaciente  
"Deve depender dos estragos." – o Aoshi respondeu – "Mas esta avaria é estranha."  
"Porquê?" – a Misao perguntou  
Ele não respondeu. Era preferível ele guardar para si aquilo que tinha visto acontecer na noite passada… "Não sei…"  
"Bem… Vamos aproveitar para comer qualquer coisa." - Tinha de ser o Sano a propor isso… Mas os outros aceitaram.  
Vaguearam pelas ruas da cidade á procura de um restaurante barato… mas, apesar de aquela cidade ser pobre, todo o tipo de restaurantes pareciam ser caros… Talvez fosse por isso que estavam quase todos vazios…

Finalmente se decidiram a entrar num deles.  
"Não admira que seja tudo caro aqui… Já viste o luxo que isto é por dentro?" – A Megumi estava impressionada, parecia uma parte de um palácio.  
"Tu não pagas só a comida, também pagas o cenário." – a Misao também estava encantada com aquilo… Não era todos os dias que iam a sítios daqueles.  
O Sano resmungou: "Até podia ser uma pocilga, desde que se coma bem."

"Kenshin." – ela apanhou-o um pouco á parte do grupo e decidiu falar-lhe.  
Obviamente ele estava desiludido, mais do que os outros, com toda aquela situação…  
"Não te preocupes… Nada se vai alterar. É só um pequeno atraso." – a Brandi tentou confortá-lo.  
"Eu sei." – ele deu um breve sorriso e sentou-se ao lado do Aoshi.

Apesar de tudo, o grupo manteve-se alegre durante o almoço….  
As habituais lutas de comida entre o Sano e o Yahiko. A Megumi a reclamar da infantilidade deles…. Foi então que do outro lado do restaurante se ouviu um barulho que fez com que todos se silenciassem:

"IDIOTA! ÉS MESMO UM INUTIL!" – uma voz masculina berrou. Não era possível ver a cara dele, porque havia uma cortina lateral que o tapava, mas, Um outro homem de joelhos respondeu: "Desculpe senhor, eu percebi mal o que me pediu." – era um dos empregados do restaurante.  
"CHAMA O TEU PATRÃO JÁ! Quero que ele saiba que tem um empregado incompetente!"  
O empregado ficou em pânico. "Desculpe, eu percebi que me tinha pedido champanhe francês…"  
"NÃO! Não foi isso que eu pedi! EU PEDI SAKê!" – o homem levantou-se e estava prestes a maltratar o empregado quando alguém lhe segurou no braço.

"Não é necessário isso." – este olhou para a jovem que lhe segurava a mão. – "Ele já vai buscar-lhe sakÊ, não é?" – a Brandi olhou para o empregado que de imediato se levantou e com um olhar de agradecimento, foi tratar do sakê.

O homem estava prestes a responder, mas, ao se aperceber da beleza da jovem mudou de ideias… "Incompetentes estes empregados, hã…"

::::::

"Mas porquê que a Brandi está a dar conversa aquele tipo?" – o Sano perguntou irritado com a atitude da jovem.  
"Não sei, ele até nem é nada bonito…" – a Misao respondeu também um pouco surpresa.  
O Aoshi limitou-se a guardar mais uma vez os seus pensamentos para si, na tentativa de perceber como se juntavam as peças daquele estranho puzzle.  
Já fazia mais de uma hora, que ela estava a conversar com eles, e, aquilo não parecia ter fim.

"Menina… Brandi... Onde está hospedada?" – o homem perguntou-lhe de forma interessada  
Ela sorriu: "Em lado nenhum, eu estou à espera que o barco fique arranjado para sair deste lugar."

"Não gosta daqui?" – ele deu mais um gole no vinho  
Ela extravasou: "Claro que não… Detesto viagens, detesto ter que andar sem as minhas joias, sem as minhas roupas, sem as coisas que eu valorizo…."  
O comentário dela pareceu chamar a atenção do velhaco: "Gosta de joias, uh?"

"As joias são os melhores amigos da mulher, certo?"- ela deu um sorriso leve – "Bem… Tenho que ir, os meus amigos estão à minha espera."  
"Espere" – ele segurou-a pela mão impedindo-a de se levantar – "Porque não passa mais logo por minha casa? Tenho algo para lhe mostrar… Uma recordação desta viagem."  
"A sério?" – ela levou a mão ao peito surpresa  
"Claro."  
"Muito bem, dê-me então a morada!"

:::::

A Kaoru estava completamente despreparada para aquilo…. O bebé acordava imensas vezes durante a noite a chorar, e ela não conseguia pôr os sonos em ordem, por isso, andava um pouco desorientada…

"Estás acordada?" – ele abriu um pouco a porta do quarto dela  
"Sim, entra." – ela estava cansada de estar sozinha, ter alguma companhia ia ser bom.  
O Enishi entrou e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama: "Como te sentes?"  
"Confusa…. Acho que ainda não me habituei à rotina…"  
Ele olhou para o bebé por momentos, e depois perguntou: "O que lhe vais contar?"

A Kaoru não entendeu a pergunta: "O quÊ?"  
"Acerca da família dele." – o Enishi evitou olhá-la nos olhos quando falou.  
A Kaoru suspirou: "Não sei. Mas também é muito cedo para isso."  
Ele acenou e mudou rapidamente de assunto: "Os ventos tem estado muito favoráveis, acho que vamos chegar a Macau antes do tempo previsto."  
Ela sorriu: "Óptimo! Já não aguento andar de barco!"  
Por outro lado, ele manteve-se sério: "Em Macau as coisas são diferentes… Vais ter que te habituar a muita coisa."  
A Kaoru olhou-o na tentativa de perceber a que é que ele se referia.  
"As mulheres…"  
"O que é que tem as mulheres de Macau?"  
Ele recostou-se para trás no assento: "Elas são… submissas."  
"A sério? E qual é o problema? Isso são elas, não eu! Eu sou Japonesa, não tenho que obedecer a esse tipo de cultura." – mesmo que não tivesse tido aquela conversa com ela, o Enishi sabia exatamente que esta era a resposta que ela ia dar.  
"Eles não respeitam as mulheres. Por isso, o melhor é fingires por uns tempos, que és submissa, não te armes em defensora das pobres e oprimidas se vires alguma coisa com a qual não concordes." – ele avisou  
"Enishi, estás a falar de quÊ?" - A Kaoru olhou-o fundo nos olhos tentando perceber o que é que de tão sério ele estava a falar – "Oh Meu Deus…. Enishi, Tu estás a falar de maus tratos físicos a mulheres?"  
Ele abanou a cabeça: "Eu só te estou a preparar para aquilo que tu vais encontrar lá."  
A Kaoru engoliu em seco… "É horrível… E tu conheces-me, sabes que eu não vou tolerar isso. Se eu vir alguém a ser mal-tratado, eu não vou tolerar."  
"Tu não te vais afastar de mim!" – ele levantou-se violentamente da cadeira.  
"Como se tu fosses estar comigo o tempo todo!" – ela resmungou - "Para além disso, eu não quero fazer parte dos teus negócios sujos!"  
"Eu vou arranjar alguém de confiança para estar contigo quando eu não estiver." – ele caminhava pelo quarto enquanto falava, aparentemente ele já tinha tudo planeado para quando chegassem a Macau – "Mas, para te respeitarem, para garantir que ninguém te toca, nós vamos ter que fazer um pacto."  
A Kaoru olhou-o mais uma vez sem perceber o que se passava. Porquê que ele parecai tão controlador?  
"Que pacto?"

:::

"Onde é que ela vai?" – o Sano enquanto a via caminhar uns vinte metros à frente  
"Sano, eu não acho certo estares a segui-la." – o Kenshin tentou chamá-lo à razão.  
"Não me perguntes o porquê, mas eu sei que tenho de fazer isto. E tu vais ajudar-me!"

"Ok…" – o Kenshin suspirou. Apesar de ter vontade de estar sozinho, era simplesmente justo ajudar o Sano a perceber o que se passava com a mulher que ele secretamente amava, apesar de ele ainda não o saber… Até porque, o Sano estava a fazer o mesmo com ele em relação à Kaoru.

::  
A Brandi entrou pelo enorme portão da mansão.  
O primeiro compartimento era a sala, excelentemente bem decorada… Carpetes das mais caras, artefactos valiosos… Provavelmente tudo comprado com o dinheiro que ele tinha feito ao vender informações ao governo. "_Não vai durar muito."_ Ela repetia para si própria…  
Ao longo dos anos, depois de ter sofrido a morte do pai, e após algum tempo a da mãe, ela tinha planeado esta vingança…  
Tinha demorado cinco anos a pô-la em prática, homens infiltrados em posições de autoridade,  
com o objectivo de ganhar a confiança do Chou. Desta forma, ela podia saber quais os esconderijos, os pontos fracos, as viagens, tudo aquilo que ele fazia, e onde ela o podia atacar… Ter reencontrado o Sano, foi algo muito bom, mas, só deveria ter acontecido mais tarde… Só depois disto… Mas as coisas não aconteceram assim, e, por isso ela teve de aproveitar aquele momento e improvisar.

Assim que a viu entrar ele desceu as escadas ao seu encontro com um ar galeanteador:  
"Estava com medo que não viesse." – ele deu-lhe um leve beijo na mão.  
Ela fingiu um sorriso: "Porque haveria eu de faltar?" – Era uma sensação horrível ter de fingir que se sentia atraída pelo responsável da morte do seu pai, mas era uma situação extrema.  
Ele levou-a até à mesa de centro e a Brandi pode ver um pequeno cofre prateado.

Ele soltou a mão dela, abriu o cofre e tirou do seu interior um objeto brilhante.  
Os olhos da jovem fixaram-se no colar. O fio era prateado e segurava uma pedra verde semipreciosa.  
O Chou ficou radiante com a expressão dela. No seu entender, tinha acabado de a impressionar. Antagonicamente, a Brandi não se sentia minimamente impressionada, mas sim revoltada.

"Gostava imenso de o ver no seu pescoço." – ele gesticulou  
"Uh…" – ela ficou confusa por uns segundos, mas depois recompôs-se - "Sim claro." – Segurou o cabelo para que ele conseguisse colocar-lhe o colar.  
Ele circundou-a, e bateu palmas ao vê-la de frente: "Ah! Maravilhosa!"  
Ela passou a mão pela pedra verde, e ficou pensativa: "Sim… É muito bonito…"  
Ele estendeu-lhe o braço: "Vamos agora passar ao jantar?"  
A Jovem aceitou a mão dele mas enquanto caminhavam para a sala de jantar ela parou de andar.  
Os seus olhos demonstravam tristeza, mas havia neles uma chama, como se algo a estivesse a impelir a agir:  
"Eu conheci uma mulher que tinha um colar exatamente igual a este." – ela comentou  
Os olhos pretos dele fixavam-se na figura da bela jovem que tinha á sua frente, e, que numa questão de minutos o tinha conquistado."Aí sim?"  
"Sim… Ela morreu há alguns anos atrás."  
Ele ficou sério. "Era alguma parente sua?"  
"Minha mãe." – ela sorriu  
"Os meus pêsames."  
"Mas, o colar… Não estava com ela na altura em que ela morreu… Nós tivemos que fugir de casa, e não levamos quase nada connosco… O colar ficou no pequeno cofre de madeira que ela tinha no quarto… Tinha sido um presente do meu pai."

Aquela história parecia-lhe familiar, mas, ele ainda não tinha atingido o ponto.  
"O meu pai, Capitão Sagara, que foi morto porque, segundo as suas informações era um perigo para a nova era Meiji." – Apesar de aparentemente estar calma, quando mencionou o nome do pai a sua voz tremeu. Instintivamente o Chou recuou. _Não pode ser…_

"Como é que conseguiu? Como é que conseguiu passar estes anos todos a viver neste luxo, sabendo que tudo aquilo que tem foi tirado de outros?" – ela caminhou em direção a ele, enquanto ele continuava a recuar. Apesar de ser uma mulher, o seu espírito era tão forte que ele se sentiu intimidado. – "A minha mãe, teve de fugir do país, sabendo que o homem que amava ia ser assassinado por algo que não fez! E de quem foi a culpa?"

Ele abanou a cabeça: "O governo sabia que as tropas de Sekihou tinham o apoio do povo… Mas eles estavam a prometer coisas que no futuro os políticos não iam conseguir cumprir!"

"O meu pai prometeu aquilo que vocês disseram que iam fazer… O que vocês quiseram foi aproveitar-se da confiança que o povo depositava neles para ganharem o seu favor, e depois… quando já não eram mais necessários… tiveram que os silenciar… Tu deste a ordem!"

Ele deu uma gargalhada: "John! Kale!" – apesar de apenas só ter chamado dois homens, apareceram de imediato na sala seis. – "Achas que és esperta miúda? Talvez tivesses tido mais sorte se tivesses aceite o presente e passasses por cá a noite… Mas agora, apareces aqui para me ameaçar? A mim? Na minha casa? O que planeias fazer a seguir… Hã… deixa pensar… matar-me?"

"Não me dês ideias…" – ela sorriu – "Já estive mais longe…"

"Acorda!" – ele olhou em seu redor – "Como imaginas derrubar os meus seguranças? Com golpes de charme?"- ele começou a ridiculariza-la – "Bem… há uma coisa que eu tenho de confessar…" – aproximou-se dela e fez uma leve festa no seu rosto - "Assim como a tua mãe, tu és muito… charmosa… Mas… acho que isso não vai ser suficiente para te salvar esta noite…"

"Típico…" – ela suspirou – "Sabes… há uma diferença muito grande entre os planos de um homem e os de uma mulher…"

"Aí sim?" – ele cruzou os braços – "Ilumina-me…"

Ela começou a caminhar em volta dele: "Os homens como tu seguem os planos à risca… É quase impossível para eles ter umimprovisar… Porque se algo fora do planeado acontecer, eles acham mais difícil adapta-lo ao ambiente em mudança… As mulheres… Elas preveem diferentes tipos de cenários…" – ela sorriu – "Por exemplo… O meu plano, era encontrar-te em Kyoto e fazer-me passar por tua cliente, mas, aconteceram alguns percalços e eu tive que esperar… Depois, eu teria que adiar os meus planos por cerca de um mÊs devido a algumas questões pessoais… E foi quando me disseram que tu estavas na mesma ilha que eu…" – a Brandi parou mesmo na frente dele – "E eu tive que arranjar algumas "desculpas" para ficar por cá tempo suficiente para puder pôr o meu plano em ação… E foi tãaao fácil…"

Ele deu mais uma vez uma gargalhada: "Esse teu plano ridículo trouxe-te até minha casa, a uma sala cheia de homens a quem eu pago para me proteger e que estão prontos para disparar sobre ti a qualquer momento… Basta uma ordem minha…" – O Chou aproximou a sua cara da dela: "Bum… Era uma vez…"

"Dá a ordem." – ela desafiou-o  
Ele abanou a cabeça - "Queres morrer?"  
"Dá a ordem…" – ela repetiu  
Ele abanou a cabeça em sentido negativo. "A minha noite não foi bem o que eu esperava… Que pena…" – ele colocou afastou-se dela e ao passar por um dos guardas ordenou: "Mata-a e depois livra-te do corpo, mas traz-me o colar que ela tem ao pescoço." – e continuou a andar em direção à porta, quando deu de caras com dois desconhecidos, um ruivo com uma cicatriz em forma de X na cara, um outro mais alto, com ar de rufia e uma fita vermelha no cabelo. "Mais visitas? Era este o teu plano? Fugires com a ajuda destes dois vadios?" – ele voltou-se para ela que o olhava no fundo da sala.

"Não…" – ela respondeu um pouco surpreendida com o facto de o Kenshin e o Sano estarem ali. – "Eles não fazem parte do plano."

"Ah…" – ele fingiu estar pesaroso com o que ia dizer: "Que pena, agora os teus amigos aqui… vão ter de morrer por tua causa… Exatamente como o teu pai… Sabias que os amigos dele morreram por causa dos seus ideais? No fim de contas, ele foi o culpado pelas mortes deles… ele era… Uh…" – o Chou caiu desamparado, sem saber o que o tinha atingido

"Mas quem é que tu julgas que és para falares assim dele?" – o Sano tinha desferido um murro no cara do ex-Informador, e este agora estava a sangrar do nariz.

"Depois de matares essa cabra, Faz questão de matar também estes dois!" – ele gritou para um dos guardas.

"Só tens de me dizer quando disparar." – o guarda principal respondeu  
"Agora." – o Chou ordenou  
"Eu não estava a falar para ti." – o segurança informou-o – "Estava a falar para ela."  
"O quÊ?" – a sua cara demonstrava bem a surpresa.

A Brandi caminhou em direcção a ele: "Pois… Eu esqueci-me de te mencionar como é que eu planeava sair da tua casa… Sabes… todos os teus seguranças… Trabalham para mim."

"Não pode ser… Eu… eu, contractei-os." – ele começou a sentir as pernas a falharem  
"Pois foi… Porque eu quis que tu os contractasses… Dessa forma eu estava sempre informada… Como vês, eu não deixei escapar nada." – ela olhou-o fundo nos olhos – "Tu matas-te os meus pais… Tu foste o responsável por eu ter que deixar o meu país, por eu ter que deixar os meus amigos… Tu roubaste-me a minha vida, eu devia matar-te, mas isso faria de mim alguém com tu, e eu não quero isso para mim." – ela fez sinal a um dos homens para se aproximar: " Kale, faz com que ele assine um papel em como toda a sua fortuna nos pertence e que deixe uma carta de despedida como se de um suicídio se tratasse, e depois leva-o para o quartel em Tokyo."

"Sim senhora." – o homem agarrou o Chou pelo braço e arrastou-o para fora de casa, os restantes despediram-se dela e seguiram o primeiro.

Uma vez a sós com o Sano e o Kenshin ela começou a explicar:  
"Kenshin, eu fui a responsável pela avaria do barco… Mas eu precisava de mais algum tempo aqui para puder concretizar o meu plano, desculpa… Mas eu prometo usar todos os meus meios para encontrar a Kaoru o mais depressa possível."  
O Kenshin ficou pensativo por algum tempo e depois respondeu: "Se não fosse por ti eu não saberia onde encontrar a Kaoru… Não tens que pedir desculpa." – depois olhou para o Sano e acrescentou – "Vou deixar-vos a sós."

::::::

"Tua mulher?" – a Kaoru não podia acreditar nas palavras dele  
"É só uma forma de te proteger." – ele acrescentou de imediato  
Por momentos ela ficou sem saber o que dizer… Ele tinha sugerido que ela fingisse ser mulher dele de forma a que ninguém tivesse a ousadia de a desrespeitar em Macau.  
"Eles são assim tão perigosos?" – ela perguntou  
"Dentro da organização todos te vão fazer perguntas, sussurrar pelos cantos enquanto passas… Tu não irias aguentar muito tempo lá… Se eles pensarem que me pertences, ninguém vai ter coragem de te fazer mal."

Faltava cerca de uma semana para chegarem a Macau e tudo parecia estar a girar ao contrário, mas, por mais estranho que o pacto que ele estava a estabelecer com ela parecesse, se aquele lugar era mesmo assim, era então somente lógico eles agirem dessa forma. "Está bem."

Ele olhou-a fundo nos olhos: "Muito bem. Ainda bem que aceitas."  
"Mas e quando ao Kenji? Eu não o vou conseguir esconder…" – ela perguntou

"Kenji?" – ele ficou confuso  
Ela ainda não lhe tinha contado acerca do nome que tinha escolhido para o bebé.  
"E o nome dele." – ela informou  
Ele respirou fundo: "Não vais ter que o esconder."

"Não?" – ela perguntou surpresa  
"Não. Eu não te podia pedir isso." – ele voltou as costas e estava pronto para sair sem dar explicações quando ela se colocou na frente dele.  
Se para a proteger, ele ia dizer que ela era casada com ele, então o que faria ele com o Kenji? Ele nunca iria adoptar o filho do seu maior inimigo…  
"Eu também não te posso pedir isso."  
O Enishi ficou por instantes absorto no azul profundo dos olhos dela, e só voltou à realidade quando ela, perante o seu silêncio, falou de novo: "Seria muito duro para ti fingir que o Kenji é teu filho, e quanto a mim, é me impossível deixá-lo, porque é meu filh pessoa mais importante da minha vida. E se disseres que sou tua empregada? Não seria mais fácil? Achas que a minha vida continuaria a estar ameaçada?"

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior: "De que tens medo Kaoru?"  
"Eu?.."  
"Tens mais medo de alguma forma me pertencer do que morrer, sabendo que isso era desnecessário se apenas fingisses ser minha mulher?" – o tom de voz dele era de dor… Ela nunca o tinha ouvido falar assim, e, por alguma razão isso magoava-a.

"Não é isso Enishi. O que tu estás a fazer é maravilhoso, é… Mas… eu não sei mentir, eu não ia conseguir mentir ás pessoas… E também não quero que isso te faça sofrer… E depois tu tens a tua vida, tenho a certeza que deves ter alguém a tua espera, alguém que deixas-te para trás em Macau."

Ele acariciou-lhe o rosto: "E… se não tivesses que fingir?"  
Ao mero toque ela sentiu um arrepio por todo corpo, mas não de medo, de desejo…  
"E se, não tivesses que fingir que eras minha mulher? E se…" – ele aproximou os lábios à cara da Kaoru fazendo-o sentir-se ainda mais vulnerável.  
"E…se?" – ela sussurrou inconscientemente querendo ouvir a continuação da frase dele.  
Ele murmurou ao ouvido: "E se fosses mesmo minha mulher? E se o passado desaparecesse?"  
Ela fechou os olhos. Seria ele mesmo capaz de esquecer o que tinha ficado para trás? "Eras capaz? Eras capaz de me amar, sabendo quem eu sou?" – ela perguntou  
ele segurou no rosto dela com as duas mãos: "Seres quem és não foi impedimento até agora… Ele… Ele não me interessa. Tu e a criança são as únicas pessoas que eu quero que restem na minha vida depois de toda esta história. Só depende de ti. Depende de ti deixares o passado para trás…"  
"Eu acho que tu não és capaz de me aturar..." – ela abanou a cabeça – "Nós somos como o cão e gato!"  
"Ainda não respondes-te a minha pergunta." – ele ignorou o último comentário dela.

Mas quem era este homem? O que é que tinha feito ao Enishi que ela tinha conhecido há alguns meses atrás? Obviamente que ele era o mesmo… Aquela raiva, ódio sede de vingança, camuflavam a pessoa que ele era… A pessoa que ele queria ser… e, em todo aquele tempo em que passaram juntos a Kaoru sentia-se agarrada a ele… Como uma Bússola… Sim, ele era uma bússola, ela sabia que independentemente do caminho que ele tomasse, ela estava segura com ele…  
"Sim." – ela respondeu  
Sem esperar por mais nada ele beijou-a. Devagar… Era como se ele estivesse a tentar mostrar-lhe que nunca a iria magoar. O beijo foi longo, ele acariciava o rosto dela enquanto os seus lábios tocavam os dela lentamente, carinhosamente… Tentando sentir o que ela estava a sentir…Querendo perceber se ela tinha aceite pelos motivos que ele queria que ela aceitasse. Não por ser mais seguro, não por ser mais fácil, mas por gostar dele, por haver algo nele que lhe despertava a atenção. Ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele , como se respondesse À sua inaudível pergunta.  
_Afinal de contas ela é a KAmyia Kaoru e ninguém a obriga a fazer nada que ela não queira…_

Parou de a beijar e olhou-a: "Kamyia não…Yukishiro Kaoru."


	22. Chapter 22

Yasmim e Kami chan muito obrigada pelos vossos comentários. Eu sei que Às vezes fica confuso... até eu fico confusa... o casal Enishi KAoru é tão interessantes... Mas depois penso: e o Kenshin? Eles são almas gémeas... Não pode acabar assim... Mas e o coitado do Enishi? Se ela o deixar ele vai ficar destroçado!  
Luta interna de autora.

Quanto ao capitulo:

Estava a ver que nunca mais acabava este capítulo.  
Dia após dia, escrevia um pouco, mas nunca me parecia o suficiente para publicar... Parece que ficava sempre a meio de algo... e isso resultou no tamanho deste capitulo... três vezes maior do que o normal.  
Espero que não se percam pelo meio...

**Capitulo 22 – Quente?**

Finalmente tinham chegado a Macau. Para a Kaoru aquela semana tinha sido um pouco estranha, mas não no sentido negativo da palavra. Tinha sido estranho por causa da nova situação entre eles…  
::

No dia seguinte a ele lhe ter proposto serem marido e mulher, ela acordou e viu-o de costas para ela com o Kenji ao colo.  
Ele tinha entrado no quarto sem que ela desse conta… Numa situação normal ficaria desagradada, mas, agora as coisas estavam um bocado diferentes… Era como se ele estivesse a tentar aumentar a intimidade entre eles.

O olhar dele era pensativo, como se se perguntasse se iria ser capaz de tratar daquele ser… Como se estivesse a pensar na responsabilidade que isso iria trazer.

A Kaoru deu por si a sorrir com a imagem: "Perdeste o medo?"  
Ele abanou a cabeça sem desviar os olhos do bebé: "Não…" – ele caminhou com cuidado e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama: "Pegar nele ao colo continua a aterrorizar-me."  
"Idiota!" – ela deu uma pequena gargalhada – "Homens! Tão corajosos nas batalhas... e tão covardes perante uma coisinha tão pequeninha como esta." – a voz dela desfez-se em mimos na última parte enquanto fazia festas ao bebé.  
Ele observou-a a interagir com a criança. "Eu quero que te prepares, as coisas vão mudar um pouco…a partir de agora."  
A Kaoru evitou pensar nisso, segundo o que ele lhe tinha contado o sistema em que ele vivia, aquilo a que eles chamavam o Sindicato, representavam o tipo de pessoas que a Kaoru odiava.  
"Quando terminares o que tens a fazer lá… Achas que podemos voltar para onde estávamos antes?"  
O Enishi sabia que se ficassem ali muito tempo, ela ia acabar ou por lhe arranjar problemas, ou por entrar em colapso… "Sim."

A Kaoru olhou para o bebé… Ninguém podia negar… Ele era mesmo filho do Kenshin… o cabelo era exactamente da mesma cor… os bebés modificavam muito com a idade, mas ela tinha a certeza de a cor do cabelo se ia manter a mesma. Essa ideia fez com que um sorriso aparecesse nos seus lábio. Desta forma o Kenshin ia estar sempre presente na vida dela, mesmo sabendo que ele já não estava vivo, aquela criança ia sempre lembrá-la do seu primeiro amor. Mas…

_Porque será que ela está a sorrir? – _Ele perguntou-se – _É natural que ela se sinta feliz… É o filho dela… Porque é que não haveria ela de estar feliz?_

Quando a raptou para se vingar do Battousai ele nunca pensou que as coisas fossem acontecer desta forma. Mas… havia qualquer coisa nela que desde o principio o atingiu. Primeiro era a forma como ela se expressava, sem medo nem vergonha de nada, depois, o facto de não o respeitar… Bem… ás vezes ele ficava mesmo irritado com ela por não ser capaz de acatar ordens, mas aquilo que o atraía era o facto de ela ser capaz de argumentar contra ele, de não aceitar de bom grado tudo o que ele dizia e queria… Depois, quando ele foi ferido… ela tratou dele… Como se ele fosse uma pessoa qualquer… um amigo. Como se ele nem sequer fosse o responsável por ela estar longe dos seus amigos… da sua família… Da parte dele, começou a nascer um sentimento em relação à Kaoru… algo que, por mais que ele tentasse combater… Não conseguia simplesmente apagar…

Depois foi tudo tão repentino… aquela vontade incessante de a proteger de tudo e de todos… Dos seus próprios homens… Quando ela colocou a possibilidade de ficar… ele descontrolou-se e beijou-a… e mesmo depois de se tentar afastar dela, quando ela fugiu e ele a encontrou na situação caricata de tentar salvar o pequeno animal… ele percebeu que não podia fugir mais.

_Ela deu-me as razões para eu andar em frente… De quem ela gostou no passado não me importa… A partir daqui eu vou fazê-la feliz… vou fazê-la sentir coisas que ela nunca sentiu, e ela nunca mais vai recordar-se dele… _Mas algo impediu os seus planos triunfantes de avançarem em pensamento… O Battousai ainda estava vivo… E se ele decidisse procurar por ela?_Não… Quando ele matou a minha irmã, eu era fraco demais para fazer alguma coisa… Mas ele que não se atreva a roubar a minha família de novo!_

"O que se passa?" - a Kaoru perguntou  
Ele abanou a cabeça: "Nada, estava só a pensar em algumas coisas que tenho de resolver no Sindicato… Queres ajuda para empacotar alguma coisa?" – ele perguntou  
"Não… Eu fiz isso tudo ontem à noite… É só carregar as malas." – ela respondeu apontando para as malas.  
Ele levantou-se da cama e caminhou até à mesa que havia atrás da porta. "Isto é para ti." – entregou-lhe uma caixa beje.  
A Kaoru não precisava de ver o que estava dentro dela. Era um quimono de certeza… "Mas como é que compras-te um? Nós só chegamos a algumas horas…"  
Ele deu uma gargalhada: "Algumas horas foram o suficiente para eu informar que tinha chegado, pedir para prepararem tudo para a nossa chegada, e, para te comprar isso… Eu reparei que não tinhas muitos…"

Ainda de boca aberta com a eficiência dele a Kaoru abriu a caixa. : "Oh…" – ela tapou a boca com a mão… o quimono era azul escuro com desenhos de pequenas flores em dourado... Quando as suas mãos tocaram no tecido ela não podia acreditar… era seda. : "Enishi… isto deve ter custado um balúrdio!" – Nunca ninguém lhe tinha oferecido um presente assim… Era como um quimono de uma princesa… Mas depois algo mudou o humor dela.

"Tu deste me uma coisa destas tão linda… mas eu não sou nenhuma princesa para vesti-lo… eu… sou apenas uma professora… coisas bonitas e caras como esta não me assentam bem" – ela fechou a caixa- "Eu nem sequer saberia usar algo tão belo sem o estragar… Desculpa mas não posso aceitar."  
Ele franziu o sobrolho: "Tu vais usá-lo e ponto final."  
"Mas eu ainda sei o que faço ou deixo de fazer!" – ela barafustou sentindo-se pressionada.  
Ele já de costas para ela sorriu ao ouvi-la ripostar: "A Raquel vem já ajudar-te. Despacha-te ainda tenho muita coisa para fazer hoje."

Ele saiu do quarto e a Kaoru ficou por momentos a sonhar acordada.  
Mas o que é que ele estava a fazer? A mandar nela?  
A Kaoru olhou para a caixa… O que tinha dito não era bem verdade… Ela estava cheia de vontade de experimentar aquele quimono… só tinha medo de o estragar…  
Uma leve batida na porta despertou-a. "Menina posso entrar?"  
"S..sim." – ela respondeu ainda pensativa se deveria levar o quimono ou não  
"O Senhor Enishi mandou-me ajudá-la a vestir-se."  
A Kaoru abanou a cabeça… Parece que ele estava mesmo a falar a sério… "Está bem…"

Exigia prática vestir uma coisa daquelas… eram tantas as voltas de tecido que circundavam a barriga da Kaoru que ela já tinha perdido a noção de há quanto tempo estavam ali… Apesar de a Raquel ter dado voltas e voltas à volta da cintura da Kaoru, sobrava ainda um fita bem larga de tecido, que ficava a cair pelas costas até quase aos pés. "É mesmo o feitio dele ficar assim…" – a Raquel informou parando para olhar a jovem – "Devo informá-la que está muito bonita." – ela disse dando um sorriso.

A Kaoru corou ao olhar-se ao espelho: "Obrigada"  
"O seu marido apesar de todo o mau feitio, até que tem bom gosto." – ela retorquiu

A Kaoru ficou pensativa por momentos nas palavras dela… Marido… Pois… Era isso que todos pensavam que eles eram. Um casal. Ainda era difícil de acreditar que ele tinha sugerido isso. Ele parecia sincero nos seus sentimentos por ela. Apesar de nunca lhe ter dito concretamente o que sentia… Da primeira vez tinha-lhe dito que sabia ser egoísmo querer ficar com ela e da segunda sugeriu que fossem um casal… sem fingimentos… Um casal de verdade.  
Apesar de uma parte da Kaoru querer acreditar que as palavras dele transmitiam sentimentos sinceros, a outra parte tinha receio de que aquilo fosse apenas um jogo para ele… Uma vingança pessoal.

"Desculpe, eu não queria ofendê-la."  
A Kaoru deu-se conta de que devido ao seu silêncio a Raquel tinha pensado que ela tinha levado a peito o que ela disse acerca do Enishi: "Oh, não, não… Ele tem mesmo mau feitio de vez em quando…" – sorriu.  
A empregada respirou de alívio.  
"Raquel, quanto tempo vais ficar conosco?"  
A senhora retirou uma escova de dentro de uma gaveta fez sinal à Kaoru para que se sentasse em frente ao espelho: "O sr Enishi disse-me que precisava dos meus serviços por causa Do pequeno Kenji e para a auxiliar naquilo que precisasse."  
A Kaoru olhou-a enquanto ela começava a escovar o seu cabelo.

_Ele age como se se preocupasse… Talvez isso seja um sinal de que ele não esta a fingir.  
Mas será mesmo possível o Enishi nutrir sentimentos por mim?_

"Raquel… já estiveste alguma vez em Macau?" – a Kaoru perguntou _  
_"Sim. Eu conheço "A Familia"" – ela respondeu dando uma entoação sinistra na última parte.  
Os olhos da Kaoru arregalaram-se de curiosidade e a empregada percebeu o que ela queria saber.  
"É a sua primeira vez cá?" – ela agarrou numa tira grossa do cabelo da Kaoru e esticou-o com a escova: "Não lhe posso dizer que sejam todos simpáticos… Uiiii…"  
A Kaoru rodou a cabeça para trás: "O que foi?"  
A Raquel tinha um sorriso de gozo na cara. "Estava aqui a pensar que vai ser engraçado quando a Misanagui a vir ao lado do sr Enishi…"  
"Quem é a Misanagui?" – a Kaoru perguntou não consciente da mudança na sua voz.  
A empregada sorriu ao perceber uma pontada de ciúme na voz da sua jovem patroa. "Ela pertence à família… Sempre esteve apaixonada pelo Senhor Enishi, desde o primeiro dia quando o Lin o trouxe para a mansão."

A Kaoru absorveu a informação… "Mas… e ele?" – ela perguntou sem certeza de que queria ouvir a resposta.  
"Ele nunca dava a entender se gostava ou não dela… Agora que penso nisso… Ele nunca demonstra aquilo que sente… É difícil perceber… Mas… acho que aquilo era mais uma obsessão da parte dela." – a empregada continuava a falar como se tudo estivesse muito claro na sua mente – "Mas eu nunca percebi muito bem porque que ela nunca arranjou ninguém… Ela é tão bonita e havia muitos rapazes atrás dela… Talvez seja o feitio… A menina Misanagui tem uma personalidade muito forte."

A cada palavra da Raquel a Kaoru sentia-se a encolher. Primeiro era o facto de ir conhecer uma mulher com quem o Enishi tinha vivido durante anos, e que nutria uma obsessão por ele, e depois ao ouvir que ela era "Muito bonita" a jovem sentiu-se inferior.  
"E quanto aos outros?" – ela perguntou tentando colocar de parte os pensamentos negativos.  
A empregada continuou: "Bem o Lin é quase como se fosse o ancião da casa… ele normalmente é muito cortês… só quando está mal disposto é que as coisas são diferentes… Depois temos o Mel Therz que é um muito autoritário… tem muito mau feitio também e depois por fim temos o Schneider" – A senhora deu um sorriso ao pronunciar aquele nome: "Que além de muito bonito é também muito simpático… é o anjinho lá da casa…"

A Kaoru riu-se da última parte…_ Um anjinho num clube de mafiosos… _"Bem… pelo menos posso ter-te comigo… Tenho a certeza que não me vou encaixar no meio dessa gente…"

"Claro que sim… É só chamar e eu venho. Mas não pense assim… Afinal é a mulher do Menino… quer dizer Senhor Enishi, todos a vão respeitar. Ao início pode é ter que responder a muitas perguntas, o Lin é muito curioso…"

A Kaoru engoliu em seco: "Perguntas?" _E se ele perguntar como é que eu conheci o Enishi? O que é que eu vou dizer? "Ele raptou-me e como ninguém me veio buscar ele acabou por ficar comigo por pena?"_

A Kaoru ouviu o barulho da porta a abrir-se, calculou que fosse ele mas não se levantou nem se virou para o ver. Estava demasiado entrosada nos seus próprios pensamentos.

"Vejo que já estás pronta." - ele entrou para o quarto e fez sinal à empregada para sair. Esta piscou o olho à Kaoru e murmurou qualquer coisa encorajadora que a ela não conseguiu perceber, mas esboçou um ténue sorriso em sinal de educação.

A Kaoru conseguia observá-lo pelo espelho na sua frente. De ínicio ele parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas depois desistiu. "Enishi, eu… o que é que lhes vais dizer acerca de mim?"

"Eu pensei que já tínhamos falado acerca disso." - ele respondeu olhando-a através do espelho.  
"Mas e se eles perguntarem como nos conhecemos?" – ela insistiu.  
"Tu não vais ficar sozinha com ninguém excepto com as criadas. Por isso, se alguém começar a fazer perguntas, deixas as respostas para mim."  
Era incrível como ele parecia estar tão calmo… _É normal que ele esteja calmo é a família dele… Ele não vê nada de sinistro deles.  
_  
"O que se passa?" _Porquê que ela está tão nervosa?  
_A Kaoru baixou a cabeça: "Nada."

O Enishi não tinha deixado de notar que ela estava muito bonita. O quimono assentava-lhe bem e já algum tempo que ele não a via com o cabelo solto… Ele queria dizer-lhe o que achava, queria dizer-lhe que estava bonita, mas… não era hábito dele elogiar ninguém, especialmente uma mulher."Fico contente que tenhas optado por vestir o quimono." – aquilo estava muito longe de um elogio, mas era o máximo que ele sabia fazer, pelo menos para já.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, levantou-se e caminhou até perto do berço. "Ele tem estado tão calmo… Só espero que esta mudança de ambiente não o vá afectar." - a jovem retirou uma manta azul que estava de lado e entregou-a ao Enishi. Depois pegou cuidadosamente na criança e fez-lhe sinal para que abrisse a manta de forma a que o pequeno Kenji fosse mais agasalhado.

O Enishi ficou a olhar para o bebé: "Ele vai ter os olhos como os teus."  
As palavras saíram sem que ele pensasse. Nos últimos dias ele tinha reflectido no que aquele ser ia significar para ele, e, apesar de haver traços nele que não o podiam distanciar do pai, mais que tudo o Enishi queria que o olhos fossem diferentes. Não queria ter que ver os olhos do pai nele… Caso contrário ia ser como se o Battousai estivesse ali.

Por outro lado, a Kaoru, alheia aos motivos que o levaram a dizer aquilo sorriu. "Ainda bem."

"Só espero que ele não tenha herdado o teu mau feitio." – ele compôs tentando não deixar a situação ficar muito melodramática.  
A Kaoru ameaçou: "Se eu não tivesse o Kenji ao colo neste momento, tu estavas feito."  
"Duvido." – ele disse em tom de desafio.  
Ela lançou-lhe um olhar perigoso: "Não me testes. Eu posso ter estado grávida, mas ainda sou a mestre do Estilo Kamyia Kashin." – de imediato após as palavras terem saído da sua boca, o rosto da Kaoru mudou de expressão.

Isso não lhe passou despercebido, o Enishi sabia o porquê de ela estar assim. Ele nunca tinha percebido como é que ela acabou a gerir a escola do pai. Isso devia ser deixado para um homem não para uma mulher. Mas apenas quando a conheceu melhor é que ele percebeu que ela não era frágil como ele pensava, ela tinha demonstrado por várias vezes que era corajosa e determinada.  
"Eu acho que agora já não era capaz de fazer isso…" – ela disse desiludida.  
Fazia quase um ano desde que ela não treinava… Primeiro a gravidez... depois, ao ter o Kenji foi logo avisada que nos primeiros dias não podia fazer esforços, o corpo ainda estava a habituar-se… Ela tinha que descansar… E agora recuperar tudo isso parecia impossível…

"Estás a desistir?" – ele arregalou o sobrolho. Não era habitual nela agir assim.

O olhar dela ficou distante. Ela não queria desistir, mas… "Não sei, talvez não me reste mais nada a não ser desistir."

Ele ficou parado em frente dela na tentativa de a olhar nos olhos mas ela desviou o olhar. O Enishi segurou no queixo dela e fez com que ela olhasse para ele. "Eu acho que consigo fazer com que me batas… Basta irritar-te mais um pouco e tenho a certeza de que não te controlavas muito mais…"  
Um ténue sorriso formou-se nos lábios dela: "Não era isso que eu estava a falar..." – ela utilizou a mão livre para dar um pequeno murro no ombro dele. " - A única forma de eu voltar a ser mestre do estilo Kamyia, é em sonhos…"

O Enishi não comentou essa frase. Ele sabia que muitas recordações vinham agarradas a esse pensamento… Recordações nas quais ele não entrava… Se calhar ele devia dissuadi-la em vez de a encorajar a treinar… Se ela se entrosasse nesta nova vida, ela podia ter mais certezas de que ela ia ultrapassar as memórias do Battousai… Afinal de contas era isso que ele queria.

Um latir fez-se sentir mais e mais próximo deles, e após alguns segundos a porta do quarto que estava encostada abriu toda para trás e uma presença animal já bastante conhecida entrou de rompante no quarto, saltitando em volta deles os dois alegremente. A Kaoru sorriu ao ver a loba. Era notável o que ela tinha crescido em tão pouco tempo.

O Enishi bafejou: "Fugiste-lhes de novo?"  
A Kaoru olhou surpresa: "Fugiu de quem?"  
"Eu pedi que a levassem para a mansão, mas acho que ela deve ter sido mais inteligente do que eles." – O Enishi baixou-se e fez uma festa na pelugem branca – "Tambem não é difícil pois não?" a Princesa ladrou em resposta. "Vamos?" – ele fez sinal à Kaoru estendendo-lhe o braço.  
A Kaoru aconchegou mais o Kenji contra si e aceitou o braço do Enishi para que a apoiar, não fosse ela tropeçar e cair com o bebé.

::::::

A viagem até à Mansão demorou menos do que ela esperava. Foram cerca de vinte minutos a pé. Ainda não tinham entrado dentro de casa, quando um homem alto de cabelos compridos brancos, amarrados, os veio cumprimentar… "Bem vindo a casa Enishi. Vejo que a tua ida ao Japão te fez voltar acompanhado." – ele sorriu para a Kaoru, que de imediato supôs que este era aquele a quem a Raquel tinha chamado de Lin.

"Sim. Mas Lin, a Kaoru está cansada da viagem não comeces já com os teus interrogatórios." – o Enishi respondeu defensivamente conhecendo bem o homem na sua frente.  
A Kaoru olhou o Enishi com um olhar reprovador: "Enishi…" – ela apertou o braço dele com mais força.  
"Não, não minha querida. O Enishi tem razão. Quando eu começo a falar nunca mais me calo. Por isso, eu vou esperar que descanse para depois poder ouvir mais sobre a vossa história." – o Lin sorriu. Aparentemente ele até era simpático… Pelo menos foi o que a Kaoru pensou.

"Mas quero desde já felicitá-la. Já não víamos uma criança tão pequena nesta casa há mais de 15 anos…" – ele acrescentou – "Vai dar muito que falar por aqui."

A Kaoru esboçou um sorriso e ao olhar em volta apercebeu-se de dois homens ambos loiros, ambos mais altos que o Enishi e com um ar de estrangeiros… Alemães ou semelhante.

Um deles aproximou-se fez uma pequena vénia ao passar pela Kaoru e deu um aperto de mão ao Enishi. "Andas-te fugido."  
"Tive assuntos a resolver Schnider. Eu trabalho."  
O outro deu uma leve risada: "Pois… Dá para ver." – ele disse referindo-se indirectamente à Kaoru.

_Este é o que a Raquel chamou de anjinho? _A Kaoru alheia à conversa olhou para o outro homem de relance. Ele não fez um único movimento no sentido de os cumprimentar… _Então o outro só pode ser o Mel Therz. Bem agora percebo porquê que ela o chamou de arrogante._

Mas faltava alguém… A mulher que a Raquel tinha mencionado. A tal… obcecada pelo Enishi.

"Bem, bem bem… olha quem o gato trouxe." – ela tinha acabado de chegar - "O filho pródigo está de volta?" – ela perguntou caminhando em direcção ao Enishi. Parou ao chegar perto e desviou o olhar para a Kaoru: "E trouxe companhia."  
A Kaoru notou o tom de sarcasmo na voz dela, Mas a outra continuou voltando-se de novo para o homem na sua frente ignorando propositadamente a presença da Kaoru. "Espero que fiques por cá mais tempo do que da outra vez… Nem deu para matar saudades."

_O quÊ? Ela atira-se a ele descaradamente! _A Kaoru nem queria acreditar que mesmo com ela ali aquela mulher não tinha problemas em dizer aquelas coisas! _Será que ela não percebeu que EU SOU a mulher dele?_

Enquanto a Kaoru fumegava ao ver o atrevimento da Misanagui o Enishi simplesmente ignorou o comentário dela: "Lin, eu e a Kaoru estamos cansados da viagem, eu trato do resto dos assuntos contigo mais logo, depois do jantar. Até lá que ninguém me incomode para nada."

O outro acenou sorridente provavelmente já habituado à personalidade do Enishi.  
"Minha querida descanse nós queremos desfrutar da sua companhia ao jantar." – num gesto cavalheiresco ele deu-lhe um leve beijo na mão.

A Kaoru sorriu embaraçada com o gesto esquecendo-se de imediato da MIsanagui.  
"Menina quer que leve o pequeno Kenji?" - só quando a ouviu falar é que a Kaoru notou que a empregada tinha estado ali com eles durante todo o tempo desde que chegaram.  
"Não é preciso, eu levou-o." – o Enishi retirou-o com cuidado dos braços da Kaoru e ajeitou-o no colo .  
A Kaoru olhou-o achando estranho o gesto mas só quando já estavam longe dos outros é que ele respondeu à pergunta inaudível que ela tinha na sua mente: "Eram muitas escadas e podia ser perigoso teres de subir com ele ao colo nesse vestido."  
A Kaoru suspirou. Ele era muito mais observador do que ela pensava.

"É aqui." – o Enishi abriu a porta castanho avermelhada e fez sinal para ela entrar primeiro.  
"Isto é enorme." – a Kaoru disse mal deu dois passos para o interior do quarto. – "Tens a certeza que isto é só o teu quarto? Cabiam aqui pelo menos mais três quartos iguais aos do meu dojo."

O Enishi pousou o Kenji adormecido na cama. "Pensei que fosses gostar de ter espaço…"  
"Claro que gosto." – ela respondeu de imediato - "E tem janelas para a parte de trás da casa… Mas… eu não vou ter que fica confinada aqui sempre pois não?"  
Ele suspirou… Os problemas estavam prestes a começar… "Eu não me importo que saias, mas desde que leves sempre alguém contigo."

A Kaoru acenou. Por maior e mais bonito que o quarto fosse ela não ia ficar ali sempre. No caminho para cá ela tinha reparado que havia um mercado… ela ia querer passear e levar o Kenji com ela a apanhar ar fresco…  
Ao olhar em redor a Kaoru analisou o quarto mais a fundo. Havia um sofá preto no canto, uma secretária na mesma cor da porta de entrada, alguns quadros que ela subentendeu terem sido escolhidos aleatoriamente só para preencher a parede, o tapete era dourado e vermelho e cobria toda a área desde o centro do Quarto até aos pés da cama.  
A Kaoru parou quando chegou a esse ponto… _Só há UMA cama…_ Ela olhou para o Enishi à procura de uma resposta, mas ele já estava distraído a pensar em outras coisas. Depois de ter tirado o casaco e pousado na cadeira que havia ao lado da secretária, ele caminhou para o fundo do quarto e entrou para uma outra divisão que existia no interior do próprio quarto.

Ela ficou parada a vê-lo desaparecer - "Enishi …" – mas depois decidiu segui-lo pronta para lhe colocar a questão que a estava a incomodar. _Ele tem de entender que isto não é aceitável para mim… - _"Enishi há uma coisa que eu quer…" – a frase que ela ia dizer ficou presa na garganta quando entrou naquela divisão.  
O Enishi tinha acabado de tirar a parte de cima da roupa e quando a viu entrar ficou à espera de que ela lhe explicasse porquê que tinha entrado tão apressada atrás dele. Mas a Kaoru ficou a especada a olhá-lo e nenhuma palavra saiu da sua boca.  
Ele não percebendo o porque de ela estar assim aproximou-se dela: "O que foi?"  
Como que chamada À realidade pela voz dele a Kaoru tapou os olhos e voltou rapidamente as costas: "Porquê que estás assim?" ela perguntou ainda de costas voltadas para ele.  
Ele arregalou o sobrolho sem perceber ao que ela se referia. "Assim como?"  
"Seminu."  
Ele refletiu por segundos: "Eu vinha tomar um banho é normal que esteja seminu…"  
A Kaoru virou a cara lentamente para o lado e ao ver que ele continuava destapado escondeu de novo a cara. "Eu não sabia que aqui era a casa de banho… Desculpa." – e saiu dali apressada com as bochechas a ferver.

Ele não se conseguiu controlar e soltou uma gargalhada. Ela estava a agir como uma criança envergonhada sem saber o que fazer. E por maior que fosse o desconforto que ela demonstrava em vê-lo assim, ele não conseguia deixar de achar piada à atitude dela de tapar os olhos para não o ver Como se ele a fosse enfeitiçar ou qualquer coisa do género. Por isso ele decidiu insistir. "Nunca viste um homem seminu?"

A Kaoru corou mesmo sem ele estar a ver. É claro que ela já tinha visto… Ela tinha tratado do Kenshin e do Sano muitas vezes… E ela própria não sabia porquê que tinha tido aquela atitude ao vê-lo assim… Mas o que ela sentia com ele era diferente e a situação em que estavam exigia cuidados… "Não sejas presunçoso, é claro que já." – ela respondeu evitando sequer olhar para a porta da casa de banho, mesmo sabendo que ele não estava À porta.

A Kaoru ouviu o barulho de água a correr e percebeu que ele estava a encher a banheira. "Então para quê tapar os olhos?"

A Kaoru estremeceu. Ela própria não sabia a resposta para essa pergunta.

Perante o silêncio de parte da jovem ele rematou: "É bom saber."  
"O quÊ?" – a Kaoru perguntou de imediato irritada com o facto de ele parecer estar a perceber aquilo que ela ainda não tinha atingido.

O Enishi relaxou a cabeça no encosto da banheira e sentiu os músculos a descontraírem ao contacto com a água quente. Após saborear o momento ele respondeu: "Que tenho esse efeito em ti."

A Kaoru cerrou os punhos. "Que efeito? Não sejas idiota!" – ela barafustou irritada.

Do outro lado ele riu-se. Nem era preciso estar a vê-la para saber que ela estava a ficar uma fera com aquela conversa… "Então o que vieste fazer À casa de banho?"

"Eu já te disse que não sabia que era a casa de banho." – a Kaoru respondeu na tentativa de se livrar daquela situação constrangedora.

"E o que é que me querias dizer?"

A Kaoru olhou para a cama onde o Kenji dormia sossegadamente: "É que… só há uma cama."  
Eles apresentavam-se como um casal, por isso, aos olhos dos outros era normal que eles ficassem os dois no mesmo quarto e partilhassem a mesma cama.

Ele entendeu o ponto dela, mas ficou em silêncio.  
Ele sabia que este tipo de situações iriam surgir, mas o Enishi esperava que com o tempo eles fossem capazes de as superar. Não era como se ele esperasse que a Kaoru fosse ceder assim tão facilmente e aceitar passar a viver como um casal em todos os sentidos da palavra…  
Uma coisa de cada vez…

O silêncio dele enervou-a. E ela nem sabia porque que estava assim tão enervada… Não era só pelo facto de o ter visto em tronco nú… Isso não a aborreceu nem irritou… Só a fez ficar… confusa. Confusa por sentir coisas diferentes do que era habitual… Mas o que a irritava mesmo Era algo que tinha acontecido antes de entrarem no quarto… Algo que continuava na mente dela mesmo sem ela querer… Misanagui… A atitude descontraída da outra mulher para com o Enishi deixou-a fula e de uma forma ou de outra ela tinha de extravasar essa fúria: "É que não sei se reparas-te mas eu não sou uma descarada como a tua amiguinha!"

A frase dela fez um sorriso aparecer nos lábios do Enishi. Ela estava com ciúmes… Afinal as coisas não estavam a andar tão devagar quanto isso. A Misanagui nunca tinha significado nada para ele, mas, se a Kaoru ficava assim por causa dela, ele não podia deixar de aproveitar o momento. "A Misanagui?" – ele respondeu tentando fingir uma voz inocente.

A Kaoru abanou a cabeça: "Quem mais havia de ser?"  
_Será que ele não se dá conta de que ela gosta dele? Pior, será que ele gosta que ela aja assim?_  
O Enishi ficou em silêncio… Ele não tinha deixado de notar a forma como ela se tinha endereçado a ele, mas, ignorou-a como habitualmente fazia. Mas quanto à Kaoru… ele sabia que ela fervia em pouca água Se a Misanagui lhe desferisse algum ataque pessoal ele sabia que a Kaoru iria contra-atacar.

Aquilo que ele queria mesmo saber, era como reagiria a Kaoru se ela insinuasse algo contra ele? Será que ela ia demonstrar aquilo que sentia?  
O Enishi sabia que ela sentia algo por ele, quando a Kaoru o olhava era diferente de antes… Ao início a mudança foi muito lenta, mas aos poucos e poucos ele notou que o olhar dela se tornava mais profundo a cada dia, era como se os seus olhos lhe garantissem que o conheciam e confiavam nele.  
Seria verdade que os olhos são apenas o reflexo daquilo que o coração sente? Se assim for então ele não tinha nada a temer, só a desejar… Desejar que ela se decidisse a aceitar o papel dele na sua vida.

"O gato comeu-te a língua?" – A Kaoru perguntou começando a desempacotar as suas roupas.

O Enishi saiu da àgua e vestiu um roupão que já estava na casa de banho e depois dirigiu-se para o quarto e chegando perto do sofá atirou-se para cima dele de barriga para o ar. "Eu fico com o sofá…" esta frase chamou a atenção da Kaoru – "pelo menos para já." – ele acrescentou.

A jovem olhou para ele por algum tempo esperando que ele a olhasse de volta, mas isso não aconteceu. A Kaoru olhou para o pequeno Kenji que dormia de braços abertos e com um sorriso no rosto. Só isso já a fez sorrir também… Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo… Estava mesmo a precisar de um banho… _Acho que ainda tenho tempo de tomar um antes de o Kenji acordar para mamar…  
_A Kaoru foi À casa de banho e viu que havia mais roupões…  
Ele observou-a a entrar na casa de banho. _Preciso de a avisar de como funcionam as coisas por aqui… Ela é inocente demais para esta gente… E eu não vou conseguir estar sempre por perto…_

Quando avisou o Lin de que queria descansar a tarde toda, o objectivo era ter tempo para falar com ela acerca de como as coisas iam funcionar durante uns tempos…. Por isso ele esperou que ela tomasse banho, o que ainda demorou algum tempo.  
Quando ela saiu do banho com um roupão que lhe ficava enorme e uma toalha enrolada em volta do cabelo ele decidiu que aquele tinha de ser o momento para eles conversarem.

A Kaoru não estava muito confortável naquele roupão… Obviamente não era feito para uma mulher usar… Mas… como ela não tinha nenhum decidiu usar aquele… o banho tinha servido para relaxar… aquelas pessoas podiam ter uma vida dúbia, mas tinham confortos que ela nunca tinha imaginado… Aquela banheira enorme, com Àgua sempre limpa e sempre quente era fantástica em comparação com a do dojo…  
Ao entrar no quarto ela notou a diferença de temperatura de um lado para o outro e sentiu um leve arrepio.

"Precisamos falar." – a voz grave dele e a rapidez com que ele falou mal a viu aparecer no quarto, alertou-a de que o assunto era sério.

Ela esperou que ele começasse a falar e foi o que ele fez depois de passar de deitado para sentado: "Aqui a maior parte das pessoas não são de confiança, por isso, eu quero que tenhas cuidado."  
A Kaoru abanou a cabeça: "Alguém em especial?"  
O Enishi estranhou a pergunta"Não. Só quero que tenhas cuidado e não andes por aí… a seres tu."  
"Ah?" – a Kaoru ficou a olhá-la de forma séria – "O que queres dizer com isso?"  
Ele abanou a cabeça porque já sabia que ela não ia aceitar bem o que ele ia dizer: "Não quero que andes por aí a ser boazinha com todos… Ninguém aqui merece a tua bondade e isso pode ser perigoso para ti."  
Ela ficou desiludida: "Mas… eu não vou deixar de ser eu só por causa disso… E além disso eu pensei que eles te respeitassem."  
"Ninguém se vai atrever a tocar-te, mas eu só quero prevenir problemas futuros." – ele levantou-se. Ele sabia que isso não era inteiramente verdade… Havia alguém que já tinha tentado magoá-la para o afectar…  
O leve choro do Kenji fez com que ele acordasse dos seus pensamentos.  
"Ele tem fome…" – a Kaoru pegou de imediato na criança - "Eu vou tentar não ser eu." – ela disse com sarcasmo – "Mais descansado?" E com o bebé ao colo fechou-se na casa de banho.

_"Bolas!" - _O Enishi praguejou. Os problemas já tinham começado…

:::::

O Sano olhou para a rapariga na sua frente. Desde aquela noite em que ele tinha descoberto quem ela era que nem um nem outro tocou mais no assunto… O Kenshin era o único que tinha ouvido a revelação acerca da natureza dela, mas, ele não tinha contado a ninguém. A Brandi falava com ele como dantes… Mas, ele notava que algo tinha mudado nela… E era tão difícil aguentar estarem lado a lado sem falarem daquilo que realmente importava.

Depois do jantar todos se levantaram e começou cada um a fazer as suas próprias coisas… A Misato a limpar as suas kunais, o Aoshi estava num canto a observá-la, o Yahiko estava a ler bem como a Megumi, e o Kenshin e o Sano estavam sentados com as costas contra a parede.  
"Devias falar com ela." – O Sano ficou a olhar para o ruivo cujo olhar estava distante, como se o corpo estivesse ali mas a mente dele em outro lado qualquer.  
"Eu passei estes anos todos a pensar que ela estava morta... E agora… não sei o que fazer." – o Sanozuke ainda estava meio em choque com tudo aquilo – "Eu pensei tantas vezes que eu tinha falhado a última promessa que fiz ao capitão… Isto é uma mistura de alívio com…"  
"Preocupação."- o Kenshin concluiu a frase do amigo – "Tu tens medo que a pessoa que ela se tornou já não seja a mesma que tu conhecias."

O ponto era esse… "Como é que sabes?" – o Sano perguntou perplexo – "Meu Às vezes parece que consegues ler a mente dos outros!"  
O Kenshin sorriu: "Acho que sentires isso é somente natural…"  
"Ya… Ao menos tu sabes que quando reencontrares a Jou-chan ela vai continuar a mesma de sempre…"  
O Kenshin não comentou. Desde que tinha tido aquele sonho que havia uma preocupação constante na sua mente… A mesma preocupação que o Sano sentia com relação à sua amiga de infância.  
"A única forma de ultrapassares isso é falando com ela."  
O Sano baixou o olhar… "Eu sei…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tinha sido estranho estar a tarde toda no mesmo espaço fechado com ele… Apesar de a Kaoru não ter tido muito tempo para pensar na situação deles, porque o Kenji exigiu toda a sua atenção… Ora Chorava, ora tinha de lhe mudar a fralda, ela sentia que ele a estava sempre a observar, mesmo quando parecia não estar a prestar a mínima atenção nela…

Assim que se começou a aproximar a hora de jantar, ele retirou de uma das malas, uma outra caixa para ela. A Kaoru ficou de novo espantada ao contemplar o quimono que havia no seu interior… "Outro?"  
"É para o jantar de hoje à noite." – ele disse voltando costas e retirando da mala o seu próprio fato.  
A Kaoru olhou para a roupa… _Todas estas pessoas vestem-se realmente como ricos… Se eu fosse com um dos meus quimonos... Eu ia passar uma vergonha e isso ia contribuir para eu me sentir ainda pior aqui… No fundo acho que ainda lhe tenho que agradecer…._

Ele voltou da casa de banho já quase pronto. A Kaoru desviou os olhos para avaliar a roupa dele e não era de estranhar vê-lo tão bem vestido como os outros… O Enishi usava um fato azul petróleo, no casaco umas quatro fitas percorriam a largura do peito terminando cada uma com um botão dourado de cada lado. Ela tinha de admitir que ficou a admirá-lo um bom tempo… _Ele está mesmo bem…_

O Enishi caminhou até uma pequena caixa cinzenta e retirou um brinco verde.  
A Kaoru bafejou…  
Ele olhou-a: "O que foi?"  
Ela chegou mais perto dele: "Vais tão bem… Não precisas disso."  
O Enishi ficou a olhá-la por momentos pensativo. "Muito bem… Eu tiro isto se tu usares aquele vestido e prometeres que te portas bem ao jantar."  
Ela olhou de novo para o vestido pousado no sofá. "Está bem. Podes tirar o brinco."  
"Só depois de te vestires." – Ele respondeu fazendo-lhe sinal para que ela fosse à casa de banho trocar-se e ela assim fez.

Fez-se ouvir um pequeno barulho e o Enishi olhou para o bebé. Ele estava acordado.  
O líder do Sindicato aproximou-se da criança e ficou a olhá-la por algum tempo, o bebé abanou-se e sorriu esticando um dos braços. O Enishi ficou perplexo: "Queres que te pegue?"  
Ele perguntou impressionado com a tentativa de comunicação daquele pequeno ser.  
O Kenji emitiu uma série de pequenos berros de excitação e o Enishi baixou-se e pegou nele, assim que o fez a criança acalmou e colocou uma das mãos no rosto do irmão da Tomoe.  
O Enishi estremeceu com o toque… A sua face aqueceu… Como é que era possível as mãos de um bebé que eram tão pequenas emanarem um calor quase sobre-humano? Para além disso era a primeira vez que ele sentia que o Kenji estava de facto a olhá-lo com aqueles enormes olhos azuis… como se o estivesse a estudar, a tentar perceber quem ele era e que papel é que iria desempenhar na sua vida...

_É claro que não é isso que ele está a pensar Estúpido!….Tudo o que vê para ele não faz sentido, são apenas um conjunto de imagens na sua mente! Para de fantasiar!_

Ele notou que agora a atenção do Kenji já não se focava nele, pois os seus olhos mudaram de direcção e a criança começou de novo a sorrir. O Enishi olhou para o lado e viu a Kaoru, ele nem sequer a tinha sentido a sair da casa de banho.

De imediato o bebé demonstrou vontade de ir para o colo da mãe, fazendo pequenos gritos e gestos. "Então bebé? Agora vais ficar um bocadinho no colo do Enishi Enquanto a mamã se acaba de preparar, pode ser?" - a Kaoru balbuciou num tom doce para o bebé que reagiu de imediato abanando-se freneticamente.

O Enishi apreciou a forma como ele reagia para com ela, era como se quando a visse o sol começasse a brilhar… Os olhos iluminavam-se e ele abria um sorriso rasgado para a receber. O Kenji sabia quem ela era… E por mais pequeno que fosse ele sabia demonstrar que a amava… Mesmo sem saber falar, já conseguia dizer bem alto a todos que aquela era a pessoa em quem ele mais confiava.  
Ao ver aquela química entre os dois o Enishi foi atingido pela saudade… Saudades de sentir aquilo em relação a alguém. Também ele sorria ao ver a sua irmã a quem sempre tinha olhado como uma mãe, também ele confiava nela como em mais ninguém. Também ele a amava.  
Devia ser bom ser amado assim por alguém…. Da mesma forma que a Kaoru era amada pelo Kenji e da mesma forma que ele amava a irmã.  
Ele queria aquilo… Ser o alvo desse tipo de sentimentos. Saber que alguém gosta de nós não importa o que se fez ou o que se disse… Alguém gostar de alguém sem porquês, sem senãos… Alguém gostar de alguém porque esse alguém lhe pertence.

"Agora é a tua vez de cumprires a tua parte do acordo." – ele ouviu a voz dela ao longe, mas a sua mente ignorou a informação, estava demasiado absorvido com outro tipo de pensamentos.  
A Kaoru estranhou. _O que é que se passa com ele? _

Era uma imagem interessante, o Enishi alto e forte a segurar aquele pequeno ser no colo, olhando-o intrigado, fascinado com algo que a criança tinha feito.  
A Kaoru chegou perto dele e tocou-lhe no braço. Em reacção ao toque ele olhou-a.  
"Está tudo bem?"  
Ele ficou confuso porque não estava a perceber o quê é que ela queria dizer com aquela pergunta. Era óbvio que ele estava bem. "Sim, porquê?" – ele perguntou continuando com o Kenji nos braços apesar de a Kaoru ter estendido as mãos para pegar nele.  
A Kaoru ficou preocupada. "Estás estranho Enishi… Parecias perdido em pensamentos com alguma coisa… Estás bem?"  
Ele olhou-a incompreendido: "Sim." – ele respondeu ainda que de uma forma um pouco evasiva.  
Os olhos dele estavam diferentes da sua cor natural, estavam num tom verde mais escuro… Ela não sabia o porquê mas isso estava a deixá-la inquieta. "Enishi, deixa-me pousar o Kenji no berço."  
Ele recuou.  
"Achas que ele está feliz?" – ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos da criança no seu colo.  
A Kaoru arregalou o sobrolho: "É claro que sim."  
"Como sabes?" – a pergunta foi imediata, ele continuava a agir de uma forma muito estranha.  
"Bem… Os bebés não precisam de muita coisa para serem felizes, desde que tenham amor e comida… Está tudo bem para eles." – depois parou para pensar um pouco nas suas próprias palavras – "Se todos nós fossemos como eles era muito menos complicado." – suspirou e olhou-o.

O Enishi caminhou até ao berço e com cuidado pousou o Kenji que se manteve com as mãos estendidas na expectativa de que a viagem ao colo dele não tivesse terminado tão cedo.  
"Enishi, estou a ficar preocupada contigo."  
"Estás… preocupada?" – ele deu um breve sorriso e olhou-a.  
A Kaoru sentiu-se a corar: "Enishi, diz-me a verdade, aconteceu alguma coisa?" – ele caminhou para perto dele – "Tem haver com o facto de estarmos em Macau? Dos assuntos que disseste que tinhas de resolver?" – Ela gesticulava freneticamente enquanto fazia as perguntas. Havia muitas coisas que a preocupavam: O ataque que tinham sofrido quando ainda estavam na outra casa, O estarem rodeados de pessoas mafiosas que ela não conhecia… a preocupação com o bem estar do Kenji.  
Ele segurou nos braços dela: "Ainda não respondes-te à minha pergunta."

A Kaoru procurou na sua mente a que pergunta é que se estava a referir, e relembrou-se do motivo que a tinha feito corar à pouco. "É claro que me preocupo contigo."  
"Porquê?" O Enishi continuava a segurá-la pelos braços para a impedir de lhe voltar as costas, ele queria estar a olhá-la nos olhos, fosse qual fosse a resposta.  
Ela olhou brevemente para o bebé no berço e depois para ele. "O Kenji e tu são a minha única família agora, por isso é somente natural que eu me preocupe." – a Kaoru já quase que adivinhava que da parte dele não viria nenhuma resposta, por isso decidiu mudar o assunto: "Ainda não cumpriste a tua parte do acordo." – ela apontou para o brinco que ele usava.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas em espanto com a mudança de tema, mas, depois retirou o brinco: "Cumprido." – "Não te esqueças que tens de te portar bem ao jantar."  
A Kaoru cruzou os braços: "Eu não sou nenhuma criança."  
"No final do jantar é natural que o Lin me chame para falarmos de negócios, por isso vais ficar sozinha… Sugiro que voltes para o quarto."  
A Kaoru não respondeu, esta era a parte do Enishi que ela não gostava, quando ele decidia o que ela devia de fazer…  
"Podes vir comigo amanhã ao mercado? Queria comprar roupas para o Kenji, quase que não tenho nada para ele…"

O Enishi abriu uma pequena caixa castanha e colocou o brinco lá dentro: "Acho que sim. Mas agora…" – ele colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta – "Temos de descer, estás pronta?"  
"Sim." – a Kaoru respondeu com um nervoso miudinho a fazer-se sentir no estômago

"Esse vestido fica-te bem." – a voz dele fraquejou em alguns momentos da frase… Era óbvio que ele não estava habituado a elogiar ninguém, mas ela só se deu conta disso porque já o conhecia bem.  
"Achas?" – ela deu uma volta – "Obrigada."  
Ele não podia continuar a olhar especado para ela, ela estava mesmo muito bonita e ele não queria tomar nenhuma atitude que a assustasse: "Vamos então?" – impaciência a fazer-se notar na sua voz. "A Raquel já tem ordens para ficar aqui a tratar do Kenji."  
"Sim." - ela respondeu caminhando na sua direcção. O Enishi abriu a porta saiu e fez sinal para ela lhe dar o braço.

Enquanto caminhavam até às escadas que davam para a sala de convívio, a imagem dele com o Kenji no colo veio de novo à mente da Kaoru: "Enishi em que é que pensavas à pouco quando estavas com o Kenji ao colo?"  
Ele não olhou para ela quando perguntou: "Em nada de especial, mas porque perguntas?"  
"Não sei… O teu olhar estava diferente nessa altura, parecias perdido em pensamentos."  
Faltava cerca de três metros para chegarem às escadas e aparecerem perante os outros moradores da casa, cujas vozes já se faziam ouvir, quando ele a parou e a olhou nos olhos: "É agora… Lembra-te, tu és minha mulher, ninguém te vai fazer mal, mas não confies em ninguém." – o sorriso dela desvaneceu-se.  
Ele tinha simplesmente ignorado a pergunta.

Recomeçaram a caminhar juntos, a Kaoru tentava não se focar nos rostos que os olhavam à medida que eles desciam as escadas. O Enishi estava completamente À vontade, mas ele sabia que ela estava nervosa. Mas, para além do nervosismo havia ainda um outro sentimento que ela tentava ao máximo ocultar… _O que será? _Ele tentava entender o que seria, mas, não conseguia decifrar…

"Deve ser bom ser amado de forma incondicional por alguém."  
"O quÊ?" – a frase dele quase que a fez tropeçar nos seus próprios pés. A Kaoru olhou para ele enquanto desciam. Aquelas escadas pareciam não terminar e a Kaoru estava cheia de medo de cair.  
"Perguntaste-me o que eu pensava, certo?" – ele segurou-a com mais força notando que ela se tinha desequilibrado.  
Ela olhou-o ainda aturdida com a resposta, sentindo um dos braços dele em volta da sua cintura. "Mas tu sabes o que é isso."  
Ele não lhe respondeu. Era óbvio que ela não sabia nada acerca da vida dele.

:::

"Ele até que tem bom gosto..." – Um homem entroncado de cabelo louro comprido comentou com os outros dois.  
"Ele vai embora para resolver assuntos pessoais e volta com uma mulher e um filho… Acho que isto é tudo uma manobra para impressionar o Lin."  
"Mel Therz ele não precisa de impressionar ninguém, O Sindicato pertence-lhe tanto a ele como ao Lin." – o Schneider conhecia bem a ambição do Mel Therz e sabia que ele nunca tinha aceite bem o facto de ter de obedecer ao Enishi como seu superior.  
"Não vai ser sempre assim Schneider." – o outro deu um gole no vinho e fixou os olhos no Enishi – "Ele já tem demasiados inimigos."  
Ele ignorou o tom do amigo. "Lenz, sabes da Misanagui?"  
"Ela estava aqui antes de desceres, mas entretanto desapareceu." - o Lenz olhou para ambos os lados na tentativa de a encontrar – "Ainda não desististe dela?"  
"Ele é persistente. Talvez um dia consiga o que quer…" – o Lin interrompeu a conversa – "E então o que acham da Menina Yukishiro?"  
"Nós estávamos aqui a comentar que o Enishi tem bom gosto." - disse o Lenz  
O Lin sorriu e deu um gole no vinho.  
"Eu nunca tinha visto alguém com uns olhos tão azuis e ao mesmo tempo tão expressivos."  
"Schneider é melhor que o Enishi não te ouça a elogiar a mulher dele dessa forma… Sabes como ele é todo nervosinho." – o Lenz disse em tom de gozo.

"Eu não percebo o que é que ele vê nela." – todos olharam para trás. A Misanagui tinha acabado de se juntar à conversa.  
"Obviamente alguma coisa que não viu em ti." – o Lenz respondeu de imediato. Ele nunca tinha ido muito com a cara dela, achava-a convencida em demasia para o papel que ocupava no Sindicato.  
Ela escusou-se a responder-lhe. Não era o caso de ela se importar com aquilo que ele pensava ou não.

O Enishi e a Kaoru aproximaram-se do pequeno grupo.  
Como já era de esperar o Lin fez as honras: "Conseguiram descansar?" – ele perguntou com um sorriso.  
"Sim obrigada." – a Kaoru respondeu  
"Ainda bem. Vamos sentar-nos? A comida deverá ser servida daqui a nada."- ele fez sinal e os empregados dirigiram-se para a cozinha enquanto eles iam para a sala de jantar.  
No meio da espaçosa sala de jantar havia uma mesa rectangular com lugares mais do que suficientes para todos. O Lin sentou-se numa das pontas e o Enishi na outra com a Kaoru a seu lado.  
A Kaoru olhou para o seu "marido". Ele não estava com a atenção fixa em ninguém em particular… Aparentemente até estava bastante descontraído.

"Então onde é que os dois se conheceram?" – Mais uma vez o Enishi já esperava que fosse o Lin a começar com o questionário.  
"No Japão." – o Enishi respondeu – "A Kaoru vivia em Kyoto."  
"Humm… Já há algum tempo que não saio daqui… Já tenho saudades de viajar pelo Japão." – ele disse afastando-se um pouco para o a empregada pousar a travessa. Esta parecia seguir uma hierarquia, pois de seguida pousou uma outra travessa na frente do Enishi e após isso, outra no meio da mesa.

"Já viveu no Japão?" – A Kaoru perguntou  
"Eu nasci no Japão minha querida. Vim para cá com vinte anos." – ele respondeu

"O que, como podes ver, pelo aspecto dele já foi há mais de um século." – o Schneider disse em tom de confidência à Kaoru mas foi ouvido por toda a mesa. O Lin deu uma pequena gargalhada: "O nosso Schneider é um brincalhão, há de se habituar a ele."  
A Kaoru sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.  
"Mas… e quanto ao bebé? Quanto tempo tem?"  
"Ainda não fez um mês." – Ela respondeu olhando para o Enishi.  
"Mas, então, proponho que quando ele fizer um mês, seja feita uma festa em celebração, já que não estivemos cá para festejar quando ele nasceu." – e ergueu o copo gesto que todos os outros imitaram.

O Enishi tardou em fazê-lo. Aparentemente ele não gostava muito de festas."Lin… Lin… Lin… Sempre à procura de um pretexto para uma das tuas festas." – ele disse recostando-se para trás na cadeira e dando um gole no vinho.  
O outro deu um sorriso rasgado ignorando o tom de descontentamento do Enishi: "Estou a ver que ainda me conheces."

O jantar decorreu calmo… Houve algumas conversas mas nada de especial… Era notório de que o Enishi estava a aguardar para falar com o Lin em particular… Mas, se era assim tão urgente, ele podia tê-lo feito de tarde… Mas, ele insistiu em que fossem descansar... Apesar de ela saber que ele não estava assim tão cansado como isso. Será que ele fez aquilo por ela?

Assim que foi servida a sobremesa, o Enishi sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido que iria para o escritório falar com o Lin, e demorava mais ou menos meia hora. Depois, foi uma questão de minutos até ele o fazer. A Kaoru conhecia a recomendação dele de que deveria ir para o quarto e estava pronta a segui-la quando a Misanagui se aproximou.  
A Kaoru olhou-a, a Raquel não tinha mentido, ela era muito bonita e elegante. Tinha cabelo castanho preso com uns adereços estranhos um rosto tratado e os seus olhos eram verde água… Era o tipo de raparigas que em criança criavam inveja entre as colegas por terem os rapazes sempre atrás delas.

"Eu gostava de saber o que é que vocês os dois escondem." – ela trazia dois copos de vinho na mão e entregou um à Kaoru.  
A Kaoru rejeitou: "Obrigada. Estou a dar de mamar… Não posso tomar bebidas alcoólicas." – a outra abanou a cabeça: "Nem me lembrei desse pormenor." – pousou o copo de novo na mesa.  
"E quanto à tua pergunta… Nós não escondemos nada, não há nada para esconder." – a Kaoru mentiu, mas ficou surpreendida com a facilidade que o fez.  
A outra sorriu: "Sabes eu conheço o Enishi muito bem… E sei quando ele está a esconder alguma coisa."

"Aparentemente não o conheces tão bem como isso, senão saberias que ele não está a esconder nada…" – a Kaoru estava a achar aquela conversa irritante, mas não queria causar nenhuma discussão ali.  
A Misanagui era esperta, falava como se tudo estivesse bem, e quem as visse ao longe até poderia parecer que estavam a ter uma conversa amigável, quando na verdade o tom que a outra rapariga usava era um tom de ameaça.  
"Diz-me o que é que ele viu em ti?" – ela perguntou claramente ao ataque  
Apesar de se sentir magoada e ofendida a Kaoru não quis mostrar isso: "Isso vais ter de lhe perguntar a ele. Mas garanto-te que não foi pelo meu dinheiro ou pela minha posição social que ele se aproximou de mim."  
"Eu não percebo, ele vai para o Japão para tratar de uma vingança pessoal e traste a ti?"  
A Kaoru arregalou os olhos em espanto, como é que ela sabia tanto? "Bem… talvez ele tenha descoberto de que a vingança não valia a pena, e que existem coisas mais importantes."  
A outra abanou a cabeça: "Não… o Enishi nunca muda de ideias, nem desiste nada. Ele podia adiar coisas, mas desistir… Nunca."

A Kaoru suspirou: "Temos de aprender a desistir de vez em quando. É uma forma de ganhar sabes? Quando vemos que não há interesse da outra parte, só vamos fazer troça de nós próprios se continuarmos a tentar." – a ex-professora de kendo estava a tentar fazer com que a outra entendesse que aquilo também se aplicava à sua obsessão pelo Enishi.

A outra apanhou o ponto: "Sabes é nisso que eu e ele somos iguais… Eu nunca desisto…" – ela circundou-a disfarçando com um sorriso cínico nos lábios a ameaça que estava a fazer: "É melhor estares preparada porque eu não vou desistir por estares aqui… Ele só te trouxe para me provocar…"

A Kaoru ficou a olhá-la. _Até que ponto é que vai a tua obsessão?_ E quando estava prestes a perguntar-lhe isso mesmo, uma outra voz juntou-se à conversa: "Minhas senhoras desculpem interromper, mas, eu gostava muito de que a Senhora Yukishiro me pudesse dar um pouco da sua atenção."  
A Misanagui aproveitou a ocasião para se distanciar da Kaoru que ficou a olhar para o jovem na sua frente.  
"Schneider, certo?"  
Ele fez uma pequena vénia: "Ao seu dispor." E sorriu.  
O Schneider era loiro, com olhos rasgados, azuis escuros, mantinha uma constante postura militar, sempre muito direito.  
"Obrigada."  
"Não leve em conta a Misanagui, ela até é simpática, mas…"  
"Sempre teve uma obsessão pelo Enishi…" – a Kaoru terminou a frase que ele tinha começado – "Eu sei, já me contaram."  
O Schneider sorriu: "Foi uma surpresa para todos nós o Enishi trazer alguém cá para casa, ainda por cima, aparecer já casado e com um filho… Em tão pouco tempo…"

A Kaoru ficou pensativa… Era verdade, em pouco mais de um ano a vida dela tinha mudado tanto… Ela amava o Kenshin, ele tinha contado a verdade acerca da sua vida anterior, o maior sonho dela tinha-se realizado na noite em que passaram juntos, depois o Enishi apareceu raptou-a, ela descobriu que estava grávida e que o Kenshin tinha morrido e agora, estava ao lado do Enishi, e todos a olhavam como se fosse mulher dele.

"Está tudo bem?" – ele perguntou vendo-a longe em pensamentos.  
A Kaoru suspirou: "Sim… Peço desculpa… Eu só estava a pensar que foi tudo muito rápido."  
Ele deu um sorriso cordial. O Schneider era simpático… Mas mesmo assim o Enishi tinha-lhe dito de que não deveria confiar em ninguém, por isso, a Kaoru mantinha as suas reservas,  
"Mas e como é que o Schneider veio parar aqui?"  
Ele fixou os olhos no chão e depois nela. "Bem… Isso é uma história… muito longa…"  
A Kaoru percebeu que ele não queria falar por isso rematou: "Ficará para uma outra altura então."

"Teria muito gosto." – ele disse – "Gostava de aproveitar para lhe dizer que está deslumbrante nesse quimono."  
A Kaoru sentiu as bochechas a começarem a arder: "uh… Obrigada." – ela tentou disfarçar o embaraço olhando para a porta do escritório na expectativa de ver o Enishi sair, mas o Schneider notou isso. "Não a quis embaraçar."  
A Kaoru fixou os olhos nele… "Não… não de todo…" – ele parecia à vontade com a situação.

"Ah é verdade, eu e o meu amigo Lenz estávamos a ter um pequeno debate… Aquele adorável animal de pelugem branca que veio convosco, é um cão ou um lobo?"  
_Princesa… _"Uma loba." – ela respondeu – "Onde é que ela está?" –já não a via desde que desembarcaram e ao ouvi-lo falar dela ficou a sentir-se mal por nem sequer ter pensado nela…

Ele apercebeu-se de que o animal era importante para a Kaoru. "Está num armazém, se quiser posso mostrar-lho."  
A Kaoru olhou para ele.

_Será que devo aceitar? Será que não? O Enishi disse-me para eu não confiar em ninguém, mas pela forma que a Raquel falou o Schneider não é uma pessoa má._"Eu não sei… Não quero ser nenhum incómodo."  
Ele abanou a cabeça: "Fui eu que convidei." – ele deu-lhe o braço – "Vamos eu levo-a até lá.."

A Kaoru estava nervosa… Tinha medo de que o Enishi perdesse a confiança nela, mas por outro lado, o Schneider tinha sido a pessoa mais sinceramente simpática desde que tinham chegado… e apesar de uma parte dela estar sempre de pé atrás a outra parte queria confiar nele.

Assim que saíram para o exterior a Kaoru sentiu o vento frio no rosto e arrepiou-se.  
"O Inverno está a chegar… Sendo um lobo ela era capaz de gostar de ir à neve…" – ele disse enquanto caminhavam.  
"Vai nevar?" – ela perguntou  
"Sim… Mais ou menos daqui a uma semana já deve começar a nevar ali em cima." – ele apontou para um monte alto cerca de meio quilómetro à frente.

"Então tenho que a levar lá." – a Kaoru sorriu ao imaginar a Princesa a correr alegremente pela neve.  
"Acho que ela vai adorar, assim sempre gasta aquela energia toda." – ele deu uma risada.  
A Kaoru ficou a olhar para ele sem compreender como é que ele sabia tanto da Princesa.

"Nenhum dos homens conseguia agarrá-la. Os coitados que vinham convosco no barco ficaram todos arranhados…" – ele recordou a imagem - "Quando os vi chegar a reclamarem pensei que se tratasse de um animal maior, mas depois quando olhei para aquela pequena bola de pelo desatei a rir-me." – ele deu uma gargalhada ao recordar a situação. – "Depois fui até ela tentar a minha sorte."  
"E conseguiu?" – Ela perguntou com a mesma ansiedade de uma criança que quer ouvir o final de uma história.  
"É claro. Ela tem um espírito vivo, mas comigo portou-se bem…" – ele bateu no peito com um gesto de orgulho.  
A Kaoru deu uma gargalhada. Pela primeira vez na noite ele tinha-a ouvido sorrir sem reservas.

Aproximaram-se de um pequeno armazém."É aqui." – O Schneider levantou a tranca e abriu a porta.  
Assim que entraram a Kaoru foi atingida por uma pequena mancha branca que saltitava em seu redor sem parar: "Princesa!" – ela abaixou-se para pegar nela. "Tinha tantas saudades tuas."  
"Ela já a deve ter ouvido ao longe, por isso é que estava tão perto da porta." – ele concluiu  
A Kaoru fez festas na pelugem branca pensativa… Ela queria que a loba pudesse ficar com eles dentro da casa… Afinal era assim que ela estava habituada.

"Eu vou falar com o teu dono para que ele te deixe ficar mais perto de nós." – ela informou ao animal que continuava eufórico com a visita.

"Não sei se vais, uh, desculpa, vai… conseguir" – ele informou  
"Schneider, podes tratar-me por tu se quiseres, não faz sentido toda essa formalidade… afinal eu devo ser mais nova do que tu."  
Ele sorriu e acenou positivamente.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**NO ESCRITÓRIO**

"Já descobriste quem te atacou no Japão?" – o Lin acendeu um cigarro  
"Não, mas tenho as minhas desconfianças." – O Enishi recostou-se para trás na cadeira  
"Quem?"  
"Em breve saberás." – a resposta foi o sinal para o Lin de que ele não queria continuar com esse assunto.

"O Heinshin esteve cá dois dias antes de chegares." – o homem de cabelos brancos entregou uma pasta ao Enishi – "Todos os negócios estão fechados. Recebemos bom dinheiro recentemente."  
O Enishi não a abriu: "Eu sei, mas, neste momento a minha preocupação não é o dinheiro… aliás essa nunca foi a minha preocupação."  
"Mas então o que te preocupa?"  
O Enishi levantou-se e caminhou para perto de uma estante na lateral. "Eu não posso ficar muito tempo."

"O quÊ?" – A expressão do homem mais velho era calma, mas, o seu tom de voz mostrava descontentamento com a notícia que o Enishi lhe estava a dar.  
"Eu pensei que depois de resolveres os teus assuntos no Japão voltarias decidido a Gerir corpo e alma esta organização!"  
O Enishi abanou a cabeça: "Tu sabes que eu nunca tive interesse em ser o líder."  
"Mas tu és o líder!" – o outro levantou-se abruptamente da cadeira  
"Eu sei! E por isso é que estou aqui. Eu não vou deixar de ser o líder, eu só não vou estar aqui sempre."  
o outro sentou-se de novo e respirou fundo. "Tu sabes que temos um negócio importante para fechar para a semana que vem."  
"Sim, eu sei, isso foi um dos motivos que me trouxe cá." – o Enishi respondeu

Passaram alguns segundos até que o Lin recomeçou a falar: "A tua mulher é muito bonita Enishi."  
O Enishi voltou-se de imediato com os seus olhos fixos no Lin. O que é que lhe deu para falar dela agora?  
"Eu fico contente de que tenhas encontrado alguém."  
O Enishi pegou num copo e encheu-o: "Eu não vou falar desse tipo de assuntos contigo."  
"Muito bem, falo eu." – o outro continuou – "Durante anos eu vi-te recusar muitas raparigas… Mesmo a Misanagui com quem eu achava que tu ficavas bem… E eu nunca percebi o que é que te fazia agir assim… Mas quando te vi com a Kaoru fiquei realmente aliviado."

O Enishi suspirou. Não estava para ouvir os desabafos do velhote, mesmo sabendo que ele se preocupava genuinamente com ele. "Vamos passar ao que interessa?"  
O outro sorriu para dentro. "Claro."

O Enishi ainda era o mesmo em quase todos os aspectos, mas, havia qualquer coisa nele que tinha mudado… Ou o Lin simplesmente não estava habituado a vê-lo no papel de marido e pai… Nessa situação o Enishi era muito protector… Talvez um pouco demais até… Ou o próprio Enishi ainda não sabia muito bem como lidar com essa situação, e, por isso, tentava evitar que outros se intrometessem.

"Amanhã precisava que viesses comigo À cidade, queria apresentar-te a uns clientes." – ele informou-o.  
"Está bem. Mas de tarde eu preciso de resolver outros assuntos."  
"Claro." – o outro concordou – "Quanto a quem te atacou no Japão, porque achas que fizeram isso?"  
"Poder." – O Enishi deu um gole no vinho. – "Mas eu já estou a tratar disso."  
"Achas que é daqui de Macau?"  
"Se não é daqui, pelo menos está cá. E eu planeio encontra-lo."  
"Achas que é alguma outra organização que quer ficar com a zona? Eu tenho ouvido uns rumores…" – o Lin Perguntou  
O Enishi endireitou as costas. "Não. Isto foi pessoal não contra a organização." – Já começava a sentir o peso do ambiente que o rodeava. Quando estava com a Kaoru na outra casa, as coisas eram simples e não haviam responsabilidades nem assuntos a tratar… Aquilo que ele queria agora era mais um pouco do que tinha antes de chegar aqui… Estava ansioso para voltar para o quarto e vê-la.

::::::

A Kaoru e o Schneider reentraram no salão principal onde os outros estavam. "Bem… Eu vou para cima, o Kenji deve estar a precisar de mim."  
"Claro. Boa noite." – o Schneider fez uma pequena vénia.  
"E obrigada por tudo." – ela agradeceu uma última vez e voltou-se para caminhar em direcção às escadas quando bateu de frente com o Enishi que a olhava surpreso: "Pensei que já tinhas subido."  
"Fui ver a Princesa primeiro." - ela respondeu. No olhar dela não havia nada a esconder, mas o Enishi não deixou de lançar um olhar reprovador ao Schneider. "Foste sozinha?"  
"Não, o Schneider levou-me lá, eu não sabia onde era." – ela respondeu. A Kaoru estava a aperceber-se de alguma tensão entre eles. – "Mas porquê?"

"Nada, vamos subir." – ele deu-lhe o braço e começaram a subir num passo apressado as escadas. A Kaoru estava a ter dificuldade em acompanhar.  
"Enishi espera." – mas ele ignorou o pedido dela e continuou até chegarem ao quarto.

"Estás dispensada Raquel, podes sair." – ele informou a empregada.  
A Kaoru que entrou no quarto mais tarde do que ele só viu a empregada sair e desejar-lhe as boas noites. Assim que entrou no quarto ele começou a falar:

"Eu pensei que tu fosses voltar para aqui mal acabou o jantar."

A Kaoru fechou a porta do quarto: "Eu ia, mas depois ao ouvir falar da Princesa, senti a necessidade de ir vê-la."  
O Enishi não estava muito contente com a situação: "Tu prometeste e não cumpriste."  
A Kaoru não estava a entender ao que é que ele se referia: "Enishi, eu prometi que ia comportar-me e assim o fiz!"  
"Eu pedi-te para voltares para cima depois do jantar!" - ele massajou as têmporas.  
"Mas…"  
Ele abanou a cabeça: "Tu nunca vais ser capaz de ser submissa! Nunca!"

"Mas eu não te desobedeci, eu só fui ver a Princesa." – ela tentou raciocinar com ele.

"Eu nunca te devia ter trazido comigo." – ele deu um murro na secretária fazendo com que ela abanasse toda.  
A Kaoru ficou estática com as palavras dele. Tinha doído ouvir aquilo. Era uma dor estranha, mas as palavras dele ardiam na cabeça dela.

_Ele está arrependido de me ter trazido.  
_Seria verdade? Teria bastado um dia naquele sítio para ele mudar tanto?  
"Devias ter pensado nisso quando me levas-te para longe da MINHA casa e da MINHA família." – ela disse em tom baixo mas assertivo enquanto tentava impedir que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto.  
Ela não ia deixar que ele a visse a chorar.

O Enishi foi apanhado de surpresa, tanto pelas suas próprias palavras, como pelas dela. Ele não queria dizer aquilo, mas, vê-la tão à vontade com o Schneider fê-lo agir assim… Quando ela saiu da beira dele para se fechar na casa de banho ele não foi capaz de a impedir. Se o fizesse não saberia o que dizer… Ele tinha ido longe demais.

Ele próprio saiu do quarto e foi até ao jardim na parte traseira da casa. Ele tinha de apanhar ar… _Eu não devia ter dito aquilo. E agora ela está a chorar! Eu não consigo ficar a vê-la a chorar, mas também não consigo estar aqui a saber que ela está lá dentro assim! _– ele deu um murro no corrimão de pedra. _  
_

:::::

:::::

A Brandi respirou fundo. Ele já sabia de tudo. E agora? Conforme ela tinha receado as coisas tinham ficado estranhas entre eles.  
Quando eles eram crianças ela era apaixonada por ele. Tentava sempre aparecer quando sabia que ele estava por perto… Ela achava piada à forma como ele idolatrava o seu pai e como ele era magricela e resmungão.

"Ei." – ele apareceu ao seu lado  
Ela ficou a olhar para ele por um bocado. Ele tinha mudado muito. Agora era um homem crescido, com amigos que eram quase como uma família… "Olá."  
Ele queria dizer-lhe, queria tocar no assunto e havia um turbilhão de coisas que ele lhe queria dizer, mas, nada parecia um bom tema para começar.

"Desculpa não te ter dito a verdade desde inicio " – ela foi a primeira a falar – "Mas eu não te podia dizer assim… Quando nos encontramos como querias que eu dissesse? Sano eu sou a Misato, a filha do teu capitão eu voltei para o Japão para matar o homem que matou o meu pai…" – ela parou de falar e suspirou – "Era complicado demais… E depois eu tinha medo que me impedisses…" –ela sentiu a mão dele a cobrir a sua e parou para o olhar.

"O que te aconteceu depois da morte do teu pai? Para onde foste?" – ele perguntou num tom calmo, dando-lhe a entender que não a queria culpar de nada, simplesmente queria saber como é que tinha sido a vida dela desde o momento em que perderam o contacto.

"A minha mãe tinha medo que viessem atrás de nós por isso fugimos no primeiro barco para a Inglaterra, onde a minha mãe tinha alguns amigos." – ela suspirou – "Ao início era tudo muito estranho… ver a minha mãe a chorar por nem sequer puder enterrar o meu pai… Passado algum tempo ela casou de novo com um amigo dela, o John…" – ela sorriu ao lembrar-se do dia de casamento da mãe – "Ela estava tão bonita… Mas eu sempre soube que ela não o amava da mesma forma que ele a amava a ela… Ás vezes eu apanhava-a a chorar… Acho que ela tinha saudades do meu pai…" – ela parou de falar e olhou para o Sanosuke – "Quando ela morreu, ele educou-me como filha dele. O John era boa pessoa."

O Sano fechou os olhos: "Durante este tempo todo eu pensei que tivesses morrido." – e depois abriu-os novamente – "É um alívio saber que estas aqui, viva."  
"Eu queria entrar em contacto, mas a minha mãe tinha medo de que isso nos pudesse colocar em perigo…" – ela disse lembrando-se das discussões que tinha tido com a mãe por causa disso. – "Até porque eu também não sabia que tu estavas vivo."

Ele riu-se: "Eu sou um osso duro de roer…"  
A expressão arrancou um sorriso dos lábios dela: "Eu já reparei."  
"Posso chamar-te Misato, certo? Agora que sei quem és é estranho para mim chamar-te pelo outro nome…"  
"Está bem." – ela acenou – "Mas só quando estivermos sozinhos os dois, ok?"  
Ele riu-se: "Esta bem."  
"Eu tive saudades tuas." – a frase dela foi tão inesperada que ele ficou sem saber o que dizer por momentos.  
O Sano olhou para ela. Como é que ele tinha falhado em notar desde a primeira vez que era ela? Os olhos eram iguais o rosto era o mesmo, apenas a voz estava diferente… bem… e uns outros tantos atributos que ela não tinha na altura… Aquilo que ele sentia por ela era muito diferente do que alguma vez já tinha sentido antes por outra rapariga qualquer… Era mais profundo, mais verdadeiro. "Eu também senti a tua falta." – ele segurou de novo a mão dela – "Nem imaginas o quanto."

:::::::::::::::::::

Havia passado uma hora desde que ele estava cá fora a debater-se com o que iria fazer ou dizer para remediar a situação. Mas ele estava cansado e preocupado que ela fizesse alguma asneira como fugir, conforme tinha feito da outra vez, por isso decidiu voltar para o quarto.

O corredor estava silencioso, provavelmente todos estavam a dormir. Chegou rapidamente à porta do quarto, mas antes de entrar tentou perceber se ela estava acordada ou não… Mas do interior não se ouvia nenhum ruído, por isso ele concluiu que ela já estivesse a dormir.

Entrou.

As luzes estavam apagadas, mas o Enishi conseguia distinguir a leve respiração do Kenji, que dormia sem ter noção de tudo o que se passava à sua volta.  
Mas a cama estava vazia. Ele olhou de imediato para o sofá mas ela também não estava lá.

_Onde é que ela se meteu?_

O Enishi correu até à casa de banho. Se ela não estivesse ali ele não fazia ideia de onde ela pudesse estar.  
Assim que abriu porta nem precisou acender a luz para perceber que ela estava lá dentro. Aquela doce essência de jasmim alastrava-se pelo local como incenso repousante.

Ela estava sentada no chão, encostada à parede com os joelhos contra o peito.  
Claramente ainda magoada com o que ele lhe tinha dito…  
O Enishi fechou a porta e sentou-se ao lado dela no escuro.  
Ela não se moveu nem falou, o que ele contava que ela tivesse feito, visto que é sempre tão impulsiva… _Ela ficou mesmo magoada comigo.  
_  
"Eu não quis dizer aquilo." – ele sussurrou  
Da outra parte houve silencio.  
"Mas… eu gosto de ter tudo controlado… e contigo… isso é impossível... Quando eu sai do escritório eu não estava a contar ver-te ali e… fiquei preocupado."

Ela manteve o silêncio, e isso estava a deixá-lo irritado. Porquê que ela não falava com ele. Ele sabia que ela estava acordada, ele sabia que ela estava a ouvi-lo, mas então porquê que não falava?

"Preocupado de que te tivessem feito perguntas e percebessem que algo não batia bem… que algo não estava certo…" – ela encostou a cabeça para trás – "E Kaoru…. Tu não sabes mentir." – ele deu um sorriso – "Os teus olhos não sabem mentir… tu dizes uma coisa, mas todo o teu corpo assume uma posição rígida que me mostra que não estás a dizer a verdade… A tua mentira até pode ser convincente, mas os teus olhos traem-te cada vez que tu mentes…" – ela suspirou. – "Tu não conheces estas pessoas… Há aqui pessoas capazes de te ameaçar, de te usar para chegar até mim… E… quando eu disse que não te devia ter trazido… não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer…" – ele olhou para o vulto à sua direita – "Eu nunca te devia ter exposto a este mundo... ao meu mundo."

Ele esperou que ela dissesse algo, mas ela manteve-se em silêncio. O que o lembrou das vezes em que tentava falar com a Tomoe após a morte do Kiyosato… ele sabia que ela estava a ouvir, mas a dor que ela sentia fazia com que a sua mente estivesse tão desligada do resto do mundo que ela não falava. Por isso é que ele tinha decido mesmo antes de ela morrer, que o responsável pelo estado de dor da irmã devia ser castigado….

O que estava a acontecer agora com a Kaoru irritava-o profundamente, mas visto que tinha sido ele o causador da situação, não se sentia capaz de mais nada, ela estava no seu direito em não lhe querer falar.

"Desculpa Kaoru." – em mais de dez anos era a primeira vez que ele pedia desculpa a alguém.  
Ele não aguentava estar ao lado dela sem que ela falasse com ele, por isso decidiu levantar-se e sair, mas algo o prendeu.  
O Enishi sentiu a mão dela segurar na dele. Ficou perplexo por alguns segundos mas depois voltou à realidade: "Estás gelada Kaoru."- ele disse baixando-se de novo e agarrando a mão dela contra o seu peito. Ela arrastou-se para mais perto dele e pousou a cabeça onde antes tinha a sua mão.  
O Enishi apertou-a contra ele… e fechou os olhos… "Fala comigo…" – ele sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido - "Eu não aguento silêncio da tua parte."

… Da outra parte houve silêncio

...  
… Se continuasse assim ele ia ter que acender as luzes para se certificar de que ela estava bem

...  
… Ele esperou mais um pouco…

...

"Eu estou bem." – o Enishi expirou… ele nem sequer tinha reparado que estava a suster a respiração.  
Ele pousou a cabeça entre o pescoço e o ombro dela. O som da voz dela fez com que ele ficasse mais descansado. Aquela proximidade, o cheiro do cabelo dela, os seus lábios tão próximos do pescoço da Kaoru… o seu corpo estava a avisá-lo em diversas formas que se continuassem assim muito tempo ele não se ia conseguir controlar.

"Não podes continuar aqui no chão. Tu estás gelada." – ele sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, pegando nela ao colo e levando-a para o quarto.  
A ténue luz dos candeeiros exteriores que penetrava pelas cortinas do quarto permitiram que eles se entre-olhassem enquanto ele a carregava. Ele conseguiu perceber que os olhos dela estavam fundos por causa de ter estado a chorar. O Enishi pousou-a com cuidado na cama e ficou abaixado a olhá-la.  
Apesar de estar escuro eles conseguiam ver-se um ao outro. "Tu vais mandar-me embora?" – a voz dela estava rouca por falta de uso.  
Ele abanou a cabeça: "Claro que não." – ele passou a mão dele pela dela por baixo da manga do quimono até chegar ao seu braço. Ao sentir o contacto com a pele quente dele a Kaoru sentiu-se impelida a desejar que ele se aproximasse mais…. Ela fez o mesmo gesto para com ele, mas no seu rosto. O Enishi mordeu o lábio… assim ele não ia conseguir aguentar… As mãos dela a passarem pela sua cara, os dedos dela a fazerem a forma dos seus lábios… Aquilo era tudo demais para ele… "É melhor pararmos…" – apesar de as palavras dele serem nesse sentido as acções dele diziam o contrário, pois ele passou começou a beijar a mão dela levemente. Aquilo era loucura. Qualquer gesto dela ia levá-lo a avançar…

"Eu só preciso que fiques a meu lado esta noite…" – ela disse com um tom de insegurança.  
Ela não sabia se ele ia recusar ou não.  
Ele respirou fundo… "Eu não sei se consigo controlar…" – todas as suas partes gritavam para que ele respondesse sim, mas na pouca racionalidade que ele conseguia usar naquele momento ele sabia que era arriscado demais. Ele queria-a e se ele tivesse a certeza de que ela queria o mesmo então aí ele não se controlaria.

"Tu consegues." – ela afirmou.  
Ele abanou a cabeça… "Está bem… Deixa-me só…. Ir buscar uma manta." – ele levantou-se e afastou-se dela. Eles não precisavam de mantas, apesar de estar frio havia cobertores na cama… Ele usou essa desculpa para poder distanciar-se um pouco dela e permitir que as coisas acalmassem.

Quando voltou ela estava deitada de costas para ele. O Enishi estendeu a manta em cima dela e deitou-se a seu lado colocando o braço por cima dos braços dela. Ela aninhou-se no abraço dele. Ele era tão quente… Aquela sensação era tão confortável…  
"Enishi?"  
A voz dela sugeria que estava quase a adormecer, mas, ele sabia que ia ficar acordado muito tempo  
"Uh?"  
"Tens a certeza de que não tens febre?" – ela perguntou  
Ele riu-se: "Não tenho febre…"  
Ela aconchegou-se mais a ele: "Então és sempre assim tão quente?"  
O Enishi inspirou o aroma do cabelo dela: "Depende das… situações…"  
Ela riu-se. Estava mesmo quase a adormecer.  
_Espero que ela adormeça rápido senão não vou aguentar…  
_"Enishi?" – ela chamou de novo.  
"Sim?" – ele respondeu já a perder as forças para se controlar.  
"Amanhã vens passear comigo à cidade?"  
Ele expirou. "Sim vou."  
"Prometes?"  
Houve silêncio da parte dele por alguns segundos, ele estava a pensar se tinha condições de lhe prometer isso.  
"Prometo."  
Quando ele pensou que ela já estava a adormecer ela falou de novo:

"Enishi?"  
"Kaoru tens de dormir." - ele disse já exasperado  
"Lembra-me de te falar da Princesa amanhã."  
"Está bem, agora dorme."

:::


	23. Chapter 23

**Kurara Black e Kami obrigada pelos vossos comentários ao capitulo 21  
Kurara como está a K-Chan? Não tenho falado com ela... Espero que esteja bem.  
Como já tinha avisado, a partir de agora as coisas vão acontecer mais rápido... Espero que não se torne confuso...**

**Capitulo 23 – Uma nova vida, Ou não**

A Kaoru acordou com um sentimento de tristeza. Havia alguma coisa nela que não estava bem… Será que era a proximidade entre eles que a começava a incomodar? Afinal que tipo de pessoa era ela ao permitir que o Enishi assumisse o papel de "marido" na sua vida?  
O homem que a tinha raptado, o homem que odiava o Kenshin, a pessoa a quem ela mais amava… o verdadeiro pai do Kenji...

A jovem olhou para cima da cómoda… Mais uma caixa com um quimono. Ele não perdia tempo.

Ela não sabia se devia continuar, ou se ia esperar que saíssem dali para lhe pedir para voltar ao Japão. Sim… talvez o melhor fosse isso, voltar ao Japão e levar a vida dela sozinha… Não importava o que as pessoas iam dizer de ela ter um filho cujo pai não era o seu marido… Ela ia conseguir…  
Mas… Então, Porquê que ela tinha perguntado ao Enishi na noite anterior se ele a ia abandonar? Será que ela tinha medo de ser deixada sozinha de novo? Não… não era isso… Uma parte dela já estava apegada a ele… Mas a outra parte… desejava liberdade daquele sentimento que os unia… Era estranho…  
Com o Kenshin não era assim. Sempre que ele fazia um pequeno gesto mais carinhoso ela ficava sempre na expectativa do próximo… E não tinha medo nem dos inimigos dele nem do seu passado. Ela tinha a certeza de que ia ser forte o suficiente para ultrapassar tudo, desde que estivessem juntos…

_O que é que eu vou fazer?_ – ela olhou para o Kenji que ainda dormia – _Com ele eu tenho uma casa… E sei que ninguém me vai julgar… e tu… tu meu bebé… eu sei que vais poder ter um futuro descansado…_

_Mas o que é que me preocupa? É o Enishi em si? É esta família? Ou sou eu que tenho medo de me tornar alguém diferente de mim própria? _

Ela ouviu a porta a abrir: "Menina Kaoru?" – a empregado espreitou pela porta  
A Kaoru voltou-se e fez-lhe sinal para ela entrar.  
"O Menino Enishi saiu para tratar de umas coisas… e saiu com o Sr Lin."  
A Kaoru acenou. Se calhar era bom ficar uma manhã sem ele.  
"Quer tomar o pequeno almoço no quarto, ou toma lá em baixo juntamente com o menino Schneider e com a Misanagui?" - a Raquel perguntou

A Kaoru não tinha muita vontade de descer, mas… "Eu vou descer. Ajudas-me a vestir, por favor?"  
A senhora acenou sorridente.  
Aparentemente a sua nova patroa era corajosa…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Escusas de ficar na expectativa Schneider, tenho quase a certeza de que ela não vai descer."  
- a Misanagui sentou-se e chegou a cadeira mais para a frente.  
O Jovem esboçou um sorriso: "Achas?"  
"Claro! O Enishi não está aqui, por isso, ela vai esconder-se no quarto até ele voltar."- a outra respondeu.  
"Bem, eu acho que estás prestes a enganar-te." – ele disse olhando para a escadaria. Ao ver a Kaoru começar a descer, ele levantou-se foi até às escadas, esperou que ela chegasse até ao último degrau e estendeu-lhe o braço: "Bom dia Kaoru."  
"Olá Schneider." – A Kaoru cumprimentou. Era bom ver um rosto tão amigável logo de manhã. "Estava mesmo agora a dizer a Misanagui que tinha a certeza de que não ias faltar ao pequeno almoço."  
A Kaoru olhou para a mulher que os esperava na mesa: "Era falta de educação eu não vir… Afinal de contas eu sou uma hóspede aqui."  
Quando chegaram à mesa, ele puxou uma das cadeiras e fez sinal para ela se sentar.  
"É estranho ver uma mesa tão grande com tão pouca gente." – a Kaoru observou  
"Não é sempre assim… Como viste ontem a mesa estava cheia… Mas, hoje, O teu marido e o Lin foram a uma reunião e o MelTherz e o Lorenz estão para fora." – ele respondeu  
A Kaoru assentiu. Por incrível que parecesse não se sentia deslocada, se calhar devido ao facto de o Schneider estar ali.  
"Sempre convences-te o Enishi relativamente à loba?" – ele perguntou com um sorriso de curiosidade quanto À reação do Enishi face à proposta.  
"Ainda não falei com ele acerca disso." – a Kaoru respondeu.

"Vais trazer um lobo para aqui para casa?" – a Misanagui retrucou achando a má ideia.  
"Não tens que ter medo ela não faz mal."A Kaoru suspirou: "Ela ainda é pequena… E quando vivíamos na outra casa ela costumava ficar connosco…"  
"É claro que eu não tenho medo de um animal… Mas Ele não vai concordar com isso." – a rapariga afirmou – "Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que tem animais de estimação."  
"Acho que tu e eu conhecemos versões diferentes do mesmo Enishi." – a Kaoru respondeu – "Mas… se por acaso ele disser que não, então eu hei de arranjar uma solução.."

"Tens planos para de tarde?" – o loiro perguntou interrompendo a picardia entre as duas raparigas.  
A Kaoru deu um gole no chá e respondeu: "Sim… o Enishi e eu vamos sair… Precisamos de comprar roupa para o Kenji."  
"Estou a ver. Mas vais agora de manhã ver a Princesa?" – o Schneider insistiu.  
A Kaoru ficou pensativa: "Não sei…"  
Ele levantou o sobrolho: "Tens algo mais importante a fazer?"  
A Kaoru abanou a cabeça negativamente.  
"Então está decidido vamos levar a loba a passear, o que achas?" – ele perguntou não esperando realmente uma resposta voltando-se de imediato para a outra rapariga na mesa – "Misanagui, queres acompanhar-nos?"  
A Kaoru ficou impressionada com a rapidez com que ele decidiu tudo aquilo, quanto à Misanagui simplesmente negou o convite: "Eu tenho uns assuntos a tratar na vila." – deu o último gole no chá, e levantou-se para sair. Quando passou pela Kaoru olhou-a e retorquiu: "Não é que não gostasse de ir convosco, mas tenho umas investigações a fazer."  
A Kaoru apanhou o ponto. Ela ia tentar descobrir mais informações acerca dela…

_Não o posso evitar… Que assim seja…  
_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

O Kenshin respirou de alívio ao avistar terra ao fundo.  
Macau.  
Finalmente tinham chegado após uma semana e meia de viajem… Aquela situação estava a dar com ele em maluco, já não conseguia aguentar mais aqueles sonhos nos quais a Kaoru olhava para ele de forma distante… como se já não o conhecesse…  
Mas agora que tinham chegado era tempo de tirar todas essas ideias da cabeça.  
"Daqui a uma hora desembarcamos." – o Aoshi já estava a observar o ruivo há algum tempo e o Kenshin tinha noção disso. "Assim que chegarmos eu vou fazer umas investigações. Até lá sugiro-te que não faças nenhuma tentativa para a encontrar."  
O Kenshin não respondeu. Ele sabia que o Aoshi estava a ser cauteloso devido ao poder que o Enishi tinha na região. Mas… se houvesse alguma coisa que ele pudesse fazer para trazer a Kaoru de volta mais cedo, não ia esperar.

Os outros membros do grupo juntaram-se a eles. Todos tinham uma expressão de expectativa no rosto. Depois de tanto tempo à procura do Enishi eles finalmente chegaram ao seu covil.  
Todos estavam preocupados com a Kaoru. Mais de um ano a viver com aquela gente podia tê-la afetado profundamente… Será que eles a tratavam bem? Como estaria ela? Iria continuar a ter aquele enorme sorriso que os acolhia sempre que chegavam ao dojo?

O toque da buzina do barco assustou a Misao que tentava afastar a última imagem que lhe veio À cabeça.  
A da Kaoru morta pregada na parede do dojo…

"Vamos preparar-nos para desembarcar." – o Kenshin disse caminhando para o interior do navio com uma expressão séria no seu rosto.

"Viste os olhos do Kenshin?" – o Yahiko sussurrou ao Sano assim que ele passou por entre eles.  
O mais alto acenou, é claro que aquele olhar mortífero não lhe tinha escapado:" Vi. Acho que o Kenshin percebeu que para ganhar esta batalha vai ter de lutar não como o Kenshin que conhecemos, mas como o Battousai que o Enishi tanto odeia."

O Yahiko engoliu em seco. Esta talvez fosse a mais grandiosa batalha do Kenshin à qual ele ia assistir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

O Enishi suspirou de tédio.  
Mas porquê que o Lin tinha esta mania de dar festas por tudo e por nada? Apesar de a festa ser em nome do seu "filho", ele sabia que era apenas mais um pretexto do velhote para manter as aparências de familia unida.  
Ele olhou para a Kaoru que tinha acabado de dar banho ao Kenji.  
Ela tinha andado um pouco estranha nestes últimos dias. Hesitante…Distante...  
Depois, os passeios com o Schneider irritavam-no. Como é que o seu amigo conseguia passar mais tempo com aquela que era a sua mulher do que ele mesmo?

Ela abriu o guarda fatos e olhou para o seu interior completamente indecisa com o que ia vestir. O Enishi teve vontade de se rir. Ela estava a habituar-se àquela vida. E ele não tinha problema em providenciar-lhe esses luxos… Afinal de contas isso para ele não era nada.  
O que ele lhe tinha comprado desta vez já era algo de mais importância… Para os outros podia ser apenas a festa de comemoração do Kenji, mas o Enishi queria que fosse algo mais para eles os dois. Um marco importante… Por isso é que ele tinha optado por algo tão… valioso.

A Kaoru tinha-se decidido finalmente. Não por um quimono mas por um vestido de estilo ocidental. Azul muito escuro, comprido até aos pés com uns adereços dourados nos ombros e um decote em v. Era um vestido muito simples…_ Talvez simples demais para a ocasião_… - ela pensou

"Enishi, vou vestir-me. Fica de olho no Kenji por favor." – ela pediu enquanto caminhava em direção à casa de banho com o vestido na mão.  
Era uma das coisas com as quais ele queria acabar… Não havia intimidade entre eles…  
Ele recordou a noite em que ela tinha adormecido nos seus braços… Praticamente tinha passado a noite em branco… Tinha sido tão difícil controlar-se perto dela, ainda para mais com ela inconsciente e vulnerável nos seus braços…. A meio da noite ele tinha voltado para o sofá… Estava tentado demais a ceder aos seus desejos….  
Depois de tudo isso, ele pensou que as coisas iam desenvolver-se com mais facilidade, mas a Kaoru não era uma mulher fácil… Tinham passado quase duas semanas e ela não tinha dado um único passo em frente para se aproximar mais dele... O Enishi não sabia o que lhe tinha de garantir para a fazer ceder.  
Ele caminhou até à caixa de veludo que tinha trazido consigo da vila. Talvez aquela fosse a segurança de que ela precisava.

Assim que a viu sair do quarto de banho com o vestido ele sentiu-se assoberbado. Ela estava linda… O vestido ganhava uma luz diferente no corpo dela. Era mais justo dos que ela costumava usar… O que a tornava completamente… irresistível.

Ao ver que ele estava a olhar mito para si a Kaoru começou a sentir-se mal: "Este vestido é estranho, não é?" - ela tinha notado que ficava muito aberto na parte do peito… - "Eu vou trocar."  
"Espera." – ele segurou-a pela mão e ficou a olhá-la.  
A Kaoru achou estranha a reação dele.  
"Não faças isso." – Ele afastou-se caminhando para trás de sem lhe voltar as costas. Ao chegar à secretária pegou numa caixa de veludo e trouxe-a até ela.  
A Kaoru olhou para o objeto nas mãos do Enishi. Não era obviamente um quimono, senão a caixa teria de ser maior.

Desta vez ele não instou com a Kaoru para que abrisse o presente, ele mesmo o fez.  
Ao levantar a tampa de veludo a jovem observou o que estava no interior com grande espanto… Ela percebeu então porque que ele a impediu de trocar o vestido. Na caixa havia um colar com uma corrente cinzenta e pendurada nessa corrente estava uma linda pedra azul.

"É uma safira."

A Kaoru olhou para o colar e depois para ele. Uma pedra preciosa? Nunca na sua vida ela pensou vir a usar algo tão valioso… Mas o Enishi parecia estar empenhado em quebrar todas as expectativas que ela tinha em relação a coisas materiais… Nunca a Kaoru tinha vestido quimonos tão finos como nestes últimos tempos… Ela tocou na pedra…E agora e aquela joia…  
Olhou-o com um ar nervoso desconfiando que mais alguma coisa se seguiria.  
"Gostava que a experimentasses." – ele pediu retirando a joia de dentro da caixa.  
A Kaoru levantou o cabelo para que ele pusesse o objeto à volta do seu pescoço. Ele circundou-a apertou o mosquetão na parte de trás do pescoço...A Kaoru estremeceu ao sentir a pedra fria tocar no seu peito descoberto pelo decote. Depois de ter dado dois passos em frente voltou-se para trás para olhar para ele. Porquê aquilo? Porquê aquele gesto?

Ele percebeu que ela se inquiria acerca dos motivos que o levavam a presenteá-la. Tinha chegado o momento. "Casa comigo."  
O pedido dele tinha sido estranho e em tudo diferente dos demais pedidos formais de casamento em que o namorado se coloca de joelhos para pedir a mão da rapariga… Ele nem mesmo lhe tinha dado um anel como é usual numa situação daquelas… Não, o Enishi manteve-se à distância como se estivesse receoso de ouvir a resposta dela.

De todas as coisas que ele lhe poderia pedir, aquela era a última que ela esperava ouvir da boca dele. A Kaoru sabia que a história do casamento era uma mentira que ele mesmo tinha inventado para a proteger e apesar de ele já ter demonstrado que sentia algo mais em relação a ela, a ex-dona do dojo Kamyia nunca tinha pensado que ele fosse pedi-la em casamento.  
Mas porquê que ele estava a fazer aquilo? Todos os outros pensavam que eles eram casados… Qual era o objetivo daquele pedido?

O Enishi sabia que ela estava a questionar as intenções dele. Mas porque? Porquê que ela ainda não confiava nele?

"Porquê Enishi?" – ela tinha de saber, ela tinha de ter a certeza de que ele não estava a jogar com ela.  
Ele suspirou: "Antes de virmos para Macau, no dia em que acolheste a loba eu disse-te o porquê. Mas eu já percebi que continuas a não acreditar em mim." – a forma como ele tinha dito aquilo fez com que a Kaoru se sentisse a pessoa mais horrível do mundo.

"Estás pronta?" – ele passou por ela na direção da porta, mas antes que ele pudesse abri-la a Kaoru agarrou-lhe no braço. Ele olhou para a mão dela no seu braço e depois para ela.

Havia um misto de ansiedade e medo no olhar da jovem. A Kaoru fez com que se afastassem da porta. "Egoísmo não é o suficiente para ficarmos juntos."

O líder da Organização ficou a olhá-la perplexo.  
"Sim."- ela respondeu – "Naquele dia tu disses-te que sabias que o correcto era permitires que eu voltasse para junto dos meus amigos." – a Kaoru recordou o dia em que ele tinha dito isso.

O Enishi por outro lado sentia que ela estava prestes a pedir-lhe para voltar ao Japão… E se ela o fizesse? Seria ele capaz de o permitir? Ele tinha-lhe garantido que sim, mas… Seria isso verdade? Ele sabia que não.

Após uma pausa de alguns segundos em que tentava pensar no que dizer a Kaoru terminou a sua linha de raciocínio: "Eu não quero ficar contigo ao saber que pensas que isso não é correcto." – O Enishi abanou a cabeça e evitou olhá-la nos olhos. Ela tinha escolhido a posição que queria tomar… Ela tinha mostrado onde o seu coração realmente pertencia. Mais uma vez ela apertou o braço dele com mais força. – "Eu só fico contigo se tu tiveres a certeza de que isso é o correcto para ti."

O Enishi voltou os seus olhos na direcção dela. O que é que ela estava a dizer?

As bochechas dela tinham um tom avermelhado: "Enishi tu… sentes alguma coisa… por…. mim?"  
A Kaoru estava a sentir-se terrivelmente embaraçada naquela situação. E a forma como ele estava a reagir ainda tornava as coisas piores, porque o Enishi ficou imóvel a olhar para ela e não disse nem uma única palavra. Cansada daquela conversa e já arrependida de ter perguntado o que quer que fosse a Kaoru voltou-lhe as costas: "Eu não caso contigo Enishi, porque nós não temos o que é necessário para casar." – ela suspirou – "Tu não me amas." –afirmou.

Ela olhou para a pedra azul que tinha ao pescoço: "Tu dás-me tudo isto…"  
"Eu quero compensar-te." – ele avançou na direção da Kaoru – "Por te ter envolvido nesta história, por te ter trazido para cá."  
_Ah! Afinal ele tem uma consciência! – _ela pensou. A Kaoru sentiu-o a aproximar-se. Ela sabia que o Enishi estava a tentar aumentar a proximidade entre eles, mas, ela não achava que ele fazia isso por amor.

Quando ela sentiu as mãos dele em volta dos seus braços a Kaoru estremeceu.  
"Pensa Kaoru." – ele encostou o lábio ao ouvido dela – "Porque razão é que eu pediria em casamento se para todos os outros tu és a minha mulher?" – as mãos dele desceram até as dela e os seus dedos entrelaçaram-se: "Eu quero que fiques comigo… Sempre." –ele sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido e voltou-a para si. Quando ficaram face a face ele beijou-a.  
A Kaoru deixou-se ir no beijo. O que ele dizia fazia sentido e sem dúvida que ela sabia como a fazer sentir-se bem. Ele agarrou-a pela cintura e chegou-a mais para si. O Enishi queria mais… Era impossível tê-la nos braços daquela forma e não ficar desejoso por mais. As mãos da Kaoru emaranharam-se no cabelo dele. Há bastante tempo que não se beijavam, e das outras duas vezes ela sempre tentou sentir que tinha sido um erro… Mas desta vez era diferente, desta vez o Enishi tinha feito as coisas certas, ele fez com que ela se sentisse segura nos sentimentos que os uniam. Se calhar eles podiam ter um futuro juntos.

A Kaoru afastou-o ofegante, desejosa por ar.  
Ele tambem estava ofegante. "Vou encarar isto como um sim." – O Enishi passou a mão pelo rosto dela e acariciou-lhe a bochecha.  
A Kaoru sorriu. As mãos dele eram tão quentes… como na noite em que ele a tinha adormecido… Era tão reconfortante… Mas depois um outro pensamento lhe veio à mente: "Mas eu não sou nenhuma Misanagui, se queres casar comigo então não quero confianças com mais ninguém.."  
Ele deu um sorriso travesso: "Eu não preciso de mais ninguém." – ele deu-lhe um pequeno beijo e depois olhou-a de novo: "Mas porquê que mencionas-te a Misanagui?"  
A Kaoru respirou fundo, aquela atitude céptica dele em relação a outra habitante feminina daquela casa chateava-a: "Porque ela gosta de ti, aliás, ela disse-me de caras que tu só me tinhas trazido aqui para a enfurecer."

O Enishi deu uma gargalhada. A Kaoru cruzou os braços. "Eu não vejo onde é que está a piada!"  
O jovem puxou-a de novo para si: "A piada é tu ficares com ciúmes!"  
A Kaoru empurrou-a para trás: "Não é nada disso!"  
Ele continuou a rir-se: "Pois… Nota-se."  
"Arrr…" – a Kaoru bafejou – "Não é nada disso! Eu só…" – a Kaoru foi impedida de falar porque ele a beijou de novo, á medida que o beijo avançava e a boca dele se aprofundava na dela, a Kaoru esqueceu-se do assunto da Misanagui e concentrou-se neles.  
Quando sentiu que ela estava mais calma, ele parou de a beijar ficando as suas testas encostadas uma à outra. "Ainda bem que aceitas-te." – ele disse.  
A Kaoru sorriu: "Estás feliz?"  
Ele estava feliz como era óbvio. "Sim." – Mas havia ainda uma coisa que ele queria falar-lhe… Não era bem falar era mais afirmar. "E as minhas costas vão agradecer-te."  
"PorquÊ?" – A Kaoru perguntou sem perceber onde ele queria chegar.  
"Porque já não aguentam mais dormir no sofá."  
A Kaoru arregalou os olhos. _Ele está a sugerir…  
_"Vamos, o jantar é para nós… Não podemos chegar tarde, acaba de preparar o Kenji." – ele soltou a mão dela e foi até À casa de banho deixando-a sozinha no quarto.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::._

Tinha sido difícil encontrar um lugar onde ficar naquela cidade a abarrotar de gente. Mas o Aoshi tinha conseguido uma boa pensão para ficarem.

Depois de se instalaram o Aoshi saiu e os outros juntaram-se no quarto do Kenshin para elaborarem um plano de ataque.  
"Eu não quero que vocês se envolvam nesta luta. Se for possível ser só entre mim e o Enishi é melhor que assim seja."  
"Nem pensar." – o Yahiko interviu – "Kenshin, não nos podes pedir isso, ele fez mal à Kaoru."  
"O miúdo tem razão." – o Sano levantou-se e começou a caminhar em círculos abrindo e fechando as mãos – "O Enishi é teu, mas todos os outros são a nossa forma de mostrar que nos preocupamos com a Kaoru!"  
O Kenshin olhou para o Sano: "Eu sei."  
Havia tanta coisa na sua cabeça naqueles dias… Ele só queria era arranca-la de lá e levá-la de novo para o dojo. Ele queria acabar com aquele sentimento de insegurança… Queria olhar para ela e voltar a ver aqueles olhos azuis que o faziam sempre sentir mais descansado, como se nada mais no mundo importasse.

"Aoshi!" – a Misao correu para o ex-lider que tinha acabado de entrar na sala.  
O olhar dele era sério. "Vamos agir hoje." – ele informou fazendo as cabeças de todos os presentes na sala se voltarem para ele. "Eu sei uma forma de entrarmos na mansão onde eles vivem."  
O Kenshin levantou-se de imediato. As coisas estavam a correr melhor do que o esperado.  
"É preferível nós entrarmos na casa hoje e secretamente trazer a Kaoru para cá do que entrarmos de rompante... Desta maneira eles não podem ameaçar fazer-lhe mal porque ela já vai estar connosco."

O Kenshin concordou de imediato com o plano.  
"Vamos entrar na mansão?" – a Misao perguntou – "Mas como? Nós vamos chamar muito a atenção!"  
"Eu fui informado de que eles vão dar uma festa, nós vamos entrar como criados." – o Aoshi respondeu olhando para a jovem – "Eu consegui um lugar para todos."  
O Sano abanou a cabeça: "Mas eles vão reconhecer-nos."  
"O objectivo é tirar a Kaoru de lá." – o Kenshin disse já a sentir a pressão do momento – "Assim que a encontrarmos nós saímos de lá."  
"Não vai ser assim tão fácil." – o Aoshi informou levando o Kenshin a lançar-lhe um olhar curioso.  
"Porquê?" – o Yahiko perguntou  
"O nosso informador diz que ele raramente deixa a Kaoru sozinha." – os olhos dele fixaram-se no Kenshin. Havia mais algumas informações que ele não queria revelar antes de ter certezas.  
O samurai percebeu que o Aoshi escondia alguma coisa, mas não quis perguntar. As informações que tinham eram mais do que suficientes para ele se sentir satisfeito. Era hoje… Hoje ele ia tê-la de volta.

"Vamos tentar manter-nos na cozinha e nos corredores dos empregados." – o Aoshi começou a dar ordens acerca de como todos deviam agir. –

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

"É mesmo aqui?" – o Yahiko perguntou ao avistar a mansão ao longe.  
O Aoshi acenou.  
"Esta gente sabe viver à grande!" – o Sano exclamou – "Deve ter para aí uns vinte quartos…"  
Enquanto caminhavam pelo jardim principal que dava entrada na mansão a Megumi observou o lugar. _Eu podia habituar-me a viver aqui…. Mas a Kaoru deve estar ansiosa para voltar para casa… E eu quase que podia dizer que já tenho saudades daquela maria-rapaz… _  
A entrada na casa não foi nenhum problema. A maioria das pessoas que circulavam nos corredores eram criados e habitantes que não os podiam reconhecer.  
O Kenshin procurou pelo Enishi por entre as pessoas que passavam mas não o encontrou.  
"Kenshin, nem eu te reconhecia se te visse assim." - a Misao sussurrou  
o Kenshin riu-se. Realmente ele estava muito diferente do habitual, vestido de branco com uma farda de cozinheiro e com o cabelo preso dentro do chapéu.  
"Vamos a festa deve estar para começar, nós temos que começar a servir, lembrem-se não podemos dar nas vistas." – o Aoshi disse enquanto se separava do grupo.  
Todos acenaram.  
A grande festa estava prestes a começar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A Kaoru desceu de braço dado com o Enishi. Havia uma expressão de alívio no rosto dela e de felicidade no rosto dele. Enquanto desciam as escadas alguns dos outros moradores da casa já esperavam por eles no salão.  
"Onde está a criança?" – o Lin perguntou ao ver que a empregada não seguia com eles.  
A Kaoru respondeu: "Ele estava a dormir, mas daqui a nada vou busca-lo."  
O homem sorriu e esticou a mão à Kaoru que meia a medo a aceitou: "A tua mulher está ainda mais deslumbrante esta noite Enishi." – ele fez a Kaoru dar uma volta.  
"Esse colar… assenta-lhe muitíssimo bem."  
A Kaoru corou por não estar habituada a ser alvo de tanta atenção.

"O colar foi uma prenda de casamento. Ela raramente o usa, mas hoje especialmente eu quis que a Kaoru o tivesse ao pescoço." – ele pegou na mão dela e trouxe-a de volta até si.

"Muito bem." – o Lin sorriu – "Vamos começar então a festa, vemos que já estão todos." – ele disse ao observar o Schneider e a Misanagui descerem.  
O loiro deu uma pancada nas costas do Enishi. "Vais ter de fazer discurso."  
O Enishi retirou um copo da bandeja que um dos um empregados que passava trazia: "Não começes com as tuas coisas." – ele deu um gole no champanhe.  
"Está bem… Eu não estou a dizer que tens de fazer um discurso ali no palco em frente aos convidados do Lin, mas podes ao menos fazer dar umas palavras aqui entre amigos."  
A Kaoru sorriu. Daquela o Enishi não se ia safar. Ele olhou para ela e ainda que contrariado começou a imaginar o que haveria de dizer.  
:::::::::::::::::::::

O Kenshin observou o seu ex-cunhado ao longe mas não conseguia ver a Kaoru porque tinha muita gente em sua volta. O Enishi estava estranho, parecia mais leve, mais calmo, diferente…

Mas aquilo no qual ele queria focar a sua atenção, o objecto do seu desejo, era ela… Ia ser difícil conseguir tirá-la dali. O Aoshi tinha razão, o Enishi mantinha a Kaoru sempre por perto.  
Ele sentia o peito a arder só de pensar naquilo que ela poderia ter passado durante aquele último ano… _Não te preocupes Kaoru… Esses tempos estão prestes a acabar hoje…  
_  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Para que todos saibam nós estamos felizes." – o Enishi começou – "E planeamos continuar assim." – ele olhou para a Misanagui e lembrou-se das palavras da Kaoru. Se calhar aquele era o momento para ele mostrar à jovem quem na realidade era a mulher que ele queria a seu lado. Ele segurou a Kaoru pela cintura. Esta apanhada de surpresa pelo gesto repentino começou a corar. Ainda para mais como ele a tinha agarrado enquanto ela estava de costas, ficou a enfrentar o grupo de pessoas na sua frente. "A Kaoru deu-me tudo o que eu preciso para estabilizar… Eu tenho uma mulher linda, um filho, tenho tudo o que um homem precisa para ser feliz… E não vou deixar isso escapar." – ele encostou o seu rosto no dela e sorriu – "

"Tens que aumentar a família, pelo caminho que seguimos não vai haver muitas mais gerações por aqui…" – o Schneider disse num tom de gozo ao olhar para o Mel-Therz e para o Loranz.  
"Nós vamos começar a trabalhar nisso." – o Enishi respondeu à provocação do amigo.  
A Kaoru olhou para cima espantada. Que Enishi era aquele? _Nós vamos trabalhar nisso? O que é que ele quer dizer? _A Kaoru sentiu o rosto a ficar mais e mais vermelho… Se é que isso era possível.

", Claro que sim… O Kenji precisa ter mais irmãos e irmãs." – ele deu mais um gole no champanhe. A Kaoru olhou para ele: "O que é que tinha esse champanhe? É melhor parares."  
Ele riu-se.  
"Agora talvez seja cedo para isso porque o Kenji ainda é bebé, mas eu concordo com o Enishi, não se deve esperar muito tempo de uns filhos para os outros…" – o Lin comentou  
"Oh poupem-me… Homens a falar de bebés… Eles não percebem nada… As mulheres não podem encher-se de filhos ou passado alguns anos vão começar a ficar flácidas e os maridos começam a … olhar para outros lados… Não é… querida Kaoru?" – a Misanagui entrosou-se na conversa.  
A Kaoru estava prestes a responder mas o Enishi interviu: "Garanto-te que a Kaoru não tem com o que se preocupar… Eu não a deixo perder a forma." – ele lançou um olhar à jovem nos seus braços.  
A Kaoru sentia-se o centro das atenções naquela conversa e o Enishi só estava a piorar as coisas.

"Parece que na tua vida tens muitas prioridades… E quanto ao Sindicato, tambem entra nessa lista?" – o Mel-Therz perguntou falando pela primeira vez.  
Apesar de ter percebido o tom de ameaça na voz do outro o Enishi desvalorizou, estava demasiado alegre para permitir que algo mexesse com ele: "Eu confio no Lin para isso… Ele tem feito um óptimo trabalho."

A Kaoru olhou em volta enquanto eles falavam.  
Como a sua vida tinha mudado tanto… Agora ela estava "noiva", era mãe e usufruía de imensas coisas que nunca lhe tinham passado pela cabeça ter. Como estariam os seus amigos? Como estará o Yahiko, teria continuado a tomar conta do dojo? E o Sano? Será que tinha ganho juízo e arranjado um trabalho para pagar a dívida que tinha no restaurante? E a Misao? Teria sido ela capaz de quebrar o gelo do Aoshi ao dizer-lhe o que sentia por ele? E a Megumi? Sempre tinha ido para Aizu como tinha planeado?

De repente a Kaoru viu-se inundada por uma imensa melancolia… Ela ouvia as vozes dos em sua volta, mas não ouvia as suas palavras… Era como se estivesse e não estivesse ali. Uma parte dela estava feliz por entrar nesta nova vida, mas a outra parte continuava agarrada ao passado, aos seus amigos, à sua família. Será que algum dia ela ia ser capaz de ultrapassar isso?

Foi então que a voz do Enishi a chamou de novo à realidade:  
"Kaoru… Estás a ouvir-me?" - ele olhava-a com um ar preocupado. A Kaoru olhou para ele, nem sequer tinha notado que as mãos dele tinham saído da sua cintura e que já não lhe tocava.  
"Sim… Sim estou." – ela reforçou – "Onde vais?" – perguntou  
"O Lin pediu para eu ir falar com aquele cliente dali." – ele olhou para a pessoa em questão – "Vai ser rápido é só uma conversa de médico e venho já, ok?"  
Ela acenou com a cabeça. O Enishi afastou-se e a Kaoru reparou que tinha sido deixada sozinha com a Misanagui.  
"Bem… eu vou à casa de banho." – a jovem afastou-se da Kaoru. Esta olhou em volta nem mesmo o Schneider estava por perto… Ele tinha ido para o outro lado da sala juntamente com o Mel-Therz e o Loranz.

De repente a Kaoru sentiu alguém tocar-lhe no braço: "Minha senhora venha por aqui por favor."  
A Kaoru olhou para a empregada atrás de si. "Mas… porquê?"  
A jovem de olhos castanhos sorriu: "Precisava da sua ajuda num assunto."  
A Kaoru achou toda a situação muito estranha, mas, como a empregada tinha um ar inofensivo decidiu segui-la. Ainda tentou olhar para trás para avisar o Enishi, mas ele estava de costas a falar com o cliente.

Passaram pela cozinha e entraram numa pequena sala que dava acesso à saída pelas traseiras. Assim que entraram nessa sala a empregada saiu, fechou a porta e deixou a Kaoru sozinha: "Ei! Espera!" – a Kaoru chamou mas foi em vão porque a jovem já tinha saído.

Mas o que era aquilo? Alguma brincadeira?

A Kaoru sentiu um frio no estômago. O Enishi sempre lhe tinha dito para não confiar em ninguém… será que era uma armadilha? Será que um inimigo do Enishi a estava a tentar usar como isco para o atrair?  
Ao pensar nisso a Kaoru correu de imediato de volta para a porta e foi aí que mais uma vez foi impedida de fugir.  
A Kaoru ficou petrificada ao se sentir imobilizada. Alguém a agarrou pela cintura e recostou a cabeça nas suas costas.

Houve silêncio… A única coisa que ela conseguia ouvir era a respiração da pessoa que a agarrava. Era estranho. Se fosse um rapto ela teria sido levada de rompante, sem lhe ser dada a oportunidade de fugir. Mas… a pessoa que a segurava parecia estar a debater-se com o que fazer…

"Não precisas fazer isto." – a Kaoru murmurou  
Houve silencio da outra parte. Ela sentiu o corpo a afastar-se um pouco dela e pensou que essa era a sua única oportunidade de fugir antes que o raptor mudasse de ideias. Por isso levou a mão ao puxador e pretendia correr de novo até À sala quando…

"Kaoru."  
Todo o corpo dela congelou. Ela conhecia aquela voz… Não…Não podia ser… Ela devia estar tão cansada e com os sonos trocados por causa do Kenji que agora andava a confundir vozes…

"Kaoru?" – ele aproximou-se de novo e tocou-lhe na mão.  
Ela olhou para as suas mãos e num movimento repentino voltou-se para trás. Quando os seus olhos viram a figura na sua frente foi como se algo a tivesse atingido com tanta força que a fez ficar quase sem sentidos.  
"Ken…shin" – ela esticou a mão mas não lhe tocou. Seria aquilo uma assombração? Será que havia mesmo vida após a morte e o Kenshin tinha voltado para a ver mais uma vez?

Apesar de estar ansioso para a tirar dali ele sabia que eram muitas emoções e que naquele momento só queria era abraçá-la e beijá-la e pedir-lhe desculpa por ter demorado tanto.  
"Desculpa, desculpa ter demorado tanto a perceber…" – ele implorou ao lembrar-se do sonho em que ela o rejeitava queixando-se da sua demora.

O Kenshin observou a reação dela.

De início foi um susto, depois a Kaoru parecia incrédula ao vê-lo, como se não acreditasse que aquilo era verdade, depois, ela aproximou-se e ainda hesitante tocou-lhe no rosto… Era como se estivesse a tentar perceber se ele era mesmo de carne e osso ou uma mera aparição.  
Quando se apercebeu de que era mesmo ele os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ela abraçou-o.  
Aquilo era surreal. Como é que ele estava ali?

"Tu estás vivo!" – ela exclamou por entre soluços.  
Ele sorriu e abraçou-a com mais força. "Claro que estou."  
A Kaoru olhou para ele: "Estás bem?"- procurou por alguma mazela no corpo dele – "Eu sabia que eras mais forte que o Saito."  
O Kenshin estranhou: "O Saito? Porquê que estás a dizer isso?" – ela parecia confusa.  
"Eu pensava que tinhas morrido na tua luta com o Saito… Oh Kenshin fiquei tão preocupada… Mas tu estás vivo!" – ela exclamou colocando as duas mãos no rosto do ruivo.  
Ele sorriu ainda que confuso: "Kaoru, mas tu viste a minha luta com o Saito… Tu sabias que eu não tinha morrido."  
Ela abanou a cabeça: "Não, como é que eu podia ver a tua luta com o Saito se eu estava com o Enishi nessa altura?"  
O Kenshin parou para pensar. Nada daquilo fazia sentido, nada batia certo… Mas… de novo o senso de urgência levou-o a apressar-se: "Kaoru vamos, eu vou levar-te de volta para casa."  
"Sim." – ela respondeu alegremente pronta para partir com ele.

O Kenshin agarrou na mão dele e começaram a correr em direção à porta dos fundos. Afinal não havia motivos para se ter sentido inseguro, todos aqueles sonhos não passavam apenas disso, sonhos. A realidade era aquela que ele estava a viver agora, e na realidade a Kaoru amava-o e esperou por ele todo aquele tempo.  
"Kenshin Espera!" – ela parou de repente.  
Ele olhou para trás. A expressão no rosto dela tinha mudado. Aparentemente alguma coisa não estava bem. Ela abanou a cabeça. Como é que ela se podia ter esquecido? Como? Ela não podia partir sem o Kenji!  
"Kaoru, vamos!" – ele voltou para trás e agarrou de novo na mão dela puxando-a.  
Ela fez força na direção oposta: "Kenshin espera!"  
O samurai exasperou: "O que quer que seja pode esperar, nós temos que ir para que eu possa tirar-te daqui em segurança!"  
"Há alguém a quem eu não posso deixar para trás." – ela disse com um olhar desesperado.  
Ele tentou acalmá-la: "Quando eu vier lutar contra o Enishi eu trago essa pessoa comigo." – ele respondeu.  
"Não! Se eu for agora eu nunca mais o vou ver Kenshin." – os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas. – "Kenshin…" – ela soluçou não sabendo como lhe contar – "Neste tempo todo aconteceram muitas coisas que tu não sabes…"

..."Menina Yukishiro!" – alguém chamou do exterior da sala.

A Kaoru olhou para trás. O Enishi já devia andar à procura dela. Ela tinha de explicar tudo ao Kenshin mas não ali. Ela não podia fugir agora, tinha de arranjar uma forma de levar o Kenji consigo quando saísse.

"Kenshin, é melhor nos encontrarmos amanhã eu…" – ela parou de falar quando olhou para a cara dele. O olhar dele era diferente e os músculos do seu queixo estavam rígidos. "Estás bem Kenshin?"

"Yukishiro? Tu..." – a voz dele estava distante, o olhar era duro, como se alguem lhe tivesse dado um murro no estômago. – "Tu casas-te com ele?"  
O olhar do Kenshin era tão recriminatório que só isso já a magoava. "Não!" – ela respondeu – "Kenshin encontra-te comigo amanhã no mercado, por favor, e aí eu vou puder ir embora contigo."  
"Porque não vens agora?" – ele perguntou mantendo a mesma distância de antes  
Ela desesperou: "Eu já te expliquei Kenshin, confia em mim por favor!" – ela segurou na mão do ruivo mas ele mantinha um olhar distante.  
"Eu não percebo." – ele respondeu – "Pensei que fosses ficar feliz ."  
"E estou Kenshin. Nada me faz mais feliz do que saber que estás vivo!" – ela disse ainda a segurar a mão dele.

"Mas eu nunca morri! Tu é que morreste! Fazes a mínima ideia do que eu senti quando achei que estavas morta? O que eu desejei poder arrancar-te daqui das garras do Enishi, E agora que te vejo tu pedes-me para esperar!?" – ele levantou a voz. Nunca antes ela o tinha visto assim, completamente transtornado.  
"Kenshin…" – ela colocou a mão no rosto dele, do que é que ele estava a falar? – "Quando o Enishi me raptou eu estava…"

"Menina Yukishiro!" – de novo chamaram por ela.  
A Kaoru fechou os olhos ao ser chamada pelo nome de família dele e ao pensar no impacto que isso ia ter no Kenshin. "Por favor, não tires conclusões precipitadas…" – ela disse-lhe percebendo o sentimento de tristeza no olhar do homem a quem amava.  
"Amanhã eu vou ter contigo ao mercado ao meio-dia, ok?" – ele continuava a não querer deixá-la ir, porque a sua mão continuava a fazer força no braço da Kaoru.  
O Kenshin abanou a cabeça.  
Ela olhou para os olhos do ruivo a quem amava… A cabeça dele devia estar uma confusão, como a dela. A única coisa que ela não queria era que o Kenshin pensasse que ela não o amava. Ela não o podia deixar inseguro: "Kenshin." – ela aproximou-se dele e colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço do samurai: "Nunca duvides daquilo que eu sinto por ti." – e beijou-o.  
Aquela não era a altura para ter vergonha, ela tinha de fazer com que ele sentisse que ela o amava, pois tudo o que ele pudesse vir a ouvir até o dia seguinte podia deixá-lo ainda mais confuso.  
O Kenshin agarrou-a com força enquanto se beijavam. Naqueles segundos passaram na sua mente todos os momentos da noite em que tinham estado juntos antes de ela desaparecer. Quando os seus lábios se separaram ele abriu os olhos do que parecia um sonho para a dura realidade.  
Ele não a ia levar embora naquela noite.  
"Confia em mim. Vemo-nos amanhã." – ela disse antes de sair a correr pela porta, mas sem antes olhar uma última vez para ele. "Espera por mim meu amor." – e depois saiu deixando um Kenshin muito confuso para trás.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

As bochechas dela ainda ardiam do contacto com ele. Depois de hoje, ela não tinha mais dúvidas… Tinha de voltar ao Japão. A única dúvida na sua mente era o Enishi… Devia despedir-se dele? Devia deixá-lo saber a verdade?  
Mas que verdade? Ela já não sabia o que era isso. O Kenshin estava vivo... Tudo mudou. O que era verdade para ela no ínicio da tarde tinha acabado de se transformar em mentira no ínicio da noite.  
"Onde é que te metes-te?" – o Mel-Therz perguntou ao vê-la passar pela cozinha – "Ele anda à tua procura."  
A Kaoru assustou-se porque não estava a contar vê-lo ali. "Eu já vou ter com ele." – respondeu preparando-se para entrar no salão principal.  
"Se começas a desaparecer muitas vezes ele vai começar a desconfiar." – o loiro disse enquanto passeava a mão pelo faqueiro no balcão – "E sabes o que acontece àqueles em quem não se confia nesta casa?"  
A Kaoru não gostou do tom de ameaça que ele usou: "Então eu não tenho com o que me preocupar." – olhou para ele uma última vez e saiu para o salão, ainda incerta se seria capaz de enfrentar o Enishi depois do sucedido

O loiro ficou na cozinha pensativo com tudo o que tinha ouvido. _Patético!_ Depois de tanto tempo a procurar o ponto fraco do seu rival finalmente descobriu que esse estava mesmo na sua frente. Afinal de contas o Enishi não era tão diferente dos outros homens... O seu ponto fraco era ela... E o ponto fraco dela era..._ o Battousai...  
Parece que vamos ter que partir o teu coraçãozinho Enishi..._

O Mel-Therz riu-se imaginando as várias formas para concretizar o seu plano.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Preparada ou não, ela não teve tempo de pensar numa desculpa, porque de imediato o seu "marido" apareceu na sua frente com um ar preocupado: "O que se passou? Onde estiveste?"  
os olhos dele fixaram-se nas suas bochechas coradas.

"Não me estava a sentir bem por isso tentei sair pelos fundos para apanhar ar." – ela respondeu sem o olhar nos olhos.  
Ele desvalorizou a falta de contacto visual e atribui a culpa disso ao seu mau estar: "Se calhar é melhor subires e ires descansar eu já me junto a ti."  
A Kaoru acenou e subiu rapidamente.  
Quando chegou ao quarto a sua cabeça já fumegava de tanto pensar.

Ela combinou com o Kenshin ao Meio-dia do dia seguinte, e não podia faltar, caso contrário talvez ele nunca mais voltasse para a vir buscar… Mas, como é que ela ia arranjar forma de sair de casa sem o Enishi saber?  
"Já voltou da festa menina?"- a Kaoru deu um salto para trás com o susto.  
"Ah! Raquel… és tu."  
A empregada trazia o Kenji adormecido ao colo. Ao ver o seu filho a Kaoru sorriu, era como se todos os problemas tivessem desaparecido… "Está tudo bem menina?"  
A Kaoru abanou a cabeça: "Mais ou menos Raquel… Mais ou menos. Não me estou a sentir muito bem… Preciso de descansar."  
"Muito bem menina, eu vou só deixar o Kenji no berço e saio já."  
"Obrigada."  
Assim que a Raquel saiu a Kaoru sentou-se ao lado do berço.  
"Eu tenho que te levar comigo amanhã… Dê por onde der…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::.

"Não veio?!" – a Misao perguntou ainda incrédula - "PorquÊ?"  
O Kenshin abanou a cabeça: "Ela falou de alguém que não podia deixar para trás."  
"Quem?" – o Sanosuke perguntou  
O Kenshin suspirou ainda enervado por não a ter arrancado de lá à força: "Não sei. Mas… ela insistiu tanto…"  
"A Kaoru tem a mania de ajudar os outros e vai acabar por se prejudicar a ela própria por causa disso!" – o Yahiko desabafou irritado com o apegamento da sua instrutora aos seus próprios princípios morais.  
"Ou…" – a Megumi acrescentou levando todos a voltarem a atenção para ela. Apercebendo-se de que tinha falado em voz alta quase que se sentiu mal. "Nada, esqueçam."

"Megumi, se sabes alguma coisa diz-me." – o Kenshin pediu  
A médica suspirou: "Vocês viram onde eles vivem? Como eles se vestem? Eles tem vida de reis… A Kaoru pode ter-se habituado e…"  
"Custa-me a crer." – o Aoshi respondeu – "Há mais alguma coisa envolvida. Tens a certeza de que ela não te disse mais nada?"  
O Kenshin não respondeu. Não lhes queria contar que tinha ouvido tratarem-na com o sobrenome do Enishi. Eles podiam desenvolver pensamentos que não correspondiam à verdade acerca dela. "Não. Ela só me disse o que já vos contei."  
O Aoshi guardou a informação que já detinha para si. Se o Kenshin não queria revelar isso, então não ia ser ele a fazê-lo.  
"Ela está a proteger alguem." – a Brandi respondeu – "Mas amanhã vocês já ficam ao corrente de tudo, não vale a pena estar a conjecturar."  
"Ela tem razão. Vamos esperar até amanhã." – o Kenshin sabia que havia alguma coisa que a Kaoru não lhe estava a contar, Mas ele confiava nela e se ela lhe pediu para ele esperar então era isso que ele ia fazer. Afinal de contas ela esperou tanto tempo por ele… Ele devia-lhe isso.

Ao recolher para o seu quarto o samurai recordou o breve momento que tinha tido com ela. A Kaoru estava diferente, o olhar era o mesmo mas tudo o resto estava diferente. A forma de se vestir, o colar luxuoso que trazia ao pescoço… apesar de estar completamente deslumbrante era como se estivesse a usar uma máscara que cobria quem ela era de verdade.  
Yukishiro Kaoru… Só de ouvir o nome em pensamento sentia uma raiva enorme dentro dele. Quem é que o Enishi julgava que era para raptar a mulher que ele amava e reclamá-la como sua? A Kaoru não tinha nada haver com o assunto, ele nunca devia tê-la colocado no meio dos dois. Agora ele ia pagar bem caro todo o tempo que eles tinham ficado separados.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

O Enishi entrou no quarto e observou-a já na cama adormecida. A sua noite ia ser diferente daquilo que ele tinha imaginado… Mas não havia problema, eles tinham muito tempo para isso.  
Ela estava linda naquele vestido e tinha adormecido mesmo assim… Apenas tinha tirado o colar…  
O Enishi passou os olhos pelo berço, o Kenji estava a dormir. Ele suspirou. Finalmente tinha paz e sossego na sua vida, juntamente com a família que sempre lhe foi negada.  
Assim que descobrisse quem o tinha traído e mandado atacar no Japão saiam de Macau e voltavam para a sua vida anterior. Então aí a paz seria total.

Mal ele sabia que a sua vida estava prestes a dar uma volta de cento e oitenta graus.

A Kaoru nem se atreveu a abrir os olhos, nem mesmo quando ele foi para a casa de banho, não fosse ele notar que estava acordada. Até o dia seguinte ela queria evitar o contacto com ele.  
Por falta de coragem porque sabia que o ia magoar e alem disso ela tinha a certeza que ele nunca a deixaria ir embora, mesmo que lhe explicasse que o Kenshin estava vivo.

_Talvez seja possível impedir que eles lutem… Se o Enishi pensa que o Kenshin morreu, e eu me for embora de livre vontade, então não há nenhum motivo para vingança porque para ele o Kenshin vai continuar morto… Mais vale que ele me odeie a mim para sempre e deixe o Kenshin em paz…  
_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A Kaoru quer evitar que a grande batalha se dê. Algo me diz que ela não vai conseguir... :-) eu sou tãaao má...**  
**O Kenshin está confuso com o que ouviu e vai ficar ainda pior com o desenrolar dos eventos... o próximo capítulo vai ser terrivel para ele... Esperemos que ele seja capaz de superar... O Enishi vai sofrer golpes muito duros no próximo capitulo... **  
**Enfim, tudo o que a Kaoru desejava evitar vai acontecer... E ela vai estar no meio de toda a confusão e ser obrigada a fazer e dizer coisas que vão fazer todos os outros sofrer.**  
**Mas não vai ser só só sofrimento senão vocês pensam que eu sou masoquista, e não sou... Eu gosto que os personagens tenham finais felizes... Caso contrário não consigo dormir à noite com peso na consciência.**  
**O próximo capitulo já tem título. Chama-se: A Verdade**  
**Até lá,**  
**espero por opiniões vossas. O que acham que vai acontecer?**  
**Beijos **

**JOu-chan **


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24 – A Verdade**  
_  
"Que é a verdade?" – João 18:38_

O Kenshin não tinha conseguido descansar, toda a noite a imagem dela o assaltou. O que seria tão importante para levar a Kaoru a adiar a sua vinda? O que seria mais importante para ela do que ficar com ele? Havia momentos em que ele se sentia arrependido por não a ter arrancado de lá e só depois se revelar… Mas ele nunca podia ter adivinhado que ela ia ter aquela reação!

O Aoshi sabia alguma coisa que não lhe queria contar… A Kaoru estava a esconder-lhe alguma coisa… O Kenshin sentia-se confuso… A mera espera até amanhecer estava a matá-lo, quanto mais esperar até ao meio dia! Era um tormento para o samurai aguentar aquelas horas todas. Porque é que ela não combinou mais cedo? Como é que ela iria fugir da mansão? Não seria melhor ele ir lá ter e manter-se à espreita até a ver sair?

As ideias apareciam e desapareciam da sua mente. Mas ele tinha de se manter frio, se ela lhe tinha pedido para só se encontrarem ao meio dia, então era porque esse era o melhor horário. Ele tinha de esperar.

Olhou para a multidão no mercado… As pessoas deambulavam pelas tendas a regatearem preços e a comprarem os seus utensílios… Todos pareciam felizes, satisfeitos… Isso lembrou-o dos tempos em que ele ia ao mercado com ela… Parecia que tinha sido noutra vida… Já tinha passado tanto tempo.

O samurai respirou fundo. _Aguenta mais um pouco… Isto está prestes a acabar… _Ele pensou para si mesmo.

….

A Kaoru levantou-se assim que viu pela janela do quarto o Enishi sair da mansão… Era altura de colocar o seu plano em acção. Ela sabia que tinha tempo, o Enishi saia cedo e só voltava por volta da hora de almoço perto da uma da tarde. Até lá, ela tinha que fazer uma trouxa com uma muda de roupa para o Kenji e nada mais. Assim que chegasse perto dos seus amigos eles ajudá-la-iam com o resto.

O Kenji abriu os olhos e ao ver a figura da mãe a olhar pensativa pela janela e esticou os braços.  
A Kaoru pressentiu que ele já estava acordado e sorriu ao perceber que apesar de pequeno o seu filho já sabia demonstrar muito bem aquilo que queria. Ela pegou nele e achegou-o a si ternamente, como se o estivesse a abraçar. Ele era tão bonito, a pele era tão suave, o cabelo tinha uma cor tão viva, mas o Enishi tinha razão quando dizia que o Kenji tinha os seus olhos. Um sentimento de vaidade apoderou-se dela, afinal não era tudo do Kenshin, ele também tinha um traço dela.

Qual seria a reação do Kenshin ao perceber que tinha um filho? A Kaoru não conseguia imaginar… Era estranho não saber como o Kenshin ia reagir… Ele era quase sempre muito reservado… mas perante a noticia de ter um filho… mesmo para ele ia ser muito difícil esconder o que sentia…

A Kaoru aproximou-se da secretária e abriu uma das gavetas tirando de lá de dentro um caderno. Há já algum tempo que não escrevia lá nada. Tinha sido o Enishi a dar-lho… E durante algum tempo a Kaoru tinha escrito os seus sentimentos ali, mas depois parou de o fazer…

Agora, ela ia fazê-lo por uma última vez… Aquilo que ia escrever ali ia magoá-lo e ela sabia disso e sentia-se mal consigo mesma por magoar alguém que lhe tinha oferecido tudo. Alguém a quem ela numa primeira vista encarou como um inimigo, mas que com o passar do tempo percebeu que tinha um bom fundo. Ela conhecia um Enishi diferente. Ela conhecia o Enishi que provavelmente apenas a Tomoe tinha conhecido. Os acontecimentos posteriores à morte da irmã deviam tê-lo mudado profundamente e por isso, perante todos os outros ele era alguém a temer. Mas não para a Kaoru… Se se tivessem conhecido em outras circunstâncias talvez pudessem ter sido amigos, talvez ele pudesse fazer parte da família do dojo… talvez ele pudesse almoçar e jantar com eles, viver todas as dificuldades e alegrias juntos… Mas isso era apenas um sonho, na realidade o Enishi nunca iria puder fazer parte da sua vida daquela forma.  
A Kaoru sabia que havia sempre a possibilidade de ele ir atrás dela… Mas, para que isso não acontecesse ela ia tocar em algo que o ia magoar imenso… ela tinha que partir o coração dele em pedaços para que ele a odiasse tanto que ir atrás dela fosse uma hipótese rejeitada. Ela ia ter de lhe tocar no orgulho…

"Desculpa Enishi…" – ela começou a escrever sentindo uma comoção no peito… Aquilo era contra a sua natureza.…

Se ela ao menos o odiasse era tudo mais fácil.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquele cliente era importante, o Lin tinha feito um enorme esforço para que ele se decidisse em comprar-lhes as armas a eles.  
Mas se conseguissem manter o negócio ia significar que nos próximos dois dias iam enriquecer quase tanto como no ano passado inteiro. Essa foi uma das razões pelas quais o Lin quis que o Enishi estivesse presente naquele fecho de contas.

Quando o Lin trouxe o Mel-Therz para a mansão, ainda em pequeno, o Enishi já lá vivia. Eles nunca se deram bem. O Enishi parecia não ter que se esforçar para ter nada, desde muito cedo contribuiu para aquela organização com todo o dinheiro e bens da sua família anterior… ele era sempre o melhor em tudo o que fazia: Nos planos que elaborava, nos cálculos que fazia e quando começou a usar a espada o Mel-Therz apercebeu-se de que nunca estaria À sua altura num combate mano a mano.  
A Cada ano que passava o loiro esforçava-se para ganhar mais a confiança do Lin mas o Enishi estava sempre no caminho, era sempre superior…  
Todos naquela família tinham características especiais: a Misanagui era uma preciosa ajuda nos trabalhos de investigação e espionagem, ela conseguia fingir ser quem quisesse com o fim de obter as informações que queria… O Schneider era um bom lutador aliando isso à sua capacidade de interagir com as outras pessoas tornava-se a pessoa ideal por ter sempre por perto, não só para o caso de as coisas não correrem como queriam mas também para dar a entender que naquela organização todos eram pessoas de calibre superior… O Loranz era pura força bruta, mas era completamente leal os objectivos da organização e o Mel-Therz alem de um bom estratega tratava dos serviços mais sujos… aqueles que o Lin queria manter afastados de si.

O Mel-Therz observou o Enishi na outra ponta da mesa. Ele estava completamente relaxado… Inconsciente de tudo o que se estava a passar à sua volta… A esta altura ela já devia estar a preparar-se para fugir…  
O loiro esboçou um sorriso cínico. As coisas iam acontecer tão rápido que o Enishi não ia ter tempo de ripostar. Ele ia humilha-lo e fazê-lo perder tudo aquilo que tinha. Mas primeiro tinha de ganhar a sua confiança.

O Heinshin sabia de todos os negócios do Enishi, conhecia todos os clientes da organização e também ele estava ansioso para tirar o Enishi do poder. Ele queria tê-lo morto no Japão, longe da influência do Lin, assim o líder podia pensar que teria sido um ajuste de contas e nunca desconfiar de que eles estavam por detrás disso… Mas o Enishi tinha conseguido derrotar os homens que eles tinham enviado… A segunda tentativa tambem tinha falhado…

Talvez ele tivesse escapado duas vezes à morte para sofrer e ser humilhado antes de morrer…

Assim que a reunião acabou o Mel-Therz levantou-se e seguiu na direção do outro homem. Ao vê-lo aproximar-se o Enishi fitou-a com estranheza.  
"Preciso de falar contigo." - O Mel-Therz ignorou o olhar dele.  
O Enishi esperou que todos saíssem e depois fez sinal para que falasse.  
O Mel-Therz simulou estar pouco à vontade com o que ia dizer: "A tua mulher planeia ir-se embora."  
A testa do Enishi enrugou-se, mas nem uma única palavra saiu da sua boca.

"Eu não estou a mentir." – o outro afirmou convincentemente – "Eu ouvi-a dizer isso."  
O Enishi começou a rir-se. Desde quando é que o Mel-Therz descia tão baixo para o incomodar? Mas usar a Kaoru era um bocado rebuscado, mesmo para ele: "Deixa a minha mulher fora dos teus problemas comigo, Mel-Therz."

"Eu deixo…" – agora ele decidiu atacar - "Mas o Battousai… eu não sei se ele a vai deixar de fora."  
De imediato o olhar do Enishi mudou. Como é que ele sabia acerca do Battousai? E porquê que ele o estava a relacionar à Kaoru? "O que é que disses-te?" – ele aproximou o seu rosto ao do loiro em tom de ameaça.  
Mas o Mel-Therz sabia que agora a situação estava sob o seu controlo e estava a gostar da sensação de poder que isso lhe conferia. "Ontem durante a festa quando vocês andavam à procura dela, eu ouvi uma conversa do Battousai com a tua mulher."

Ele observou a reação do Enishi. Ele não se tinha enganado ao predizer que ela era o ponto fraco do Yukishiro. Assim que se apercebeu de que toda a situação era verdadeira, o comportamento do Enishi mudou. O seu olhar ficou agressivo, a sua respiração descontrolada, e o Mel-Therz quase que podia jurar que as suas veias ficaram mais salientes como reflexo da sua cólera.

"Eu posso dizer te onde eles se vão encontrar, talvez ainda chegues a tempo." – só o facto de ver o Enishi descontrolado fez o Mel-Therz rejubilar.

_E isto É só o ínicio… do teu fim.._

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era apenas uma caminhada de dez minutos de casa até ao mercado. Faltava cerca de meia hora para a hora combinada e a Kaoru estava pronta para sair.  
Olhou mais uma vez para o quarto antes de abrir a porta que a ia conduzir para uma nova vida.

_Espero que um dia me perdoes. _Suspirou ao ver o livro aberto com o recado para o Enishi. _Espero que me odeies… Mas que depois aprendas a me perdoar._

Com o Kenji nos braços, a Kaoru deixou para trás o quarto vazio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Amanhã."  
O mais baixo arregalou os olhos: "Tão cedo?" – ele sabia que mais tarde ou mais cedo iam agir, mas, nunca pensou que fosse já.  
"Amanhã é a melhor altura, ele vai estar demasiado concentrado em outros assuntos… mais vulnerável." – o Mel-Therz pousou as mãos na espada.

"Tens a certeza?" – o Heinshin estranhou – "Eu trabalho com o Enishi há muitos anos… E se há coisa que ele não é é vulnerável."  
Um sorriso começou a formar-se nos lábios do loiro – "Podes ter a certeza que hoje ele vai ficar muito vulnerável."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

O Kenshin tinha passado parte da madrugada no mercado. Ele sabia que ainda faltava algum tempo, mas, já não conseguia mais estar no quarto à espera.  
Os seus olhos escrutinavam cada pessoa que passava com medo de não reparar caso ela aparecesse. Como se isso fosse possível… Ele era capaz de a reconhecer à distância.  
Não podia negar que estava ansioso mas também curioso. Com quem é que ela viria?

O Kenshin aproximou-se de uma das barracas. Tentou perceber se havia alguém a vigiá-lo… Não… ninguém era suspeito…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A Kaoru andava a passo apressado pela floresta que dava até à vila. Apesar de saber que tinha tempo, sentiu-se invadida por um senso de urgência que não sabia explicar… Era um disparate, porque ninguém a poderia parar, nem mesmo ele. Mesmo que o Enishi aparecesse ali a Kaoru nunca iria deixar o Kenshin À espera.  
O Kenji tinha-se mantido acordado durante toda a viagem a apreciar as cores e formas que podia observar a partir do colo da mãe. Para ele era tudo novo. E cada coisa que ele via e gostava, faziam-no emitir pequenos gritos de alegria.

Ela olhou para o bebé e acariciou-lhe o rosto. Em breve, muito em breve ele ia conhecer a sua verdadeira família. Como será que ela ia explicar aos seus amigos que ela e o Kenshin tinham um filho? O rosto sorridente do Kenji fê-la imaginar o do Kenshin… a sorrir para ela, por ter voltado, por lhe trazer esta novidade, por…  
A Kaoru parou subitamente de andar.  
_Não pode ser!  
_O seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. _Não é possível!_

Ele apareceu do nada e estava na frente dela. Um Enishi completamente transtornado, suado, O casaco desabotoado e todo sujo de ervas com a respiração ofegante como se tivesse corrido quilómetros…

Ele não podia ter ido a casa e ter lido a carta, porque senão teria aparecido por trás dela e não na sua frente, por isso, de alguma forma ele soube que ela ia fugir…

Ele deu dois passos na direção dela: "PorquÊ Kaoru?" – ele perguntou meio rouco.

A Kaoru abanou a cabeça: "Tu não ias entender Enishi."  
O Enishi parou a cerca de um metro dela: "Eu pensei que tu me percebias, mas afinal não."

Ela não ia conseguir prosseguir com aquela conversa. Tinha medo de se descair e dizer algo que não devia. Ou então de começar a chorar e estragar tudo: "Tu disseste-me que eu era livre de partir quando quisesse. É o que eu estou a fazer." – ela tentou manter um tom frio.

Ele trincou os lábios: "Tu deixas-te de ser livre no momento em que escolhes-te ser minha mulher." – ele circundou-a: "Eu não vou perder de novo a minha família para ele."  
A Kaoru sentiu-se a regelar. _Ele? _– ela voltou-se para o olhar nos olhos. "Ele? Ele quem?"

O Enishi abanou a cabeça: "Eu sei de tudo Kaoru."

Ela processou a informação por algum tempo: Como é que ele sabia que o Kenshin estava vivo? Como é que ele descobriu que ela ia fugir? Daquela maneira todos os seus planos fiam por àgua abaixo…

"Enishi, deixa-me ir. Já que é inevitável que vocês lutem então ao menos deixa-me ir."- apesar de estar a fazer um pedido, o tom dela era firme, demonstrando-lhe que não tinha intenções de voltar a trás.

Ele sabia que ela estava determinada e que não tinha medo dele mas o Enishi não ia deixá-la ir. "Não." – ele pegou nela pelo braço e direcionou-a no sentido contrário. A Kaoru opôs-se mas, o Enishi tinha muito mais força do que ela e ainda por cima com o Kenji ao colo não estava numa posição favorável. "Enishi eu não quero ficar!" – ela gritou.  
Ele largou-lhe o braço repentinamente. A Kaoru sabia que a sua última chance de fugir era se o magoasse.  
A Kaoru abanou a cabeça, ela não queria dizer aquilo assim, mas tinha de ser verdadeira: "Enishi, eu amo o Kenshin."  
Ela sabia que aquelas palavras iam ter impacto nele, mas, não conseguiu perceber o quanto porque ele se manteve de costas.  
"Quando tu me disses-te que ele tinha morrido na luta com o Saito, todo o meu mundo ruiu, e ao longo do tempo tu foste o meu suporte, mas quando eu vi o Kenshin eu…"  
"Era suposto ele estar morto para ti!" – ele voltou-se e apontou-lhe o dedo – "E tu estares morta para ele!" – a forma frenética como ele falou mostrou o quão transtornado ele estava.  
"Como?" - ela lembrou-se de o Kenshin ter mencionado qualquer coisa acerca da sua morte e de ele ter ficado admirado quando lhe perguntou acerca da luta com o Saito. De onde vinham todas aquelas informações? A Kaoru pensou e repensou… O momento em que soube que o Kenshin tinha morrido…

_"….__"Como? PorquÊ? O que lhe aconteceu? Foste tu? " - ela apontou-lhe o dedo, os seus olhos demonstrando a raiva que ia no seu coração.  
"Eu?" - ele apontou para si próprio - "Mas eu estava mesmo aqui no quarto ao lado do teu!"  
"Então quem foi?" - os olhos dela estavam negros, e revelavam uma raiva enorme, que ele nunca pensou que alguém como ela fosse capaz de nutrir_

_"Saito."  
Ela ficou imóvel... Pensativa por momentos... "Conta-me, como foi? Como soubeste?" - As perguntas eram rápidas e evasivas, como se ela estivesse a desconfiar do que ele lhe estava a dizer.  
"Um dos meus informadores no Japão enviou-me uma carta." - ele caminhou até mais perto dela fechando a porta atrás de si. - "Pelos vistos já aconteceu há alguns dias..."…_ "

Ela passou a mão pela cabeça: "Eu não me acredito que fui assim tão burra!" – exclamou. A única explicação era ter sido tudo planeado por ele… De alguma forma ele fez com que os seus amigos pensassem que ela tinha morrido... Mas qual era o ponto?  
"PorquÊ? Porquê que finges-te a minha morte?" – ela já não conseguia perceber aquela história… "Porque é que me odeias assim tanto?"  
Ele aproximou-se dela: "Eu não te odeio." Respondeu de imediato – "Eu só queria que ele soubesse o que era perder alguém que amamos! Eu queria que ele sentisse o que eu senti quando ele matou a minha irmã!"

A Kaoru Sentiu-se apanhada no meio de uma onda gigante de ressentimentos. Ao pensar naquilo que o Kenshin e os seus amigos poderiam ter sofrido enquanto ela estava viva e de boa saúde a viajar com o Enishi… a tristeza começou a apoderar-se dela… mas algo mais para além da tristeza… ódio, raiva do causador de toda aquela situação…  
O Enishi percebeu isso e tentou argumentar: "Ele não presta… ele nem sequer me veio enfrentar para te vingar, ele nem sequer veio…"- A mão da Kaoru voou para o rosto dele, ela deu-lhe um estalo com toda a força que tinha.  
Ele ficou um pouco chocado com a reação dela, mas ficou ainda pior ao perceber o efeito que as suas palavras tinham tido. Ela estava ofegante, de alguma forma ela parecia querer conter dentro de si o que sentia, e aquilo estava a destruí-la… Os olhos dela encheram-se com um misto de dor, raiva, tristeza… E ele sabia que ela estava prestes a explodir, só não sabia o alcance que isso poderia ter.

"Sabes porque é que o Kenshin não voltou para me vingar? Achas que foi por fraqueza?" – ela deu um sorriso cínico algo que ela nunca fazia – "Se ele não veio não foi porque não presta, não foi por ser fraco. É preciso ser-se muito forte para aguentar tudo isto sem te matar! E sim… ele é muito mais forte do que tu e iria derrotar-te com facilidade!" o Enishi ia responder mas ela impediu-o continuando ela a falar.

"Ele deve ter desejado a tua morte, ele deve ter tido vontade de voltar e de se vingar mas não fez sabes porquê?" – ela parecia completamente louca na forma como falava com ele, nunca antes ele a tinha visto assim – "Porque não valia a pena matar-te." – a Kaoru suspirou. Mas porquê que ela lhe estava a explicar aquilo se ela sabia que ele não ia entender? Ela respirou fundo antes de falar: "Ele sabia que tu estavas magoado com a morte da tua irmã e sentiu que devia levar essa culpa com ele, aquilo que tu fizeste foi colocar mais um fardo nas costas do Kenshin, a culpa pela minha morte. Ele foi forte o suficiente para fazer não aquilo que desejava fazer, mas para fazer aquilo que é certo."  
A Kaoru estava exausta com toda aquela argumentação. Ela sabia que aquilo que tinha sido dura com ele, mas ele merecia, e sinceramente não estava preocupada com o efeito que as suas palavras pudessem ter nele.

O Enishi sentia-se estranho. Ela continuava a amar o Battousai, mais do que isso, ela admirava-o e olhava para ele como um modelo. Isso fazia-o sentir-se doente. Como é que ela era capaz de nutrir esse tipo de sentimentos por alguem cujas acções eram horrendas? A Kaoru só podia estar com algum problema de cabeça."Tu não vais a lado nenhum." – a voz dele era funda e evitava o contacto visual com ela.

"O quÊ?" – ela perguntou incrédula.

"É o que ouviste."

"Tu não me podes impedir." – ela ripostou, mas a sua voz denunciou o medo que ela tinha de que fosse bem sucedido.

Ele olhou-a. Como é que ela podia ter mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo? Não… Ela não tinha mudado…Ela era a mesma, tinha a mesma determinação e o mesmo espírito forte que ele apreciava… O que tinha mudado foi a forma como ela o encarava. Para a Kaoru ele era agora o monstro da história… Mas se era isso que ele tinha de ser então que assim fosse. Ele não a ia deixar ir embora… Mais tarde ou mais cedo ela ia cansar-se de o odiar. "Se tu fores ter com ele vais ser a culpada pela sua morte."

"Tu nunca irias conseguir derrotar o Kenshin!" – apesar de no fundo do seu coração ela confiar nas habilidades do ruivo, ela sabia que havia uma hipótese, mesmo que mínima do Enishi ganhar… A Megumi tinha avisado o KEnshin de que se não evitasse os confrontos, o seu corpo iria começar a deteriorar-se… Afinal de contas ele não era uma máquina e já tinha passado um ano desde a última vez em que o tinha visto lutar… A Kaoru não sabia até que ponto é que o seu corpo poderia ter-se deteorado..

"A tua falta de fé em mim magoa-me." – ele aproximou-se dela – "Mas eu tenho a certeza de que enquanto eu luto com o Battousai os meus homens podem encarregar-se dos teus amigos."

A Kaoru arregalou os olhos de espanto. "Tu não eras capaz!" – ela murmurou  
O Enishi colocou a mão no queixo dela: "Queres experimentar-me?" – ela empurrou-o para trás com a outra mão que tinha livre.  
"Para quê tanto trabalho Kaoru?" – ele perguntou ignorando as lágrimas dela – "Se eu tiver que matá-los a todos no final tu continuas a ser a minha mulher… Se de qualquer uma das formas é comigo que vais voltar para casa no final do dia, para quê te dares ao trabalho de causar tanto sofrimento?" – a voz dele fez um arco quando falou, aquele era o Enishi de antes…

"Tu não me podes estar a fazer isto!" – ela abanou a cabeça desconhecendo a pessoa que tinha na sua frente.

Ele usou todas as forças que tinha para não se deixar levar pelas lágrimas dela: "Tu és a única que pode decidir."

"Decidir? Decidir? Tu chamas a isto decidir?" – o berro dela levou o Kenji que já estava assustado com toda aquela agitação a começar a chorar.

"Tem calma." – ele tentou tocar-lhe no ombro mas ela afastou-se.  
Ela odiava-o, ele conseguia perceber isso pelo olhar dela. Por agora ele era capaz de lidar com isso, desde que ela voltasse com ele. Depois disso ela iria odiá-lo ainda mais.

"Tu não magoas os meus amigos se eu não for agora ter com o Kenshin?"- ela perguntou.  
"Prometo que não." – ele respondeu  
Ela semicerrou os olhos desconfiada: "Promete pela tua irmã!"  
"Tens a minha palavra..."

Ela engoliu em seco: "Muito bem."  
Ele sorriu por dentro. A mudança de humor dela era compreensível, ela pensava que podia contornar a situação…  
Começaram a andar em direção à mansão… Mas agora era diferente, ela já não ia ao lado dele… Ela ia distante atrás, como se fosse uma prisioneira impossibilitada de ter vontade própria.

"Assim que chegarmos À Mansão tu vais escrever-lhe uma carta."  
Ela parou de andar como se tivesse ficado petrificada.  
O Enishi parou também mais uns metros à frente colocou o pé em cima de uma rocha: "O que foi? Achas que eu sou burro o suficiente para não pensar que assim que não apareceres ele não vem para aqui à tua procura? Kaoru, eu já pensei nisso tudo... E se queres que ele viva é bom que arranjes uma forma de ele nem se atrever a vir À tua procura."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

O Mel-Therz colocou mais do líquido no copo. Tinha de celebrar a sua primeira vitória sobre o Enishi. Tinha sido uma visão extraordinária ver que pela primeira vez o líder tinha sido apanhado de surpresa.

"Estás especialmente contente hoje Mel-Therz, o que se passou?" – O Schneider tinha entrado no salão e achou estranho o bom humor dele, dado que o outro estava sempre tão carrancudo.

Ele ergueu o copo no ar: "Há dias assim…" – e encostou-se para trás na cadeira.

O loiro levantou o sobrolho: "Ok…" – ele disse olhando-o de lado. "O Enishi está em casa?"

"Não." – o outro respondeu

"Precisava de falar com ele por causa de uma coisa que ele me pediu…" – ele coçou a cabeça – "Bem… eu falo com ele assim que ele voltar." E caminhou até ao armário dos livros à procura de algum que lhe interessasse…Já estava naquela casa há tantos anos que provavelmente já tinha lido metade dos livros daquela biblioteca…

"Acho que ele não vai estar em condições de te "atender" quando voltar."

O Schneider voltou-se para trás. O que raio é que ele estava a dizer? Hoje o Mel-Therz estava muito misterioso… e quando era em relação ao Enishi não podia significar boa coisa, eles nunca se deram. "Há alguma razão para isso?"

"Depois verás." – e deu mais um gole no vinho.

O Schneider saiu da sala sem dizer mais nada mas com um pressentimento de que algo que ele desconhecia estava a acontecer.

:::::::::::::::::

O Kenshin tinha aguardado pacientemente que ela viesse, mas nem sinal dela. Ele escrutinava todas as pessoas que passavam mesmo aquelas que ainda vinham lá ao longe, mas nenhuma era ela. Tudo dentro dele gritava que alguma coisa tinha acontecido. O Enishi podia ter descoberto que ela queria fugir e por isso impediu-a… Um atraso de mais de uma hora só podia significar isso.

Ele tinha decidido que não ia esperar mais, ele ia de encontro ao Enishi na mansão e resolver isto de uma vez por todas…

"És tu o Kenshin Himura?" – o Kenshin voltou-se para ver quem o chamava.  
Era Um homem alto com um aspeto estranho e de cabelo comprido e loiro com um ar confuso.

"Sim, sou eu."  
O Outro pigarreou: "Hum… Pediram-me para te entregar isto." – Aparentemente algo lhe estava a causar confusão. O Kenshin apercebeu-se disso mas assim que viu que a carta era da Kaoru nada mais lhe interessou. Retirou o envelope da mão do loiro e ficou à espera que este se fosse embora, mas isso não aconteceu.

"Passasse alguma coisa?" – ele perguntou perante a atitude do homem.  
O Outro abanou a cabeça e afastou-se um pouco: "Desculpa, eu…" – _Aquela cor de cabelo… _- "Pensei que te conhecia, mas afinal és só parecido com uma pessoa que eu conheço…" – ele deu dois passos atrás: "Está entregue." – e começou a caminhar de volta para a mansão.

O Kenshin abriu rapidamente o envelope ignorando a atitude estranha do mensageiro.

Pelas primeiras palavras da carta ele pôde perceber que não eram boas notícias:

_Kenshin, Desculpa…_

_É tudo o que te posso pedir por agora… Eu sei que me vais odiar com tudo o que te vou dizer, mas… eu tenho de te contar a verdade… Todos dizem que a verdade é sempre o melhor caminho…Mas acredita que não é fácil para mim fazê-lo, perante ti, principalmente perante ti…_

_Eu pensei que estavas morto…. E quando tu morreste uma parte de mim morreu… Eu deixei de acreditar na justiça, no amor, na lealdade… em tudo aquilo que tu me inspiravas… porque não era justo que tivesses morrido….não era justo para ti, e não era justo para mim.  
Aos poucos e poucos eu apercebi-me de que a vida não era aquilo que eu pensava que era…. aquilo que tu dizias ser…_

_O Enishi mostrou-me que o mundo é um sitio frio e cheio de pessoas que esperam a primeira oportunidade para nos atacar… Eu gostava de que fosse como tu dizias… que todos tivessem um fundo de bondade… mas isso é mentira… e eu cresci a ponto de conseguir abrir os olhos e ver o mundo da forma como ele é... _

_Se ao menos me tivesses vindo buscar... Mas agora, Aquela Kaoru inocente que conhecias morreu há quase um ano atrás… _

_Durante todos estes meses em que não estiveste aqui, o Enishi foi uma presença constante ao meu lado… Kenshin, eu casei-me com ele… E a pessoa que eu não podia deixar para trás… é o meu filho… o meu filho com o Enishi… Não era justo separar o meu filho do pai… _

_Eles são a minha família agora…_

_Eu sei que me deves odiar… Mas… as nossas vidas deram voltas inesperadas Kenshin…  
E… foi melhor assim…  
O Enishi pensa que estás morto e nunca mais te vai incomodar… _

_Mais uma vez desculpa-me…  
E agradeço-te do fundo do coração todas as coisas que fizes-te por mim… Todas as vezes que me salvas-te, que tomas-te conta de mim…  
Por favor, toma conta do Yahiko… Ele um dia vai ser um excelente samurai… porque tem-te como exemplo. _

_Kenshin, espero que sigas com a tua vida da forma como escolheste… o Dojo é a tua casa… não minha…_

_ Tu és uma pessoa muito especial e um dia vais encontrar alguém tão especial como tu._

_Nunca te esqueças de quem és.  
_

_Yukishiro Kaoru_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A Kaoru abriu os olhos. Sentia-se anestesiada… Tinha estado a chorar durante tanto tempo que os seus olhos ficaram tão pesados que ela adormeceu.

Foi uma tortura escrever aquela carta. O Enishi obrigou-a a fazê-lo… Tinham sido várias as tentativas dela para tentar suavizar as coisas que dizia, mas sempre que lia o Enishi rasgava a carta e obrigava-a a escrever como ele queria. Dizer que o seu filho era do Enishi, dizer que eles eram a sua verdadeira família… assinar a carta com o sobrenome dele…

Ela nem queria imaginar o efeito que isso teria no Kenshin…

Mas o que é que ela podia fazer? Haveria alguma forma de fazer com que o Kenshin soubesse a verdade sem colocar em risco a vida dos seus amigos?

Por mais que pensasse a Kaoru não conseguia encontrar nenhuma forma de o fazer.

Alguem bateu ao de leve na porta. A Kaoru supôs que fosse o Enishi por isso não respondeu e voltou a deitar a cabeça na almofada fingindo-se adormecida:

"Kaoru?" – era o Schneider.

A jovem estava indecisa se havia de abrir ou não… Mas acabou por se levantar da cama e caminhar lentamente até à porta.

Do outro lado ele apercebeu-se de que ela estava perto da porta mas ainda não sabia se deveria abrir ou não.  
"Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa… O Enishi não quis falar…" – ele sentiu a maçaneta da porta rodar – "Estás bem?" – ela abriu um pouco a porta e afastou-se para trás.

Quando ele entrou e olhou para ela percebeu de imediato que ela tinha estado a chorar. Tinha os olhos muito vermelhos… O quarto estava tão escuro com as cortinas corridas que nem parecia que era final de tarde… a Kaoru sentou-se no sofá com o rosto apoiado nas mãos…

_Será que discutiram? _

Desde que ela tinha aparecido, de todos na casa ele era quem passava mais tempo com ela. Mais tempo do que o próprio Enishi, por isso, ele conhecia-a bem. O facto de ela não ter descido com ele para lanchar e a conversa que tinha tido de tarde com o Mel-Therz fizeram-no entender que alguma coisa grave se tinha passado. O Enishi recusou-se a falar disso, e para confirmar ainda mais as suspeitas, antes de sair pediu-lhe que ficasse de olho na Kaoru.

Ele sentou-se a seu lado: "Queres falar?"  
A Kaoru abanou a cabeça: "Mesmo que eu quisesse tu não me podias ajudar."  
"Como sabes?" – ele perguntou de imediato. Como é que ela podia ter a certeza disso?

"Tu és amigo… dele." – a forma como ela se referiu ao Enishi foi estranha, como se ele fosse repugnante….  
"Vocês discutiram?" – Ele tentou fazer com que ela falasse, mas em vão. "Kaoru, eu não gosto de te ver assim…" – O Schneider abanou a cabeça. – "E ele também não… Provavelmente por isso é que saiu."

A Kaoru levantou a cabeça: "Ele saiu?"

"Sim." – ele respondeu sem perceber o porquê da mudança de humor.  
Ela levantou-se e correu até à janela. Não havia sinais dele no jardim. Depois caminhou de volta para o loiro e ajoelhou-se perto dele: "Ajuda-me a sair daqui."

Ele não quis acreditar no que estava a ouvir. "O quê?"  
"Schneider eu preciso que me ajudes… o Enishi ameaçou matar os meus amigos…"  
Ele pegou na mão dela e levantou-a fazendo-a sentar-se ao seu lado: "Como assim?"  
A Kaoru queria apressar a conversa sem ter que contar pormenores… "Eu tinha amigos e uma família antes do Enishi me trazer para aqui… o Kenji… o Kenji não é filho do Enishi… Ele fê-los acreditar que eu estava morta… E fez-me a mim acreditar que o Kenshin estava morto… Mas eu descobri que é tudo mentira… e hoje quando me preparava para ir ter com eles e voltar ao Japão o Enishi descobriu tudo e ameaçou que se eu fosse os matava."

O loiro abanou a cabeça: "Ele disse isso?"  
A Kaoru acenou.  
Ele levou as mãos à cabeça e começou a andar às voltas pelo quarto. "Kaoru eu não te posso deixar sair… Se eu o fizesse ele iria saber que tinha sido eu."  
Toda a esperança dela desvaneceu-se. "Tens razão."

Ele ainda estava confuso. Porque razão é que o Enishi tinha feito aquilo? Ele podia escolher outra pessoa, porque querer alguém que já tinha uma família? "Porquê tu Kaoru? Ele escolheu-te por uma razão específica?"

A Kaoru suspirou: "Já ouviste falar do Battousai?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ele leu a carta uma vez e uma parte dele desejou que nunca o tivesse feito.  
As coisas que ela disse… Fizeram-no sentir-se… enjoado.  
Se aquela era a verdade da história, então ele preferia continuar a acreditar numa mentira.

Como é que o seu ex-cunhado tinha tido a coragem de a manipular? Tudo aquilo fazia parte do seu plano. Roubar-lhe alguem que ele amava… Mas ele foi mais longe… ele roubou o coração dela e transformou a mulher que ele amava numa pessoa diferente… Ele transformou a doce e inocente Kaoru numa mulher normal.  
Se era sofrimento o objectivo daquela punição então ele tinha conseguido… Nunca antes o Kenshin se sentiu tão doente, tão traído...  
O final da carta em que ela assinava como Yukishiro Kaoru era a derradeira demonstração do lado em que ela estava.  
Ele caminhou pelas ruas da cidade até ficar de noite.  
Poucas coisas importavam agora. Toda a esperança tinha desaparecido. Ela tinha saído da vida dele mais uma vez…Mas por escolha própria.  
Dentro de si ele tinha vontade de ir ter com o Enishi e de o matar. De lhe dizer que ele não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo com ela…. Por outro lado se ela lá estivesse ele não ia ser capaz de aguentar olhar para ela e ter forças para lutar sabendo que agora a Kaoru estava a apoiar o outro lado…

Sem se ter apercebido tinha caminhado de volta à residencial onde estava alojado com os seus amigos. Eles tambem deviam estar na expectativa da sua chegada com ela…. Como é que ele lhes ia dizer? Ele não queria mostrar aquela carta… Apesar de tudo era melhor que eles se lembrassem dela como a pessoa bondosa e sorridente que os acolheu a todos no dojo.  
Afinal de contas ela não fez nada de errado, apenas escolheu ficar com o Enishi em vez dele… Mas o Kenshin sabia pela segunda vez o que doía não ser o escolhido…  
Com a Tomoe foi igual… ela amou-o sim… mas nunca o amou mais do que ao homem que ele matou…. E com a Kaoru….

O Kenshin encheu o peito de ar e subiu as escadas até aos quartos.

Enquanto ia no corredor pode ouvir as vozes dos seus amigos murmuram entre si… Havia felicidade na voz deles…  
"Vai ser maravilhoso!" – ele ouviu a Misao dizer um pouco mais alto.  
"Shhh… Cala-te ainda vais acordar todos!" – o Yahiko resmungou não menos alto do que ela.  
"Oh Megumi… deixa-me ver!" – a Misao pediu desta vez mais baixo.

O Kenshin não conseguia perceber o que os entusiasmava tanto…  
Era quase irónico ele estar tão em baixo e os seus amigos em tamanha euforia…  
_É melhor eu voltar só amanhã… Ao menos assim não lhes estrago já a felicidade… Isto pode esperar. _Deu meia volta no corredor pronto para sair de novo._  
_  
"Não vais entrar?" – O Kenshin parou de andar. Estava tão absorto nos seus próprios pensamentos que quando entrou nem sequer se apercebeu que o Sano estava ali.

"Não tenho vontade de comemorar nada." – ele respondeu  
"Pois… Estás mais com aspecto de quem perdeu tudo." – O Sano desencostou-se da parede – "Ele não a deixou vir, pois não?"  
O Kenshin abanou a cabeça negativamente.  
"Tu tens de ir lá… Tu tens de a tirar de lá." – ele insistiu  
O Kenshin sorriu.  
"Eu já percebi que estás cansado… Mas não vais ter muito tempo para descansar meu… Tu vais ter de tirar a Kaoru de lá."

"Não me compete a mim decidir isso…" – o Kenshin recomeçou a andar.

"Espera!" – o Sano chamou-o – "Se não te compete a ti, a quem é que compete?"  
O Kenshin não queria dizer aquilo daquela forma, mas de alguma maneira ele ia ter de entender: "Ao marido dela."

O Sano cerrou os dentes: "Tu não venhas armar-te em otário agora Kenshin! Se for preciso bater-te outra vez para voltares a ti, eu vou fazÊ-lo. Mas garanto-te que amanhã vais trazer a Kaoru embora!" – ele levantou o punho em frente ao Kenshin. Mas o que é que se estava a passar com o ruivo? Estava quase no mesmo estado catatónico como de quando ela tinha morrido!

"Deus sabe como eu gostava de a trazer, mas…" ele parou para respirar fundo, doía dizer aquele nome - "A Kaoru não quer vir."

"Por que raio é que ela haveria de não querer vir?" – o Sano abanou a cabeça

O Kenshin estava exausto, ainda não tinha tido hipótese de interiorizar toda esta nova situação e estava a ser obrigado a partilhá-la com outros. Isso deixou-o furioso, o que não era normal nele, mas era uma mistura de desilusão e orgulho ferido: "Eu fui ao local que ela me disse para nos encontrarmos, ela não apareceu mas mandou-me uma carta a dizer que não a procurasse mais!" – Ele não queria dizer o resto.

O Sano levantou as mãos ao ar: "E tu acreditas-te? Foi provavelmente o Enishi que a obrigou a escrever isso."

O Kenshin voltou-se e olhou nos olhos do amigo: "Eles casaram."  
O Sano levantou o sobrolho. De início pensou que tinha ouvido mal mas quando percebeu o que o Kenshin tinha dito abanou a cabeça baralhado.  
"A pessoa que ela não podia deixar para trás era o filho que eles tiveram." – o samurai terminou a frase e voltou-se disposto a sair dali.

Os olhos acastanhados do amigo arregalaram-se: "Esta história pode estar confusa em muitas coisas… mas acho que ela não podia ter dois filhos em tão pouco tempo… ela precisava no mínimo de nove meses para cada um… e aquele bebé que está ali na sala é teu filho, disso posso dar-te a certeza, ninguém o pode negar."

O Kenshin parou de andar. Agora era ele que não sabia se tinha ouvido bem…. Voltou-se e olhou outra vez para o Sano.

"É isso mesmo." – ele deu um sorriso travesso – "Parece que perdes-te o teu autocontrole em alguma parte do processo, hein?"

O Kenshin ignorou o comentário e entrou na sala de rompante. Todas as cabeças se voltaram na sua direcção:  
"Kenshin!" – A Misao exclamou sorridente.  
Os olhos do andarilho fixaram-se na manta azul nos braços da Megumi. Será que ele tinha ouvido bem o que o Sano lhe disse? Ele aproximou-se da médica lentamente, como se tivesse medo de que a resposta que ele fosse encontrar não fosse a que ele queria. Afinal de contas como é que o Sano podia afirmar tão categoricamente que o filho era dele? Todas as crianças são parecidas quando são pequenas. E porquê que aquela criança estava ali?

Mesmo antes de o Kenshin ter hipótese de olhar para o bebé a Megumi estendeu-lhe os braços: "Toma. É teu de direito. Isso é inegável."  
O ruivo sentiu o coração a bater mais depressa. _O que significa isto?_ Pegou com jeito na criança cujas faces estavam encarnadas. A manta que ele trazia era quente e com tanta gente em volta ele devia estar com calor. Com a mão livre o Kenshin abriu a manta e tirou-a.

O Kenshin engoliu em seco de espanto. _Não pode ser…. Como é que?... _Ele observou a criança por algum tempo e depois sorriu apercebendo-se do óbvio. "Como é que ele veio aqui parar?" ele perguntou sem tirar olhos do bebé.

"Uma empregada veio trazê-lo." - o Aoshi respondeu  
Apesar de uma parte de si estar a explodir de felicidade por tudo o que aquela criança significava, a outra parte estava de pé atrás. "Ela disse alguma coisa?"

O Aoshi acenou: "Ela disse que a Kaoru pediu que nos dissesse: " O Kenji é a verdadeira verdade… ""

O ruivo suspirou de alívio. Com um sorriso nos lábios passou o dedo pela pele macia do seu filho. Isto mudava tudo… A Verdade mudava tudo desta vez para melhor. Apesar de uma parte dele não querer acreditar na carta que ela lhe tinha deixado, perante a resistência dela em voltar e o facto de se terem adereçado a ela com o sobrenome do Enishi… Tornava tudo muito turvo. Mas agora, apesar de não entender todos os pormenores da história, ele sabia que ela queria voltar com ele… Se não fosse isso não lhe teria enviado o Kenji… Provavelmente o Enishi tinha-a obrigado a mentir…

"Kenshin." – a voz do Sano acordou-o – "Temos de ir buscá-la."  
O ruivo olhou de novo para o Kenji e depois para os outros. Os seus amigos notaram a diferença no seu olhar. Não era mais o olhar derrotista de quando tinha chegado… Ele estava diferente… mais iluminado… Esperança… Era isso que lhe faltava quando chegou, e era esse o sentimento que ele acabava de reencontrar.

Aquela criança era a resposta a todas as perguntas que ele se tinha feito enquanto vagueou durante aquela tarde e noite. Era surreal… Eles tinham estado juntos uma noite… E se isso não tivesse acontecido e ela não tivesse ficado grávida então provavelmente hoje ele ter-se-ia ido embora e a Kaoru não teria forma de mostrar que aquela carta era um engodo.  
Era ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso olhar para o menino e ver uma conjunção de traços dos dois. Apesar de em quase tudo ele ser parecido com o pai.  
"Sim..." – o Kenshin sorriu ao ver que o Kenji tinha acabado de abrir os olhos: "Desta vez é de vez. "

:::::::::::::


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25 - Querer... Para Sempre**

A Kaoru não tinha conseguido descansar um único minuto naquela noite. Desde o momento em que a Raquel levou o Kenji que ela tinha pedido a Deus que ninguém a encontrasse no caminho e a impedisse de cumprir o plano. Se a descobrissem ia ser mau para a pobre mulher, e também para si. Ela não queria sequer imaginar o que o Enishi poderia fazer se descobrisse.

Mas, a Raquel ainda não tinha voltado desde então, e o Enishi tinha saído durante a noite e ainda não tinha aparecido também, por isso a Kaoru estava num total estado de paranoia. _Será que ele a encontrou? Será que a impediu de mostrar o Kenji ao Kenshin?_

Além disso, aquela casa agora parecia-lhe estranha. Todos tinham desaparecido de repente expecto os empregados. Até mesmo o Schneider tinha partido. Pelos vistos era tudo relacionado com os negócios deles… Desde a vinda do Schneider ao seu quarto na noite anterior, que dois guardas eram presença constante à porta. Provavelmente o Enishi estava a assegurar-se de que ela não fugia de novo.

A jovem sentou-se e apoiou os braços na secretária, era impossível saber o que fazer numa situação destas. Até porque não havia nada que estivesse ao seu alcance fazer para resolver a situação. _Se o Kenshin não perceber a minha mensagem, eu não vou ser capaz de aguentar esta vida… Eu prefiro morrer do que sentir aquilo que sinto neste momento… _

De novo a expectativa subiu-lhe ao coração: _Quando o Kenshin vir o nosso filho ele vai perceber, Ele TEM de perceber… _Ela pousou a cabeça nos braços exausta…

"Não vais ficar o dia todo aí. O almoço vai começar a ser servido." – A Kaoru deu um pulo de sobressalto ao ouvir o Enishi. Ele tinha entrado no quarto e ela nem sequer tinha dado conta disso? _Eu devo estar mesmo a perder qualidades. _– ela pensou ao lembrar-se de quando treinava com o Yahiko e o ensinava a estar atento a todos os barulhos à sua volta….

"Não tenho fome." – a resposta era a que ele já esperava.

"Não interessa, ficas a ver-me comer até ganhares fome." – ele respondeu tentando parecer insensível e distante. Aquela situação assemelhava-se demais à que tinha vivido com a Tomoe quando ela perdeu o noivo.

Ele tentou ajudá-la esforçando-se para manter viva a esperança de a ver sorrir, por trazer-lhe as flores que ele sabia que ela tanto gostava, por continuar a cuidar do pequeno jardim que tinham o melhor que sabia para que quando ela voltasse ao normal não se sentisse triste por tudo ter murchado mas… por mais que tentasse encontrar maneiras de lhe devolver o seu sorriso o Enishi não tinha sido bem-sucedido… Mas ao menos aí, ele ainda tinha esperança. Neste caso ele tinha quase a certeza de que não havia lugar para isso. Sentia-se manchado por uma tão grande culpa, uma culpa muito maior do que ele… E o líder do Sindicato sabia que aquilo que tinha de fazer para compensar as suas ações egoístas era algo do qual ele nunca iria conseguir abrir mão.

Ela.

Mas também não conseguia vê-la assim. Preferia mil vezes ouvi-la discutir com ele do que vê-la assim. Completamente derrotada. Isso não condizia com a Kaoru que ele conheceu, a rapariga que ele achou estranha e descompensada de inicio, mas pela qual acabou por se apaixonar...

"Por favor desce para tomar uma refeição comigo." – ele tentou novamente.

A Kaoru levantou a cabeça e olhou para o seu próprio rosto no espelho. Limpou as lágrimas dos olhos, respirou fundo e levantou-se. Ignorou o olhar admirado dele, que não esperava tal reacção da parte dela, e colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta prestes a sair.

"Onde está o Kenji?"

Assim que ele perguntou pela criança a Kaoru sentiu um calafrio por toda a coluna. Como é que ela pensou que ele nunca fosse descobrir? Afinal de contas nunca antes o Kenji tinha saído de ao pé de si.

Ele insistiu. "Então? Onde está o Kenji?"

Sem o olhar ela respondeu: "Quando me confinas-te a este quarto não pensei que isso se alargasse também ao _meu_ filho."

A forma como ela se referiu ao Kenji como sendo só seu magoo-o mais do que o que ele estava à espera. O Silêncio da parte dele foi reflexo disso, e a Kaoru aproveitou a oportunidade para abrir a porta do quarto e distanciar-se um pouco do Enishi. Ele seguiu-a mais afastado até chegarem à sala de jantar.

Conforme era de esperar numa casa vazia sendo eles os únicos a jantarem, a situação tornava-se ainda mais desconfortável.  
"Quem levou o Kenji?"

"A Raquel." – a Kaoru respondeu.

"E ainda não voltou?" – _Ela não parece preocupada com o facto de já ser tarde e a empregada ainda não ter aparecido. – _"Já está a ficar escuro."

A Kaoru sentiu uma pitada de preocupação… Teria acontecido alguma coisa? "Ela já devia ter voltado a esta hora." – respondeu.

O Enishi abanou a cabeça: "Não parecias preocupada antes…."

"Eu não dei por conta do tempo passar… Mas agora, acho que ela já está a demorar demais." – a Kaoru levantou-se e saiu da mesa.

"Onde vais?" – ele perguntou vendo-a dirigir-se para a porta principal.

Ela não olhou para trás e continuou a andar: "Vou ver se ela está no jardim."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A Kaoru saiu para o exterior da mansão. O jardim era grande e ela poderia estar em qualquer sítio. A jovem mãe preocupada, quase que correu todo o jardim na tentativa de encontrar a Raquel, mas nem ela nem o Kenji pareciam estar em algum lado.

_Como é que eu fui coloca-los em risco aos dois? _– a sua mente já pensava em todos os cenários possíveis… Teria ela sido atacada? Teriam levado o Kenji? Ou estaria o Enishi a par de tudo e estava simplesmente a castiga-la?

Se fosse esse o motivo, seria a menor das suas preocupações. Mas enquanto todos os outros cenários tomavam forma, a Kaoru sentia-se cada vez mais culpada. A ideia de que o seu bebé indefeso poderia estar naquele momento a chorar, com fome, com frio, a ser maltratado magoava-a tanto… Ela não conseguia aguentar, tinha de dizer ao Enishi que precisava da ajuda dele para organizar buscar pelo Kenji.

Decidida a fazê-lo a Kaoru caminhou de volta para a porta principal.  
_Eu agi por impulso quando enviei o Kenji…Nem sequer pensei na hipótese de o Kenshin já ter partido…. E de a Raquel bater com o nariz na porta… Eu fui tão egoísta… eu fui tão inconsequente…_

Ela já não conseguia aguentar as lágrimas. Pensar que podia ser responsável pelo desaparecimento deles era algo ainda mais pesado do que a dor de saber que tinha perdido o Kenshin para sempre.

A Kaoru virou a última esquina antes de chegar à porta principal e foi aí que ouviu uns galhos partirem-se atrás de si. Instintivamente ela parou de andar. "Raquel?" – ela exclamou voltando-se.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

O Enishi já estava a achar estranha tanta demora. Ele não tinha seguido atrás dela porque não queria que ela se apercebesse de que ele também estava preocupado. O Enishi estava decidido a se distanciar um pouco nestes primeiros tempos.

Mas já tinha passado mais de um quarto de hora desde que ela tinha saído, e, apesar de o jardim ser grande, em cinco minutos ela conseguia facilmente contorná-lo e voltar.

Enervado com a demora, e com toda aquela situação, ele Levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até À cozinha. Alguma das empregadas devia de a ter visto…  
A casa era grande, mas não o suficiente para alguém se perder. Era mau que ele hoje estivesse reduzido em pessoal se fosse em outra ocasião ele teria pedido a alguém para procurar pela empregada, enquanto ele mesmo procuraria pela Kaoru. Ele tinha um pressentimento de que aquela história estava mal contada.

Assim que entrou na cozinha viu as três habituais cozinheiras a conversarem, e estas ao se aperceberem da sua presença pararam de falar.

"Precisa de alguma coisa Senhor?" – a mais velha perguntou.  
O Enishi observou o lugar… Nem sinal da ama…

"Estava à procura da Raquel mas…" – ele foi interrompido.

"Ouvi o meu nome?" – ele viu a ama aparecer e entrar pela porta dos empregados na cozinha – "Estava à minha procura menino Enishi?"

O Enishi fixou o olhar nela: "A Senhora anda lá fora à tua procura."  
"À minha procura?" – ela pareceu admirada.  
"Sim. Onde está o Kenji?"  
A mulher ainda estava a tentar perceber o que se estava a passar quando a voz insistente do Enishi a impediu: "Onde é que está o Kenji?" – ele perguntou de novo já enervado.

A ama abanou a cabeça desistindo de perceber: "Eu deixei-o na casa da família da menina Kaoru, como ela me pediu."

O Enishi petrificou. _Em casa da família da Kaoru? Mas a Kaoru não tem família. _– ele pensou – _Só se…. Não… ela não seria capaz de fazer isso. – _ele andou a passo apressado para o exterior. _Não… ela não seria capaz de fugir novamente._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

A Kaoru ficou sem reação perante aquela imagem. Ela a pensar que tantas coisas más podiam ter acontecido ao seu filho, mas afinal, ele estava mais seguro do que nunca nos braços do pai.

O Kenshin e os seus amigos tinham entrado pela parte lateral do jardim. "Eu recebi a tua mensagem." - ele disse aproximando-se dela.

"Ainda bem…" – ela suspirou – "Por momentos pensei…" – era um alívio ter aquelas pessoas ali, e descobrir que estava tudo bem. Mas, ao ver o samurai ela lembrou-se de tudo o que lhe tinha escrito na carta: "Kenshin desculpa aquela carta… eu não…"

"Shh… Eu devia ter percebido desde o início…" – Ele passou-lhe o Kenji para os braços – "Eu é que te peço desculpa por todo este tempo Kaoru." – o Kenshin acariciou-lhe o rosto. Finalmente tudo parecia claro entre eles. "Estou tão feliz de te ver de novo." – o ruivo sorriu de uma forma que ela nunca o tinha visto fazer. "Só tenho pena de não ter resolvido isto mais cedo."

Ela sorriu. "Ainda vamos a tempo."  
O Kenshin abraçou-a e beijou-a na testa. "Tive tantas saudades…Eu nunca mais te vou deixar sozinha… Nunca Kaoru… nem a ti, nem a ele…." – eles olharam para o bebé no colo dela.  
O Kenji estava entretido a brincar o colar da mãe e não se apercebeu de que era o centro das atenções naquele momento.

"Ei! Vocês não fiquem aí todos enrolados! Nós estamos a assistir!" – O Yahiko e os outros aproximaram-se.

A Kaoru suspirou novamente ao vê-los todos juntos. "Obrigada por não terem desistido."

"Isso ainda nos passou pela cabeça, quando nos lembramos do quão mal tu cozinhas… mas o Yahiko precisa de terminar o treino e… nós precisamos de uma casa para viver…." – o Sano ia continuar mas a Misao bateu-lhe na cabeça. Todos se começaram a rir."Não lhe ligues, ele só diz disparates." – a jovem ninja aproximou-se da amiga e abraçou-a.

A Kaoru que não conseguia por os braços em sua volta porque tinha o bebé ao colo, pousou a cabeça no ombro da amiga e fechou os olhos. Finalmente podia descansar… Estava a salvo.

Não… ainda não estava a salvo… Afinal de contas ainda faltava um grande pormenor – Enishi.

Como que em resposta aos seus pensamentos, a Kaoru ouviu a porta de entrada abrir-se… Era ele, tinha de ser ele…. O Kenshin pôde ver nos olhos dela que isso a estava a preocupar: "Não te preocupes… isto tem de ser resolvido e só há uma maneira de o fazer." – ele assegurou-lhe.

Ela fixou os olhos no rosto do ruivo: "Kenshin por favor, tem cuidado…." – ela passou o bebé à Misao e agarrou as mãos dele "Eu quero voltar contigo para o dojo, lembra-te disso."

Ele acenou: "Sim." – e depois voltou-se para enfrentar aquele que tinha sido o responsável por toda aquela situação…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Assim que abriu a porta e viu todas aquelas pessoas no seu jardim, ele sentiu-se a fumegar. Ele tinha desconfiado de que ela poderia ter fugido, e por isso, preveniu-se em trazer a sua espada… Mas nunca pensou que o que tivesse acontecido de verdade fosse eles virem buscá-la sua casa. E ao ver a iteração entre ela e o Battousai ele teve vontade de explodir. Mas controlou-se.

Desceu as escadas e fitou o ruivo nos olhos: "Eu vou destruir a tua tentativa patética de ter uma vida normal."

O Kenshin manteve uma postura calma. Ele sabia que o Enishi tinha motivos para o odiar, e sabia que hoje ia enfrentar a única pessoa que o poderia fazer perder. Não por ter mais perícia com a espada mas pela culpa que ele carregava por ter morto a Tomoe.

"Eu sei que destruí a tua vida. Os teus problemas sempre foram comigo Enishi, nunca devias ter metido a Kaoru nisto, esse foi o teu maior erro." – O Kenshin respondeu.

"Estás muito calmo para quem está prestes a perder tudo." – o Enishi provocou. Ele podia dizer e fazer muitas coisas para destruir a calma do Kenshin, e ele sabia onde tocar. "Tu já roubas-te a minha família uma vez… eu não vou deixar que o faças de novo." – e de imediato partiu para o ataque.

"Familia?" O ruivo não percebeu o que ele queria dizer mas ignorou os ataques verbais e concentrou-se nos golpes físicos. O Enishi tinha técnica, mas tinha acima de tudo muita força. E apesar de tudo, o Kenshin não queria matá-lo. Queria apenas fazê-lo perceber que estava errado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A Kaoru andava de um lado para o outro sem tirar os olhos do combate. Apesar de ela saber que o Kenshin tinha muita perícia, ela tinha medo de que algo corresse mal.

"Kaoru." – a Megumi tocou-lhe no ombro e olhou-a – "Tu estás muito nervosa, é melhor deixares me pegar nele."

A Kaoru olhou para o seu filho. A médica tinha razão, ela estava nervosa demais e não podia transmitir isso ao bebé. "Obrigada." – ela passou-lhe o Kenji para os braços.

"Não te preocupes Kaoru, o Kenshin vai vencer… ele vence sempre. "- o Yahiko tentou acalmar a sua instrutora. Ele não percebia porquê que ela estava nervosa.

"Ele sabe que tu e essa criança dependem dele… ele nunca vai desistir, Jou-chan." – o Sano aproximou-se com as mãos nos bolsos. "Ele sofreu demais quando pensou que tu tinhas morrido… agora ele vai querer aproveitar bem o facto de estares viva."

A Kaoru tirou os olhos da luta pela primeira vez: "Como é que ele conseguiu fingir a minha morte?"

"Uiii… isso é uma longa história…" – o Sano bafejou – "Quando me contaram eu não me acreditei."

"Foi o Aoshi que descobriu…" – a Misao respondeu. A Kaoru olhou para o ex-lider do bando Oni em sinal de agradecimento, mesmo sem perceber como é que alguém podia fingir a sua morte.

"Foi uma daquelas bonecas do amiguinho dele… o cara de caveira. Era exatamente igual a ti." – o Yahiko relembrou – "Nem a Megumi o conseguiu distinguir."

"Quando o Kenshin chegou ao dojo e "te" viu com uma espada a trespassar o teu peito entrou em paranoia…" – O Sano ainda estava aborrecido por não ter sido capaz de descobrir a trama no momento… "Todos nós acreditamos que ele te tinha morto."

A jovem estava boquiaberta com tudo aquilo que estava a ouvir… Mas… à medida que os ouvia contar como tudo tinha acontecido, perguntava-se porque é que o Enishi se tinha dado a tanto trabalho para os enganar, se podia simplesmente tê-la morto? Porquê tantos planos, tantos esquemas… se ele teve a oportunidade de acabar com ela?

"Cuidado Kenshin!" – o grito da Misao acordou-a dos seus pensamentos.

O Enishi quase que tinha conseguido atingir o Kenshin. A cada momento a batalha entre eles tornava-se mais densa.

"Kaoru." – a Misao colocou-lhe a mão no ombro – "Eu tenho aquilo que me pediste."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

"Eu não sei como é que ela olhou para ti… Como é que ela pôde gostar de um assassino como tu." – O Enishi bafejou enquanto o Kenshin se apoiou num dos ramos de uma árvore para se escapar da lâmina do Enishi.

"Já foi há muito tempo atrás… e eu não sou mais um assassino." – o Kenshin respondeu – "Eu sei que fiz mal a muitas pessoas, e sei que o facto de ter mudado a minha vida não muda aquilo que fiz… Mas eu não te peço que me compreendas."

"Tu matas-te a pessoa que eu mais amava! Tu matas-te a minha irmã!" – ele berrou completamente descontrolado – "Tu tens de ser punido!"

"Quantas irmãs, Enishi, é que tu matas-te? Quantos pais, mães, irmãos, maridos e irmãs é que tu matas-te por causa da tua vingança?" – o Kenshin saltou para o chão e olhou-o nos olhos.

O Enishi deu um sorriso cínico: "Estás a tentar apelar à minha consciência?"

"Tu podes odiar o Kenshin! Mas tu matas por ódio por vingança, e não te arrependes daquilo que fazes! Tu és mau por dentro! E isso faz de ti um muito pior assassino do que aquele a quem tu tanto condenas." – a Misao gritou

"Sim, e a tua justiça divina - como gostas de lhe chamar, também se aplica a ti." - o Sano sabia por experiência própria que tudo na vida vai e vem… ele próprio também já tinha odiado o Kenshin e tudo o que ele representava… Mas percebeu que estava errado.

O Enishi ignorou as palavras deles, pois para si, nada mais lhe interessava. Ele sabia o que sentia, e isso sim é que estava certo.

"Enishi." – a Kaoru tinha de conseguir arrazoar com ele – "Isto já foi longe demais. Pára com isto."

Quando ele voltou o olhar para ela, a Kaoru pôde ver toda a raiva que o seu olhar transmitia: "Tu podias ter evitado isto. Tu eras a única que podia ter evitado isto!" – ele respondeu-lhe de imediato – "Mas agora, vais vê-lo morrer!" – era óbvio que ele também estava irritado com ela. No fim de contas ela tinha-o traído. _Ele tem de morrer… _

O Kenshin não conseguia perceber porque que ele estava tão irritado com a Kaoru. Afinal de contas não tinha sido aquele o plano que ele tinha elaborado? Ou havia algo mais por trás do plano que o Enishi não queria revelar-lhe? Porquê que há pouco ele tinha falado em roubar a sua família pela segunda vez?

_Será que…._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

O Enishi era temível. Sim. E apesar de ao ínicio quando ele o convidou a trabalhar com eles, o Heinshin ter ficado grato, com o tempo ele passou a detestá-lo. Era ele que fazia toda a pesquisa e mesmo assim era o Enishi que ficava com os ganhos. Era o menino de ouro da Organização e os restantes só tinham direito a sobras. Exatamente como o Mel-Therz dizia.

Ao vê-lo a lutar com o Battousai, e ao se aperceber de que até agora, este homem foi único a manter-se de pé contra o seu "boss", o Heinshin achou que o plano não podia ter sido posto em prática em melhor altura.

Assim que o Enishi morresse o caminho ficava livre para o Mel-Therz ficar em segundo lugar, e quando assim fosse, o Heinshin iria tornar-se um membro fundamental do Sindicato. Pelo menos, ele acreditava que sim.

O Plano do Mel-Therz era simples, matar o Enishi, matar a mulher dele, para que não houvesse testemunhas, e dizer que tinha sido tudo uma vingança.

Não ia ser difícil conseguir isso, para além de estarem todos atentos à luta entre eles havia muita pressão entre aqueles dois homens.

O Mel-Therz aproximou-se dele por trás: "Como estão as coisas a correr?"

"Exatamente como tinhas planeado… Ele está completamente absorto na luta." – o outro respondeu.

"Ótimo." – ele olhou para a arma na sua mão.

"Vê lá se não falhas." – o Heinshin grunhiu. O Mel-Therz não era propriamente conhecido por ser exímio a lidar com armas.

"Com esta é impossível falhar." – o loiro riu-se – "Desta o Enishi não escapa."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

"Enishi, a Kaoru não tem nada haver com isto! Os teus problemas são comigo! Para de a culpar por isto!" – o Kenshin impôs-se irritado. Como é que o Enishi podia ser capaz de a estar a culpar?

O Lider do Sindicato desviou o olhar para o ruivo: "Não?" – ele abanou a cabeça- "Tu não sabes nem metade da história."

A Kaoru engoliu em seco. O que é que ele lhe ia contar?

O Kenshin ficou em silêncio na expectativa, enquanto o seu adversário posicionou a espada no ombro, como que fazendo uma pausa na luta:

"Quando tu não apareces-te para a vir buscar, e eu soube que ela estava grávida, eu tomei todas as providências para que aquela criança nascesse em segurança e para que a Kaoru tivesse o máximo conforto possível…." – ele olhou para a jovem cujos os olhos se cravavam nele enquanto falava – "Quando ela estava com medo, fui eu que a confortei, quando o Kenji nasceu, fui eu que estive lá… Por isso… durante todo este tempo, eu fui o pai e o marido deles."

O Kenshin respirou fundo: "Eu agradeço-te por teres cuidado deles por mim." – ele embainhou a espada – "E fico contente por saber que consegues sentir afeição por mais alguém." – ele pousou os olhos na Kaoru e depois no Kenji – "Eu pensei que era por minha culpa que tinhas perdido essa capacidade, é um peso que me tiras das costas."

A expressão no rosto do Enishi mostrou o desagrado com as palavras do samurai: "Tu só podes estar a brincar!" – ele caminhou a passos largos até perto da Kaoru - "Achas que não a consigo matar?!"

O Kenshin colocou-se entre a Kaoru e ele impedindo-o de avançar mais.

O Enishi fitou a Kaoru nos olhos e voltou a repetir: "Eu dei-te a escolher… Ficavas comigo, tomávamos conta do Kenji juntos e ele nunca teria de saber… Mas tu decides-te tomar a decisão mais estúpida, mais sentimentalista…" – ele gritou – "PorquÊ?"

"Enishi, tu raptaste-me e mentiste-me…" – ela respondeu – "Achas que eu nunca ia descobrir?"

Ele abanou a cabeça e olhou de novo para o Kenshin: "Tu vais acabar por a matar como fizeste com a minha irmã. Eu não vou permitir isso!"

"Enishi para com isso! Tu sabes que o que aconteceu com a tua irmã foi um acidente!" – a Kaoru gritou.

"Tu vais fazê-la sofrer quando os teus inimigos voltarem para se vingar de ti e a usarem, e a matarem, tu não vais aguentar a culpa… tu vais encolher-te no teu canto e vais prender a tua espada com correntes como fizeste da última vez… sabes porquê?" – ele gritou – "Porque nunca vais ser forte o suficiente para proteger as pessoas que confiam em ti!"

O Kenshin engoliu em seco. O cenário que ele estava a descrever era-lhe muito familiar… e talvez… tivesse um pouco de verdade… Seria ele incapaz de proteger a sua família? Seria ele incapaz de proteger a Kaoru?

"Pára Enishi!" – a Kaoru berrou colocando-se na frente do Kenshin – "Para com isto!" – ela sabia que as palavras do Enishi estavam a ter um efeito negativo no ruivo. Ele estava a mexer com o sentimento de culpa do Kenshin… e a manipular a culpa que ele poderia um dia vir a ter caso ela morresse… e aquele jogo estava a resultar demasiado bem para o lado dele.

"O Kenshin amava a tua irmã!" – ela não aguentava mais aquela discussão e apesar de lhe doer falar daquela forma acerca da Tomoe, ela sabia que o Enishi precisava ouvir: "E ela amava-o a ele."

Ele ficou enojado: "Ela nunca o amou… ela amava o noivo dela, o noivo que ele matou!" – o Enishi apontou para o Kenshin – "O teu "queridinho" é o responsável por tudo! Eu não me acredito que ames um monstro como ele?!" – ele voltou-lhe as costas.

"Enishi, tu és o único que não conhece a verdade nesta história." – ela suspirou.

"O quÊ?" – ele voltou-se de novo para incrédulo – "O que queres dizer?"

A Kaoru respirou fundo: "Antes de me raptares, eu pedi à Misao para procurar o diário da tua irmã… Eu pensei que talvez, se lesses os sentimentos dela, fosse mais fácil para ti perceberes o ponto de vista dela das coisas… Era quase como se permitisses que ela falasse contigo…" – ela esticou-lhe o livro que tinha na mão.

O Enishi fixou os olhos no objeto reconhecendo-o de imediato.

"É teu por direito." – a Kaoru deu-lho.

O Enishi pegou no livro com as mãos trémulas. Aquele era o objeto mais pessoal da sua irmã… Ela costumava escrever nele quase todos os dias… E ele nunca tinha pensado que iria ter oportunidade de ler os pensamentos dela… O Enishi ficou envolto numa nuvem de recordações…

:::::::::

A Kaoru olhou para o Kenshin. Ele próprio tinha ficado boquiaberto com o aparecimento do diário….

"Obrigada Misao." – a Kaoru balbuciou. Finalmente o Enishi ia entender a razão pela qual tudo aquilo aconteceu e desistir daquela vingança estúpida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Porque não fazes isso agora?" – o Heinshin reclamou

"Espera!" – o outro empurrou-o – "Ninguém me vai apressar!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

O Sanosuke olhou para os arbustos que se mexeram estranhamente.

_Está ali alguém…_ Como que lendo os pensamentos um do outro ele e o Aoshi seguiram para lá.

Quando chegavam perto, ouviu-se o som de um tiro mas ninguém viu a bala…

Todos ficaram a olhar para os arbustos até que finalmente uma das cabeças apareceu:

"Mel-Therz?" – a Kaoru exclamou

"O que é estas aqui a fazer?" – o Enishi perguntou.  
Ouviram-se mais dois tiros, duas tentativas falhadas do loiro de liquidar o Sano e o Aoshi. "Com quem é que achas que te estás a meter ò loirinho?" – o Sano desferiu-lhe um murro no estômago que o fez cair de joelhos.

"Olha, ele está a sangrar!" – a Megumi apontou para o Enishi.

O Lider do Sindicato olhou para baixo e de imediato sentiu uma dor aguda na barriga. Só quando tomou consciência de que tinha sido atingido é que teve dores… "Como é que…"

"Megumi?" – a Kaoru gritou para a médica que correu de imediato para perto do Enishi.

"Temos que fazer pressão para não deixar…" – a Megumi ia tocar nele mas o Enishi afastou-a.

"Eu estou bem…" – ele reclamou – "Battousai, nós estamos a meio de uma batalha." – ele endireitou-se.

"Não estás em condições de continuar." – o Kenshin respondeu

"Isso sou eu que decido." – ele voltou-se para a Kaoru e entregou-lhe de novo o diário da sua irmã: "Independentemente do resultado, tu vais entregar-mo no final desta luta."

"Não." – a Kaoru respondeu – "Vocês não tem de lutar." – Ela agarrou-lhe no braço.

Ele fixou o olhar na Kaoru. Ele sabia que apesar de tudo o que tinham passado juntos ela continuava apaixonada pelo Battousai, e que esse sentimento nunca iria desaparecer… mas mesmo assim, a preocupação dela fazia-o sentir-se bem… Depois da Tomoe, ninguém mais se tinha preocupado com ele… E, apesar de ele a ter magoado tanto… Ela continuava a agir daquela forma com ele?

O Enishi pousou a mão no ombro dela: "Eu tenho que fazer isto."

A Kaoru ficou estática não com o gesto mas com o olhar do Enishi… Os olhos dele encheram-se de um verde profundo, como ela nunca o tinha visto antes. "PorquÊ? Porquê que vocês não podem terminar as coisas por aqui? Nem tu nem o Kenshin precisam de lutar mais. Vocês já sofreram o suficiente os dois!"

"Apesar de me teres trazido o diário da minha irmã, algo pelo qual eu não esperava, isso não muda o facto de que ela morreu… Se ela estivesse viva eu não precisava do diário dela." – ele respondeu fazendo com que a Kaoru desse dois passos atrás desiludida - "Além disso… olho por olho… Uma pessoa morreu, outra tem de morrer para compensar essa morte, seja ele ou seja eu." – ele desviou o olhar dela e voltou-se para o samurai. "Vamos acabar com isto de uma vez por todas, já estou cansado deste impasse!"

O Kenshin acenou posicionando-se.

A Kaoru observou-o. Ela sabia o que aquela posição significava. Amakakeru… O Kenshin estava a preparar-se para desferir o golpe final no Enishi. Se fosse bem-sucedido, aquela luta terminaria muito em breve. O Kenshin estava consciente de que numa situação normal era muito cedo para que o Enishi fosse alvo desse golpe e não recuperasse, mas, na situação atual, baleado e a sangrar imenso como estava, ele não quis adiar mais…

::::::

_"Mana, eu já planei tudo!" – o pequeno Enishi exclamou perante o olhar espantado da irmã. Entrar naquela casa, onde a Tomoe vivia com ele era estranho, mas, ele tinha de lhe contar as novidades, por isso, assim que viu o ruivo sair ele aproximou-se._

_"Eu não estou a perceber." – a Tomoe abaixou-se – "Planeaste o que?"_

_"A tua vingança!" – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia – "Pela morte do Akira."_

_Mesmo Perante o olhar estupefacto da irmã o Enishi continuou a falar: "Foi esse o motivo de teres vindo para aqui! Matar esse assassino! Certo? Eu vim ajudar-te! Eu já falei com uns tipos que querem o mesmo que tu, só tens que vir À montanha falar com eles e depois eles tratam do resto." _

_O olhar dela ficou distante. Ele pensou que ela fosse ficar contente, mas porque que ela não sorriu nem o felicitou por ele ter tomado aquela iniciativa? Até parecia que estava triste. _

_"Mana, o que foi? Não estás feliz?" – ele perguntou _

_Ela abanou a cabeça: "Esquece esse assunto e nunca mais voltes aqui." – ela respondeu colocando as mãos no rosto dele._

_"O quÊ?" – ele perguntou incrédulo – "PorquÊ?"_

_"Eu estou casada com o Kenshin agora." – ela respondeu._

_O Enishi arregalou os olhos: "PorquÊ? Tu não gostas dele! Tu amavas o teu noivo!" – ele abanou a cabeça – "Isso faz parte da tua vingança, não é? Depois de o matares eu e tu vamos viver os dois para longe do Japão! Foi isso o combinado."_

_Mas a irmão voltou a responder: "Volta para casa, e não venhas cá a menos que eu te chame… e esquece a vingança, és novo demais para guardar vinganças e ressentimentos dentro de ti Enishi... Ainda por cima por mim…"_

_::::::::::::::::::::_

Ele reviu a conversa com a sua irmã na sua mente… era como estivesse a acontecer nesse exato momento… Mas como? Como é que ela se tinha apaixonado pelo Battousai? Teria sido acidental? E a Kaoru? Como é que isso tinha acontecido com ela também?

O Enishi revirou a espada e começou a correr em direção ao ruivo.

_Eu vou ganhar… eu tenho de ganhar… pela minha irmã, pela Kaoru… pela família que eu não posso perder… Não importa se a minha irmã se apaixonou por ele…. _Ele atacou o Kenshin que facilmente se desviou do seu golpe sem desembainhar a espada – _Eu_ _tenho de ganhar… eu tenho de protege-la como nunca consegui proteger a minha irmã. _"Morre!" – o Enishi atacou repetidamente o Kenshin, mas este desviava todos os golpes sem dificuldade. Ao fim de dez golpes o Enishi estava exausto e o Kenshin continuava sem ter desembainhado a espada.

"Tira a espada!" – ele berrou.

Em resposta o Kenshin posicionou o pé esquerdo na frente e colocou ambas as mãos na espada e correu na direcção do Enishi. O que aconteceu de seguida foi tão rápido que o Enishi não conseguiu ver nenhum movimento. A única coisa que sentiu foi uma dor no peito e o seu corpo voou disparado caindo uns metros mais À frente.

_O que é que aconteceu? _– o Enishi deu por si a pensar. _Sinto-me exausto, mas, eu não fiz nada?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A Kaoru correu em direção ao ruivo: "Kenshin!"

Ele sorriu ao vê-la com lágrimas nos olhos: "Está tudo bem." – ele assegurou-lhe. A Kaoru abraçou-o. "Finalmente acabou."

O Kenshin beijou-lhe a cabeça sentindo o cheiro repousante que emanava do cabelo dela... "Sim… "

Enquanto abraçava o Kenshin a Kaoru olhou para o Enishi no chão: "Ele vai ficar bem?"

"Sim… Daqui a nada ele recupera a consciência… embora ache que a Megumi deve tratar daquele ferimento de bala." – o Kenshin fez sinal para a médica que de imediato correu para perto do Enishi. O Kenshin afagou o rosto da Kaoru: "Como estás?"

Ela suspirou: "Contente de que tenha acabado… Só tenho pena de que ele não tenha percebido." – a Kaoru não conseguia pôr de lado a afeição que tinha nutrido pelo seu captor.

O Kenshin desviou o olhar para o ex-cunhado: "Um dia ele vai perceber." – ele olhou de novo para a Kaoru: "O que é que ele quis dizer quando falou que só tu podias ter impedido esta luta?"

A Kaoru engoliu em seco: "Há muita que tenho de te contar…" – Ela suspirou recordando todas as coisas que se tinham passado desde que o Enishi a raptou até chegarem ali. Os sentimentos que partilharam, os acontecimentos que presenciaram juntos… Quando ele lhe disse que queria ser egoísta… Os ciúmes para com o Schneider…Os beijos...O nascimento do Kenji… Tudo aquilo eram memórias com as quais ela não ia conseguir viver sem ser sincera e direta com o Kenshin… Ele tinha de ser capaz de entender…

"Ele está a recuperar a consciência." – o Yahiko apontou enquanto desenrolava as ligaduras para a Megumi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tinha tido um sonho… Um sonho agradável como já não tinha há anos. Nesse sonho, a irmão pousava-lhe a mão na cabeça e sorria enquanto o via comer sem maneiras. Ele tentou falar mas a voz não saiu… O Enishi não conseguia ouvir o som da voz dela, mas… ao vê-la sorrir… esse gesto falava mais do que mil palavras.

"Onee-san…" – ele murmurou.

As vozes à sua volta eram turvas… ele não conseguia perceber o que diziam, mas, aos poucos e poucos trouxeram-no à realidade…. E ele acabou por abrir os olhos. Quando o fez a médica de imediato recomendou:

"Nem tentes levantar-te, se o fazes estragas todo o meu trabalho."

O Enishi pousou a cabeça de novo para trás. _Porquê que eles me estão a ajudar? _Onde é que ela estava? Os seus olhos procuravam pela Kaoru. Ele voltou a cabeça para a esquerda e encontrou-a com o Kenji ao colo e o Kenshin ao seu lado. Ele voltou de imediato o rosto para o outro lado. Aquela imagem magoava demais.

"A bala ainda está lá dentro." – ele ouviu a médica dizer.

"Como vais fazer? Não é melhor levá-lo lá para dentro?" – a voz rouca do Sano interveio na conversa.

"Não o podemos mexer ou ele perde mais sangue." – ela respondeu.

_Porquê que estas pessoas me estão a ajudar? Porquê depois de eu ter feito tanta coisa contra eles?_ Aquilo não fazia sentido…

"Como te sentes?"

O Enishi voltou a cabeça de encontro à voz que ele de imediato reconheceu como sendo a da Kaoru. Ela estava de cócaras ao lado dele.

"Não te preocupes." -ele respondeu.

"Megumi, ele vai ficar bem?" – a Kaoru perguntou á médica.

"Eu já disse que não tens de te preocupar!" – ele disse contrariado. Não queria a pena dela.

A Kaoru olhou para ele com ar de quem estava prestes a dar-lhe um sermão, mas depois sorriu: "Tu és sempre tão torcido…. Eu fico descansada porque sei que vaso ruim não quebra!" – ela sorriu.

Ele olhou para o Kenshin ao fundo com o Kenji ao colo. "Achas que algum dia ele se vai lembrar de mim?"

A Kaoru olhou para trás e depois de novo para a frente: "Acho que sim... Mas, porquê, estás a pensar desaparecer?" – ela perguntou.

Ele levantou o sobrolho. Como assim? Se ela não ia ficar com ele, então o que é que estava a sugerir?

"Tu sabes onde nós moramos."- ela afirmou sem ressentimentos, depois pareceu ficar pensativa por momentos até que disse – "Se bem me lembro tu deixas-te o meu dojo bem destruído da última vez que lá estiveste… o mínimo que podias fazer era contribuir com trabalho para o arranjar."

Os amigos que ouviam a conversa, apesar de não entenderem como é que ela conseguia falar assim com o homem que a tinha raptado, sabiam que a Kaoru era mesmo assim, não tinha preconceitos com ninguém… Caso contrário um famoso assassino, uma traficante de drogas, um lutador por apostas e um ladrão, nunca teriam entrado na vida dela.

"Só podes estar a brincar." -ele teve vontade de se rir. Aparentemente ela continuava a lidar com ele como dantes… A raiva já tinha passado.

"Não faças isso, ou rebentas os pontos!" – a médica ainda atrapalhada com a hemorragia que insistia em não parar avisou-o.

Com uma expressão mais séria a Kaoru explicou-se: "Todos nós temos uma história… e nem sempre ela é totalmente limpa… todos cometemos erros…"

"Todos menos tu…" – ele levantou a mão para lhe fazer uma festa no rosto, mas a Kaoru segurou a mão dele com as dela… O Enishi acenou com a cabeça…. Ela tinha acabado de desenhar um limite entre eles e de lembrá-lo de que as coisas já não eram iguais.

"De qualquer forma, sempre que quiseres visitar o Kenji pode aparecer." – mas ela colocou a sua condição – "Desde que prometas que te vais comportar com o Kenshin."

"Esquece." – ele retrucou

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

O Kenshin olhou para o bebé nos seus braços. Ele estava a dormir completamente alheio a toda a situação… Ele não sabia o porquê mas ter a criança no colo acalmava-o. Fazia-o pensar que nem tudo o que tinha feito estava errado…

Ao mesmo tempo crescia nele a expectativa de que agora as coisas iam ser diferentes… Ele ia esforçar-se para ser o melhor pai do mundo para aquela criança e o melhor marido possível para a Kaoru… Ele começava já a formar planos na sua mente de como as coisas iriam ocorrer… Mas havia algo que lá no fundo o incomodava…. Aquela relação entre o Kenshin e o Enishi… A forma como ele olhava para ela… Ele conseguia desconfiar de que algo se tinha passado entre eles… Mas o quão longe isso tinha ido é que o perturbava um pouco…

"O que é que se passou aqui?" – o Kenshin olhou para trás e viu um grupo de pessoas aparecerem. Um deles, de cabelo loiro correu de imediato para perto da Kaoru ao ver o Enishi deitado no chão: "Kaoru o que se passou?"

O Kenshin aproximou-se mais. Pela forma como a jovem falou, eles eram conhecidos e não havia nenhum perigo por parte daquelas pessoas. "O Mel-Therz baleou o Enishi."

O resto do grupo aproximou-se também. O mais velho deles todos ajoelhou-se perto do Enishi tentando entender o que se tinha passado. "PorquÊ?"

A Kaoru não sabia responder, mas, o Schneider sabia a resposta: "Eu achei-o muito estranho ontem… Quando ele disse que o teu mundo estava prestes a ruir." – ele olhou para o Enishi – "Ele queria tomar o teu lugar no Sindicato."

O Enishi revirou os olhos: "Estúpido."

De repente, todos em volta dele começaram a discutir os motivos do Mel-Therz. O Lin abanava a cabeça e dizia que nunca tinha pensado que isto fosse acontecer, a Misanagui disse que desde criança que ele tinha ciúmes do Enishi… enquanto o Loranz foi o único que se aproximou do corpo desmaiado do colega.

"Cuidado!" – o Enishi saltou subitamente sobre a Kaoru ao mesmo tempo que se ouviu um disparo vindo dos arbustos. Após perceberem que mais alguém estava ali, a Misanagui e o Schneider correram para os arbustos para apanhar o traidor, enquanto o Sano e o Kenshin correram para perto do Enishi e da Kaoru.

"Enishi? Enishi?" – a Kaoru berrou sentindo o peso do corpo dele sobre o dela.

Ele grunhiu: "Heinshin… Seu… traidor…" – o Enishi apoiou-se com uma das mãos no chão e a outra na ferida que tinha aberto de novo.

"Ele foi atingido nas costas." – a Megumi avisou. _Ele não se vai safar… Ele já perdeu muito sangue do primeiro tiro…_

O Enishi caiu de costas no chão a respirar com dificuldade. A Megumi aproximou-se e tentou voltá-lo e quando o fez confirmou as suas suspeitas. O Kenshin olhou para a médica que abanou com a cabeça. O samurai percebeu o que ela quis dizer e sentiu-se revoltado com a forma como as coisas se estavam a passar… Apesar de todo o mal que o Enishi lhe tinha desejado, o Kenshin não o odiava, pelo contrário, depois de tudo isto, o ENishi iria ser sempre a mesma criança rebelde.

"Porquê… tão sério?" – o Enishi olhou para o ruivo – "Eu morr fim dos teus problemas."

O Kenshin abanou a cabeça e depois de dar um suspiro sorriu. "Estava a lembrar-me de me teres mordido na mão na primeira vez em que nos encontramos."

O Enishi deu uma gargalhada mesmo com todas as dores que estava a sentir: "Eu nunca gostei de ti…" – ele recordou esse momento em que a minha os apresentou.

"Diz-me Battousai… A Tomoe que vês dentro de ti, está a sorrir?" – o Enishi sabia que tinha pouco tempo… ele precisava saber.

O Kenshin fechou os olhos por momentos: "Sim… Agora que esta luta acabou… Sim."

"Megumi ajuda-o!" – a Kaoru olhou para a médica com um ar de urgência – "Faz alguma coisa!" – aquele podia não ser o homem a quem ela amava, mas tinha sido ele a pessoa mais presente na sua vida durante aquele último ano… Ela não conseguia deixá-lo ir assim. "Para de falar como se fosses morrer!"

O Enishi não conseguiu deixar de se sentir reconfortado com a preocupação que ela demonstrava por ele, mas não havia muito a fazer, ele sabia que tudo estava prestes a acabar em breve. As dores que tinha eram insuportáveis, de inicio ele pensou que não fosse nada, mas à medida que o tempo passava, a dor aumentava mais e mais… Ele fechou os olhos.

_Diz-me mana, era isto que tu querias mostrar-me? Que podia ser feliz? Eu sempre acreditei que depois da tua morte não ia conseguir desejar o bem de ninguém… eu não conseguia suportar a ideia de que os outros à minha volta eram felizes quando eu não o era…. Eu não o era porque tu não estavas comigo… Quando eu a raptei, eu não tinha intenções de falar com ela, nem sequer de olhar para ela, ela que para mim não passava de uma tentativa patética do Battousai de ser feliz… mas foi aí que eu percebi que da mesma forma que ele era feliz ao lado dela, eu também o era…. Por mais contrário que isso fosse à minha natureza, por mais diferentes que fossemos… ela… o sol, quente e aconchegador, e eu o gelo frio e repelente… Mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu fazer-me derreter… fazer-me perceber… que a única forma de sorrires para mim… era por me veres feliz… _

"Enishi?" – ele ouvia-a chamá-lo.

Ele queria abrir os olhos mas estavam tão pesados…

_Desculpa por ter prolongado o teu sofrimento por tantos anos… Mas o teu Querer não me era suficiente… Eu tinha de perceber o que me fazia feliz… Porquê que o amavas?... Eu continuo sem perceber… Eu continuo a odiá-lo… porque foram as mãos dele que te mataram… Mas ao menos nisso eu fui melhor que ele, eu fiz o meu papel, eu lutei para proteger quem amava… Talvez um dia eu possa reencontrá-la… Um dia, com o Battousai longe eu possa tê-la totalmente do meu lado… Um dia… talvez…_

:::::

A Kaoru abanou-o. Porquê que ele não respondia? "Kenshin…" – ela olhou para o ruivo em sinal de uma resposta. O Kenshin ajoelhou-se perto dela e abanou a cabeça. Foi aí que duas lágrimas gordas escorreram pelo rosto da Kaoru abaixo.

O samurai sentia-se impotente naquela situação. Ele percebia que ela se tinha afeiçoado ao Enishi… Mas por outro lado sentia-se receoso do tamanho de tal afeição. Mesmo assim ele pousou a mão no rosto dela e chegou-a para si na tentativa de a consolar.

:::::::::::::::

**:::::::::::::::**

**DOIS DIAS DEPOIS **

"Não vais levar nada contigo?" – a Misanagui perguntou-lhe espantada ao ver a minúscula mala que a Kaoru estava a preparar.

"Só o que trouxe comigo." – a Kaoru respondeu olhando para os únicos dois quimonos seus que tinha trazido.

"Mas tu tens aqui tanta coisa…" - a outra levantou-se e caminhou até ao roupeiro – "Quimonos, joias..." – Nestes últimos dias a Misanagui tinha aprendido a respeitar a Kaoru como nunca teria sido possível se o Enishi estivesse vivo – "Tens a certeza que não vais mesmo levar nem uma única recordação?"

A Kaoru parou de arrumar e olhou para as suas mãos.

"Sabes que não tem mal nenhum levares algo que te faça lembrar os tempos que viveste aqui Kaoru." – a Misao pousou a mão no ombro da amiga.

A Kaoru deu um sorriso distante: "Eu sei… Mas eu tenho tudo o que preciso aqui." – ela apontou para a sua cabeça.

"Muito bem… Eu desisto de insistir."- A Misanagui caminhou até ao berço do Kenji e abanou um chocalho fazendo o bebé arregalar os olhos e esticar as mãos.

"Acabas-te por ficar com o diário da Tomoe…" – a Misao olhou para o objeto pousado em cima da secretária – "Não tiveste curiosidade em lê-lo?"

A Kaoru abanou a cabeça: "Não. Eu não quero ler… Não preciso nem me compete a mim lê-lo…"

"Então o que vais fazer com ele?" - a amiga de tranças perguntou.

"Vou coloca-lo onde ele pertence." –a Kaoru respondeu fechando a mala.

:::::::::::::

O Kenshin caminhou pela casa. Ele não se sentia bem naquele lugar e não era difícil perceber o porquê. Apesar de os habitantes da mansão não terem sido antipáticos, e os terem deixado ficar lá nestes últimos dois dias até ao funeral do Enishi, para ele, era complicado Imaginar todas as coisas que poderiam ter ocorrido por lá entre eles os dois, enquanto a Kaoru o imaginava morto.

Nestes dois dias ele tinha-se apercebido mais claramente das mudanças na Kaoru… Ela estava mais crescida e independente… Quando ele lhe perguntou se não era melhor ela não assistir ao funeral do Enishi e voltarem de imediato para o dojo, ela foi peremptória em dizer que sabia aquilo que queria e que só voltaria com eles depois do funeral. O Kenshin, apesar de contrariado sentiu-se na obrigação de respeitar a vontade dela, até porque se sentia o culpado pela situação.

Ele parou em frente à porta do quarto. Eles precisavam conversar… Mesmo sem saber bem acerca de que ele tinha a necessidade de a ouvir falar… Talvez ela lhe pudesse dizer o que sentia…Ultimamente ela parecia esconder os seus sentimentos de todos… Talvez isso fosse só uma forma de defesa... a morte do Enishi tinha-a feito sentir um tipo de dor ao qual ela não estava habituada…

"Kenshin?" – a Misao abriu a porta com o Kenji ao colo.

O ruivo olhou para a jovem e pousou a mão na cabeça da criança.

"A Kaoru já fez as malas. Eu vou levar o Kenji para baixo." – ela respondeu saindo do quarto seguida pela Misanagui.

"Sim… Nós partimos daqui a pouco." – ele avisou-a.

"Eu sei…" – a jovem pousou o olhar na criança – "Vai ser óptimo para o Kenji conhecer o dojo. Não é bebé?"

O Kenshin sorriu ao ver o sorriso do filho.

"Bem… nós vamos indo e esperamos por vocês lá em baixo." – a Misao respondeu

O Kenshin acenou e viu-as descer.

Era agora o momento. Eles precisavam falar… E ainda havia uma coisa que ele tinha de fazer…

O Kenshin abriu a porta do quarto e entrou. A Kaoru estava a olhar pela janela com um olhar distante. Ele aproximou-se silenciosamente e colocou os braços em volta dela.  
A Kaoru foi apanhada de surpresa mas o gesto foi tão caloroso que não resistiu em se acomodar no abraço dele.

"Estás pronta para voltar?"- ele perguntou-lhe ao ouvido.

"Hum hum." – ela balbuciou.

"Há alguma coisa a preocupar-te?" – ele respirou o perfume de jasmim que emanava da sua pele. Ele sabia que havia qualquer coisa mais.

"Não… Nada de especial…" – ela respondeu.

O Kenshin voltou-a para si e olhou-a nos olhos: "Não tens saudades de casa?"

"É claro que tenho." – ela respondeu de forma firme, mas depois uma nuvem negra apoderou-se do seu rosto – "Mas as coisas não vão mais ser como dantes… É disso que eu tenho medo."

O Kenshin segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos: "Como assim?"

"Eu já não vou puder dar aulas… O meu tempo vai estar praticamente todo ocupado para puder tratar do Kenji…" – ela levantou as mãos para o céu: " Eu nem sequer acabei o treino do Yahiko! Mas que tipo de dojo vais ser o meu? Como uma professora que não dá aulas e um aluno que tem o treino incompleto?" – ela barafustou.

O Kenshin teve vontade de se rir. Com todas as coisas que ela podia estar a pensar naquele momento, aquilo era o que a preocupava?

"É claro que eu tenho saudades da Tae da Tsubame… do Dr Gensai… Mas… tambem tenho receio…." – ela afastou-se do Kenshin e caminhou até à janela de novo.

"Kaoru…."

"Eu não sei o que as pessoas vão dizer quando me virem… Eu sei que não é importante aquilo que elas dizem… Mas…. Eu importo-me…"

"Kaoru…"

Ela ignorou e continuou a falar: "Não posso dizer que não me afeta… Porque afeta…"

"Kaoru?" – ele agarrou-a pelo braço e puxou-a para si. A Kaoru ficou aturdida com o gesto mas o olhar dele derreteu-a por completo. O Kenshin aproximou os seus lábios dos dela e beijou-a.

Há já algum tempo que ele tinha vontade de a beijar… de a tratar como sua, mas as condições não eram as apropriadas para tal… E… ele tinha medo da reacção que ela poderia ter.

Medo que se mostrou infundado, pois assim que os seus lábios se desprenderam ela beijou-o de novo. O Kenshin colocou os braços à volta da cintura dela e aproximou-a ainda mais, como se a qualquer momento ela fosse fugir. "Prometes que vais ficar sempre do meu lado Kenshin?"- ela murmurou ainda de olhos fechados e com a cabeça encostada ao pescoço dele.

O medo dela, a necessidade de o ter por perto Eram por si mesmos uma garantia de que ela o continuava a amar.

"Com uma condição apenas." – ele estava ansioso para ver a reação dela à sua proposta.

"Condição?" –o coração dela bateu de medo e ansiedade para com tal condição. Estaria ele a referir-se ao Enishi? Será que ele ia perguntar-lhe se alguma vez o Enishi e ela tinham…

"É algo que vamos ter que acertar antes de voltarmos… Algo que vais ter que me assegurar." – ele falou num tom sério e misterioso… como nunca antes ela o tinha visto fazer.

A Kaoru respirou fundo: "O quê Kenshin?"

Ele tambem estava nervoso… nunca tinha feito aquilo antes na vida, mas o nervosismo dela deixava-o por outro lado intrigado: "Vais ter de aceitar casar comigo."

A Kaoru arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca. De todas as coisas que ela esperava….. Aquela era a melhor… Ele estava mesmo a pedi-la em casamento?

"Kenshin tens… a certeza?" – ela perguntou

Ele manteve-se sério. "Tenho sim… Mas… porquê, tu não?" – o tom dele foi defensivo… se ela lhe desse uma resposta negativa ele não saberia como reagir.

O ar de espanto dela transformou-se gradualmente num sorriso: "É claro que tenho a certeza… "

"Tens mesmo?" – a voz dele falhou de nervosismo

Ela de uma gargalhada. "Eu nunca te vi nervoso…" – ela aproximou-se.

Ele corou um pouco: "Ainda não me respondeste."

"É claro que eu quero casar contigo." – ela sorriu – "Porquê que não haveria de querer?" – e abraçou-o com força.

Ele abraçou-a de volta: "Sabes… eu queria ter feito as coisas da forma correta… Naquela noite… eu decidi que devíamos ficar juntos, porque já não conseguia esconder de ninguém aquilo que sentia por ti… Eu planeava fazer tudo direito…. Pedir-te em casamento, festejar com os nossos amigos… Mas foi tudo ao contrário…"

A Kaoru segurou nas mãos dele: "Eu sei… Mas nem sempre tudo é como nós queremos Kenshin…. Às vezes acontecem… imprevistos…"

"Eu sei... Eu pensei que podíamos casar… em alto mar…" – ele respondeu – "Assim… não tinhas que passar por situações desconfortáveis quando chegássemos…"

"Em alto mar… parece romântico…" – ela sorriu mas depois o sorriso desvaneceu-se: "Tirando os meus constantes enjoos…"

O Kenshin ficou pensativo por momentos… "Desde que não te dê vontade de vomitar na altura de dizer o sim… "

Eles soltaram uma gargalhada ao imaginar a cara do reverendo ao perguntar-lhe se ela aceitava o Kenshin como marido e a resposta dela fosse… vomitar. : "Era capaz de ficar um ambiente um bocado esquisito…."

O Kenshin imaginou a mesma cena e deu uma gargalhada ainda maior... Depois de ficarem cansados de se rir a Kaoru ficou séria. "Está tudo bem?" – o Kenshin perguntou-lhe.

"Sim…" – ela respondeu afastando-se.

"Pareces triste… É… por causa…dele?" – o Kenshin perguntou a meio a medo.

A Kaoru expirou: "Mais ou menos…" – ela abanou a cabeça: "Eu continuou a sentir-me mal pelo que aconteceu…" – ela sentou-se na cama. – "Ás vezes consigo abstrair-me, mas outras vezes dou por mim a pensar que se aquele tiro me tivesse atingido a mim em vez dele… o Enishi Estaria vivo."

"E tu morta." – foi a resposta imediata do Kenshin. Ele conseguia entender o que ela sentia, mas, não deixava de sentir medo em tudo o que a Kaoru pudesse dizer referente ao Enishi.

A Kaoru olhou para ele desalentada. "Não sei… talvez pudéssemos ter sobrevivido os dois."

O Kenshin ficou em silêncio perante aquela conclusão. Ele não sabia se a havia de encarar como parte da maneira de ser dela, sempre inocente e a desejar o bem de todos, ou se ela desejava que ele estivesse vivo por outro motivo para além desse. Fosse como fosse, ele não ia conseguir viver na dúvida por muito tempo, ele precisava deslindar os sentimentos dela em torno do Enishi… Mas ao contrário do normal, a transparência que ela sempre tinha em relação a tudo o resto findava no que tocava ao Enishi… E isso confundia o Kenshin.

"Kaoru." – ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama. - "Eu não gosto de te ver a sofrer… Diz-me o que posso fazer para te ajudar, por favor." – ele perguntou tentando ser o mais isento possível.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou-o nos olhos. O Kenshin percebeu que ela estava prestes a pedir-lhe algo."Eu acho que o diário da Tomoe deve ficar com ele." – ela respondeu olhando para o objeto na secretária. O Kenshin assentiu. "Eu vou contigo."

"Obrigada." – ela deu um sorriso ténue. – "Depois disso partimos de imediato." – a forma como ela falou foi como se estivesse a querer afastar algum tipo de fantasma da sua mente.

O Kenshin acenou.

A Kaoru passou as mãos pelas têmporas, massajou-as e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos: "Sabes Kenshin… eu conheço-te bem." O ruivo manteve-se em silêncio porque sabia que aquela informação ia ter uma continuação, e assim foi. "E eu sei que há alguma coisa que te está a preocupar." – ela abriu os olhos e ficou a olhá-lo: "Não a queres partilhar comigo?"

Ele ficou pensativo por momentos. Será que devia fazê-lo? E se o fizesse e ela não aceitasse bem? Afinal de contas, ele devia estar a experimentar aquilo que ela sentiu ao saber da Tomoe…. Insegurança, ansiedade e sim… ciúme. O Kenshin mordeu o lábio… Apesar de a situação ser diferente, porque ele foi casado com a Tomoe antes de conhecer a Kaoru… "Eu… queria saber… porquê que tu usavas o nome de família dele."

A Kaoru já estava à espera de algo do género. "Para proteção."

"Ele não confiava nos que o rodeavam..." – o Kenshin assumiu.

"Não… e aparentemente tinha razão." – ela concluiu referindo-se ao Mel-Therz e ao Heinshin. "Sabes… o Enishi que eu conheci era um pouco diferente do que vocês conheceram. Ele podia ser rude com a maior parte das pessoas, mas ele nunca me tratou mal." – Ela deu uma pequena risada – "Ao inicio ele irritava-me profundamente e nós discutíamos constantemente… Com o tempo, eu apercebi-me de que ele era uma pessoa muito solitária e… bem… discutir comigo, era uma forma de ele passar o tempo… ele tinha prazer em me ver irritada, porque ele controlava quase sempre a situação…"

"Porquê que vocês discutiam?" – o Kenshin perguntou curioso. Afinal de contas acerca de quê que eles os dois podiam discutir?

"Sobre tudo." – ela disse – "Mas mais especificamente sobre ti." – era a verdade a maior parte das discussões eram acerca de quão ingénua ele achava que ela era por acreditar que o Battousai tinha mudado.

O Kenshin foi surpreendido com a resposta dela. Discutiam acerca dele? Mas porquê?

"Depois… quando pensei que tinhas morrido… eu tive vontade de desistir de tudo… Eu queria desaparecer… morrer…" – a Kaoru suspirou – "Ainda por cima tinha acabado de saber que estava grávida… Era um turbilhão de emoções cá dentro." – ela bateu com a mão no peito – "E acho que ele aí percebeu que eu estava mesmo aflita, e tentou ajudar-me à maneira dele. Ele prometeu que não ia deixar que eu me sentisse mal e que ninguém me ia apontar o dedo, por isso passou a tratar-me perante os outros como mulher dele."

"Estou a ver." – o Kenshin estava a ouvi-la e ao mesmo tempo a recordar-se de algumas partes da sua própria história de vida.

"Kenshin…" – ela ia dizer algo, mas depois parou. Talvez por falta de coragem.

O ruivo notou isso e pousou a mão na dela em forma de encorajamento. Ele sabia que havia mais alguma coisa que ela estava a tentar ganhar coragem para contar… E… apesar de não saber se estava pronto para ouvir, o Kenshin não queria deixar nenhum espaço entre eles. Nada que no futuro ele tivesse que voltar a remexer, nenhuma barreira… Nada acerca do qual ele tivesse que se questionar quando a visse em baixo ou triste… Ele preferia saber tudo… sofrer tudo de uma vez.

"Ele Pediu-me em casamento." – ela finalmente deixou sair – "E eu aceitei." – os olhos dela mantiveram-se fixos no rosto dele. O Kenshin tentou manter o olhar nela mas não conseguiu… "Tu… gostavas dele?" – ele perguntou quase em surdina.

A Kaoru engoliu em seco: "Eu afeiçoei-me ao Enishi." – ela respondeu.

O Kenshin ficou em silêncio a absorver as palavras dela.

"Kenshin." – ela pousou ambas as mãos no rosto dele – "Eu amo-te."

Eles cruzaram os olhares…. O Ruivo conseguia perceber que ela dizia a verdade quando lhe assegurava que o amava… os seus olhos azuis profundo garantiam-lhe isso… Mas o que é que ele fazia ao resto da informação? Ele não conseguia simplesmente ignorá-la.

"Antes de casares comigo, eu achei que precisavas saber tudo isto…" a Kaoru levantou-se da cama e caminhou até a secretária. "Tu tens todo o tempo para decidir o que queres fazer… se queres continuar ou se queres regredir na tua decisão de casar comigo… Eu vou compreender se não quiseres ir em frente." – ela olhou-o ainda sentado na cama absorto em pensamentos.

"Kaoru?Kaoru?" – a voz da Misao fez-se soar pelas escadas acima acompanhadas pelo choro do Kenji. De imediato a Kaoru abriu a porta do quarto e saiu ao encontro deles: "O que se passa?" – ela perguntou preocupada.

"Acho que o Kenji precisa de uma coisa que só tu podes fazer por ele." – a outra respondeu ainda a tentar acalamar a criança no seu colo.

A Kaoru pegou no menino e assentiu: "Ele deve estar com fome."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

O Sano tinha estado a manhã toda à procura dela, mas, não havia forma de a Misato aparecer.

Mas… para onde teria ido ela? Faltava pouco tempo para o embarque e ela não aparecia….

"Ela não vem." – o Aoshi aproximou-se e entregou-lhe uma carta.

Os olhos acastanhados dele fixaram-se no papel: "O quê?" – Como é que o Aoshi podia saber que ela não vinha, se ele, ele que era a pessoa com a ligação mais forte a ela estava na ignorância? Ele pegou na carta e olhou para o outro.

"Ela tem grandes responsabilidades… às vezes temos que colocar as responsabilidades acima da família." – ele voltou as costas e começou a caminhar para dentro do barco. "Talvez um dia ela volte… depois de ter resolvido todos os assuntos pendentes."

O Sano viu o líder desaparecer por entre a multidão que afluía para o barco e abriu a carta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A Kaoru pousou o livro na terra ainda fresca. Não conseguia evitar as recordações… As imagens na sua mente eram tantas… os momentos que tinham passado juntos estavam tão frescos na sua memória que era como se estivessem numa tela a passar-lhe à frente, como num filme ou num sonho:

_" – Para Alguém que jantava todas as noites com um assassino, não tens moral para falar de mim!" – ele disse com um tom de gozo na voz, embora quem o conhecesse soubesse que ele não estava a brincar._

_" – O Kenshin não é como tu!" _

_" – Uh!" – ele retorquiu " – Não vou discutir isso contigo…" – e num gesto nada meigo pegou nela pelas pernas e colocou-a ás costas caminhando em direção á sala de jantar._

_Ela esperneou e gritou mas ele só parou quando chegaram à sala. Sentindo os pés novamente no chão a jovem shinadai ameaçou-o: " – Não voltas a fazer isso!"_

_Ele riu-se com a ameaça: "Já és uma menina crescida, para de fazer birras." – assim que disse isto o olhar dela mudou e ficou mais agressivo. Piscando o olho para a jovem ele acrescentou: " – Tenho a certeza que jantar comigo não vai ser nenhum sacrifício para ti…"Ver a expressão dela fê-lo rir maliciosamente de toda a situação._

_Cansada e por já saber que não valia a pena entrar numa luta de palavras com ele, ela desistiu e sentou-se á que fez isso o Criado começou a servi-los, e ela teve que admitir que ao ver a comida agradeceu por ter descido… já não comia desde a noite passada e agora estava a dar-se conta da fome que tinha._

_Ao vê-la comer ele começou mais uma vez com os seus sarcasmos:" – Para quem não queria comer, até que estás com apetite."_

_::::_

_" – O que se passa? Podes comer á vontade, não está envenenada, se é isso que temes…" – depois de uma breve pausa acrescentou: " – Nem isso faria sentido, se te quisesse matar já o tinha feito antes."_

_De seguida ela fez uma pergunta inesperada, que o apanhou de surpresa – Porquê que não me matas-te Enishi?"_

_Ele pareceu ficar pensativo: "Porque…" Dando um gole no vinho, ele completou a frase que tinha começado momentos antes: " – Porque não."_

_::::::::::::::_

_" – Eu vou ter que sair daqui por uns tempos…" – deixando de olhar para a janela voltou a atenção para ela: " – É claro que eu não te vou deixar aqui."_

_Ela atirou para o chão o kimono que tinha em mãos : " – Mas porquê? Eu não tenho culpa disso!" – a Kaoru sentia-se injustiçada, o Enishi não podia fazer aquilo com ela, afinal de contas, ela estava á espera de que o Kenshin a resgatasse…_

_" – Mas que diferença te faz? Tu és uma refém aqui, entendes? Fazes aquilo que te mandam!" – ele levantou a voz em sinal de que não queria mais discutir o assunto._

_Irritada com a ideia de ter de viajar ainda por cima ao lado do homem que mais odiava ela rosnou: " – Como eu te detesto!"_

_Da boca dele saiu um sorriso. " – Uh…Vá lá… vais viajar e ainda te queixas? Porta-te como uma senhora e faz as tuas malas. Partimos hoje á noite."_

_::::::::::::_

_"Eu quero ser egoísta." – ele interrompeu-a. A Kaoru carregou o sobrolho. Egoísta? Em quê? – ela perguntou-se mas não em voz alta, porque ele continuou. "Se tu podes ser egoísta e ficar com uma cria que não te pertence, eu também tenho esse direito."_

_"Eu não estou a entender Enishi." – __o que é que ele quer dizer?_

_O olhar dele estava diferente. Ele estava cansado… Os olhos dele mostravam um verde carregado de alguém que não tinha dormido a pensar em algo… Era como se tivesse amolecido. E o que quer que fosse que ele ia dizer parecia estar a ser tirado a ferros…_

_O Enishi respirou fundo: "Não percebes?" – ele olhava para ela como se aquilo que ele estava a prestes a dizer fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Ambos perdemos pessoas que… nos eram importantes… E isso deixou-nos marcas para toda a vida. A ti de uma forma diferente…" – ele olhou para o ventre da jovem e depois levantou-se, virou-lhe as costas e apoiou um dos braços no painel lateral da janela, era como se estivesse num tipo qualquer de batalha interior com aquilo que dizia – "Eu sei que o mais correcto seria deixar-te ir… Deixar que os teus amigos te acolhessem…" Depois voltou-se de novo na direção dela e olhou-a nos olhos, determinado. - "Mas eu quero ser egoísta… " – O olhar dele era sério, não estava a mentir… Os sentimentos eram verdadeiros. Ele abaixou-se e pegou no pequeno animal branco – "Como tu foste egoísta em ficar com ela, mesmo sabendo que ela não te pertencia… Mas quando a viste, soubeste que ela precisava de ti, e quiseste protegê-la..."_

_O Enishi abaixou-se junto da Kaoru e colocou-lhe o animal ainda dormente no colo. "Tu és ela… E eu sou tu…"_

_:::::::::::::_

"Eu sei que vais estar sempre nas minhas memórias Enishi… E eu não me importo, sabes porquÊ? Porque eu conheci um Enishi diferente de todos… Eu conheci o verdadeiro Enishi, aquele que nem tu mesmo acreditavas que existia. Esse Enishi tratou de mim e do meu filho, fez-me sentir segura e protegida… Esse Enishi foi especial…" – ela abriu um pouco da terra para os lados e colocou o livro no meio cobrindo-o novamente – "Mas há algumas coisas que eu acho que tu não tiveste tempo de perceber…"

O vento fez-se sentir mais forte e a folhagem das árvores começou a abanar.

"Eu vou voltar ao Japão… ao meu dojo… Espero que um dia nos possamos encontrar todos de novo e aí… aí todos os problemas possam já ter ficado para trás… Vais ver que a vida é muito mais leve quando não carregamos culpas nem vinganças connosco…" – ela levantou-se. As gotas da chuva começaram a cair uma a uma… algumas batiam-lhe no rosto, outras nas mãos, nos ombros… "Enishi… Obrigada por tudo…mas eu tenho de voltar para a minha… família… o Yahiko é como um irmão mais novo, ele precisa de mim para acabar o treinamento e para cuidar dele... o Kenji precisa conhecer o dojo da família dele… do avô dele, precisa ser ensinado… e quanto ao Kenshin… se ele me aceitar eu quero ficar ao lado dele…. Porque o amo. Por isso… Adeus Enishi." - ela fechou os olhos e tentou chamar à sua mente a imagem dele vivo … era assim que ela se queria recordar dele… De cabelo prateado, pele morena, olhos rasgados de um verde escuro e expressão descontraída…

"Parou de chover." – ela assumiu quando sentiu que as gotas da chuva já não lhe batiam no rosto.

"É… um guarda chuva dá sempre jeito quando chove…" – ela voltou-se quando se apercebeu que não estava sozinha. O Kenshin tinha aparecido e ela nem sequer o tinha sentido… Logo ela que estava sempre atenta às presenças de qualquer pessoa ao seu redor… Bem… também ele não era qualquer pessoa… ele era apenas o melhor samurai do Japão. Ela sorriu – "Estavas aí!"

Ele estendeu-lhe o braço, para ela se segurar: "Eu disse que vinha contigo." – eles começaram a caminhar juntos.  
"Eu pensei que tivesses desistido." – ela disse de forma franca.  
O Kenshin abanou com a cabeça: "Nunca."  
Ela sorriu. Será que aquilo queria dizer que o pedido de casamento se mantinha?  
"Estavas a despedir-te?"  
A jovem acenou.  
"Ao inicio vai doer um pouco mais… com o tempo a dor diminui." – ele passou o braço por cima do ombro dela: "Eu sei do que falo."  
A Kaoru aconchegou-se nos braços dele e olhou para cima. "Desculpa toda esta situação."  
O rosto dela encheu-o de tranquilidade. "Sabes, eu e a Tomoe nunca fomos oficialmente casados."  
A Kaoru parou de andar: "Como assim?"  
"O nosso casamento foi imposto pelos Ishishinshi como um disfarce… As coisas estavam demasiado complicadas e havia alguém a trair-nos por isso eu fui enviado para Otsu, e como um casal chamava menos a atenção do que se eu fosse sozinho, eles enviaram-na comigo." – ele respondeu recordando o disfarce de vendedor de medicamentos que eles usavam– "Desde que me tinha tornado o Battousai… eu nunca tinha tido tanta paz na minha vida como tive naquele momento… Eu desejava que aquela paz não acabasse... e nessa paz eu olhei para a pessoa que estava ao meu lado de uma forma diferente… porque num ambiente de paz há lugar parar outro tipo de sentimentos florescerem…"

O Kenshin estendeu-lhe a mão que ela aceitou e começaram novamente a andar. Enquanto caminhavam, a Kaoru, com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele, conseguia sentir os espaços entre a respiração dele. O Kenshin estava tranquilo…

"O tempo que passou contigo, foi talvez o único tempo de paz que o Enishi teve na vida dele… Ao viver em paz, ele quis proteger a pessoa que partilhava essa paz com ele… a pessoa a quem ele passou a amar…" – Ele acrescentou – "E não é difícil amar-te Kaoru." – ele parou de novo de andar e passou a mão pelos lábios dela e depois beijou-a. "Tu apanhaste-me completamente de surpresa no primeiro dia em que nos vimos… quando dei conta… eu amava-te a ponto de decidir ficar num sitio para sempre… a ponto de parar de viajar… porque tu davas-me algo mais do que paz… tu fazes-me sentir… completo… Tu fazias-me querer… viver de novo."

A Kaoru estava numa luta interna com as lágrimas que estavam a insistir em querer aparecer. Todas as palavras dele… eram lindas.

Ele aproximou o rosto dele da testa dela e apertou-a contra ele: "Tu fazes-me sentir mais… leve… mais… normal… ás vezes dou por mim a desejar ter-te conhecido antes de fazer todas as asneiras que fiz… antes dos Ishishinshi, antes da guerra… quando eu ainda era um miúdo inocente…"

Ela deu uma pequena risada: "Nessa altura eu ainda era um bebé… Não me ias achar muito persuasiva…"  
O ruivo riu-se tambem: "Pois… talvez tivéssemos alguns problemas… porque o teu pai não te ia deixar casar com um homem mais velho." – ele disse pensativo de como algumas coisas podiam ser diferentes se se tivessem conhecido antes.  
Ela puxou-lhe pela camisola: "Eu nunca liguei a isso… E o meu pai ia perceber que eu te amava e que se não me deixasse casar contigo, eu ia ser infeliz… por isso… depois de um sermão de duas horas com avisos e ameaças que ele cumpriria se não fosses um excelente marido, ele ia aceitar o nosso casamento."  
O Kenshin riu-se e voltou a abraçá-la de novo, mas desta vez levantou-a do chão e rodou-a de felicidade.  
"Kenshin, para olha que eu fico tonta… ainda começo a vomitar antes de entrar para o barco!" – ela avisou.

"Isso é que não pode ser." – ele afirmou, pousando-a. – "Tens que estar preparada para hoje á noite."  
"Hoje á noite?" – os olhos dela arregalaram-se.  
O Kenshin sorriu de antecipação. "Eu tenho uma coisa para ti." – ele retirou de dentro do hakama um pequeno embrulho – "Não é um anel… Mas… espero que gostes."  
A Kaoru olhou para ele e depois para o presente na sua mão.  
"Eu já o comprei há algum tempo… enquanto ainda estávamos em viajem para aqui… eu queria ter algo para te oferecer quando nos reencontrássemos." – ele informou.  
Ela abriu o embrulho curiosa e sorriu quando viu o lenço no interior:"Kenshin… tu ainda te lembras disso!"  
"Claro que sim. Eu estraguei o teu lenço azul…" – ele respondeu.  
"Não estragas-te. Não foi culpa tua." – ela abanou a cabeça – "Mas é lindo Kenshin, obrigada."

::::

**NO BARCO**

"Achas que está tudo pronto?" – a Misao perguntou à MEgumi.  
A Médica deu mais uma vista de olhos na sala e abanou afirmativamente com a cabeça. "Acho que não nos esquecemos de nada… Só convinha era que eles chegassem…"  
O Yahiko aproximou-se da Misao com uma bandeja de comida na mão.  
"Vê lá Yahiko, isso não é para comer já!" – e ninja ralhou.  
O rapaz irritado respondeu: "Eu já trabalhei num restaurante, eu sei ser profissional… apesar de esta comida estar com um aspeto ótimo…" – ele estava prestes a penicar no tabuleiro quando a Megumi o impediu. "Nem penses."

"Como está o Kenji?" – o Sanosuke perguntou do nada.  
Ambas, a MIsao e a Megumi voltaram a atenção para a criança. Ele era o centro da atenção das mulheres naqueles últimos dias. "Ótimo… Lindo e bem comportado, como sempre."  
"Sano!" – as duas gritaram em uníssono quando perceberam que ter perguntado acerca do Kenji foi só uma forma de as distrair da comida, para que ele a pudesse roubar.  
Assim que percebeu que tinha sido apanhado o lutador fez cara de inocente e replicou: "Foi mais forte que eu."

"Ei Sano! Aquele não é o loiro da Mansão do ENishi?" – o Yahiko apontou.  
"É. O que é que ele faz aqui? E o que é que ele traz ao colo? Um cão?"  
Dirigiram-se todos a ele.

"Schneider,certo?" – a Misao perguntou

O jovem fez uma pequena vénia em sinal de cumprimento: "Correcto, eu vinha despedir-me da Kaoru."

"O que é isso?" – o Yahiko apontou para o animal nos braços dele.

"É o presente de despedida da Kaoru…" – ele levantou o animal um pouco assustado no ar.

"Um cão?" – o Sano perguntou admirado. Da última vez que ele tinha levado um cão para o dojo a Kaoru tinha aceite, mas assim que o Musky começou a destruir tudo ela obrigou-o a levá-lo para casa dele.

"Mais ou menos… é um lobo… neste caso… é uma loba." – ele corrigiu – "Pertence à Kaoru… Só que com todos estes acontecimentos, acho que a Kaoru se esqueceu de a trazer."

"É mesmo linda… O pelo dela é tão branquinho…. Mas achas que nos deixam levá-la a bordo?" – a Misao perguntou entusiasmada com a ideia de terem uma mascote.

"Sim… eu já tratei disso." – o Schneider respondeu-lhe. – "Vocês acham que eles vão demorar muito?"

"A Kaoru foi à campa do… Enishi." – a Megumi informou pensativa na conversa que as duas tinham tido de manhã. Ela não conseguia perceber o que tinha acontecido entre eles, mas, sabia que ela se tinha afeiçoado ao seu raptor…a ponto de querer adiar a vinda para casa por alguns dias para puder assistir ao funeral… Mas a Kaoru não se abria com relação a esse assunto. A médica tinha a certeza de que ela amava o Kenshin, mas… talvez tivesse aprendido a amar o Enishi também… porque ele certamente que a amava, a forma como ele a olhou durante a luta… um misto de paixão…raiva com ciúme… o facto de ter colocado a hipótese de não seguir com a sua vingança caso ela decidisse ficar com ele…como a culpou pela luta entre eles…. Eram muitos os desenvolvimentos entre eles os dois, aos quais a Megumi estava alheia…

"Pois…" – o Schneider olhou para o animal nos seus braços pensativo. Como é que tudo tinha mudado tanto em dois dias? Quando a Kaoru lhe contou os planos do Enishi para enganar os seus amigos e a carta que a obrigou a escrever, Apesar de parte de si desejar que ela pudesse ficar junto do líder da organização, ele sabia que era errado o que este estava a fazer… Mas mesmo assim… Saber que ele tinha sido traído pelos seus e tinha morrido ao tentar salvá-la, fazia-o sentir-se um tanto ou quanto arrependido de ter sido ele o autor da ideia de levar o Kenji até ao Battousai.

"Schneider?" – ele ouviu a voz dela por trás de si e viu-a entrar lado a lado com o ruivo. O rosto dela iluminou-se com um sorriso quando viu o animal – "Princesa? Como é que eu me pude esquecer de ti?Desculpa." – ela correu para perto dele e pegou na loba – "Desculpa… desculpa…" – depois olhou para o Schneider – "Muito obrigada por a teres trazido."

Ele sorriu. Era compreensível que com tudo o que tinha acontecido ela andasse confusa. "Eu sabia que ias gostar de a levar contigo."

O Kenshin achou piada ao animal e à forma como ele parecia interagir com a Kaoru… com as patas à volta das mãos dela e a tentar lamber-lhe a cara. "Onde é que a foste buscar?"- ele perguntou curioso.

"Um dia conto-te…. É uma história um bocado triste." – ela passou-a para os braços do Kenshin – "Vês? Este é o Kenshin. Vais ser boazinha com ele e não lhe vais morder, ok?" – fez mais festa na cabeça do animal e depois voltou-se para o Schneider. "Obrigada mais uma vez."

O loiro acenou.  
"Sabes que nos podes visitar-nos no Dojo Kamyia sempre que quiseres." – o Kenshin acrescentou. Ele deu um sorriso e acenou: "Eu vou fazer isso… Prometo."

A buzina ruidosa do barco fez-se soar e a Kaoru deu um salto de susto… Estava prestes a partir.

"Obrigada por tudo Schneider." – ela respondeu  
O jovem fez uma pequena vénia e pegando na mão dela sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido: "Isto é um presente da parte da Misanagui." – a Kaoru colocou a pequena caixa na manga do kimono. Não sabia o que era mas a forma como ele agiu deu-lhe a entender que era algo que deveria ver sozinha.  
Ela observou o Schneider afastar-se do barco enquanto os seus amigos caminhavam para os seus quartos.

Assim que sentiu o barco a começar a funcionar correu para observar a terra que estava a deixar para trás.

Tinham sido uns tempos bem agitados em Macau. Tinha descoberto muitas coisas acerca de si mesma, a sua capacidade de se adaptar de ver mais para além do óbvio… de ser capaz de superar barreiras e de saber distinguir o que é mais importante, as suas prioridades… aprendeu também muito acerca dos outros… Desde bem jovem a Kaoru foi ensinada que existe o Bem e o mal… e desde sempre ela esteve do lado certo, mas, no tempo em que viveu com o Enishi, nesse mundo estranho dele, apercebeu-se de que há muitas pessoas que vivem nesse lado porque não tiveram hipótese de escolha, como ela a teve… Mas a forma como vivem as situações, os seus sentimentos, são os mesmos que os dela ou os de qualquer outra pessoa… Nestes últimos dias tinha dado por si mesma a pensar numa pessoa em especial. Komagata Yumi.

Várias vezes se tinha perguntado como é que uma mulher tão bonita e inteligente como ela se tinha apaixonado por um homem escabroso como o Shishio… E no fim… se não tivesse descoberto que o Kenshin estava vivo… teria acontecido o mesmo com ela e com o Enishi… apesar de o Enishi não ser escabroso como o Shishio… Não… o Enishi era muito melhor.

"Kaoru?" – a Misao aproximou-se – "Precisava de que viesses ao teu quarto, por favor."  
Tinha sido estranha a forma como todos eles se tinham afastado quando o barco partiu, mas, a Kaoru estava tão entretida com os seus próprios pensamentos que nem deu grande valor a isso.

"Passa-se alguma coisa?" – a Misao estava muito sorridente e nem sempre isso era muito bom sinal.

"Sim… Mas nada de grave… Para além disso não te posso contar muito mais… é surpresa." – a jovem pegou-a pelo braço e praticamente que a arrastou.  
Assim que chegou ao quarto que ela nem sabia ser o seu, a Kaoru viu-se rodeada por uma imensidão de tecidos e acessórios, e a Megumi estava ao fundo do quarto com um ar indeciso.

"Ai… no meio de tanta coisa bonita é difícil escolher." – ela suspirou sem tirar os olhos das roupas.

A Kaoru avistou o berço em que o Kenji estava e aproximou-se dele… Daí a nada eram horas de ele mamar, e, aquele dia já tinha sido agitado o bastante... andar de colo para colo com tanta gente nova que ele ainda não conhecia… a Kaoru sentia-se uma mãe negligente por ter deixado que isso acontecesse, mas foram tantas as emoções que por momentos achou que o seu colo não seria o melhor para o bebé… Agora eles precisavam de descansar… Um momento só entre mãe e filho… "Para quem é isso tudo? Vai haver alguma festa?" – a Kaoru perguntou sem real interesse.

As duas amigas entreolharam-se e depois de algum tempo a decidirem o que haviam de dizer acabaram por responder: "Sim… Vai haver uma festa."

A Kaoru ficou pensativa. "Foi a direção do barco que organizou?"

"Não." – ambas responderam em uníssono, novamente com um olhar comprometido.

A Kaoru tentou perceber o que é que se passava entre elas. As duas estavam tão estranhas…

"Kaoru…" – a Misao aproximou-se a pegou-lhe na mão – "Este último ano deve ter sido muito complicado para ti…" – os olhos da Misao fixaram-se seriamente nos da Kaoru… "Mas… para nós tambem foi… procurar-te durante todo este tempo foi esgotante… porque cada vez que achávamos que estávamos prestes a reencontrar-te… havia sempre uma desilusão…"

"Vives-te em tantos sítios diferentes nestes últimos tempos… havia vezes em que pensávamos que ele tinha desaparecido no mundo contigo…." – a Megumi disse em tom de suspiro – "Foi a mansão no Japão… Foi aquela aldeia em Deus sabe onde… e agora… Macau… o Kenshin… eu pensei que ele não ia conseguir aguentar…"

A Kaoru sentiu-se culpada por toda aquela situação. "Eu queria tanto que nenhum de vocês tivesse sido obrigado a passar por isto." – imaginar a cara de sofrimento dos seus amigos de cada vez que não a encontravam… enquanto ela vivia bem ao lado do Enishi, fazia-a sentir-se a pior pessoa do mundo.

"Tu não tiveste culpa de nada… Mas agora é somente natural que nós queiramos festejar o facto de estares de volta… Principalmente ele." – a Misao respondeu sem tirar os olhos da Kaoru.

A jovem apertou de volta as mãos da amiga mas permaneceu em silêncio. Eles queriam fazer-lhe uma festa… Celebrar o facto de estarem todos juntos de novo… A Kaoru sentia-se lisonjeada e ao mesmo tempo sentia-se desfasada daquela realidade… Uma parte dela ainda estava ligada a quem tinha acabado de perder.

Ao contrário da Misao que era sempre calorosa e afável e que podia confundir o silêncio da Kaoru com constrangimento, a Megumi sabia que havia algo que ia para alem disso. "Estás diferente."

A frase da médica fê-la colocar de lado qualquer pensamento que ia na sua mente… Ela disse estranha… Era exatamente o que ela sentia estar… Estranha, diferente… "Eu sei." – a resposta afirmativa da Kaoru foi tão rápida e sincera que apanhou a Megumi desprevenida.

Ela colocou as mãos nas ancas: "Bem e eu que estava aqui pronta para fazer uma lista das coisas nas quais estás estranha caso dissesses que era impressão minha…"

A Kaoru sentou-se e suspirou: "Há alguma coisa em mim que mudou… Mas eu não sei explicar o que foi…" – olhou para o Kenji e depois refletiu: "Talvez tinha sido pelo facto de ser mãe… Antigamente o futuro não me assustava… mas agora… Não sei como vai ser o futuro… Tenho medo por ele…"

A Megumi sentou-se ao lado dela na cama."Tu amas o Kenshin?"

A Kaoru levantou a cabeça de sobressalto para olhar para médica. De onde é que vinha aquela pergunta? "É claro que sim." – respondeu de imediato. – "Mas que raio de pergunta é essa?" – a Kaoru sentiu vontade de explodir. Como é que ela tinha coragem de colocar isso em causa?

"Eu nunca tive dúvidas de que aquele homem que está lá fora à tua espera te amava. Nunca! Desde a primeira vez que o vi olhar para ti percebi o que ele sentia. O que eu sempre tive dúvidas foi referente ao que tu sentias por ele… e se o amor que tu demonstravas sentir ia durar quando as dificuldades começassem a aparecer…." – os olhos da amiga quase que podiam irradiar aquilo que ela sentia referente à relação daqueles dois – "eu tinha inveja de ti… da forma de como ele te adorava em segredo… de como ele era capaz de fazer o que quer que fosse para não te magoar… e tu… sempre insegura em se ele gostava ou não de ti…". – ela deu um pequena gargalhada. – "agora… apesar de saber que tu o amas, acho que este tempo com o Enishi te deixou diferente."

A Misao não sabia o que fazer. Sempre que aquelas duas começavam a discutir as coisas ficavam feias… e cada palavra que saía da boca da Megumi parecia um desafio.

"Sim… o tempo com o Enishi deixou-me diferente." – a Kaoru respondeu – "Mas eu nunca deixei de amar o Kenshin!"

"Kaoru, tu alguma vez sentis-te alguma coisa pelo Enishi?" – a Misao perguntou a medo.

A Kaoru assentiu com a cabeça."Acho que sim… Não sei… É estranho… Eu sei que amo o Kenshin, eu amo a forma como ele trata todos À sua volta, eu amo a humildade dele, a devoção aos seus princípios…" – os olhos dela brilhavam ao falar do Kenshin,e isso não passou indiferente às amigas – "a forma como ele diz que prefere a minha forma ingénua de pensar acerca do mundo do que a verdade… a maneira como ele se preocupa comigo e convosco… Eu AMO o Kenshin… ele é o meu… sonho de menina, sabem? Aquela pessoa que nós idealizamos quando somos crianças? Forte mas carinhoso, Inteligente mas humilde…" – ela pausou por um pouco.

"Achas que desenvolveste aquela coisa... quando alguem se apaixona pela pessoa que a raptou? Ai… Como é que isso se chama?" – a Misao tentava desesperadamente lembrar-se do nome do síndroma.

A Kaoru deu uma gargalhada: "Não… o Enishi nunca me tratou como uma refém." – ela suspirou – "Eu conheci um Enishi diferente, só isso. E eu percebi que se ele tivesse tido uma infância melhor as coisas teriam sido diferentes." – voltou a cabeça para o berço – "Ele queria ter uma família…"

A Misao ajoelhou-se perto da Kaoru: "Kaoru, querida, é normal sentires-te triste pelo que lhe aconteceu… afinal de contas tu afeiçoaste-te a ele…."

"Mas tu tens de decidir o que queres fazer daqui para a frente." – a Megumi levantou-se da cama e pegou num tecido colocando-o à sua frente. "Tu podes escolher ficar agarrada ao teu passado e fazer o Kenshin infeliz porque ele pressente que há algo em ti que está distante, ou agarrar o presente com unhas e dentes e olhar para o passado apenas como uma memória, algo que aconteceu há muito tempo e que já não te afecta."

"Megumi, não é bem assim!" – a Misao levantou-se enervada com a frieza da amiga – "O Kenshin demorou dez anos a ultrapassar a Tomoe, e hoje em dia o seu passado ainda o assusta…"

"Por isso é que a Kaoru precisa de ser forte! Para o ajudar a ultrapassar de vez os fantasmas do passado!" – a médica afirmou e depois desviou o olhar para a Kaoru – "Eu não te devia dizer isto, mas…. O Kenshin está a preparar-te uma festa de casamento, com tudo o que acha que tens direito! A razão de estarmos aqui, é para te ajudar a escolher qual destes vestidos vai ser o que vais usar hoje à noite… Ele está a fazer tudo isto porque quer que ao chegarmos a casa tu já sejas a senhora Kaoru Himura."

A Kaoru ficou em silêncio. Quando o Kenshin a pediu em casamento, e disse que iam casar no barco, ela pensou que fosse só uma brincadeira, uma forma de a tentar animar… Mas ele estava mesmo a falar a sério. Depois de tanto sofrimento, depois de tantos anos a sentir-se miserável pelo que tinha acontecido à Tomoe, o Kenshin tinha decidido finalmente declarar-se e resolver as coisas entre eles… Porquê que uma parte dela se sentia triste? Afinal, se a obrigassem a escolher entre o Kenshin e o Enishi, ela sabia quem escolheria…

A Kaoru olhou para as duas jovens na sua frente, ambas esperavam uma reacção da sua parte a tudo o que tinha sido dito.

_Há coisas que simplesmente temos de deixar para trás…._

As amigas notaram que havia alguma coisa nova no olhar da Kaoru… Teria ela finalmente tomado uma decisão?

"Então, já decidiram qual é o vestido que eu vou levar?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

O Kenshin olhou para a roupa que ia usar. O seu traje era branco com uma parte de cima preta… Felizmente uma senhora idosa que viajava com eles no barco ofereceu-lhe aquela roupa. Ela disse que pertencia ao filho dela, mas, que ele já não a usava mais porque foi viver para o estrangeiro. Caso isso não tivesse acontecido, ele ia casar com o seu velho hakama magenta… o que seria uma vergonha, sabendo ele que a Kaoru ia estar esplêndida.

Todos pareciam ansiosos para que a cerimónia começasse. Ele acima de todos, mas, depois de um dia quase todo sem a ver a ela ou ao Kenji, sentia-se muito nervoso.… Para além disso, o dia tinha sido uma correria e ele nunca tinha estado sozinho tempo suficiente para se concentrar no passo que estava a dar… O passo mais importante da vida dele nos últimos onze anos.

Ele estava ciente de que uma parte da Kaoru ia estar sempre ligada ao passado, e um pouco daquela alegria que ela sempre costumava ter tinha-se perdido durante aquele último ano… Ela continuava a ser doce e amistosa com ele, mas… ele costumava amar aquela faceta que ela tinha tão diferente dele de conseguir olhar para as coisas sempre pelo lado positivo… quase sempre ele conseguia perceber o que é que ia na mente dela, mas agora… a Kaoru tinha-se tornado mais misteriosa… talvez mais parecida com ele mesmo…. E isso fascinava-o, a sensação de tentar ler a sua mente, de a conhecer mais e mais… mas ao mesmo tempo assustava-o…

O Kenshin saiu do quarto e tentou passar despercebido por entre as pessoas. Não queria que os seus amigos o vissem. Precisava de apanhar ar, mas queria um momento a sós com ele mesmo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A Kaoru tinha finalmente conseguido ver-se livre da Misao e da Megumi. Estiveram a tarde toda à volta dela, a tratar do cabelo, dos ajustes no vestido, dos acessórios… Depois de se olhar ao espelho a Kaoru podia dizer que o trabalho delas tinha compensado… o vestido era branco comprido, e uma tira preta passava em volta dos seus ombros enleando-se por baixo do peito e depois de fazer um laço atrás, deixava as pontas ficarem soltas quase até ao chão. Não era um vestido como aqueles que ela costumava usar na mansão… mas este tinha mais a ver com ela.

Caminhou em passo lento até ao exterior do barco. Havia uma brisa leve que lhe batia no rosto e fazia com que os seus cabelos apesar de presos esvoaçassem.

Havia uma última coisa que ela tinha de fazer antes de dar este passo importante… Só mais uma coisa.

Assim que chegou à borda do barco olhou para o objeto reluzente que trazia escondido e apertado na sua mão. O azul da safira brilhou ao refletir a luz da lua… Quando abriu a caixa que o Schneider lhe tinha deixado antes de partirem ela sentiu um aperto no peito. De todas as lembranças que a Misanagui lhe poderia ter enviado, escolheu logo o colar que o Enishi lhe tinha dado quando a pediu em casamento… Mas… depois de ter refletido muito sobre se devia manter ou não aquele presente do Enishi consigo, a Kaoru tinha tomado finalmente uma decisão… Olhou mais uma vez para a pedra na sua mão. A sua beleza era quase indescritível e o seu valor… ela tinha a certeza absoluta de que nunca mais iria usar uma peça tão cara como aquela na vida… Mas não era o valor monetário que lhe importava… mas sim o valor emocional… e foi por isso que num segundo de lucidez ela a deixou lentamente escorregar pelas suas mãos… o momento em que o fio se soltou dos seus dedos e caiu à água foi vivido pela Kaoru em câmara lenta… ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. Finalmente tinha acabado…. Ela ia deixar os seus fantasmas do passado onde eles realmente pertenciam….

Ela manteve os olhos fechados e apreciava a refrescante brisa marítima que era quase como uma lavagem à sua alma…

::::::::::::::::::::

O Kenshin ficou surpreendido de a ver cá fora. Ela estava tão descontraída, com os olhos fechados… parecia mesmo estar a aproveitar o momento. Ele não deixou de notar também que ela estava esplêndida. O vestido branco esvoaçante, o cabelo preso numa trança grossa com uma ou outra mecha de cabelo solto e um fino fio preto que se enrolava à volta da cabeça, faziam-na parecer algo divinal…. Um anjo… sim, essa era a comparação mais correta. E, talvez por ela parecer tão perfeita o Kenshin sentiu-se repentinamente sem saber o que fazer… Ou ficava ali a apreciá-la à distância, ou se aproximava… Mas ele sentia-se indigno de tal perfeição… olhou para as suas mãos… que já tinham causado dor a tantas pessoas… ele não era merecedor de alguem tão perfeito como ela…

"Kenshin!" – ela chamou-o assim que o viu.

O ruivo desviou a sua mente dos pensamentos que a assaltavam e andou em direção a ela, e a Kaoru fez o mesmo. "Porquê que não te aproximavas?" – ela perguntou entrelaçando as mãos nas dele.

O Kenshin engoliu em seco. Não podia estragar aquele momento com os seus medos e receios: "Estava só a apreciar-te." – ele respondeu – "Estás perfeita, Kaoru."  
O Elogio e a forma como ele sublinhou a palavra perfeita fê-la corar. Não estava à espera daquela reação da parte dele. "Obrigada Kenshin tu também estás esplêndido...Parece que vamos a condizer… só que… isto não foi trabalho meu… tens que agradecer à Megumi e à Misao… aliás, se elas soubessem que eu estou aqui a estragar o trabalho delas… matavam-me." – eles deram os dois uma gargalhada.

"Então vamos assegurar que isso não acontece." – ele respondeu colocando o braço por cima dos ombros dela com intenção de a levar de volta para o quarto. Mas ela impediu-o: "Não."  
O Kenshin olhou para ela à procura de uma resposta, e ela veio: "Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa… eu preciso de tempo contigo…" – o seu tom foi firme e os seus olhos mostravam que ela estava decidida a não arredar pé dali. A Kaoru pousou as mãos no peito dele: "Eu amo-te Kenshin."  
A forma como ela falou enterneceu-o. Era como se ela estivesse a assegurar-lhe que ele não tinha de se preocupar com nada… Ele passou-lhe a mão no rosto e depois puxou-a para si aproximando os seus lábios dos dela: "Eu prometo que vou saber respeitar o teu espaço."  
A Kaoru estava à espera que ele a beijasse e não de que ele dissesse aquilo. Por isso, ela decidiu tomar ela a iniciativa e beijou-o. O gesto dela foi tão emotivo e o beijo tão intenso que quando ela estava prestes a afastar os lábios dos dele, o Kenshin impediu-a agarrando-a pela cintura e continuou a beijá-la. Ele precisava daquela confirmação mais do que pensava. "Ken…" – a Kaoru tentou pará-lo um pouco ofegante – "Kenshin." – ela conseguiu afastar a cara dele por um pouco. – "Ouve-me."  
Ele mesmo estava ofegante… beijá-la sentir que ela era sua e de mais ninguém estava a tornar-se uma necessidade desesperante… que estava a toldar os seus pensamentos e a transformar as suas acções… como na noite em que tinham dormido juntos… há um ano atrás.

"Desculpa." – ele deu-se conta de que estava a exagerar no seu gesto, mas ela não o deixou usar isso como desculpa para se afastar. Ela agarrou-o pelo braço e fez com que ele a olhasse. "Eu sei que estou a fazer com que as coisas andem muito depressa para ti… ainda há dois dias a tua vida era diferente… eras casada com ele, e… agora, eu peço-te em casamento, faço planos na minha mente para te ter ao meu lado… e tu… nem sequer tiveste tempo para…"  
"Tempo para quÊ Kenshin?" – ela perguntou sem perceber a que que ele se estava a referir. – "Eu já perdi um ano inteiro. Acho que já perdi tempo mais do que suficiente… além disso Eu não preciso de espaço." – ela afirmou.

O Kenshin ficou calado a olhá-la. Ela estava determinada por isso as palavras que saíam da sua boca eram sinceras.

Ela deu aquele sorriso que ele tanto gostava e o Kenshin ficou mais calmo.  
"Tens a certeza? Eu percebo que mudanças tão rápidas sejam difíceis de aceitar." – ele estava a ser altruísta, sim, porque aquilo que ele queria era que tudo passasse rápido para que eles pudessem ultrapassar aquela situação o mais depressa possível.

"Certeza absoluta." – ela esticou-lhe a mão.  
Ele abraçou-a, mas depois de pensar por um pouco decidiu: "Tenho de te levar de volta para o quarto."  
A Kaoru fincou os pés no chão: "Só se ficares comigo."  
A proposta dela fê-lo balancear. O Kenshin ficou pensativo._ Será que ela está a sugerir que…_ "Kaoru… mas…".  
Percebendo o motivo de tal reação a Kaoru esclareceu o equivoco: "Não é isso…" – ela riu-se um pouco encabulada - "Eu estava a pedir-te se querias ficar um pouco comigo no quarto a tratar do Kenji."  
O Kenshin coçou a parte de trás da cabeça embaraçado: "Desculpa, eu não quis parecer pervertido."  
Mas ela continuou a rir-se porque a expressão de embaraço nele era tão evidente que ela não conseguia deixar de achar a situação cómica.

"Kaoru! O que é que estás aqui a fazer!?" – a Misao exclamou num tom que deve ter acordado metade do navio.  
"Fui eu que a desviei." – o Kenshin respondeu prontamente – "A culpa é minha."  
A Kaoru tentou raciocinar com amiga perante o seu olhar de desespero: "Eu precisava de apanhar ar."  
"Kaoru! Vocês vão ter muito tempo para estarem juntos… Não precisam de andar por aí a encontrar-se às escondidas como se fossem duas crianças!" – a Misao deixou escapar um sorriso.  
"Kenshin, o Sano e o Yahiko andam à tua procura…" – o Kenshin acenou.  
"Vocês não imaginam a nossa preocupação… Está tudo prestes a começar, e os noivos não apareciam…. Nós começamos todos à vossa procura!" – a jovem estava mesmo enérgica. A Kaoru e o Kenshin começaram a caminhar juntos para o outro lado do barco.  
"Tenho só que ir buscar o Kenji ao quarto." – a Kaoru relembrou – "Ele estava a dormir tão bem… Até tenho pena de o acordar."  
"A Megumi já tratou disso, Ele já está pronto. Aliás já estão todos prontos, só estávamos à vossa espera para começar." - A Misao parou de andar e ficou em frente à Kaoru. "Eu desejo-vos as maiores felicidades" - e deu um abraço à amiga. Depois, voltou costas e apressou-se a ir para o lugar de vago ao lado do Aoshi.

A Kaoru observou o cenário que os amigos lhe tinham preparado. Estava tudo maravilhoso... como num sonho. Havia pequenas luzinhas presas por uns fios que iluminavam o exterior, havia pétalas no chão e todos os seus amigos estavam ali presentes, a sorrirem para eles. Assim que viu o Sano aproximar-se o Kenshin afastou-se e começou a caminhar sozinho para a mesa que havia mais à frente.

"Parece que vais ter de aguentar comigo até ao "altar." - ele disse com aquele sorriso travesso que só ele sabia fazer.  
"Eu não me importo de levar contigo." - ela respondeu enquanto caminhava de braço dado com ele - "Nós nunca nos fartamos de ter a familia por perto."  
Ele parou a meio do caminho: "Eu sei Jou-chan... Eu sei." - depois recomeçou a andar de novo e assim que chegou perto do Kenshin depois de lhe sussurrar algo que ela não percebeu, entregou-lhe a mão da Kaoru.

A cerimónia e o discurso do "conservador" foram curtos e simples, mas, para eles os dois significaram mais do que palavras, tinha sido a conclusão de uma época nas suas vidas e o inicio de outra.  
Seguiu-se a festa, com bebidas e o Sano organizou mais uma das suas apostas de "quem bebe mais até cair", a dança, na qual todos participaram (sim todos até mesmo o Aoshi), e a Misao ainda cantou, sim, cantou, uma música chamada... Ice Blue Eyes... momento histórico pois foi capaz de arrancar um sorriso do Aoshi. Não é preciso dizer que a Misao, ficou... histérica.

"Tens a certeza que não queres que eu fique com ele?" - A Kaoru perguntou à médica ainda indecisa com a proposta dela.

"Não. Eu fico." - e deu um beijo na testa do pequeno Kenji que já dormia - "Eu sei cuidar dele não te preocupes."  
"Eu sei que cuidas bem dele, mas eu nunca fiquei separada do meu filho antes..." - ele levou a mão à cabeça - "Eu não sei se vou conseguir."

"Tu pensas deixar o Kenshin pendurado na noite de núpcias?" - a outra perguntou-lhe com um ar horrorizado - "Aquele homem pensou que tinhas morrido, depois percorreu o país atrás de ti durante um ano, o mínimo que ele merece de recompensa é uma boa noite de sexo contigo!"

A Kaoru, envergonhada fez-lhe sinal para falar mais baixo.

"O que foi? Se fosse a tua primeira noite eu ainda percebia... Mas." - desviou o olhar para o bebé nos seus braços - "Obviamente que não é."

"Mas é como se fosse." - a Kaoru olhou para o Kenshin que estava juntamente com o Sano a perguntar ao Yahiko quantos dedos é que ele conseguia contar...  
O Kenshin abanou a cabeça - o Yahiko já tinha bebido demais.  
"Ya puto não basta beber como um homem, tens de cair como um homem" - pegou no Yahiko pelo colarinho e arrastou-o para o quarto.  
A Megumi abanou a cabeça: "Ele fala como se soubesse. Eu vou só dar uma olhadela neles."  
"Está bem." - A Kaoru observou-a partir.

"Acho que a festa já acabou."  
A Kaoru olhou para o seu "recém-marido" e deu um suspiro. "Kenshin foi tudo muito bonito. Obrigada."

Ele estendeu-lhe a mão: "Vamos." - Apesar de sentir um nervoso miudinho na barriga, a Kaoru aceitou o convite e seguiu para o quarto com ele. Ao chegarem, ela apercebeu-se de que o berço do Kenji tinha sido levado provavelmente para o quarto da Megumi, e que o futon tinha sido substituído por um de casal.  
O Kenshin fez deslizar a porta atrás dela, acendeu uma ténue luz e olhou-a. A Kaoru sentiu-se a corar. Aquele era o momento, mas ela não sabia o que fazer ou como agir.

O Kenshin aproximou-se e beijou-lhe o rosto: "Houve alturas em que pensei que este momento nunca mais ia chegar."  
Ela pousou a cabeça no peito dele: "Eu pensei que era impossível." - e abraçou-o com força.  
"Estás feliz?"  
"Muito." - ela respondeu com a cabeça ainda afundada no peito dele.  
"Então porque que sinto que há algo que te preocupa?"

A pergunta fê-la olhá-lo. Ela estava a passar-lhe a impressão errada. "Estou só nervosa." - ela deu um sorriso tímido - "Já faz tanto tempo desde que..." - ela não conseguiu manter o contacto visual na última parte da frase: "estivemos juntos..."

"Não precisamos de..."

"Não." - ela impediu-o de continuar - "Eu quero! Eu quero fazer amor contigo, porque da última vez maravilhoso, foi o momento mais maravilhoso da minha vida, eu nunca tinha sido tão feliz, e...só aconteceu uma vez... e eu quero mais... porque eu amo-te e tu fazes-me sentir tão especial... e..."  
O Kenshin estava a olhá-la extasiado com o nervosismo e ansiedade dela e de como ela ficava engraçada quando estava assim. Tinha começado a falar tudo o que sentia e assim ele pode saber que tinha sido o único a estar com ela, o Enishi não lhe tinha tocado, e, apesar de mesmo que tal tivesse acontecido, ele fosse capaz de superar, este conhecimento deu-lhe ainda mais vontade (se tal era possível) de fazer tudo de novo... a primeira noite como deveria ter sido antes.

"O que foi?" - ela perguntou com ar assustado - "Falei de mais não foi?" - ela passou a mão pela testa - "Tinha de ser eu estraguei tudo... Desculpa Kenshin eu não queria..." - ela foi impedida de continuar porque os lábios dele cobriram os dela e os braços dele agarraram-na de uma maneira como nunca antes ela tinha experimentado. Aos poucos e poucos ela sentiu o vestido ficar mais solto e foi aí que se apercebeu que ele devia ter soltado o laço que o prendia na parte de trás com tanta subtileza que ela nem sentiu. Ela não podia ficar para trás, por isso começou a desapertar-lhe o cinto do hakama. Como que numa dança sincronizada, no preciso momento em que fez isso, as roupas de ambos caíram no chão e ele pode sentir o calor que emanava da pele dele.

O Ruivo estava a adorar aquele momento. As suas mãos passearam pelas costas nuas dela, enquanto a beijava no pescoço e ouvia os pequenos murmúrios de prazer que ela emitia. Ele caminhou com ela de costas até ao futon e graciosamente fez com que se deitasse, nesse momento ficou a olhá-la.  
Ela estava linda, como nunca antes ele a tinha visto, de faces ruborizadas e olhos fechados... novamente a imagem de perfeição surgiu na sua mente.  
"Kenshin... estás bem?"A Kaoru abriu os olhos para perceber qual a razão que o levou a parar de a beijar.  
Ele deixou o seu corpo pousar totalmente em cima do dela: "Nunca estive melhor." - respondeu.  
Ela sorriu: "A Sério?" - ela perguntou, a voz quase a falhar."

O Kenshin beijou-a de novo e depois respondeu-lhe: "Tu deste-me tudo aquilo que eu nunca tive Kaoru... Hoje fizeste de mim o homem mais feliz do mundo."  
Ela abriu mais os olhos. Ele estava mesmo a dizer aquilo. Aquelas eram as palavras que ela mais queria ouvir da boca dele, desde que o tinha conhecido...e... aquele era o momento que tanto tinha esperado.

"Tu deste-me paz, uma casa, amigos..." - pousou-lhe a mão no rosto - "Uma familia... um filho lindo... Eu sou feliz..."  
Ela não conseguiu aguentar as lágrimas: ""Kenshin não sou eu a responsável por isso..."  
Ele beijou as lágrimas que caíam dos olhos dela: "És sim... Eu quero-te Kaoru... quero-te para sempre ao meu lado... até morrer."  
"Prometes que vais ficar comigo para sempre?" - ela pousou a mão nas costas dele e cruzou uma das pernas por cima de uma das dele... Aquele era o ponto mais alto da sua vida, fazer amor com o homem que amava e ainda por cima ouvir uma declaração daquelas? "Kenshin?" - ela sussurrou

Para ele aquele era provavelmente o momento mais romântico da sua vida... Tê-la ali para ele, disponível, com todo o corpo dela a dar-lhe os sinais de que queria continuar, de que ele era o homem da vida dela, o único a quem amava, a quem desejava, por quem chamava...

"Prometo. Para sempre." - o samurai respondeu e beijou-a enquanto o resto dos seus corpos se entendiam numa dança cujo o ritmo só é conhecido por quem sabe amar.  
"Para sempre..." - ela sorriu e repetiu as palavras dele vezes sem conta...

"Para sempre..."

"Kenshin..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**FIM**

**Este capitulo foi muito longo, muito mais do que eu queria e deveria ter sido dividido em dois... Mas achei que visto a história já ser tão comprida não fazia sentido estar a continuar a adiar mais o fim. Desde o inicio que eu sabia que o Enishi tinha de morrer para que a Kaoru e o Kenshin ficassem juntos... Sim, porque eu não sou má ao ponto de deixar o Enishi aí a sofrer por saber que a única mulher que tinha amado lhe tinha voltado as costas... Então... tive de o matar.**

**Antes de morrer ele percebeu que a única forma de ver a irmã sorrir na sua mente era por ser feliz... Mas ele nunca ultrapassou o ódio pelo Kenshin, isso era demasiado para ele... Eram muitos anos a nutrir ódio por alguém e não fazia sentido torná-lo o bonzinho agora no fim... Afinal de contas o Enishi tem e sempre terá um carácter de bad boy característico sem o qual não teria piada ser o Enishi.**

**O Kenshin e a Kaoru? - Sim, eles tinham de ficar juntos. Eles são... eles... o meu casal favorito, e apesar de todas as dúvidas que o Kenshin poderia ter em relação ao que aconteceu entre o Enishi e a Kaoru ele percebe que assim como ele amou a Tomoe no passado, a Kaoru também aprendeu a amar alguém na sua ausência... Mas que esse amor nunca foi tão forte como aquilo que ela sentia por ele... Por isso, quando ela lhe revela que nunca esteve intimamente com o Enishi, ele sentiu-se ainda mais seguro... Apesar de isso não ser impeditivo para casarem... **

**E é isto... ****Após quatro longos anos esta história finalmente chegou ao fim... É uma sensação estranha... Gostei imenso de a escrever, mas, acho que nunca mais vou escrever histórias tão compridas.**

******Agora Tenho que me empenhar na continuação da Máquina do Tempo, bem como na minha nova história - Powerless... baseada numa música dos Linkin Park com o mesmo nome.**

******Espero que tenham gostado da QUERER. Escolhi este nome na altura porque acho que... nada é impossível basta termos vontade para fazer algo... querer que esse algo aconteça e, se agirmos nesse sentido... conseguimos.**

******A Kaoru conseguiu amar alguém como o Enishi, provando-lhe que a vida poderia ir muito mais além da vingança, e mostrou-lhe que era possível ser feliz... O Enishi agarrou a oportunidade e QUIS ter uma familia e lutar por ela para ser feliz... O Kenshin... esse teve que querer acima de todos... ele teve de Querer procurá-la, e tudo falhava para o nosso samurai mas ele não desistiu e Quis continuar... Quando a encontrou, apesar de todas as confusões e todas as suas dúvidas ele Quis acreditar na mulher que ele desde o primeiro dia amou... e por isso recebeu-a de braços abertos tentando ignorar as dúvidas e receios que sentia, sabendo que ela se encarregar-se-ia de lhas tirar. **

******Gostava de agradecer a todos os que leram. Principalmente no capitulo anterior recebi muitos mais reviews do que estava à espera, fiquei muito admirada porque com uma fic tão longa pensava que já ninguém mais ia começar a ler. Muito obrigada mesmo, do fundo do coração.**

******Espero que esta história bem como todas as outras vos incentivem a continuar a ter vontade de QUERER ler aquilo que escrevo.**

******Jou-chan Himura**


End file.
